


吾意难言，行动为证

by Alice007Cam



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ian's in hospital, M/M, first fic I wrote, this is just an upload from ff.net
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 34
Words: 130,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice007Cam/pseuds/Alice007Cam
Summary: 简介Mickey说不出他对Ian有什么感情，他就是说不出，可当Ian受伤之后，他意识到也许自己稍微展现出来也不会怎么样。





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Can't Say It, But I'll Show It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771127) by [MintSauce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintSauce/pseuds/MintSauce). 



已经两周了。已经该死的过了整整两周了，他才终于发现。尽管说句马后炮，他觉得花了这么久才意识到反而可能是件好事，因为这意味着他能够放下自己所持的正义复仇手段了。

从那天起床开始Mickey就火大的不行。他很生气，因为他已经整整该死的两周没有Gallagher的消息也没有见过他了。而且因为这件事居然能影响他，他反而更气了。他有没有见到Gallagher的事实完全不应该影响到他的，可不知为何就是影响到了。第一周的时候－好吧也许只是最初的几天，无所谓了，去他的准确性－他勉强让自己相信自己所想念的不过是有个炮友的便利。可之后他开始愤怒起来，意识到并不仅是那个原因。他恨自己居然意识到不只是那个原因。

他忍不住思考自己都做了些什么，他这次到底都说了些什么才让那该死的蠢货小红毛开始躲着他。他会躺在床上，多数时间不是醉了就是嗑嗨了，盯着天花板好像是它的错似的，尽力去回想自己到底对Gallagher说了些什么。更重要的是，他作出了什么反应。

他倒没有急切到要跑去Gallagher家附近，还不是时候。虽然有时他会发现自己往那个方向走去，可他甚至都不知道当自己走到门口时该说些什么，所以他只是转过身再次走开。

而这也是他用自己独有的方式发现真相的办法，因为他为了等待Ian的出现而变的如此烦躁，甚至需要磕点东西让自己冷静下来。他认识O'Connor兄弟也不是一天两天了，他们虽然糙的不行，可种出来的大麻却是一等一的，所以他一直确保让自己跟他们保持好关系。那样他也能买到便宜点的大麻。  
当Carl让他进屋时，Mickey的确觉得他有点紧张不安，但Mickey只是把那归根于他磕嗨了啥的。他并没多想。屋子里一团糟，倒是有点像Mickey家，可这里的大麻和香烟味浓重多了。那味道浓郁的几乎能让人窒息。

他的目光落到了屋内中央地板上的棒球棍，木质的棍上残留着早已干涸的血迹。Mickey倒不觉得那有什么，因为他知道O'Connor兄弟就是以惹事多端而闻名的。他们是毒贩子，基本上逃不开地盘之争。他问起不过是因为他知道自己需要开口跟他们稍微聊聊。

“你们他妈的最近在忙啥呢？”他问道，示意着地板上的球棒。要是他们俩兄弟有半点脑子的话，他们现在早就该把它刷洗干净清除痕迹了。要是他们有半点脑子的话，Carl也就不会告诉Mickey他都做了些什么了。也许是因为他知道作为一个Milkovich，Mickey跟他一样有着一大堆不可告人的秘事，可不同之处在于，Mickey从不会四处张扬宣传他的那些秘事。他可不蠢。

“噢，那天我跟Jase和那个姓Gallagher的小子找了把乐子，”说着，Carl耸了耸肩，看着Mickey好像他觉得Mickey会觉得这个消息很有趣似的。可他并不觉得有趣，一点也不。事实上，Mickey相当确定他能感觉到自己的一部分内心正在死去，因为他知道自己甚至不用问都知道他们说的是哪个Gallagher。“之后我们觉得他得到的教训还不太够，就稍微动了点粗。”

Mickey觉得他要恶心吐了。除了血迹斑斑的球棒和傻笑的Carl，他没有别的东西可以盯着看了。“你说跟他找了把乐子是什么意思？”他问道，可他已经知道了。Carl的脸上已经写的一清二楚了。

说实话Carl看起来挺高兴的，用大拇指搓着下唇。“居然有人愿意操他，他都应该感到荣幸才是，那死蠢基佬。”而这句话Mickey甚至都不知道该做何回答，所以他做了自己唯一相当确定该怎么做的事。

他直冲着Carl的脸上来了一拳，感觉到他的鼻子皱起，在他的拳头下破裂。而当他倒在地上时，他仍继续挥着拳，一次又一次，怒火在他的体内沸腾，让他的眼前一片血色。他很奇怪自己居然在这时哭了出来，可他并没有时间去思考Milkovich并不该哭泣的事实，他们压根就不会哭泣。再说了，那也不是悲伤的泪水，那是愤怒之泪。

眼泪划过唇角，他能尝到自己舌尖上的盐分。这时他从意识不清的Carl身上爬下来，面对着那家伙的哥哥。Jason正瞪大眼睛盯着Mickey。“伙计，搞毛啊？”他问道，不过这可真蠢。要是Mickey处在他的角度，他绝对不会停下来问问题，他只会上前揍人。

“你们真不该伤害Ian，”Mickey说道，他的声音里满是危险，甚至在他自己听来都奇怪地有些死气沉沉。

Jason满脸的不可置信，他瞪大了眼睛看着躺在地上的弟弟。可他居然还在问问题。真是够蠢的，Mickey想道。“为毛Gallagher对你而言这么重要？”他问道，目光闪烁着在寻找某种武器。

Mickey能感觉到自己的唇角扯起了一道慎人的恶毒笑意，而他甚至都不在乎自己接下来的话听起来如何。在那时，他已经愤怒到不在乎任何事了，不在乎暴露自己的秘密，那已经不重要了。他只想给站在他面前的这家伙造成痛苦。“因为他是我的，”他几乎是咆哮着说出了这句话，手指则捏紧了仍残留着Ian血迹的球棒把手，尽可能用力地挥向了Jason的腿。

那家伙尖叫着倒在了地上，可说真的，Mickey知道这应该还算他幸运了。要不是他的脑袋里还有一小部分理智告诉自己要是进了少管所就没法见到Ian了，他就会把球棒挥向Jason的脑袋，造成墙壁上脑花四溅了，而不是让那家伙断了条腿那么简单。

Mickey扔下了球棒，狠狠的揍着那家伙，把这当作了倾泻在胸口积攒起来的疼痛的抒发口。他的脑海里只剩下他们伤害了Ian这一个念头。想到他们伤害了Ian，不仅是身体上的，更是用着最恶劣的方式。他的Ian。他们伤害了他的Gallagher。而且尽管Mickey会而且已经否认了他对年轻的红毛的所有感情与联系，他也知道自己无法容忍此事。他无法容忍，也永远无法容忍他们伤害了他的Ian的这件事。

挥棒后的几分钟后，他打通了电话。他真想不起来自己为什么会有警官Tony的电话了，可他很高兴自己留了他的号码。一般说来，Mickey是懒得打电话给警察的，他只会离开这里，希望O'Connor两兄弟能就这么失血死去，但他知道他必须要为Ian这么做。他已经达成了自己独有的报复形式，达成了他自己的正义，而且尽管他那么做是为了Ian，那其实也是为了他自己，为了发泄他的怒火。可现在，现在他必须让所有人都得到各自的正义。

所以这辈子第一次Mickey主动找向了警察。因为说实话，像Mickey Milkovich这样的失败者，倒也不能为Ian做点什么其他的事了。他能把那家伙揍到鼻青脸肿，也能把他们交给警察，可他也只能做到这些了。他几乎总是会搞砸生活中的每件事，甚至是与Ian相关的事他也总是会搞砸，可他绝对能做到这件事。

“喂？”

仅响了两声，Tony就接起了电话。

“是Tony吗？”Mickey问道，他的嗓子因紧张和愤怒而破音。“我是Mickey Milkovich。”

很明显Tony的声音里有着惊奇，不过也许是Mickey声音里的伤痛阻止了他想立刻说滚你妹的冲动。“Milkovich，需要我为你做点什么吗？”他用质疑的声音问道。Mickey知道那个问题背后有点什么双重含义，他在猜Mickey做了什么错事。可他倒也不能怪他这么想，尽管他的确想怪他。

“嗯。。”现在他已经打通了电话，可Mickey并不知道该说什么。因为他突然想到自己很有可能会因为揍了这里的两兄弟而进少管所。他双眼紧闭了一会，想起了Ian，想起了那愚蠢的吃屎般的傻笑，还有那似火的红发。他能做到的，他必须得这么做。就这么一会散发着无私的光辉也好。 “我去找O'Connor兄弟，他们告诉了我他们对Ian Gallagher做了什么，”他解释道，声音甚至变得比之前更死气沉沉，“我有点失控了，可他们那有着沾满了Ian的血的球棒”－而且现在估计还有了点Jason的血迹－“不过他们现在都失去意识了，所以他们是逃不了了。”

他知道这下子他是置身事内了。他知道自己也许是没有可能会再次见到Ian了，可也许Mickey为他做了这件事的风声会用某种方式传到他耳边。操蛋的，这将会是他第三次为了那家伙而进少管所了。这绝对要变成习惯了！可他已经这么做了，一个Milkovich终于做出了正确的事。

“你在哪？”Tony问道，他的声音里满是严肃，甚至还有点庄重，Mickey知道他这是相信他了。他也许并不理解为什么Mickey会失控，并把那两兄弟揍个半死，可Mickey并不在乎。他并不在乎他在瞎猜什么，再也不在乎了。

Mickey飞快说出了他的所在之处。

“行，我马上就到，”Tony回答道。正当Mickey以为他会挂断电话时，他再次出声道，“你赶紧离开那，Milkovich，不过要确保那俩混蛋跑不掉。”

“Jason是哪都去不了了，我打碎了他的膝盖骨，”Mickey还没反应过来Tony刚刚说了什么就回答道。“等等，你他妈为什么想要我离开这，你难道不想审问我或者逮捕我什么的吗？”

他能听到对方小声的叹了口气，听到他走动的声音。“我真不想因为你可能确实做了件好事而逮捕你，”一分钟后他回答道，“所以你就赶紧走吧，要是你不在那的话，我估计也没有人能把你跟这件事扯上关系。”

Mickey能感觉自己的唇角勾起了一道微笑，可他知道这估计并不是个很好看的微笑，尽管他现在很开心。“谢了伙计，”他喃喃道，因为他并不太擅长表达谢意。他低头看着身前昏迷中的O'Connor两兄弟，“你离这里有多远？”

“几分钟就到。”

“好，”Mickey回答道。他知道他们俩都没可能会清醒过来，更别说两分钟内他们能跑多远了，所以他转过了身。Mickey挂掉了电话，头也不回地走出了那栋楼。因为他知道，要是回头了他很有可能径直回去杀了那俩混蛋。

天啊，他真想杀了他们！

现在他已经做完了他的善举，所有的怒火又一次生发出来。他感觉自己需要喝个大醉或者嗨个半死，他需要找点什么东西或者找个人揍一顿。但他可以晚点再那么做。首先，他需要去看看他的Gallagher。


	2. 第二章

“Mickey？”

Lip是第一个注意到他的人，但没过多久他的目光就落到了Mickey指关节上，衣服上的血迹。这血迹几乎没可能被忽视，不过Mickey仍讨厌Lip作出的显然的推测。他估计还以为Mickey喝醉了，不过说实话Mickey也有点希望自己醉了。

Lip想开口说点什么，可这时Fiona挡在了他面前，用手顶着他的胸口，把他从门口推开了。他仍看不见半点他的红毛Gallagher的痕迹，因为其他人都他妈的挡在面前。他想尖叫着让他们走开，可他估计这只会起反作用。

“Mickey，我不知道为什么你会在这，可你得离开了。”Fiona说道，又一次推着他的胸口，可她很快就把手移开了，很明显是注意到了那里的血迹， “现在真不是什么好时机。”

虽然点了点头，可他只想尖叫着把她推开。“这我知道，”他回答道，竭力不让自己的语调显出完全的淡漠或残酷或任何他平时可能会有的情绪，“可我是哪都不会去的，除非让我见到，Gallagher。”

“你现在正见着Gallagher们呢，”她的语调有些直白，有些残酷，但他知道她其实很困惑。可他并不太在乎，并不介意她的讽刺，起码在想见到Ian的欲望浓郁到能抽空肺里的所有空气之时，他不在乎。

感觉好似他体内有什么正在熊熊燃烧。

“那倒是，可我想见的那个不在，”他反驳道，怒火又一次沸腾着掺进了他的语调中。

这时Lip出现了，很明显是在Fiona正准备破口大骂时缓和气氛。她估计像Mickey一样需要把怒火发泄到其他人身上，因为从她的眼袋就能看出她现在已被伤痛与怒火冲昏了头脑。可他还是不在乎，如果她要阻止他进入那个房间的话，他绝对会伤害她的。他现在只想见到他！

“FI，就让他进去吧，”Lip的声音之轻，除了他们仨以外的人都听不见他的话，“反正他也不像是要说点什么的。”而Mickey正准备对他大喊，正准备指出他想他妈说什么都行之时，他看向了他。Lip看起来似乎在Ian住院的这短短两周之内就沧桑了许多。估计从他住院起他就没睡过。而正是Lip看着他的时候，Mickey才意识到他并没怎么聊起他。

“他从醒来之后就没说过半个字，”Lip用低沉而悲伤的声音说道，“而有时要是有人太靠近他他就会开始尖叫，所以要是他只盯着你看或者尖叫的话，也别感觉被冒犯了什么的。”

之后他们便让开了路，而有着Lip的话语在他的脑海里回响，Mickey意识到他真希望自己那时有机会就该杀了O'Connor兄弟。Ian看起来弱小了许多，可这估计是因为他身上的各种绷带和连在身上的器械导致的，满是金属。他的两条腿上都打着石膏，还有某些奇怪的装置固定着他的腿，保持着水平。他的一条胳膊也打着石膏，另一条则缠着绷带，接受着静脉注射。他的胸口也缠着绷带，Mickey一眼就看见了，因为薄被子只盖住了他的下半身。他的眉毛处缝了几针，额头上也有几针。嘴唇很明显裂了，可已经差不多快好了。他的脸上一片乌紫，半边脸上全是淤痕。另外半边脸却很奇怪地没有半点伤。

他看起来糟糕透了。这让Mickey又一次恶心起来。

Mickey走到床角时，他们四目相对，Ian的眼神淡漠而空虚。Mickey在想他到底能不能注意到他的身旁都发生了些什么，还是他已经把自己锁在了脑海里最隐秘幽深的角落里。估计在那里他能感觉更安全些。

“嘿，”Mickey不自然地说道，触摸着Ian从石膏边缘伸出的脚趾。Mickey觉得那几乎是Ian身上唯一一部分不会疼的地方了。

Ian没有做出半点反应，但Mickey的确觉得他的眼神变得不那么空洞了。但他什么话都没说，只是眨了眨眼，但并没把视线从Mickey身上转开。他觉得这肯定是意味着什么的。

“你看起来糟透了，Gallagher，”他听见自己开口道，因为他必须得说点什么，可他真的只知道如何骂人。他并不知道要怎么安慰人。甚至都不知道在这种处境下能否有人说得出任何安慰人的话。“好像你被大货车撞了一样。”

而他发誓Ian的嘴角绝对抽了一下，好像他想要微笑一样。这在某种程度上也说得通，因为这估计是两周内别人对他说过的最诚实的话了。可这时Fiona破坏了一切，她揪着他的衬衫又一次推开了他，对他叫骂着。

“噢，是啊，这可真有用！”她大骂道，拳头打在了他的胃部，可他几乎没什么感觉。他的视线离不开Ian，他并不想把视线从Ian身上抽离。“出去，Mickey，马上！”

“不。”  
这世上绝对没有能让Mickey离开的办法。因为现在他已经见到Ian了。他必须保护他，他必须照顾他。尽管他毫不清楚该如何做到这点。

这时Ian缓缓转头看向了Lip，他们之间进行了某种无声的交流，因为突然间Lip就把其他人都催出了房间。“让他们俩单独待一会吧，”说着，他抓着Debbie的手让她站了起身，“我们都该喝点咖啡了，走吧。”

当然Fiona满脸质疑，并不想让她的弟弟单独和大坏蛋Milkovich待在一起，但Lip的叫喊盖过了她的抱怨，几乎是用蛮力把她拽离了房间。这就让Mickey单独和他待在了一起，和他那残废了的Gallagher单独待在一起。

沉默铺天盖地般的涌来。Mickey尴尬地站在病床的床尾不知道该说些什么，而Ian就像Lip先前所说的那样不愿开口。可Mickey从来就不是那个主动聊天的人。他知道要如何用拳头说话，知道如何变得愤怒，如何喝个烂醉，也知道如何上床。可他并不知道要如何谈论感情，也不知道如何安慰人，或者在这种情形下做什么才能有帮助。

在他们的。。。关系中。。。管他妈的是什么呢。。。Ian总是那个主动开口的人。而正当Mickey绞尽脑汁搜刮着该说些什么，努力想拼凑点什么来说时，Ian开口了。一如既往地，他填补着他们俩之间蔓延着的沉默，因为他知道Mickey没办法这么做。

他的声音因为情感，疼痛与乏力而破碎不堪。他只是用那种看透一切，了解一切的眼神盯着Mickey说道，“他们弄伤了我的膝盖，Mick。”

他并没有哭，但还是感觉泄洪闸口已经被打开了。Ian原本的淡漠表情突然因为疼痛而扭曲起来，这几乎让他肝肠寸断，心碎到Mickey感觉自己快被所有的情感淹没了。但他能理解，他知道为何一句如此简单的话就能给Ian造成如此多的疼痛，而这让他又一次希望自己之前有机会时能杀了那俩罪魁祸首。

因为有着受伤的膝盖，Ian就没法去西点军校了。他不能做那些他一直想做的事了。所有他用来让自己鼓起精神的远大梦想，一夜之间在他身下化为粉碎。Mickey从来没有梦想，因为他知道自己这辈子都会是个废物，他知道有了梦想只会最快地给他带来绝望，可Ian从不这么想。Ian曾经有着机会，他本来有机会能离开这片破地方，他本来可以去其他的地方做成大事的。他并不该成为这片区域的又一个醉醺醺，犯毒瘾的废柴。

而他的这一切都被剥夺了。

甚至没意识到自己动了，Mickey就站在了他的旁边。他并没有拉住Ian的手，尽管他想这么做，因为他记得Lip说过的话。他并不想吓到Ian。但他把手放在了Ian缠着绷带的手边。因为Ian比任何人都更了解他，虽然Mickey永远不会真正承认这点，他知道这对Mickey而言算是相当大的一个举动了。他的手放在那对Gallagher而言是有意义的，而他也能从他的眼神中看出这点。

而Mickey真恨Ian能如此了解他，理解他。因为Mickey根本配不上任何人如此理解他。

他把床头桌上的一杯水递给了Ian，因为他知道他需要喝点水。他等着Ian把水拿回给他才开口说道， “如果这能让你好受点的话，我也弄碎了Jason的膝盖作为报复。”

Ian的脸上闪过了如此多的情感，Mickey甚至都来不及分辨。他看见他的视线在Mickey衣服上，手上的血迹之间来回扫着，好像在试图评估Mickey造成了多大的伤害。

“还有他们俩的脸，”他补充道，只是因为他不想让Ian觉得他只打伤了Jason的膝盖就罢手了。

这时Ian的脸皱了起来，眼泪从眼角滑落到了枕头上。他的手挪进了距离，手指滑过了Mickey的手，紧紧地握住了他，好像Mickey突然要被人抽离房间似的。他在想也许Ian讨厌他揍了他们一顿，可他知道这肯定不太对，因为这不合道理。尽管Mickey知道自己很蠢，他也能看出这根本不合逻辑。

而Ian哽咽的声音让这一切都变清晰了，“你不应该那么做的，我－我不想让你又一次回到那里。”Mickey知道他说的是少管所，而他的心在胸腔里不住的轰鸣。因为尽管Ian遭受了那一切，他会为之哭泣的竟是Mickey将回到少管所的想法。

这又动人又愚蠢。这太他妈蠢爆了。

可更蠢的是Mickey居然涌起了一阵想要安慰他，想让他安心，想把落在Ian那未受伤的半边脸上的泪水拭去的冲动。他弯身说道，“那是不可能的，Gallagher。”他看得出Ian并不理解，所以他不等红毛做出评论就继续说了下去。“我打给了Tony，那个警察，跟他说我都做了些什么，告诉他是谁对你做了这些事，”他解释道，急切地希望谈起这件事，谈起他们不会让Ian变得更烦躁，“他说我该离开那，说我不应该为了我做的唯一一件好事而回到少管所。所以我离开了那里，到了这里来。”

他扯出了一个微笑，尽管他知道这笑容很虚，几乎一点也不好看也不能安慰人。“所以，听着，我是不会去少管所的，”紧接着说道，“又一次，”希望这能让Ian微笑。可并没有。

Ian只是盯着他看，稍微咳了咳，清掉了喉间的哽咽和满溢而出的情感，才开口问道，“你揍了他们一顿？”

“是啊，我本来是去买点大麻，结果看见了那个球棒，所以他们一洋洋得意地说起他们都做了些什么时，有那么一分钟我失去理智了，”Mickey坦诚道。他用Ian没握住的那只手揉着后颈，突然紧张起来。他感觉好似离开了舒适领域。他不喜欢这感觉。但与此同时他也有点喜欢。这真是困惑死人了。  
“为什么？”Ian问道。用那种蠢爆了的瞪大了的可怜狗狗眼看着他，那表情好像黄油不肯在他嘴里融化似的。这可真是鬼话。因为Mickey感受过那里，他知道Ian Gallagher的嘴巴温暖的不行。说实话，那已经不仅是温暖了，那可真他妈火热。

“你知道原因的，”Mickey用苛刻的语调回答道，“别逼我说出来，Gallagher，我不想说出来。”

可Ian还是用他那该死的方式瞪大了充血的眼睛盯着他看，这让Mickey感觉自己要崩溃了。他能感觉到自己的决心正被一点点切碎，只不过是因为那家伙看着他的眼神。那很可悲，仅此而已。

可他并不想说出来。他不确定自己能不能说出来。“因为你是我的，”他最终还是开口道，拒绝与Ian对视，可不知为何就是无法阻止自己的眼睛看向那瞪大了眼睛满脸无辜的红毛，“还因为我不喜欢别人乱碰我的东西。”

这已经很接近事实了。

从Ian伤痕累累的脸上绽出的微笑可以看出这句话就足够了。不过话说回来，当然这句话就够了。因为Ian了解Mickey，他清楚地知道Mickey不愿说出的感受。而从Mickey没说滚你妹的，反倒说了点别的话的事实，对Gallagher而言就有意义了。

“所以这是说你是我的吗？”他问道，Mickey完全没料到他会这么问。太过超出他的预料，甚至惊讶的神色在他脸上停驻了那么一秒，才再次恢复如常。他并不想让Ian知道他已经完全突破Mickey的防线了。

“你完全能找到比我更好的人，”Mickey诚实地说道，而这些话比他以前说过的话都更认真。因为这是真的。Ian几乎想要谁就能得到谁。他能做到任何事，他有着无数的选择，而Mickey从来都不理解为什么他会允许自己被想他一样的废柴任意摆布。这根本没道理。这根本说不通。可Mickey从来也不是个喜欢质疑自己好运的人。

 

Ian耸了耸肩，很明显后悔地眨了眨眼。“我不想找个更好的人，”他说道。这份在他声音里流淌着的诚实似乎让Mickey内心里的某种东西解冻了。估计是他的心。可同时他也讨厌这种感觉，因为这会让他想吐。这让他想吐因为他能看出Ian真的很在乎他，估计比任何人都更在乎他。

而他并不能理解。他根本配不上这一切。他配不上Ian对他的这份掏心掏肺的爱意。他配不上Ian看着他时的那种信任的眼神，他对他满含爱意的笑容。他根本配不上任何一样，他也无法理解这一切，可话又说回来了，Mickey从来不是那种会担心自己好运的人。

也许某一天Ian会收回他的爱，Mickey知道自己已经陷的如此之深，估计在那天到来之际会自杀或者做点什么傻事，可那并不意味着他没有想过这种事。

“滚你的，”他严肃的说道，因为他不知道还能说点什么。因为他并不想让Ian知道，清楚Ian真心想要一个像他一样的废柴的事实让Mickey的内心感觉有多美妙。

Ian微笑了起来，手指紧抓着Mickey的手。“做不到，”他回答道，声音里带了一丝晕眩，“我没法走路了，记得吗。”他用断了的胳膊示意着他的双腿，而这又一次把Mickey的注意力转移到他的伤势上了。

现在一想到Ian的伤势，他真希望自己那时候杀了那俩混蛋。

他坐在了Ian床边的椅子上，上面还残留着其他Gallagher的屁股留下的余温。他放开了Ian的手，好让自己把脚翘到了床上，倚靠在椅子上。他开始撩拨着指关节上干涸的血迹，而Ian的手指则玩弄着Mickey牛仔裤上的褶边。

“伤势怎么样？”Mickey问道，因为他需要知道。

Ian抬头看着他，Mickey知道他是想耸肩，可经过上一次尝试后，他明智地知道不能再试了。“脑袋上缝了几针，大面积瘀伤，还有脑震荡，不过现在已经好了，”Ian说道，从上往下扫视着，边提伤势边示意给他看，“大拇指和左臂骨折，倒在地上的时候拉伤了右手腕，一边断了4根肋骨，另一边裂了2根，两边膝盖骨都粉碎性骨折，右脚踝断了，还有。。。”他顿了一会，用一种又恼人又可爱的方式撅起了嘴，“他们把我的小指搞脱臼了。”

他抬起了之前一直被Mickey拉住的手，举起了他提到的那根手指。而正是他看着Mickey，严肃地思考着那根脱臼的手指的表情让Mickey突然大笑起来。当Ian跟他一起大笑起来时他很高兴，尽管他的声音有点破碎，有点喘不上气。

当他缓过来时，Mickey微笑地说道，“真高兴我叔叔在牢里。”

这句话让Ian的笑声戛然而止，尽管那吃屎般的傻笑仍停留着。“那可真巧。”一分钟后他回答道。他的眼睛凝视着Mickey的双眼，让他有点不舒服。他很讨厌Ian那样看着他的眼神，好像他能看穿他一样。但他更讨厌自己居然还挺喜欢这种眼神。

“倒也不巧，”Mickey回答道，他的身体又一次靠着椅背，抬头望向了天花板，“因为当那俩混蛋到监狱的时候，我会叫我叔叔狠揍他们一顿，让他们的生活变成水深火热的人间地狱。”想到这个主意他就不住的微笑。这是个好主意。他觉得这估计是自己想到的最棒的几个主意之一了。

他瞥了一眼Ian，发现他也在微笑时松了口气。

他们又对视了好几分钟，直到Mickey又一次觉得不太舒服为止。他突然站起身，吓到了Ian。正准备走到门口时，他看见了Ian眼神里的惊恐神色。他转过身逼自己做出放松的表情，尽管怒火又一次在他体内沸腾不止。Mickey真讨厌Ian的凝视中突然出现的明显的伤痛。

“马上回来，”他说道，“我只是去拿支笔。”

Ian并没问他为什么要拿笔，但他很明显放松了下来，躺倒在枕头上微笑着。在不让自己看起来像个智障的前提下，他尽可能快地点了点头。Mickey离开了房间，在病房门口的护士桌那拿了支马克笔就回到了红毛的身旁。

这次他坐在了Ian的左边，也就是打着石膏的那只胳膊边。他轻柔地抬起了他的手，用牙齿咬掉笔盖吐在了床上。没多久Ian就反应过来他要干嘛了，他的脸色一下子发亮起来，好像他还能再苍白地发亮一点似的。

“行了，我好无聊，来玩绞架猜词游戏吧。”说着，Mickey开始在石膏上画线，“真不敢相信你都在这待了两个星期了居然还没人在这鬼东西上画画。”他示意着覆盖了Ian身体的那部分石膏。“好了，猜吧。”

Ian翻了个白眼，但他还微笑着所以这便是最重要的了。他们正玩着第三局，Ian输了的时候其他的Gallagher们都走回了房间。注意到他在干嘛，Fiona立刻怒视着他，但她估计压根没搞懂，看她那幅小题大做的样子就知道了。

“你他妈觉得自己在干嘛？”她质问道，眼睛眯了起来。

Mickey耸了耸肩，写完Ian没猜出来的几个字母后才抬起了头。他并不是那种聪明到很擅长玩猜词游戏的人。他其实挺烂的。“玩绞架猜词呢，”Mickey简单地回答道，虽然知道这会惹毛她，可他并不在意。

而她看起来也正准备对他叫喊时，有人出声了。

“Mickey，孬货，这可不是个词，”Ian低头看着石膏上Mickey刚填完的单词，用抱怨的声音抗议道。没过多久他抬起头满脸不悦，很明显一点也不开心，可说真的，词汇量里几乎都是脏话也不能算是Mickey的错。

他笑了出声，不过是因为Ian脸上的怒容实在是太搞笑了。“别因为你输了就像个妹子一样耍赖好不好，”说着，他笑得更猛了，因为Ian从他手上抢走了笔，“噢，你还耍起小性子来了。”

他看着Ian写下了’那根本就不是个词，所以我没输！’，就写在绞架游戏的旁边，还画了个箭头强调自己的观点。这可真幼稚，好笑到Mickey忍不住觉得这很可爱。

而他真讨厌自己居然觉得这很可爱，所以他马上把视线从Ian身上转移开，看向了张大嘴巴目光呆滞的Gallagher们。唯一看起来不太惊讶的只有Lip。说实话，Lip看起来一脸傻样。

在石膏上写完后，Ian顺着Mickey的视线看向了他的家人，Fiona看起来快抓狂了。她怒视着Mickey，好像这一切突然就变成他的错了似的，倒不是说他不习惯这种眼神，但这还是让他很烦。但话又说回来了，他现在处在一种一切非Ian的事情都会惹恼他的心情下。操，就连Ian都能惹到他，可他倒是经常烦他，当然是用一种好的方式。如果有这么种方式可言的话。

“为什么他会跟你说话？”Fiona的命令语调里充满了不理智的怒火。

好像Ian现在没有躺在那似的。

Mickey只是耸了耸肩，像往常一样恶化了形势，开口说道，“也许是因为我说的话更有趣吧。”他看得出这有多让她生气，特别是想到她甚至都不理解为什么他会出现在这里。她很明显并不喜欢这样，但他并不在乎。他才不会离开。

虽然也不算太久，但Mickey倒也不是个十足的蠢蛋。他看得出Ian现在又能开口说话了，他需要点时间跟他的家人相处。他站起身，低头看向Ian说道，“我要去把手上这些血迹啥的洗掉，你想要点什么吗？”

Mickey口袋里并没有多少钱，但买杯咖啡还是够的。

Ian抬起头偷偷对他笑了笑。“懦夫，”他用口型示意道。

他低吼道，“给老子闭嘴，Gallagher，”他反驳道，“我现在才不管你是不是个残废呢，我会揍你的。”当然是超级轻的打在压根不会伤害到Ian的地方－比如他的脚趾－但Mickey还是会打他的。

在他跟前，他能听到Fiona开口说了些什么，可他还是看着Ian，眼神只专注于Ian。“所以你到底想不想要点什么？”他挑眉问着他的这个烦人到不行的操蛋红毛。

不像他姐那样，Ian能全盘接受Mickey的脏话，甚至把那看作了一种展示喜爱的标志。Mickey觉得这估计是某种心理扭曲，不过不应该是那样的。除了Ian没人知道那并不算是辱骂，因为没有人理解他。上帝啊，他真恨Ian该死的Gallagher居然是唯一一个了解他的人！

“有巧克力就好，”他回答道，唇角又一次扬起一道小微笑。这让Mickey突然间只想亲吻他。可他并没这么做，因为他们从不这么做。而且就算他们会这么做，他们也不会在一间满是他家人的房间里这么做。

“行，”说着，他从一大群Gallagher身边走开。快要走出房间的时候，有个人拉住了他的胳膊。有那么一秒他以为那是Fiona想要骂他或者打他什么的，但那是Lip。他那只没有拉着Mickey二头肌的手里正抓着件衬衫。

“这是Ian的，”说着，他拿起了那件衬衫，“我们给他带过来的，防止他哪天要换件衣服什么的，但一直没用上，”Mickey只是一直盯着他，在想这他妈干他毛事。“说不定你想换件衣服，”Lip解释道，“你这幅样子走来走去有点像个神经病。”

他示意着Mickey衬衫上的血渍，这时他才反应过来，他让自己尽可能礼貌地点了点头，接过了衬衫喃喃道，“谢了。”他被惊到了，而他被惊到了的时候会比往常更不礼貌。

在走出房间时，他听到Fiona在跟Ian说话，但他知道要是他专心听下去的话，他就根本没办法离开那了。所以他忽略了一切，让他们好好聊聊。Mickey找到了个厕所，在里面换了衬衫，把沾了血的衣服扔进了垃圾桶。他很高兴Ian最近长壮了点，不然他绝对不可能穿得下这件衬衫。虽然还有点紧，不过这他还能接受。倒也不算太难受。

但真正烦到他的，却是这件衬衫闻起来有多像Ian。这气味像某种香氛一样包裹着他，突然间全身的血液都涌向了他的屌，让他半硬了起来。而这可太蠢了，因为这居然只是由于一件破衬衫的气味。可Mickey就爱Ian的气味，像肥皂，沐浴露也像薄荷口香糖。而虽然不可能，这气味就附在他穿着的这件干净的衬衫上，让他的脑海里回想起Ian的汗液与这一切混合起来的记忆，在他们上床的时候。

晃晃脑袋甩掉了这些想法，免得让自己走出卫生间的时候出丑，Mickey慢步走下楼到了医院的小卖部。口袋里的钱比他想的略多，所以他买了杯咖啡，还买了Ian要的巧克力。

回到楼上时他发现大多数Gallagher都坐在了房间里的椅子上，没椅子坐的则坐在了地上。Ian正躺在床上，看起来疲惫不堪，无精打采。抑郁，就是这个词。Mickey真讨厌他的那幅表情。他讨厌Ian总是保持微笑，但他决定自己更讨厌他不微笑的那副样子。

“我对天发誓，一定要把对你干了这些事的混蛋踹个半死，要是他们落到我手上了的话，”Fiona说道。从她对Ian说的这些话里就能很明显感受到她的愤怒程度了。

“太迟了，”他边走进房间边说道，“我已经先你一步搞定了。”

他用大拇指揉了揉下唇，因为突然间屋内所有人的视线都移到了他身上。可他并没有忽略Ian突然放松下来的样子，他的表情柔和了下来，对着Mickey微笑了起来。Fiona也没错失这一幕，但从她的表情上看，她很明显一点都不能理解。而Mickey对此并不所谓，不过那时要是她理解了他肯定会在意的。

Mickey耸了耸肩，坐在了床尾，靠近Ian的脚边，面对着他。毕竟其他的椅子都被坐满了。“之后我把他们交给了警察，”他继续说道，因为他们都还盯着他看，“反正他们总有一天会好起来的。”他看着Ian，把咖啡递给了他，用牙齿咬开了买来的士力架，“我没杀掉他们都已经是万幸了。”

他知道Ian看得出他说的这些话有多认真。要是Ian叫他去做的话，他知道自己绝对会找到办法确保弄死他们的，但他是如此了解Ian，他知道他永远不会叫Mickey去做那种事的。

他咬了一小口士力架，看到Ian生气的样子露出了个沾满巧克力的微笑才递给了他。马上他就希望自己刚刚把那该死的东西整个吞下去了，因为Ian咬下巧克力的时候露出了一脸极乐的样子，Mickey感觉到自己又一次半硬了起来。他难受地扭了扭，热量在他的脸上聚集，很明显Ian注意到了这点。

他盯着Mickey看了好一会，很明显是想弄懂出什么事了，之后大笑起来。

“给老子闭嘴，Gallagher，”他低吼道，一把抢过了士力架，把剩的部分一口塞进了嘴里。“我会伤害你的，我对天发誓。”当然了这只让Ian笑得更猛了，Mickey都不得不把他手上的咖啡拿走，防止他弄洒了咖啡。“我恨你，”不知怎么地稍微冷静下来之后，Mickey喃喃道。

“你才不恨我呢，”Ian回答道，脸上又一次出现了那种吃屎般的傻笑。

“去你的，”Mickey说道，因为这是他唯一能想到的词了。因为他并不想否认那些对Ian而言是真相的事情。起码今天不要。明天他会否认一切，但今天不行。当然了，那偶然－也许不太偶然，谁他妈知道－闪现在Ian眼中的情欲只让Mickey又一次半硬了起来，所以刚刚的努力又付之一炬了。

Mickey几乎都要忘记还有Ian那该死的家人们还在看着了。他想踹门离去，但一想起自己先前偶然站起身想离开时Ian眼中的恐慌神色，他就立刻压下了这个想法。明天他会夺门而去的，或者是下周，等Ian感觉好点了，在Mickey离开时没有那种眼神的时候再说吧。

他又讨厌又喜欢某个人依赖着他的感觉。虽然感觉很奇怪，因为从来没有人依赖过Mickey，他实在是太废柴了。可Ian用那大的出奇的眼睛瞪着他时，Mickey知道那红毛正依靠着他。具体是为了什么，Mickey不知道，可一看到那种眼神他便知道那是依赖。

抿着咖啡的时候，他用余光扫视着周围。当红毛移开视线时，Fiona向Ian靠近了些。毫无疑问她只是想吸引他的注意力，可就是这么一个完全清白的举动都让Ian吓了一大跳。他的脸因疼痛和恐惧而扭曲着，因为他试图抽身远离Fiona，但这个举动牵动了他受伤的肋骨。

房间里的所有人都紧张了起来，等待着并没有到来的行为。他们以为他会尖叫或者做点什么，可他没有。他没有这么做是因为Mickey把皱巴巴的士力架包装纸扔向了他。包装纸扔在了他的脸上，弹到了额头。他们四目交汇，Ian的眼神便立刻变的矛盾起来，好像他不知道是该怒吼还是该微笑。

“怎么？”Mickey无辜地问道，尽管他们都知道无辜这个词从来都跟Mickey Milkovich沾不上边。他又抿了口咖啡，烫灼炙口，但能让他保持冷静。这能提醒他他并非Gallagher的男友，他只是无人知晓的一个秘密的炮友，但却付出了过多的关心罢了。

“屌毛，”Ian低声嘟哝道。

“娘炮。”

“混蛋。”

“擎天柱。”Mickey回击道，唇角勾起了一丝玩味的笑容。

“Dickhead,”"Pussy.""Asshole."“Firecrotch,”  
听到这个昵称Ian绽出了毫不掩饰的闪亮的微笑，尽管永远不会承认，但Mickey此刻真想亲吻他。他们俩都对辱骂对方不感兴趣了，自在地处于某种舒服的沉默中，房间里的其他人也没说话。但他们感觉房间里似乎只剩下他们俩，其他人都不存在了。不过当然了，他们都还在，Gallagher的其他家人都在，这也是唯一一件阻止了Mickey想打破自己那套永不展现非性方面的喜爱的规矩而拉住Ian的手的冲动。

而就在那时，一如既往地，在他们陷入沉默之时，Ian会开始滔滔不绝的说起两人份的话。他开始聊起饭点快要到了，聊起医院伙食的糟糕质量，聊起他并不太懂昨天他们给他的茶到底是什么鬼泡的。他一直说着，直到这些词对Mickey而言毫无意义，他仍在倾听，仍能告诉你Ian在聊什么，可他最想做的不过是沉浸在Ian的嗓音里。

果真就像Ian方才说起的那样，没过多久食物就端来了。Mickey做了个鬼脸，因为他不得不挪开身体，好让他们把托盘放在床上。他觉得那估计是千层面的类似物，可那肉的颜色看起来真有点可疑。  
没等Ian移动他那残废的手，Mickey就拿起了叉子塞了一大口进自己的嘴里。房间内的所有人－当然也就除了Lip，因为他几乎一直是一副亘古不变的神色，表示着他眼前的一切比电视剧更精彩－都变得愤怒起来，但他并不在乎他们在想什么。他低头看着Ian，耸了耸肩。“我帮你试试毒啥的，”他说道，“再说了，反正你刚刚还在说你有多讨厌这该死的伙食呢。”

他听见Fiona开口大骂，但他忽略了她。有点像他爸在骂他的时候他做的那样。

“所以呢，有毒吗？”Ian的声音盖过了他姐的咒骂，对他微笑道。

Mickey做了个鬼脸，用手背擦了擦嘴，把叉子还给了他。“没，毒药起码还能让它变的该死的好吃点，”他这么说道。而这是事实。那肉看起来就挺糟糕的，尝起来却更可怕。他真的开始替Gallagher难过了，居然需要每天吃这种东西。他甚至还感到有点抱歉自己偷吃了他的大部分士力架。

Ian吃饭时，其他的Gallagher们看起来似乎都放松了下来，各自进行着交流，很明显把Mickey排除在外。倒不是说他有多在乎。说实话，他真的半点都不关心。他甚至都不确定自己是否喜欢他们中的任何一人。在过去的两周内他甚至都不确定自己在忽略了自己喜欢操他的事实外，是不是真心喜欢Ian。当然了，仔细想想Lip也不是太坏，小婴儿也能被原谅，毕竟他还是个宝宝。。。但那孩子，Carl就是个待成长的反社会人格，有点让Mickey抓狂，至于另一个，叫Debbie还是啥的，喜欢跟Ian一样喋喋不休，但她聊起的内容对他而言绝对是相当无意义又恼人的，而Fiona仍怒视着他，好像他是粘在她鞋底上的某种恶臭物质似的。

为什么我他妈会在这？他这么想道，这不是他第一次这么想了，估计也不会是最后一次。

“别离开我，”Ian对他轻声说道，声音之轻让其他人都听不见。甚至连Mickey都不确定他是不是真的说了，直到他低头看见了Ian那瞪大了的绝望的双眼。“求你了。”而他眼神中的疼痛几乎要让他窒息，那几乎无法忍受，而Mickey知道要是不永远抹除Ian脸上的那幅神情，他是永远都没法好好睡觉了。

“不会的，”他也轻声回答道，视线与Gallagher交汇。

噢对了，这就是我在此地的原因。


	3. 第三章

结果Mickey几乎把所有时间都花在了医院，陪着Ian。他甚至睡在了那里。一部分是由于护士们不太有勇气叫他离开，另一部分原因则是Fiona唯一一次强迫他离开时，Ian的尖叫震耳欲聋，他不得不被注射镇静剂。所以综合考虑起来，如果他们让Mickey待在这，事情会简单很多。

一天晚上，尖叫声吵醒了他。那声音撕裂了他的无梦睡眠，把他惊醒了。Ian正躺在床上翻滚着，尖叫着，他的眼睛还闭着，但他的嘴巴大张，脑袋后仰着。

那声音很可怕，撕心裂肺的，Mickey并不太清楚像这种情况该做出什么措施，所以他做了他能想到的第一件事。他用双手按住了Ian那翻滚的脑袋，稍微稳住了他后，开口说道。

“Ian，Ian，没事了，睁开眼睛吧，Ian，看着我。”他说道，他不得不把声音放的很大，好让自己的声音能穿透他的尖叫让他听见。这莫名让他想起了Kash开枪打中了他的大腿，他躺倒在地上时Ian对他说的话。

但不像这次，那时他们的角色是互换的，Mickey才是那个在叫喊的人－尽管那更像是大声而重复的咒骂－但Ian似乎并没有听见他的话。Mickey猜这估计是因为这完全就是个谎言。这一切才不是没事，他待在医院的每一件事都不能称为没事。

所以他改变了策略。

“诶，Gallagher，给老子闭嘴！”

这让他的眼睛睁了开来。他对着Mickey眨了眨眼，满脸不知所措。当他的眼睛对上了Mickey的双眼时，他皱起了眉毛，“M-Mick？”

“不，我是该死的圣诞老人。是啊，就是我，蠢货，”Mickey禁不住出口成脏，但Ian现在很脆弱，要是Mickey像其他人一样变的体贴温柔，对他千般宠爱的话，Ian估计只会感觉更加糟糕。但他并没有放开按住Ian脑袋的手，他知道他能从他的眼神中看出所有的关爱与安慰，他不需要大声表达出来。Mickey的手指滑进了Ian的发侧，但同时他也在看着红毛的脸，看他有没有表现出这行为过头的迹象。肢体接触对于最近的Ian而言是个相当大的问题，所以Mickey一直没做出第一步举动，倒不是他以前没这么做过，并不是。他并不想吓坏他的擎天柱，但像这样按住他的脑袋，就这次而言绝对该称得上是他的第一步举动。

“你不睡我还想睡呢，知道吗？”他这么说是因为他得说点什么，“所以你能闭嘴吗？”

Ian什么都没说。就像Mickey一样，他似乎只专注于他们俩之间的肢体接触。他们俩的脸只有几厘米之隔，而Ian的视线从他的眼睛落到他的嘴唇，意有所指的盯着唇时，Mickey忍不住颤栗起来。

Mickey知道他想要什么。这是那小混蛋一直以来都想要，可Mickey却从不让他得到的。因为这意味着让Ian真真切切地住进他的心里。Mickey从来没有亲过任何人，这听起来很可悲，Mickey知道的，可他有着他的理由。这是因为Mickey感觉当亲吻不是出于义务时，情感也会随之而生，亲吻需要被自由地给予，它是性爱中非必要的一部分。亲吻需要感情，也展露着感情，而在库房内或在某些有几分钟私密性的场所里的快速一炮是永远无法比拟的。

不管怎样这就是他的理论了。

可现在，看着Ian这副样子，他莫名想要让这个红毛住进他的心里。

“你要敢说出去半个字，我会割掉你那该死的舌头，”警告完，他合上嘴唇覆上了Gallagher的双唇。

一开始这并不是什么特别令人印象深刻的事，可当Ian的唇开始压住了他，一切似乎都分崩离析了。真的就如同有烟花在他脑中绽放，虽然他知道这听起来很俗套。Ian的手指抓住了Mickey的后脑，尽管他的另一只胳膊打着石膏，他都能感觉到他的手扎进了他的肌肤，这毫无疑问会留下痕迹，淤青。可Mickey一点都不在乎，因为这就是他们俩。他们用手指和牙齿互相标记着对方，留下了淤青，引出了血痕，制造着他们俩都不会抱怨的伤痕，因为这能把对方标记成自己的一部分。

他们俩的相处方式从来就谈不上半点温柔，而尽管Ian现在受伤了，这种方式仍是不变。他们的吻是粗暴而野蛮的，而当Mickey把舌头抵在Ian的唇缝间，探寻着入口然后探入时，吻就变成了唇齿的交融与微痛的低吟。Mickey把Ian的舌头吸进自己口中，爱着从他口中传出来的呻吟，而Ian则拉扯着他的头发，稍微后仰了脑袋，然后又一次毫不温柔地将彼此的唇压在了一起。当Ian的手指特别用力地陷在Mickey的肉里时，他咬在了这个较年轻的男孩的下唇，粗暴到渗出了血迹。

而Ian几乎是在他口中低吼出声，打着石膏的那只胳膊在Mickey的后背摸索着，把他扯的更近了些，另一只手仍埋在他的后脑发间。Mickey的一只手按着Ian的脑侧，另一只手则按住了他的喉咙，大拇指压在了他的下巴处。那肯定会很痛，可Ian并没有给出任何形式的抱怨。

Mickey更加确信了这一点，是在Ian的舌头掠过了Mickey的下唇时。他几乎全身上下都能感受到他的舌头的触感，因为亲吻Ian Gallagher便是世界上最美妙的感觉，他真不知道为什么自己不早点这么做。他恨自己居然没早点这么做，他真是错过太多了。因为在他们肌肤相触时，这吻感觉就像是他们做过的一切事情的延伸。他之前的想法是对的，这的确不一样，这的确意义更大，但这感觉很棒，因为他们在宣誓着，占有着，渴望着对方，他们之间有着急切的渴望在增长，直到这欲望再也无法忍耐为止。

他不知道他们像这样待了多久，但最终Mickey还是成功下定决心抽开了身。但在那之前，他把脸压在了Ian的颈侧，牙齿用力压在了他下巴底部的柔软肌肤。Mickey不知道自己为什么要这么做，但当他看见咬痕逐渐变成了一个持续的痕迹时，估计还会有淤青，他感觉自己好多了－他真的咬的很重－因为那些让Ian身处于此的混蛋们，那些彻底搞砸了他的生活的家伙可不是唯一一个在他皮肤上留下印记的人。

他坐回了椅子上，用大拇指摩擦着下唇，已记住了压在Ian双唇上的触感，他的味道。而这小混蛋正对他咧嘴微笑着，好像一只叼到了金丝雀的小猫，还是啥乱七八糟的俗语形容的样子，触摸着在他下巴底部快速形成的印记。

“给老子闭嘴，”Mickey厉声道，讨厌着自己的嘴角因为回应对方的微笑而勾起的那丝笑容。“你他妈在看啥呢？”说着，他怒视着那个傻站在门口的护士。她很明显是被Ian的尖叫引过来的，这也意味着她很可能看到了相当多不该看的。她可真是个该死的窥癖狂啊不是吗。

某种声音告诉Mickey要是有人撞见了他们比任何时候都更亲密的时刻，他就应该气个半死。他应该跑走的，因为这件事被某个人知道了。可他仍待在原地不动。他累了，他已经懒得跑走或者大发雷霆了。反正那护士还他妈能跟谁到处讲呢？

出于某些原因，当他把脚翘在床上时，那个护士对着他们微笑了。估计是因为Ian马上开始玩着Mickey的鞋带，好像这样就能阻止他触摸Mickey一样。但在那一吻过后，Mickey倒也算是能理解他。

“你要再敢尖叫，Gallagher，”Mickey警告道，但没有看着他，“我他妈会杀了你，懂了没？”

Ian笑了起来，这可不是他一般面对他的威胁时的反应，但几乎在他每次装狠的时候擎天柱都会给他这样的反应。要么是笑出声，要么是个微笑。可那是因为Ian能直直地看透他。“好的，Mick。”他的声音有些急促，听起来略微低沉，Mickey真讨厌这嗓音，因为他爱死这个声音了，而这甚至让他比之前更硬了。“晚安。”

“行了，随便了，”回答完，他闭上了眼睛，真心讨厌自己脸上出现的笑容。


	4. 第四章

Mickey去上班了。他刚一离开，护士就走进来给他做检查，检查他痊愈得怎么样，还给他拿了几片止痛药。护士便是昨晚的那个护士，那个看见了他们的护士，Ian猜这估计是Mickey离开时并非仅仅嘟哝再见的唯一原因。他用力而快速地给了Ian一吻，手指则按压在了他下巴底下的那块淤青，提醒着他昨晚的事。

然后他带着一脸得意的笑走了出去。

但就在他离开的那一刻，Ian解释不出那种感觉。好像他哽咽了，淹没了，窒息了，他恨死这种感觉了。他恨这种突然间涌出的开放的无力抵御感。恐惧攫取了他的内心，抓挠着他的内心，直到他感觉自己要吐了。因为他每次眨眼，都有记忆在他的脑中闪现。Ian把自己藏的更深了些，阻止那些记忆占取他的脑海，他知道自己会恨上这Mickey不在的每分每秒。

而那并不是因为Mickey是那个在O'Connor兄弟身上施行正义的人，而是因为他自己成为了生命中的一件完全平庸而不变的事物。其他人在他身边都如履薄冰，他们悄声轻语着他们的关心和担忧，这是他最烦听到的。可Mickey，Mickey还是一如既往地直言不讳，一针见血，就跟他没住院的时候一样。他仍是那么地挖苦讽刺，每句话似乎都交织着脏字，可Ian很早以前就知道，他的辱骂可能包含着赞美，而他的挖苦可能表露着爱意。

他真爱这种只有自己能如此了解Mickey的感觉。

护士碰到他的脸，观察着他的淤痕时，Ian不自觉地缩了一下。他知道她是在看着那个新的淤痕。“找了个粗暴的家伙呀，孩子，”她这么说道，虽然她并不比他大到哪去，“还很有攻击性。”她很明显是指当她出现在门口时Mickey做出的那些举动。

他并不知道她的举动稍微有点出格了，但他还是很惊讶Mickey并没有夺门离去。

也许这是Mickey变了的一方面，他不再时刻准备着离开了，不再那么恐慌了。但Ian并不觉得这是什么坏事。

再次触摸那处印记时，Ian控制不住在自己脸上大大绽开的笑容。在他们上床的时候，Mickey总是会标记他，噬咬他的肩膀，手臂，大腿，紧紧地抓着他，力度之重让他身上的指痕能完美地印着，几天都消不去。而Ian爱死这个了，就跟他标记Mickey时，Mickey也很喜欢一样。但这次却有着更大的意义，对他而言这有着更大的意义，因为这意味着尽管他身上有着重重伤痕，Mickey也能毫无顾忌地给他留下淤痕。

Fiona要是看到了他多出了新的淤痕，肯定会发怒的。她本来就讨厌Mickey在他附近逗留，她理解不了这一切，而Ian也不知道该怎么跟她解释Mickey对他而言已如空气般重要。

“他一直都那样，”他对护士说道。这吓了她一跳，很明显她并没觉得他会做出回答。一般他是从不会开口回答的。“我觉得他小时候没有得到足够的拥抱啥的。”说实话，Ian知道那是事实。他还记得那个几年前的Mickey，他仍跟现在一样愤怒，粗鲁，还他妈的极度渴望打斗。

他曾是那个在棒球赛上尿在一垒的小男孩；他曾跟Lip做了两年的好朋友，勉强接受了作为哥哥的小跟班而紧随的Ian；他曾护卫了Ian，中途相助，替他揍人；之后在他意识到他刚刚保护的是一个他几年没说过话的朋友的弟弟后，他也揍了Ian一顿。

Ian有着太多关于Mickey的记忆，有一部分还交织着其他的Milkovich，而且说实话大部分都是消极的记忆。可不知怎么地，他们一步步从Mickey咒骂着Ian，以为Ian伤害了Mandy便跑到Kash and Grab店里追杀他，走到了Mickey坐在了他胸膛上，把他压在了床上动弹不得，在他们四目相对时，相互间的欲望似乎能让他们之间的空气炸裂的这一步。

要是有人告诉那个几年前站在二垒上看着Mickey尿在一垒的那个更纯真的Ian，他有一天将会毫无理智而无所保留地爱上那个男孩的话，他肯定会觉得那不过是胡说八道。可现在经历了这一切，他并不觉得这有多不可能。

可上帝啊，他很开心这一切发生了。就像那个吻，一件你等待了许久却没催促的事，一件就这么顺其自然发生的事，一件惊讶到每个人的事，这便是最美好的事。尽管他此刻正躺在病床上，比任何人都更支离破碎，Mickey给他的一个眼神就能让他的胃里翻滚起令人眩晕的开心的情感，它已经与他那些黑暗的记忆交织在了一起，把它们点亮了，燃尽了，他的每个得意之笑和每句讽刺之词都让Ian一寸寸地离开了脑袋里的那个小角落。


	5. 第五章

Mickey只是回家洗了个澡，因为他感觉自己开始变的相当恶心了，就算是以他的标准来说。这是他这辈子洗的最快的几次淋浴之一，之后他便快速地套上了闻起来还比较体面的衣服，尽管他的身体还是湿的。他并不喜欢逗留在家，起码是在Ian还在医院等他的情况下。他知道他会在Mickey离开的这段时间里让自己在心里越陷越深。

他能想象到Ian被他那样一个姐姐监视的样子。

不幸的是，他唯一没料到的是Mandy。在他从身边冲过时，她抓住了他的一只胳膊，让他转过身面对着她，她的脸上写满了担忧。她画好了妆，上了眼线，他知道直男都喜欢那样。但比起一个理应香喷喷的、隆着假胸的、卸妆后大不一样的妹子，Mickey更喜欢有着胡茬和屌的家伙。

唯一阻止他咬断她脖子的原因，却是他从未见过她看起来如此伤心的事实。她看起来一副马上就要哭出来了的样子，而他很讨厌这样，因为Milkovich家的人从来不哭。有那么一些时候，Mickey甚至觉得只有Mandy一个人有着泪腺。

“出什么事了？”他问道，话一出口就变的有些刺耳，可这就是他说话的方式，“我该去杀掉谁？”因为他会为了他妹而杀人。他还记得她因为Ian让她心烦了就叫他去追打他。当她叫他和其他两个二货兄弟远离Gallagher的时候，他压根无法理解。当然了，之后当Ian深深捅进Mickey屁股里时，他稍微明白原因了。他在想Mandy到底知不知道Ian是个同性恋。她经常把他称呼为她的男朋友，所以他并不确定。他一直都想问Ian来着，可他一般都不是那个主动挑起话题的人，而一当他们操了起来，Mickey也就忘了自己还有话要问了。

她揉了揉眼框，尽管还没有落下眼泪。“不用杀谁，”她回答道，“而且我知道你有事要忙，要跑到哪去做点什么事，可你能陪我去趟医院吗？”

他知道原因，可还是问了一句。

“我想去看望Ian，”她对他说道，“可我不想一个人去。”

他并没有指出所有的Gallagher都已经在那了的事实，所以她并非独自一人，不过这是个完美的借口，所以他什么都没说。“行啊，随你吧，”他说道，假装出很无聊很无所谓的样子，可是事实上他的神经早已绷得紧紧的，想待在医院的需求已经快整死他了。

Mandy并不知道他最近都去了哪里，但她也是唯一一个能注意到他并没有在家过夜的人了。注意到他并没有回家。当然了，她明智地知道不该问他都去了哪里，他也很高兴她没问，因为要是她问起来了，他还得编些理由。他绝对没可能告诉她自己真正去了哪。他不能告诉她上周他已经基本上住在医院了。

Mandy冲进了病房，但并没有人抱怨。她毫不犹豫地就将嘴唇压在了Ian唇上，而尽管他稍微缩了一下，他并没有反应过度，所以这也算是进步了。但Mickey唯一讨厌的是，看到他妹妹亲上Ian时他胃里翻滚着的阵阵嫉妒。也许这是因为他知道在这点上她赢了，她率先品尝到了那片唇，因为Mickey一直以来都没有勇气那么做。一直到好几个小时之前才敢。

当她抽开身时，Ian的视线略过了Mandy，而他对他露出的那种令人炫目的笑容立刻让Mickey好受多了。Ian从不对Mandy露出那样的笑容，他不对任何人那么笑，除了Mickey。而他得到的第二份奖赏，便是Ian身上的紧张感很明显消退了。

Mickey勉强忍住了自己的笑容，但他知道Ian能从他的眼中看出来。“嘿混蛋，”说着，他走进了房间里，忽略了周围人的怒视，“还没死呢？”

就在这时那个护士探头进来了，正是昨晚那个护士。她对他露齿一笑，而Mickey的脑中唯一的想法就是，这婊砸都不用睡觉的吗，还是她就他妈的住在这啊？

“很抱歉伙计们，”她的发言立刻得到了房间里所有人的关注，“你们得离开那么一会，好让医生给Ian做个检查。”

好像得到了某种示意一般，一个稍老的灰发男子出现在了她的身后。他看起来很疲倦，但仍试图挤出微笑。Mickey不喜欢他，他这么决定道。除此之外并没有什么实质的原因。

每个人都点点头走出了房间，等到所有人都离开时，房间里就只剩Mickey，Ian和医生三人。就连护士都离开了。“我就在门外，”他傻傻地说道，尽管并不知道为什么，但他感觉自己需要这么说。

Ian虚弱地笑了笑，点点头道，“好的。”

门外，大部分Gallagher都离开了，毫无疑问是去喝杯咖啡啥的，但Mickey就如承诺的那样站在了门口。Mandy在他身旁，看起来甚至比他们走进医院前更加紧张。她正玩弄着一小撂头发，在他看向她时，她瞪大了眼睛盯着Mickey看。“他看起来糟透了，”她轻声说道，好像说出这句话是种罪行一样。

“是啊，不然你以为呢？”Mickey问道，但他知道第一次看到Ian那个样子肯定会震惊的。他在想为什么Mandy不早点过来看他。他在想她到底知道这件事多久了。“但也不是说他恢复不了。”起码每次看到Ian脸上，胳膊上和腿上的淤痕时，他都是这么劝自己的。

Mandy怒视着他，“你还能再混蛋一点吗？”

“也许吧，”他回答道，因为这是事实。他从来没办法理解为什么在这种情况下人们不直接说出真相。他们总是要掩盖每件事，含糊其辞，大事化小，好像那个受伤的人不知道自己身上有多少伤一样。  
她哼了口气，又一次怒视着他，直到护士转移了她的注意力。

还是昨晚的那个护士，而她正对Mickey微笑着，好像她能看穿他的灵魂一样，好像她觉得他是个好人啥的。他才不是。看见他平息了Ian的尖叫，看见他们在亲吻并不代表他就变成好人了。Ian已经知道了这点，而其他人以后会知道的。Mickey甚至都不想改变，他喜欢自己这幅古怪不羁的样子。

“怎么？”他语气轻快地问道，眯起了眼睛看着她。  
她甚至都没半点畏怯，Mickey立刻就知道她肯定跟Ian聊过了他。

“我只是在想，你需要我帮你在这搭张床什么的吗？”她问道，很明显是出于好意。但这却让Mickey不喜欢她了。就像对那个医生一样，这个决定的背后并没有什么实质的理由，他就是不喜欢他们。但说起来，Mickey也从没真正喜欢过任何人。“我是说如果你还想再在这里待一晚的话，椅子看起来睡的不是很舒服。”

感觉到Mandy的注意力马上转向他时，Mickey缩了一下，“你在这过夜？”

“嗯，是啊，有时候吧，”他喃喃道，拒绝看向她的脸，但注意到了护士用愧疚的眼神瞥了他一眼。他想对着她大叫，想怪罪她，但他脑袋里有着一小阵头疼告诉他就算Mandy知道了这件事也不是什么坏事。“我是说，他毕竟跟我一起在店里工作啥的，”他继续说道，但不知道该怎么把在脑海中滚动的话语挤出来。“而且他也不算太坏，所以我就。。。”他不知道该怎么说完那句话。

这时医生走了出来，Ian的尖叫响彻了走廊，吸引了人们的注意力。“护士，我觉得我们需要给他来一针镇静剂！”医生大喊道，但Mickey已经推开了他，冲进了房间，跑向了Ian。

一想到Ian要被注射镇静剂，他的心就揪的生疼，他不知道为什么，但他讨厌这样，所以他抓住了Ian拼命挥动的双手，忽略了他妹和医生还有鬼知道多少人正站在那看着的事实，紧紧捏住了他的手指想引起他的注意力。Ian的视线闪烁着看向了他，但他似乎很难意识到Mickey就在那。

“Gallagher，我他妈跟你说过什么？”他大声地问道，声音盖过了那些尖叫。但稍后他就改变了策略，转而把打着石膏的那只手腕压在了床上－因为他的头刚被那只打着石膏的手打到了，太他妈痛了－然后用另一只手按住了Ian的脸。他把指尖压在了他下巴底下的那个淤青上。而就跟Mickey预料的那样，疼痛让Ian吸了口气，尖叫也就卡住了，让他能专注起来。这让他的意识回归了。

“我真讨厌你尖叫的声音，你知道吗？”他粗鲁地问道，他讨厌自己的声音突然就被满溢的情感梗住了的感觉，那些他并不经常－从未－展露过的情感。他咬着嘴角，用力的咬着，试图夺回控制权。  
Ian的眼中盈满了泪水，而Mickey不经半点思考就把他拉向了他，把那个年少的男孩的头压在了自己的颈窝，让他保持着那个姿势。“我再也不想变成这样了。”他几乎没有听到这轻语之词，他知道其他人是听不见的。这让他很高兴，因为他知道承认这点对Ian来说有多难，尽管只是对自己承认，更别说告诉Mickey了。

他咬紧牙关试图控制又一次在他内心升腾起的怒火。他需要揍点什么，伤害点什么。“我知道的，擎天柱，我知道的，”他喃喃道，紧紧地抱着他，估计都会伤到他那已受伤的肋骨了，可Ian并没有抱怨。Mickey冥冥中感觉到正是那股疼痛让他保持着清醒。

他想说点什么，但并不知道说什么好。他无法承诺他一切都会好起来的，因为这份伤害估计会跟着Ian一辈子。而Mickey很讨厌这个想法，他甚至都不记得自己之前有如此厌恶过一个想法，但并没有什么是他能帮上忙的。他本该告诉Ian他一直都会在他身边的，不管他说了些什么反话，他都不会离开他让他独自面对这一切的。但Ian早就知道这点了，要是他不知道那他早就他妈的跟他分手了。但Mickey说不出那些话，他想说的，他真的想，可他知道那些话在从他的大脑到舌尖的路上就乱的一塌糊涂了，最后肯定会变成他在骂Ian什么的。

所以在很长一段时间里，他什么都没说。

Mickey的脸压在了Ian的发间，那闻起来有股廉价薄荷洗发水和某种Ian特有的味道。他把这股气味吸入肺中，屏住了一会呼吸，好像他在抽大麻一样。但在他迷失自我，在他做出什么稍后会让自己后悔的事情之前，还因为他开始感觉有点不舒服了，他轻轻地推开了Ian。

“别他妈哭了，”他严厉地说道，看着Ian脸颊上的泪光他真想帮他拭去。但他并没这么做。他站了起身。“我讨厌别人哭的时候。”他说真的，他并不知道该做何反应，因为他并不确定自己有没有泪腺，他不记得了。他并不知道该如何应付。

Ian微笑地看着他，挠了下脸颊。“谢了，Mick，”他嘟哝道。

“嗯，随便了，”很快回答完，他允许自己露出了一个小笑容，因为除了Ian没有其他人能看见他的脸。“你想要点什么吗？”

“有咖啡就好了，”他说道。他知道Mickey需要离开这里，并不把这放在心上。此时此刻，Mickey只感觉自己犹如笼中困兽。

他点了点头，突然转过身去，推开了挤在门口看着他们的一群人，跑向了楼梯。他几乎没注意到Mandy正跟着他，但他现在还不想思考这件事。

在他们排队买咖啡时，她什么话都没说，只是站在他身后一步远，尾随着他好像他会随时夺门而去一样。而要不是有那个瞪大眼睛傻笑着的红毛Gallagher在楼上等着，他估计早就跑了。

他们坐在了角落里的一张桌边，远离了所有人，可她还是什么都没说。她只是看着他盯着咖啡，好像在那浓稠的苦涩液体中会奇迹般地冒出答案一样。

他本该能够说出自己一直在想要告诉Mandy的，说出他一直计划着总有一天会说的，可那不过是个谎言。Mickey是能无比高兴的，他能过的美妙到极点，如果他能过上没有任何人了解他的性向的生活的话。他也许有想过要告诉Mandy，一次而已，大概有那么半秒钟吧，而这仅仅是因为他看见了她在亲吻Ian，她有时候会这么做，而那让他感到恶心。不是因为他妹很明显有点爱上了这个红毛而替她难过，而是因为他嫉妒了。事实上他一直在嫉妒着他妹妹。

意识到这点时，他会出去喝个烂醉，好像那会有什么帮助一样。并没有。

所以现在他正坐在他妹对面，知道她正等待着他开口，知道他该说出真相了－因为他现在已经不太能很好的否认了，是吧？－而且他甚至都没有半点头绪自己该说些什么。普通人估计大概会知道他们该怎么对其他人坦诚自己的性向。但Mickey不知道，因为他从来没计划过要让任何人知道。

在他操了Gallagher的那一刻他就该知道会发生这种事的。

Mickey能感觉到自己的五官皱在了一起，便喝了一大口滚烫的咖啡，试图让自己冷静下来，让自己分心。但并没什么卵用，只是让他痛得要死。他并不知道他们在那坐了多久，但最终Mandy认输了－他冥冥中知道她会认输的－她伸手越过桌子拉住了他的手，手指捏住了他的手。

“Mickey，没事的。”

他抽了抽鼻子，把手从她的手中抽了出来，靠在椅背上怒视着她。他并不太清楚自己为什么在怒视她。“不，这他妈并不是没事，”他愤怒了起来，眼睛危险地眯了起来，“要真的没事的话，Ian就不会躺在楼上的病床上了，也不会尖叫或者哭喊，而我也不会有这么一段该死的谈话了。”

可问题在于，对于他这种人，事情总是不会有好下场的。

她的脸色微微一沉，有那么一会他以为她要哭了。但她是个Milkovich，尽管是女性Milkovich，她还是不会哭的。他见过她哭的次数屈指可数。她哭起来的样子很丑，她每次哭的时候他都会这么告诉他。除了威胁要把让她哭泣的人受到身体上的伤害以外，这已经是他能说出的最安慰人的话了。

“那，我猜你是个同性恋，”过了一会，她说道，相当迅速地就恢复了过来。谢天谢地，她没有哭。

“废话，神探。”

为什么他这么讨人厌？这明明是个敏感话题。他对她撒谎了，在她面前装成了一个不是他的人。所以他为什么不道歉？他知道自己应该道歉的，可在那时他的斗殴机制在叫嚣着打斗。

Mandy翻了个白眼。“你知道我不在乎的对吧，” 她对他说道。而尽管她表现地好像若无其事，他知道她有多认真，“只要你别跑来抢走我男票啥的就好。”

他轻笑道，“太迟了。”

这让他们俩都微笑了起来，而他也很高兴她并没有因为他。。。跟Ian在一起？而生气。他能这么说吗？他们在一起了吗？他都不知道。他也不确定自己想不想知道。

“那就改成我的真男票吧，”她澄清道。他压抑着自己想指出她有的是炮友而非男友的冲动。她还挺淫荡的，但这点他只会在自己内心里承认，其他人要敢这么说他肯定会搞死他们。

“我还挺有品味的，你知道吗，”他这么说道。因为就连她带回来的那些炮友都并不算是什么好选择。她完全可以找到更好的人，而他绝对不会跟他们扯上半点关系。

Mandy哼了哼，“反正是你的选择。”

他怒视着她，不打算承认任何事。特别是在他没法自己去定义这段关系的时候。“随你咋说吧。”

他真希望自己能有办法把她脸上的那抹傻笑抹除，可他的脑袋现在一片空白。

“所以你们已经多久了？”她问道，脸上的笑容甚至比之前更惹人烦了，如果这有可能的话。  
Mickey不屑道，“好像我他妈会告诉你一样。”

“那我就去问Ian好了，”她耸耸肩说道。

他只是叹了口气，他知道她会去问的。可最糟糕的是：他知道Ian会回答她的。


	6. 第六章

第一样从Ian身上拆下来的是他手臂上的石膏，而在此之前的几个星期的事对Mickey而言似乎都是一片模糊。大多数时间他都待在医院，好像他就住在那里一样，可Ian的石膏拆掉的那天似乎比其本身更为意义重大。对Mickey而言，这意味着事情开始好转了，他的伤正在愈合。尽管极为缓慢。

石膏拆掉的那天，Mickey几乎一直都心情愉悦，而他甚至还不知道Ian的康复情况。“Gallagher，我他妈有个消息要说，”说着，他走进了房内，点头示意值班护士出去。

Ian抬起了头，脸上立刻出现了那吃屎般的巨大傻笑。“我也是，”说完，Mickey的胃坠了一下。当Ian说有消息时，通常都是护士在他做完扫描啥的检查之后告诉他的事情，而Ian如果真心觉得应该告诉他的话，通常来说都不是什么好消息。

可他在傻笑，所以这让Mickey稍微放松了一点。

他感觉自己为了所谓的可能性而恐慌，他居然能感到恐慌真是蠢死了。但他并不觉得Ian有注意到，所以这倒也不是什么该死的世界末日之类的。“噢？”说着，他坐在了床边他的常坐椅上。当然了每天晚上所有该死的Gallagher家人都来了之后，他就得坐到床上去了，但起码这是个能靠Ian更近些的理由，所以他便假装自己对此很恼火。

Ian什么都没说，但却举起了其中一只胳膊。说实在的，Mickey花了好一会才意识到他的胳膊有什么不同。那大面积的苍白皮肤估计能算是一点点线索，但他还是愣了好一会。

“操，Gallagher，你的胳膊可真细，”尽管那不算太差，Mickey还是这么评论道，因为他不知道该怎么解释这去掉石膏的胳膊为什么能让他松了如此大一口气。胳膊比之前细了那么一些，但他觉得他那副虚弱的神态估计只是他的想象而已。“看起来好像我两根手指就能弄死你一样。”他不得不阻止自己继续回想在他离开少管所后发现Ian已不再是那个他需要担心在他们上床时会弄伤他的那个小男孩时的情景。他已经长大了，增壮了，看起来还很他妈的火辣。他现在仍然很火辣，可却不太一样了。  
“噢好吧，抱歉，”他讽刺地说道，“明天我就去健身房啥的，稍微增壮点。”

“好主意，你还真该这么做。”

Ian翻了个白眼。“对了你想告诉我什么来着？”他问道，“你就是好消息。”

仍沉浸在对自己的满意中，他忽略了Ian的语气，给了Ian一个微笑。

“我找到了份工作，”他骄傲地说道，手指则玩弄着Ian床上的薄毯。他并不知道自己为什么会觉得紧张，这太他妈蠢了，可出于某种原因，他希望得到Ian对这份工作的认可。

他皱起了眉，可随后就绽出了微笑，Mickey真讨厌这如此美丽的微笑，但同时他也很喜欢这笑容。“在哪？”说着，他的手伸向了床边的Mickey。看着他恢复的迹象，Mickey的嘴角不自觉的勾起了一小丝微笑。

“这里，”他回答道，“不过是扫地和清理厕所啥的，不过比Kash and Grab工资高多了，而且还意味着我不用每天下班之后赶过来啥的了。”这都仅仅是Lizzie的功劳，就是那个撞见他们亲吻的那个护士。她几乎是帮Mickey对他妹出柜了，所以在愧疚感的驱使下便动用了一点人脉帮他得到了这份工作。他几乎都有点感动了，还有那么一点点感激，但他只是对她嘟哝了一声谢谢，而她也并没有因他的粗鲁而生气。

Mickey一点都不擅长表达之类的破事。

Ian微笑着与Mickey十指相扣起来。Mickey并没有阻止他，尽管这份接触事实上有点吓到他了。他并不习惯这种亲密之事，他觉得这很娘娘腔，也一直都觉得这毫无意义，可一旦这些事情与Gallagher联系在了一起，他就很难再真心讨厌了。

“我还以为你说过你不会跟在别人屁股后面打扫呢？”过了好一会他才开口问道，他的微笑中带上了那么一丝丝讽刺，这是Mickey几乎很久都没再见过的表情。

他做了个鬼脸，然后翻了个白眼。“给老子闭嘴，”他反驳道，“我说过了，这份工资更高，而且你知道我为什么没法拒绝的，”Mickey能从擎天柱的眼神中看出来他知道。他知道Mickey是为了他才这么做的，这样他就能花更多的时间待在医院了，白天的时候他就能时不时来看Ian一眼了，Ian就几乎不用独处了。

Ian微笑道，“是啊我知道。”

他们沉默地坐了一会，Ian才给了Mickey一个几乎要让他的心跳出胸腔的眼神。“我真的很为你骄傲，Mick，”说着，他们四目相对，“你知道的对吧？”

Mickey只是麻木地点了点头，因为说实话，不，他并不知道。没有人真正为他感到骄傲，他从来不觉得自己需要让任何人为他而骄傲。Mickey是个废柴。一直都是，估计以后也会是。可这并不都是他的错，当然了有时他会搞砸当前的顺境，可多数时候命运都在跟他开玩笑，但他还是活下来了，所以这便是最重要的。

可当Ian像那样看着他的时候，他的胃里有种奇怪的感觉，而令他困惑的是，这并不是什么不好的感觉。当然了，这让他困惑的要命，可那并不意味着这是坏事。

他唯一能做的，不过是抑制住想要在脸上绽开的傻笑。他感觉自己会笑成傻逼，可当然了他并没有。那是擎天柱才会做的事，他可不会。Mickey从不会微笑，露齿的那种微笑。他都不确定自己是否知道该怎么露齿笑。

他捏了捏Ian的手指，因为他并不知道该说什么，也不太信任自己在这种话题上能说出什么好话。所以当他开口的时候，一般都是说些突然闪现在他脑海里的随机想法，“你的确意识到了我们再也没法在你的石膏上玩绞架猜词游戏的这件事对吧？”

Ian轻声哼了哼。“Mick，我的两条腿都还打着石膏呢，而且世界上还有种东西叫做白纸，你知道的。”

“白纸是娘炮们用的，”说完，他伸舌压在了嘴角，在Ian的目光相随并且他的舌头也润湿嘴唇时恶作剧般地笑了笑，“而且我他妈就喜欢看着你努力弯腰想在脚上玩绞架游戏时的那副样子。”

他身上缠着太多的金属仪器了，所以Mickey总是只能在他的大腿上部涂鸦。

“我猜也是，”Ian的笑容邪恶起来，眼神中带上了一丝淫荡，而Mickey能感觉到自己在变硬。特别是Ian又一次舔了舔唇。

“闭嘴吧Gallagher，”他嘟哝道，真讨厌自己居然在脸红。

他们闲聊起了一些话题，无关紧要的琐事，可Mickey不自觉地注意到Ian突然就极其专注地看向了他。Mickey知道那种眼神，那意味着Ian在试图搞清楚该怎么组织好他真正想说的那些话。他真讨厌自己能如此清楚的了解Gallagher的眼神中包含着的意味，就像现在这样。他现在真是变成某种程度上的娘炮了，而这都是因为面前的这个红毛。

“怎么？”Mickey问道，也许声音有点尖锐，但他感觉自己不会喜欢Ian脑袋中正思考着的想法的。他知道自己不会想听那红毛想说的话。

“我真不知道要是没有你我会做出什么，Mickey，”他坦承道，他瞪大了眼睛凝视着Mickey，好似在等待着他的怒气发作，可出于某种原因，Mickey并没有感觉到胃部出现任何通常会出现的恶心的感觉。起码这次没有。

“操，Gallagher，我还以为我才是这屋里的小偷呢，”他喃喃道，大拇指抚摸着Ian的指关节。他并不想被他拉着手，可却并不太能让自己抽离这份接触。因为在他内心里不太深的地方，他想要被拉着手的欲望比他的厌恶更胜一筹。

Ian皱起了眉，“这话从何而来？”

Mickey叹了口气，他阻止不了自己。“因为你每次像那样看着我的时候，基本上就偷走了我所有的一切。”他坦承道，随后皱起了眉，露出了怒容，“操，这可真基，忘记我刚刚说的话吧，操。”

他真不敢相信自己刚刚居然说了那种话，可他现在倒也没法收回这些话了。现在就杀了我吧，免得我变成个十足的基佬，操，Mickey对自己想道，可Ian那大咧着嘴的炫目笑容几乎让他感觉好到忘记了自己该装出毫不在乎的样子。几乎。“我一直都知道你的内心是多愁善感的，”他的话直刺Mickey的胃部，只让他的怒容更加深了。

“给老子闭嘴，Gallagher，”可他的声音里并没有太多信服力。

Ian只是笑出了声。

那晚Ian睡着了之后，Mickey就这么盯着他看。他知道这听起来很诡异，也知道这估计的确很诡异，可他就是无法让自己的目光离开那熟睡着的红毛。他的家人早些时候来了一趟，他们一如既往的吵闹烦人。也就除了Lip吧，他并不算太差。他甚至还试着让Mickey加入到他们的对话中。其他人则忽略了他的存在，尽管他感觉这是因为那些较小的孩子都很怕他。

他倒是有那么点喜欢他们在这的事实。

这让他对自己最初居然多情到跑来找他的事感觉好多了。倒不是说他有可能为了世界上的别的事情而跑到别处去。

Fiona仍怒视着他，好像她很乐意取下他的项上人头似的，而他也开始理解她对他的怨恨不过是出于不理解为何他会在此和她仅仅只是需要点什么来发泄对Ian处境的愤怒这两件事罢了。她担忧着医院的账单，知道他们很长一段时间都需要支付账单，尽管他知道她的男朋友Steve－还是JIMMy，他不知道，但Ian倒是提起过Steve不是他的真名啥的－提供了极大的帮助。

有时他会想要是她对他稍微好点的话，他会告诉她他有把自己的一部分工资给Lip帮忙支付费用的事实。就连Ian都不知道Mickey在做这件事，而Lip明智地知道自己不该在Mickey把钱给他时做出任何评论。要是Mickey想的话，就连Lip都不会知道他有在帮忙的这件事，可这几乎是不可能的。但Lip倒是不会对他指指点点，也不会对他抱有任何希望或者其他的蠢事，他只是在某种程度上能理解Mickey想要帮忙却没有勇气承认的这种心情。

当然了，就算Fiona对他友善了些，也不意味着他就会告诉她。他还是不会承认的。但起码在她某些晚上给他那种极其恶毒的眼神时，这能让他有事可想。

他甚至都不想告诉Ian，因为尽管擎天柱会理解他的，Mickey还是感觉自己说不出口。他只知道自己无法阻止自己内心里对Ian的部分责任感。这很蠢，可他并不在乎。当事情牵扯到红毛时，这是他做点有意义的事情时的方式。他知道自己光是站在这就已经是件有意义的事了，他能在某种程度上帮到Ian，可有时他感觉仅是这样做还远远不够。

他只是看着Ian睡去，想着自己是怎么就偏偏他妈的跟个麻烦的Gallagher在一起了。可这句话他甚至都说的不对，因为跟Ian有关的任何事从来都不是什么真正的麻烦事。当然了，也许这是因为Mickey觉得他就像某种寄生在他心里不愿离开的麻烦的虫子，可那是一种好的麻烦。Mickey真讨厌自己居然会喜欢有Ian在他心里的感觉，他讨厌自己要是真的成功甩掉了Gallagher后会感到的那种怅然若失。

他曾经差那么一点点就成功了，在他因为试图杀掉Frank而第二次进少管所时。他感觉和Ian在一起时似乎要窒息，可没有他的时候却又有种被淹没感。感觉就像他要烧起来了，好像有什么东西从内而外要把他啃个精光，而这都是因为他跟Ian说了他不过是张温暖的嘴而已。

他并不知道Ian是不是真的相信了那句话，可当他第二次在少管所里时Gallagher却没有来看他的事实，在某种程度上证实了他仍恨他的事实。而那也是Mickey咽下了他的骄傲，阻止自己尽量不去恐慌，而是冷静地寻找Gallagher的原因。他并没有道歉，因为Mickey从不会道歉，但他知道Ian仍能从他的眼神中看到那些话。不，他并没有道过歉，他只是把Ian推进了库房，尽他所能吸吮他直到他释放。

他觉得这比道歉好多了。

在那之后，他又伪装出一副毫不关心Gallagher的样子，但他们俩都知道发生了Frank那件事之后这并不是真的。事情虽然恢复到了原来的样子，但他们也变的有些不一样了。而Mickey也告诉自己这并不重要，因为他再也没有那种淹没感或是燃烧感或者其他的破感觉了。他甚至都没有了窒息的感觉，起码那段时间没有了。

事情变的不一样了，变得好多了，可这时Ian却被送进了医院，这让Mickey又一次有了那种淹没感。有时他看着Ian的伤势或者想到他遭遇的事情时，他会感觉自己又一次被淹没了，可当他看到Ian也同时出现了窒息感时，就知道要是他们俩非得缺氧的话，他们也会一起缺氧。他们会一起经历那种事

尽管他该死的讨厌自己知道自己居然会怀有这种感觉。

在睡梦中，Ian极其轻声地叹了口气，微分的唇间溢出了Mickey的名字。Mickey靠近了些，手指再次深入Ian的发间。闭上眼睛时，Mickey想象着自己能通过这连接的身体感觉到Ian的心跳。他假装着，至少是对他自己假装着，仅仅是做着握着Gallagher的手这么简单的事情就能让他眼中的痛苦散尽。

有时，Mickey能做的不过是伪装。他感觉这能让他保持理智。


	7. 第七章

Fiona正坐在他的床边，咬着嘴唇，Ian知道她是想说点什么。他知道她会说些什么。他甚至早就料到了。但他还是希望她能再闭嘴久一点。希望她能永远闭嘴。

他并不想让她毁了这一切。

“我不想看他总是在这附近晃荡，”终于她还是开口说道，好像是在坦承一样，好像这是什么突兀的话题一样。而他爱着他姐，他的一切几乎都是欠她的，他也知道她只是在担心他，但Ian还是叹了口气，恼怒地看向了她。“而且我知道你出于某种原因希望有他在身边，可他毕竟是个Milkovich，我一直在想他到底想从你身上捞点什么好处。”

Ian并不知道在这种处境下，是否还有人能捞到点什么好处，可他并没说出来。他估计Fiona从他的表情上就能看的一清二楚了。“你不了解他，” 他直白地说道，“而且我想要他在这。”

他并不知道要是Mickey不在这的话他会做出些什么。

她叹了口气，好像他早就清楚地知道他会这样回答。要是你都知道了我会说那样的话，那我们干嘛还要这样聊天浪费时间？他这么想道。但说出这种话没有半点意义，而Fiona正在为他付出了很多，也已经为他做了很多事。他要再恶语相向就太不公平了。尽管她说了很多蠢话。

“我知道，”她说道，“我只是害怕你会变得太过依赖他了。”

“是啊，我的确是，”他回答道，因为否认已经没有半点意义了。他们俩之中只有Mickey能对全世界撒谎，对他的所有亲人撒谎，但倒不是说Ian不能理解，他只是自己没办法做到而已。他已经感觉欠了Fiona太多太多，仅仅是因为自己一直以来都不信任她，不告诉她自己是同性恋的事实－当然她早就已经知道了，可关键不在于此。他还是感觉自己在某种程度上背叛了她，没能早点跟她坦白这件事。  
可唯一的问题是，当这件事牵扯到Mickey时，他要坦诚的秘密便不再仅是他一人的了。

“我就是不能理解，Ian，”她的声音中夹杂着恼怒，他在某种程度上也是能理解的，可这还是惹恼了他，“明明有这么多人，为什么偏偏要依赖Mickey？他甚至都没有任何好的历史纪录。。。在任何事情上。”

而不，Ian无法否认这点。Mickey不是这世界上最体贴的人，他有着奇怪的反洁癖，也不喜欢让任何人靠近他的私人领域，更不用说让他们进入了。他暴力成性，变幻莫测，粗鲁野蛮，还出口成脏。而他被逼到墙角的本能反应是杀出一条血路，不管他怨恨的是谁都照打不误。

可在那层外表之下，他却有着一颗关怀之心。他的确在乎一些事情。不多，但的确有一些。而且如果是他在乎的东西，人们估计都该离的远远的，防止他们的脑袋被砸个稀烂。Mickey并非帅气逼人，也非可爱动人，更算不上是那种你会爱上的人，甚至都不是那种你想花时间跟他相处的那种人，可Ian却很喜欢自己因Mickey而置身于的情形中蕴含的不可预测性。要是你能设法让他开口聊天的话，他实际上挺能逗人发笑的；而要是你能让他嗨起来的话，那他有时候甚至会变的啰哩啰嗦。

Ian感觉他能理解他，可那并不是他下定如此大的决心缠住Mickey的原因。

他之所以缠着他，是因为在所有人之中，Mickey是唯一一个从不对他抱有期待的人。他想让Ian对他们俩之间的事闭口不谈，但他却并没有要求Ian做出任何程度的改变。他有时候也会被惹恼，会表达出他对Ian的穿着或言辞的不满的地方，但他却从没期望他改掉这一切。Mickey只是全然地接受着他的真实自我，这估计是因为Mickey并没有半点想要改变自己的欲望，所以他又为什么要对别人抱有期望。Ian莫名喜欢Mickey这种如此真实的看待自己的方式，但那也只有在整片街区的大部分人都害怕你的前提下，才更容易能做到。

有时他真的很难指出为什么他会如此喜欢Mickey。为什么他会爱上他，但他却从不会开口承认，因为他要是敢说，这个前罪犯估计会把他开膛破肚，像对待条鱼一样。有些时候，他只是把这一切归结于Mickey是个太特么棒的炮友，仅此而已。

Ian又耸了耸肩，发现这么做不像之前那么痛时，他很开心。他的肋骨已经基本上痊愈了。“你不了解他，”他坚决地重复了一遍，在想是否真的有人了解Mickey。是否Mickey真的了解Mickey。“再说了，我们这片街区的人，有哪个是历史清白的？”

答案是否定的，他们俩都知道。在他们居住的这片环境中，为了生存他们必须要不择手段，否则你只会烂在土壤里自生自灭。倒不是说任何人都能达成某种成就。Ian曾经觉得他能有所作为，觉得他能离开这里，可现在这一切都不会发生了。一想到这点他就想哭，可他没哭，他咽下了痛苦。

“这不是重点，”说着，她稍微看了看他，但说实话他的脸上并没有任何怒火，也没有半点情绪，“Mickey并不是那种在你身边逗留的好人，他就像一个随时准备爆炸的定时炸弹，你也知道的。我只是不能理解他为什么会在这里。”

当然她不理解了，可Ian倒也不打算启发她。

他没办法启发她。

“Fiona，别赶他走，”他知道自己的声音很像在发牢骚，好像他几乎在求人似的。但也许的确是。“我需要他在这里，你不能赶走他。”他能感觉到自己脑海里的黑暗又一次侵袭而来，但他尽力抵御着它。他不想再回到那种状态了，那些黑暗让他变的麻木，可同时那也让他惊声尖叫，想要大哭一场，挖掉他脑海里的那些记忆。

“相信我，我试过赶他走了，可那一点都不简单，”说着，她用悲伤的眼神看着他，“我只是很担心你会太过于依赖他，而当他感觉自己无聊了，或者他预谋的那点小诡计结束了，他就会起身离开你了。”她叹气道，“你现在已经好多了，我不想再看到你情况恶化。”

“都是因为他我才会好起来的，”他不假思索道，“Mickey让我感觉好多了，他让我的思绪远离了其他的一切事情，而且他肯定没有在谋划什么，当然了，也许有一天他会感到腻烦，可我会想办法应付的。”

看起来她并不是很确定他能做到这些，但他并没有作出评论。

“只要记住那孩子是个废柴就行了，”她的话音刚落，他便感觉到这些话相当刺耳，“他不值得你为之倾倒。”就是这时他才看出来了她如此担忧的原因。大部分原因并不是她不理解为什么Mickey会每天出现在附近，而是她的确知道为什么Ian会让他留下来。在他们俩之中，Ian总是那个情感表露的更明显的人。他并不知道自己对Mickey能把情绪藏的如此好是什么感觉。

他又嫉妒又失落，这可真奇怪。

“他并不比我废柴到哪里去，”Ian希望自己的语调里能带上他真实感受到的坚决，“不同之处在于，他并没有试图去遮盖事实。”有时，Ian甚至觉得Mickey居然有那么一点作为废柴的自豪。可另外一些时候，他把这总结于Mickey从来不知道该如何有所成就。

Fiona耸了耸肩，似乎把自己的内心表露收回了一点，“他跟你一点也不一样，Ian。”

而这是因为他很生气，还是因为她的确话里有话？她有什么想说却没法说出口的事情吗？

他阻止了那股想要说出Mickey比她或任何人意识到的都更像他的事实的冲动。

Mickey在那时走进了房间，Ian在想他到底听见了多少。他感觉Mickey眼后似乎装了个帘子，他的所有情感都是空洞的，所以Ian也看不出来。他猜他应该是听见了什么的，起码关键的都听到了，不然他不会这幅表情的。不然他估计已经作出了什么愚蠢而粗鲁的评论了。

“连体服不错呀，”他试图用评论来打破紧张氛围，忽略了Fiona对Mickey怒视的眼神。

Mickey穿着一身深蓝色连体服，手插在了兜里。“闭嘴，”说着，他就一屁股坐在了床边的椅子上。他把脚翘在了床垫上，似乎稍微放松了点。“这让我想起了少管所。”

Ian现在想想的话，服装倒是有那么点像。

“当然你对少管所了如指掌咯，是吧Mickey？”Fiona问道，甚至都懒得藏起话语中的不屑。Ian觉得他现在有点恨她了，可只是一点点而已。他对她更多的是失望。“你已经进去过多少次了，三次还是四次？”

Mickey并没有给出反应，Ian觉得这真是个奇迹。“两次，”说着，他的目光从她身上转开，回到了Ian那，“你这条走廊尽头的隔间里，有个家伙满脸水泡，看起来太他妈恶心了。”

对于这条随意的评论，Ian忍不住微笑起来。从他开始在医院工作起，Mickey的最大爱好就变成了随时过来看他一眼，跟Ian说一些他那天发现的恶心的病人。这让Ian希望自己能下床去看看Mickey谈论的这些人，可有着那么多的金属器械连接着他的膝盖骨促进愈合，这几乎也不太可能。

他的屁股早就已经过了麻木的阶段了。

“真可爱，”说着，他做了个鬼脸，这让Mickey轻笑了起来。他的轻笑出现的比微笑更频繁，但Ian开始把这当作意义相同的同一件事了。“稍微让我想起了那个棒球教练，就是你在一垒尿尿的那年，脸上有个大痣的教练。”

Mickey皱起了眉。“痣上面还他妈长了毛，”说着，因为那份记忆而稍微抖了抖，“在你评论之前我先说一句，我完全有权利在那垒上尿尿，那罚我下场的完全是胡话。”他把双臂交叉放在胸前，稍微往后靠了靠椅背。

Ian翻了个白眼。“才不是，只是你反应过度了而已，”他回答道，“记得吗，我也在场的，你可不能扭曲事实。”

他还记得跟Mickey Milkovich在同一个棒球队中是种什么样的感觉。那是他第一次真正注意到了那个男孩，可想起这件事他觉得这根本说不通，因为Mickey从不是那种会被忽略的人。甚至从那时起，他就已经出口成脏还有暴力倾向了。他估计还人身威胁过自己队和对方球队的所有队员们。

“说起来你为毛会在那支球队里啊？”Mickey没回答时他问道，但其实他也并没有期待他回答，“你讨厌运动。”这句话还算说的轻的了。Mickey鄙视任何运动，仅能勉强忍受坐着看完一场棒球赛而已。尽管在他看球的时候－Ian曾经跟他一起去看过几次－他几乎因为咒骂球员和与观众吵架而使他们俩被踢了出去。

跟Mickey出去的任何一天都并非是风平浪净的。倒不是说他们有出去过多少次。他们俩的见面总是包含着嗑嗨或是烂醉，待在某个无人能发现他们的地方，然后操上一顿，直到他们俩都累晕过去为止。但也有极少数的时候，Ian能哄骗这个前罪犯做点事情，比如溜进去看一场红袜队的比赛，或者看场电影，而那比Ian想象中的美好多了。

Mickey耸了耸肩。“NIcky说我肯定是个死基佬，因为我花了太多的时间跟Mandy待在一起，而且也不做其他小伙子会做的事，”顿了一会，他变了个语调，“所以我加入了一个该死的棒球队。”

Ian忽略了Fiona给Mickey的暴怒的眼神，翻了个白眼。“要是你真的有点擅长体育的话，说不定那还真能让你看起来多一点男子气概。”

“操你的，”说完，Mickey怒视着他，大拇指揉擦着下唇。

Ian真爱他那样做的样子，但他并不清楚这是为什么。他的目光顺着他的举动而动，这让Mickey轻笑了起来，知道他到底在干嘛。

“你想知道最折磨我的事情是什么吗？”当沉默延伸到他不喜欢的程度时，Ian开口问道。他已经习惯了喧嚣的家属，并不擅长应付沉默这类东西。他想这估计是他一到夜晚就出问题的原因，医院总是太过安静了。

当然了，Mickey的鼾声帮助很大。有点让他想起了Carl，不过比他更好。

“是啥？”Mickey看起来的确一副漠不关心的样子，但Ian知道那不过是表象。

“我他妈已经几个星期没抽过烟，没喝过酒了，”说着，他咬住了下唇。渴望有尼古丁在他血液中流淌的瘾快折磨死他了，有时他只希望自己能被打晕过去，忘掉那些记忆。当然了，他并没有做出类似的事情，他现在唯一能做的不过是躺在这等止痛片发挥效力。

Mickey对他大笑了起来，这声音近乎残酷，但Ian知道这是Mickey唯一会的一种大笑方式。他并不经常发笑，但Ian喜欢他大笑的样子。不管那听起来如何，他都很享受。

“那也许我该去给你拿一根来，”说着，他从口袋里掏出了一盒烟，尽管他还坐着。

Ian怒视着他，“你个混蛋，你也清楚的对吧。”

“重点是？”

他哼了哼，“还没抽过半根呢。”

“我可不这么觉得，”说着，Mickey向着门口走去。

“给我买点巧克力。”  
“滚你大爷的。”  
他们俩都知道他会给Ian买巧克力的，不管他都说了些什么反话。

Ian微笑地看着Mickey漫步走出了房间，可一当Fiona跟着前罪犯走出去时，他脸上的笑容就消失了。这可不是什么好消息，可说实话他除了躺在病床上也没什么鬼事情能做了，他又不能跑出去追上她姐拦住她什么的。

此外，Mickey是个大男孩了，他能应付得来的。Ian如此希望道。


	8. 第八章

Fiona所说的话一直在Mickey脑海里挥之不去。

的确，她的话大都是事实。他是个废柴。他从没否认过这点。可她这么跟Ian说还是让他气的不行。好像擎天柱自己不了解Mickey的那些问题一样。事实上他估计比多数人都更了解。

可不知道怎么地，Ian替他说话的事更惹恼了他。他从不需要任何人替他说话，他也不喜欢别人替他说话，他自己就能完美地替自己挺身而出。那感觉就像是Ian把所有Mickey曾以为是事实的东西都扔出了窗外。他并不知道要怎么样让人对他友善，也不知道该怎么去倾听他们替他说话，更不知道该如何去讨厌这件事。

当然了，在Ian替他说话的时候，他的胃里又出现了那种奇怪的感觉，可他只将其归根于自己太讨厌这件事了。Mickey的一切都是自学的，可他并不知道该如何教自己这种事情。他已经全然离开了他的舒适地带，而这有点让他的内心恐慌起来了。

“我们之前也聊过这个话题了，”说着，Mickey靠在了医院门口的墙边，指尖夹了根点燃的香烟，“再聊一次也没他妈太多的意义了，对吧？”

Fiona站在了他身旁，脸上同时写满了担忧与防备。“你为什么会在这？”她问道，居然又问一次。

“出来抽根烟，”说着，他深吸了口烟，把烟雾喷在了她脸上，“里面不允许抽烟，我还以为你会知道。”

她的眼睛危险地眯了起来，可他并不怕她。她想怎么骂他都行，她想说多恶毒多鄙视的话都行，想跟他抱怨医院里的事情也行，可这都不会有半点屁用。他已经很习惯她父亲的咒骂了，他就是在鄙视的言辞中长大的，而那些护士太害怕Ian会尖叫着央求他留下来。

所以说真的，她只是在白费口舌。

“我是不会让你伤他的心的，”她咬牙切齿地说道，“我知道你他妈能看出他看着你的眼神，你知道我在说什么。”

“相信我，我试过了，”他说道，“他只会像个回旋镖之类的再回来。”他在想自己是否还有可能进一步伤到Ian的心。特别是在Ian了解Mickey不想这么做的情况下。在第二次从少管所出来时，他就放弃了尝试，他已经不再尝试拉开他们俩之间的距离了。

如果他想拉开距离的话，那他就不会第一次操Gallagher了，绝对也不会有第二次。第二次无非是自找麻烦，不过是自讨苦头。

“所以你他妈为什么老在他身边晃荡？”说着，她把双臂交叉在胸前，很明显不喜欢他形容Ian的坚持行为的说法，“你现在就走吧，你继续待在他周围根本没意义。”

“我他妈是哪都不会去的，”说着，他感觉到一阵强烈的怒气上涌，而他甚至都不想抑制。他抽完了第一根香烟，又点着了一根。“是，我的确是个废柴，可我是绝对不会腻烦这一切的。”

Gallagher家发生的闹剧甚至比个该死的马戏团都还要多，说实话还真是挺有趣的。可除此之外，尽管他从不会承认，比起离开Ian，他更宁愿自断一条胳膊。

“我会走的，如果擎天柱叫我走的话，”说着，他缓慢而故意地笑了起来，他知道这表情十分残忍，“而我们俩都知道这他妈是不会发生的。”他希望自己真的能像听起来那般自信，可他才不会让她知道的这件事的。

他甚至都没有料到这一拳，直到她的拳头落在了他的下巴上。说个秘密，他其实被她能打出这么一拳而对她刮目相看了，她没有做那些女孩子的煽巴掌啥的，不过说起来她可是个Gallagher。他无意识地用力咬住了下唇，咬裂了唇瓣，怒视着她往地上吐了口血水。“他要是受伤了，”她坚定地说，“我会杀了你。”

他要是受伤了，我会自杀。

他讨厌自己知道自己会这么做。

“随你便吧，”说着，他弹掉了几乎要烧到手指的烟灰，“你什么都不知道。”因为她的确什么都不知道，她完全被蒙在鼓里，而这也是让她如此生气的原因。

他推开了她，走进了医院，把手插进兜里，掏出了里面的零钱。他去商店里买了Ian要的巧克力，这次懒得买咖啡了。

小跑着上到二楼时，他揉了揉唇瓣上的裂口，对护士Lizzie点了点头，她刚从Ian的房间里走出来。她抓住了他的胳膊，阻止他走进去，他便怒视着她。要是其他人他早就一拳上去了，而且他现在的心情并没好到哪去。

“你还好吗？”她注意到他的嘴唇时说道。

他并没有回答，因为他并不需要任何人照顾他。他又不是小孩了，他是个Milkovich。“你想要啥？”

她越来越擅长忽略他的情绪了，她只是微笑着看着他，好像他是世界上最他妈可爱的人一样。显然，他并不是。“我们明天要带Ian下楼去拍个X光片，”她说道，“我们想确认一下他的膝盖愈合的怎么样，你能去那帮忙让他冷静下来吗？”

Mickey真讨厌自己的第一想法居然是Ian会有多喜欢这次下床的机会。“行啊，随便，我会去的，”他粗鲁地回答道，满脸恼怒，因为他知道她清楚自己压根就不用问的。他不喜欢自己正在变得可以预测，可就算他再如何努力也没法改变这个事实。

又不是说他之前没有试过阻止自己在乎Gallagher，只是这似乎并不太可能。那红毛就像一只水蛭，一只他怎么努力都没法甩掉的水蛭。

他走进去的时候，Mandy也在那，她正在Ian的胳膊上用笔画画。看见他时，她微笑地看着他，这可真烦人。“你他妈在这干嘛？”说着，他把巧克力扔给了Ian，一屁股坐在了自己常坐的椅子上。

“拜访我男票，”她回答道，“你的借口呢？”

“没别的事好做了，”说完，Mandy哼了一声，完全看透了他。

Ian伸手摸向了他的脸，触摸着他唇上刚裂开的伤痕。“Mick，你的脸怎么了？”他声音里的担忧让Mickey退缩了一下。他立刻抽身躲开了Ian的触碰，往后靠紧了自己的椅背，防止被红毛摸到。

“你他妈觉得出什么事了？”他回嘴道，他还在生气，也讨厌自己居然把怒气发泄在Ian身上，但他控制不住自己，而擎天柱看起来也不是很受冒犯的样子，“不过也不是什么大事，你以前给过我更严重的。”

可唯一的区别在于，说实话，Mickey享受着Ian让他淤青的过程，享受着他噬咬着引出血迹的过程。Ian下巴上的淤青现在几乎已经完全消掉了。Mickey已经重新制造了好几次，这下又得再来一次了。他喜欢看到那里有个痕迹，喜欢看着那个痕迹，看着他的齿痕烙印其上。

“你又撞墙了？”Mandy问道，她仍在Ian胳膊上画着什么。

“滚你的，我就撞过一次，”他回答道。

她翻了个白眼，“看出来了，你已经有段时间没滚过床单了，”她虽然喃喃道，可声音还是大到能让他们俩都听清，“你饥渴的时候可真他妈暴躁。”他觉得他妹会知道这种事也太奇怪了，可更奇怪的是，她居然说对了。

“不知道你注意到没，我的炮友这段时间可真不怎么方便，”他回答道，朝着Ian的方向稍微摆了摆手，“而且我所有的时间都用来待在这个该死的医院了，所以你是想我因为在公共场合露阴而蹲监狱啥的吗？”

他们都用了同一种眼神看着他，他猜那应该是惊讶。

“看吧，我都说他没在操其他人了，”Mandy终于看着Ian开口说道，他脸红了起来。

Mickey盯着他的红毛看，而他正极力躲避着他的目光。他从来没想过Ian会思考这种事情，但说起来，他本来还觉得Ian是个更聪明的人，应该更有常识才对。

“我他妈什么时候会有机会啊？”他拒绝直接回应Ian的不安全感，但他知道他们俩都在等着他说点什么，“我可是一直都在这，不是吗？”

就算他想操其他人，他也没有那个时间啊。他要么在工作，要么在医院，而这两件事现在也就是同一件事了。所以基本上他一直都待在医院。但让他生气的是，他甚至都不想操任何人，就算他有机会。他只想让Gallagher赶紧痊愈，这样他们就能来一炮了。

Ian紧张地看着他，“你知道的，你可以，额。。。我是说要是你想的话我也会理解的。。。”

Mickey呻吟道，“Gallagher，我他妈才不要跟你聊这种事。”

要是他们要聊这种话题，他就不得不承认一些他不愿意承认的事情了。倒不是说那些是什么坏事，对Gallagher而言不是。只是他极有可能需要承认自己并不想操任何人的事实，然后Ian就会用那种蠢不拉唧的少女般的眼神看着他了，这会让Mickey想揍他。

“这意味着他只想操你，”说着，Mandy冲他得意地笑了笑。

Ian又一次脸红起来，他脸颊上的红霞说实话让他看起来挺性感的，光是想想就让Mickey觉得真是太他妈蠢了。

Mickey不再看着他们俩，咬着大拇指的侧边，决定不作出任何评论。他吐出了一小块他用牙撕掉的死皮，吐在了地上。“你可真他妈恶心，”Mandy的话似乎让紧张的氛围溜出了屋外。

“那你就该死的受着，”他顶嘴道，“这还用我说。”

他从Ian的床头柜上抓过了那包口香糖，往嘴里塞了一片。他咀嚼的声音很大，但很快就被Mandy和Ian的闲聊声遮了过去。她正跟他聊着学校的各种八卦，也就是在这时Mickey不再倾听。他才不需要知道那些事。

忽略了他们的无意义闲聊的几分钟后，他抓起了留在Ian床头柜的游戏机。他估计那是Lip从哪里偷来的，因为Gallagher们才不会把钱浪费在这种东西上。毕竟现在他们还有Ian的医药费需要操心。

Mickey并不知道那是什么游戏，但游戏里包含了杀戮所以他倒也并不太在意。无需动脑的暴力似乎能很好的赶走他的坏心情，哪怕这只是在玩电子游戏。他甚至还觉得这几乎能比得上。。。直到Frank走了进来。

Frank并不经常过来，也许是因为Ian总是说的很清楚，他并不想让他的父亲－叔叔？－靠近他。这也许是出于某种义务，抑或是对Fiona的负罪感让他每周会过来一次。

“你想要啥，Frank？”Ian怒视着他，声音里满是寒意。

每当Frank在场时，他就像完全变了个人似的，而Mickey不确定自己是否喜欢他这个样子。但话又说回来，有时他也会想，Ian应该觉得自己起码还算比较幸运的了。要是Mickey住院的话，他爸是绝对不会靠近他半步的，当然在他进少管所时也绝不会去看望他。Mickey他爸只是把他当成某种浪费空间却又在某种程度上能帮他得到他那宝贝女儿的心的物品罢了。

对此Mickey一点也不觉得心寒，他甚至一点都不在乎，他只是很厌烦而已。

Frank似乎在Mickey的凝视下后退了一点，因为不像大多数Gallagher家人，他其实是知道Mickey为什么会出现在这的。Mickey倒还挺诧异他没有到处哔哔。他仍想杀掉他好让他永远闭口，你懂的，以防万一，可每次一有这个想法，Ian那瞪大了泪眼的样子在他脑中根本挥之不去。

“我就不能单纯来看看你现在怎么样吗？”说话时，Mickey甚至站在这么远都能闻到他的满口酒味。他怒视着他，打算从椅子上站起身，强迫Frank出去，可Ian并没有明显要叫他离开的意思，而他也不想被别人觉得他真的会关心这类事情啥的。所以他只是静坐在了原位。

“不太好，”Ian目光坚定地回答道。有那么几分钟的沉默Mickey假装着自己着迷于玩游戏，可实际上他的注意力根本就不在上面。“要是我跟你说我很好，你会走吗？”Ian问道。

Frank的面色马上转变成了一种微怒的醉态，“别用那种口气跟我说话。”

“他想用什么口气就用什么口气，”Mickey不假思索地回答道，“还是说你对此有什么不满吗？”他对上了那个较老男子的目光，感觉到自己的嘴角正自发咧出了一个冷笑。

有那么好几秒Frank都没敢说话，他眨了眨眼，立刻把目光从Mickey身上转移开。“我说吧，这种口气好像也不是很糟的样子，”说完，他看了一眼Ian，好像Mickey是某种他觉得他儿子－侄子？－能应付的过来的斗牛。

“你还想要点别的吗，Frank？”Mickey问道，他真喜欢看到像这种懦夫废物在他的凝视下躲闪退缩的样子。他还是不太懂像Frank这种失败者到底是怎么他妈的能跟Ian扯上半点血缘关系的。他们俩完全是天壤之别。不过说起来，Ian与其他人亦是天壤之别，因为说实话他从没有惹怒过Mickey。反正不太经常就是了。

Frank叹了口气，一副全身快散架了的样子。“Fiona想让我试着叫你离开，”他承认道。

“你还打算试试吗？”

他开始能理解为什么Frank现在已经醉了，或者起码也是微醺了。酒精给他带来的勇气似乎消退了下去。倒不是说Frank Gallagher身上有过半点勇气。

“不了。”

Mickey残忍而缓慢地笑了起来，看着面前之人颤抖的样子说道，“明智之举，”然后再看了他最后一眼，他就低头看着游戏了。几秒之后，他听见了Frank离开的独特声音。

不幸的是，那糟糕的浓烈酒味并没有跟他一起离开。

Ian对上了他的眼睛，脸上写满了谢意，但他什么话都没说，因为说实话他根本什么都不用说。

“所以，”说着，Mandy那涂满唇彩的嘴唇勾起一道邪恶的笑容，“清洁工的生活怎么样呀，Mick？”

他怒视着她。“起码比妓女的要好，毋庸置疑，”他反击道。而她只是竖了个中指给他。而坐在他们俩之间的Ian翻了个大大的白眼。

Mandy刚走，就来了几个Gallagher。换作平时Mickey会立刻从房间里撤退，要是他没注意到Ian那急剧变化的情绪的话。他估计这跟他明天要离开病床的这件事有关，尽管只不过是离开一小会去拍个x光片而已，但这还是意味着他将要离开这个他已经熟悉起来了的地方。

对于Ian能迈离医院的那一刻，Mickey半是恐惧半是期待。当然他倒是能理解这种感觉，可关键的问题在于，出了医院之后Mickey就不能像在医院那么明显地安抚Ian了。说实话，倒不是说在医院里他就能完全自在地安抚他，但要是会被别人看到的话，情况只会更糟。

“Ian说你在这找了份工作，我还不怎么信他呢，”说着，Lip坐在了Mickey旁边的椅子上，怀里还抱着一个小毛孩－这正是Mickey仍搞不懂Frank怎么会是他爸的一点，但Ian说过他们去做了基因测试啥的，所以他估计自己也没必要去理解了。反正他也不是特别在乎这种事，这个家庭早已经混乱不堪了，再多这么一件事也没差。

在他脑海里，他觉得这也是他们能如此接受Ian是个同性恋的原因。

“是啊，那个护士感觉这是她欠我的，”他回答道。他希望自己有游戏能集中注意力，可那小反社会者－叫Kyle还是Carl来着。。。随便了－一走进房内就把游戏机抢走了。而Mickey并没有跟他争执，因为在众多Gallagher之中，这家伙反倒是最能让他抓狂的。好吧，也许用抓狂这个词有点过了，可那小孩会让Mickey感到不舒服倒是真的。

“为什么？”Lip问道。

Mickey并没有回答。屋内的人太多了，而且就算他们都不在，他也对Lip了解他的事实感到不舒服。对于任何人了解他，他都不舒服，但Ian会主动告诉Lip的事实不知怎么地让他更不舒服了。到目前为止，他都一直守口如瓶，但Mickey还是对他半信半疑。他们曾经做过朋友，直到Mickey意识到自己事实上根本懒得跟朋友们喧闹鬼混。起码他对所有人都保持这个说法，可事实上，他一直都很害怕会有人觉得他跟Lip太过于亲近了，从而称他为基佬。甚至在他小一点的时候，他都知道不能让任何人那样称呼他，所以他必须不惜一切代价去阻止这种事。

他和Lip倒也没有亲密到哪里去，所以不再跟他出去玩也不是什么大事。当然了，这意味着他想让他帮忙写论文的话就要给钱，但所有的事都有其弊端，而且从长远来看这不过是件小事。

“那好吧，无所谓咯，”反正Lip似乎也并没有期待Mickey会给任何回答，“顺便问下，睡在这里的感觉怎么样，还没人问过这件事吧？”

Mickey不知道Lip怎么会想试着跟他聊天，当然更不知道自己为什么会回答他。一般来说他是不会回答的，可他已经因为Ian的一个兄弟而气够了今天的份了，所以他还是试着对这个人稍微友好一点吧。反正他也没别的事情好做了，而且看到他跟Lip在聊天时，Ian脸上的微笑既很他妈的蠢同时又棒呆了。

“很安静，”Mickey含糊地说道，不过这倒是他唯一能想到的一件事了。他跟Ian一样都习惯了住在吵闹的家中，他爸咒骂着什么，或者睡蒙了在打鼾，电视机一直都开着，Mandy唱着跑调的歌曲，或者在电话上咒骂着某人。他已经习惯了持续的喧喧嚷嚷，可在医院里，相比之下仿佛一切都死气沉沉。“除了他尖叫的时候。”

“他经常尖叫吗？”Lip的脸上出现了关心之色，但说起来他倒是经常在担心Ian，甚至可以说有点过头了。Mickey还记得在他们俩闹崩了的时候，Kash and Grab店里撒了一地的水果的场景。他并不知道该如何安慰Ian，也没有那个心情，他只会在库房里跟他来上一炮，让他把家里的破事都忘到九霄云外。就他看来这样做就起了足够好的作用了，毕竟他们又能开始谈话了。他总是说他们俩太亲密了，在他和Lip是朋友的时候这么说，现在也还这么说。但也许他会这么想，是因为在众多的兄弟姐妹中，只有Mandy会有那么一点在乎他。

Mickey耸了耸肩，抠弄起嘴角来。他的嘴唇就跟平时一样干燥开裂，外面的寒风只让他的情况更糟。他看见Ian的视线从他开始抠弄嘴角时就集中在了他的唇上，于是得意地笑了笑，舔了舔唇。“倒也不算，”过了一会，他才回答了Lip，“这倒是件好事，因为那声音实在是太他妈烦人了。”

Lip看起来并不是很惊讶的样子，这是Mickey唯一能形容出来的。他只是因为知道自己的弟弟没有每天晚上在医院鬼哭狼号，不需要被注射镇静剂而松了口气。很明显，在Mickey在这里过夜之前，那种事时有发生。

“说起来你的脸又是怎么回事？”说着，他示意着Mickey那迅速肿起的嘴唇。

“跟你他妈没关系。”

Lip翻了个白眼，“那好吧，那也没必要说话这么粗嘛，”他喃喃道，尽管他似乎既预料到了他的反应，又倒也不是很在乎Mickey的反应。“我要去尿个尿，”他突然站起身说道，“帮我抱着他一会儿。”

Mickey还没来得及抗议，那小毛孩就被塞进了他的怀里。那小家伙揪住了他的头发，Mickey则紧张地搂着他的身体中间，好像他有毒还是什么一样。他从来都没有真正抱过小孩。没有人会蠢到信任他帮忙照顾小孩。这小屁孩比他想象的要重，可以说是有点笨重，而且还该死的紧紧攥住了他的头发，这可真烦人。要是其他人敢这么做，他肯定会把对方扔出去，但就连Mickey也是有底线的人，而这可是个该死的蹒跚学步的婴儿。

他也不是故意想做个惹人精的，他很快这么提醒自己，眯起眼看着这个小家伙。他甚至都不知道他的名字。再说了，他都还没来得及惹你呢。

通过眼角余光他能看到Ian在看着他，而当Mickey怒视着那个小孩时，他突然大笑起来。“有人居然该死的享受这件事，我可真开心，”他喃喃道，手中小心翼翼地调整了一下抱小孩的方式。

那双捏着他的脸的小手粘糊糊的，他被恶心到了，在想要是自己把小孩抱的离自己半臂远，别人会不会用奇怪的眼神看着他。他真想这么做，可他并不想承担那小不点摔到地上脑袋开瓢的责任，所以他保持了姿势没动。

“Mick，他是个小孩，不是炸弹，”Ian的声音里仍是满满的笑腔。

“没差好吧，”说着，Mickey用余光看了他一眼，“我他妈到底该拿他怎么办好？”

Ian大笑起来，“Lip马上就会回来的，天啊，你就抱着他就行了。”

红毛脸上的表情说明了这么长时间以来，这是他见到的最有趣的场景了。但这只让他更加沉下了脸。他不确定自己对小孩有什么感想。他们哭起来的时候烦死人了，但这个小孩只是发出了某种奇怪的咯咯声，也不像大多数小孩那样有股味道。他只知道自己绝对是不喜欢抱小孩的。

在房间的一角，那个反社会者正看着他，残忍地微笑着。很明显，Ian不是唯一一个觉得这个场景很有趣的人。“你他妈在看啥？”Mickey对他发火道，而他马上把视线转移到了游戏上。

他的确是个反社会，但他也知道什么时候不能继续玩火，这点Mickey倒是承认。

“该死的为什么是他在抱着LIaM？”

哦对了，这孩子叫LIaM，Mickey想道，然后对上了Fiona愤怒的凝视。他已经习惯于大家不喜欢他了，但她可真是把不喜欢表现到了一个全新的境界。

Lip推开她走进了屋内，从他手中抱过了那个小屁孩。Mickey用裤子擦了擦手，好像那小家伙给他了什么传染病一样。他勉强抑制住了用袖子擦脸的冲动。

“天啊，Fiona冷静点，”说着，Lip一屁股坐在了他先前坐过的那张椅子上，“Mickey虽然不是什么天使，可他又不会把LIaM生吞活剥了啥的。”他用不可置信的眼神看着他姐，很明显跟Mickey想的一样，觉得她是反应过激了。但他并不确定自己对于Lip替他说话有什么感受。

Ian替他说话他都已经难以面对了，可他倒没有在操Lip所以在Mickey脑海中他们俩是有着很明显的差别的。倒不是说他现在还有多经常操Ian，现在他仔细想想的话，可要跟这样一个膝盖上缠着各种金属仪器的人做倒也不太可能。

Fiona看起来愣了好一会，不明白为什么Lip会替Mickey说好话，可最终她还是决定更加愤怒地凝视着他。几分钟尴尬的沉默之后，Lip开口道，这次他看向了他的弟弟，“对了，Ian，Kash回来了，他一直向我问起你。”

Ian并没有错过Mickey突然紧张起来的样子，而他嘴角勾起的得意微笑只让Mickey想狠狠揍他，不过那样会引起别人怀疑的，所以他并没有这么做。“他估计只是因为缺少雇员才回来的，”说着，Ian微微压紧了枕头。“除了这个理由，我也想不出他为什么会关心我了。”

“是什么原因你自己知道，”Lip说道。这句话让Mickey抓紧了椅子扶手。

“想想他离开的方式，”Ian很快回答道，他似乎都不需要思考，“我不觉得那些理由还适用了。”Mickey有听红毛说过，Kash卷铺盖走人，基本上就这么消失了，尽管Ian将这件事归结于LInda给了他太大压力，Mickey猜测这估计跟Ian再也不愿意操他有关。

当然了，Fiona就喜欢选在这种时候插入他们的对话，“我不懂，有什么关于Kash的事是我不知道的吗？”

Mickey太过于沉浸在自己知道些她不知道的事情的喜悦之中，估计不小心表现在脸上了，因为Ian伸手轻轻地拍了拍他的肩膀。他还是得意地笑着，虽然这不利于缓和当前处境，他已经太过于享受这个话题了。

“这不重要，”Ian很快回答道。

“要是你不肯说的话，那我就觉得挺重要的，”说着，她一直盯着他看，而不是看着Mickey。不过要是再给她五分钟的话，她还是会又一次怒视着Mickey的，这点毫无疑问，“所以你就说吧，我洗耳恭听，你要不告诉我我就不走了。”

她交叠起了胳膊，Ian皱起了脸。

“Ian以前操过Kash，”尽管没人问他，Lip还是回答道。

Mickey用手肘怼了怼他的肋骨，这是为了Ian，也是因为他又开始讨厌这个话题了。Ian什么都没说，只是盯着床边的那面墙看，似乎将自己的精神与外界隔离了开来。

有那么一会，谁都没有说话。

“Ian，他都结婚了，”说着，Fiona的脑袋似乎回想起了什么。

Mickey哼了哼，“还用你说。”

“这他妈又关你毛事？”她用尖锐的语调对他大喊道，但Mickey并没有给出半点反应的这件事似乎让她更是火冒三丈。他只是耸了耸肩，在心里说道，说出来有你惊讶的。

这时他真觉得要是她真的了解的话，她估计会更加恨他。但他倒也能理解这其中的逻辑。Mickey Milkovich算不上是那种你希望你那比之前稍微脆弱的弟弟交往的人。倒不是说他们真的在一起了，Mickey甚至都不知道该怎么定义这段关系，也不确定自己是不是想下个定义。他还记得Ian曾说过他们是炮友，但他那时甚至都不愿意承认那点。

“LInda也知道这事，如果这么说你能好受点的话，”Lip说完，Mickey又用手肘怼了他一下。他也许是觉得自己把那些话都开诚布公的话是帮Ian做了件大好事，可Lip真的该闭嘴了。

Fiona皱起了脸，“不，那一点都没让我好起来，”看到了Ian黯然的神色，她叹了口气说道，“你他妈挑男人的眼光怎么就不能好一点？”

这句话引起了他的反应，完全出乎了Mickey的预料。他还以为Ian会直接对这些话左耳进右耳出。他真讨厌他没有这么做，也讨厌自己居然如此了解Ian，了解他是因为知道Mickey不小心听到了Fiona先前对他的评论才做出回应的。她完全可以把那些话烂在肚子里，因为那很明显让Ian很恼怒。他估计是希望能在任何事上，或者在像这类蠢事上能得到Fiona的许可。

有时他感觉Ian的脑袋里似乎都是不切实际的灿烂千阳和煜煜彩虹，这真心让Mickey很讨厌。

“我的确很会挑男人，”他顶嘴道，眼睛眯起看向了他姐，“仅凭你一个人的想法，并不代表我喜欢的人就是完全的差劲。”不，Mickey只有十分之九的部分是差劲的，还有十分之一他愿意对Ian表示出一半的友好。

“的确，他上过Roger SpIkey，”Lip很明显控制不住自己想继续说下去的欲望。Mickey甚至都懒得用胳膊肘怼他，“巨屌Roger SpIkey啊。”Mickey倒是不知道这件事，这也是他惊讶地看着Ian的原因。不然的话，他也就懒得给出半点反应了，他只会在脑袋里生着闷气。

这是再显然不过的事实，他和Ian都曾跟其他人在一起过，但这并不意味着他就喜欢有人提起这种事。说是这么说，可要是他表现出这场谈话让他很困扰的话，就更糟糕了。他往后靠了靠椅背，把脚翘到了病床上。

Ian又开始像平常一样玩着他的鞋带，这举动意外地让他感到了些许安慰。


	9. 第九章

他们大概在午餐时过来叫住了Ian，而他脸上那幅意识到自己要错过食物的恼怒之色不禁让Mickey大笑了起来，但他并没有提供半点的安慰，或者说什么他晚点会给Ian带零食的话。那是不言自明的事，所以他觉得没必要浪费口舌。

Ian被他们从病床上挪到轮床上时，他真讨厌他的情感就这么直白的写在了脸上。他的表情扭曲着，Mickey知道那不仅是因为他的膝盖几乎是这么久以来第一次有了轻微弯曲而产生了疼痛，还有些别的什么。而Mickey几乎是与他感同身受，因为在Ian捏紧他的手时，Mickey也紧紧捏住了他，好像他们俩除了简单的肢体相连外，还会有着某种程度上的互通。Mickey知道这很蠢，这压根不可能，这估计只是他自己凭空捏造的，但他还是能感觉得到。就像有某种奇怪的电火花在他们俩相连之处迸发四散，让他们俩得以联通，向Mickey证明着，要是他们俩的链接哪天有所中断，他甚至都没法存活下去。

Ian眼神中时常闪烁着的光芒因为疼痛而轻微黯淡了下去，而那些正帮助他挪动的护士们明显紧张了起来，等着他爆发出尖叫。但那些尖叫一直都没出现，因为Mickey的指甲深戳进了Ian的手背，而当他们四目交汇时，他的嘴角勾起了一丝怪异的笑容。那估计都不能算是微笑，但这让他眼中的光芒恢复了过来。

大多数时候，Mickey完全不知道像这样如此琐碎的小事，这样他甚至都不知道自己在做的事情，或是他仅仅出于无事可做而做的事情，他不知道为什么这对Ian而言意义重大，为什么这能让他笑的像个疯子，让他放松下来。这根本就说不通，可Mickey猜估计这也不需要说的多通。只要这能有帮助，他就会一直做着这些小事，不仅仅是因为这都是他下意识的习惯，哪怕他想停下来估计都做不到。

“如果说我真的很期待见到门外的走廊，是不是听起来很悲伤？”在他们的帮助下勉强躺在了不舒服的轮床上后，Ian问道。

“不，亲爱的，不过是变换个场景而已，”护士的声音和Mickey的哼声同时响起，“是啊，那太他妈弱智了，不过是个走廊而已。”

说话的那个护士用一种极其厌烦的眼神看着他，可Lizzie－他们的值班护士，那个了解事情的护士－只是得意地笑了起来。她似乎是觉得自己无所不知啥的，不过既然她在跟Mandy说漏嘴之后就一直严守秘密，Mickey倒也没太大所谓。这让他有点困扰，这他承认，可对于这件事他也并没有什么解决方法。他才不要去杀个小护士，特别是她还是个女人。这可不是他的风格。

“也许我们会见到那个流了满身哈喇子的人，”Ian说道。Mickey真讨厌他因为如此愚蠢的破事而怀抱着莫大的期望的样子。他在想要是处境调换的话，他会不会也是一样的反应。他想，估计是不会的，毕竟除了Mandy之外压根不会有人会想来看望Mickey，他估计会无聊致死吧。

Mickey经常在想，要是是他进了医院的话，Ian还会不会想来看望因膝盖骨碎裂而躺在病床上的他。

Mickey笑了起来，“幸好你没吃东西，要是吃了，那场面绝对恶心死你。”

Ian又一次皱起了脸，很明显是因为这句话让他记起他没吃午饭的事实，但他的表情很快就缓和了下来，因为他们开始把他推出了房间。Mickey把手从Ian的手中抽了出来，一进入走廊就对他们俩的肢体接触感到不自在了，可Ian并没有抱怨。他脸上的表情很明显在说，“你可不许离开我的视线。”

X光在他们楼下，在他们挤进电梯时他能看到Ian紧张了起来。他的手扶在了轮床的把手上，手指则深深地陷入了Mickey的大腿后侧。他不舒服的扭了扭，因为在所有的举动之中，这是最能挑起他的性致的。

他们并没有遇到那个流满口水的家伙，Mickey倒是觉得这挺好的，但他什么都没说。事实上，在他们下楼的这段路上，就连Ian都没说半句话，这很明显是因为他紧张的不行，仅此而已。Lizzie也没打算说点什么，Mickey当然就更不打算说话了，但另外那个对他们没有半点了解的护士正啰啰嗦嗦的说个不停，丝毫不在乎其他人，很明显忽略了他们的不自在感。Mickey只希望她能赶紧闭嘴，但他什么话都没说，只是对她的话左耳进右耳出，用余光看着Ian。

Ian正躺在轮床上，手指紧抓着Mickey的腿，眼神则空洞而飘忽不定。Mickey真讨厌他那副神情，很明显他是在推开外界的一切，好让自己能躲进脑海里的安全角。但不像某些人那样，Mickey知道有时候让Ian一个人待着反而是最好的决定，只要他不尖声叫喊，不放声哭泣，或做些让Mickey不舒服的事情就行。比起让他一个人静静，你要是试图让他开口跟你说话，Ian更容易做出恶劣的反应。

Mickey真讨厌自己居然如此了解Ian。

他又稍微调整了姿势，试图隐藏起自己被唤醒的性致，Ian要是一直这么紧抓着他的话，估计一时半会这性致是消退不了了。是不是仅抓着他的腿不重要，就连这份触碰夹杂着由Ian指尖紧紧捏住他而产生的些微痛感也并不重要。关键是这份触碰让他的头脑短路了，让他感觉到自己变得甚至比平时更蠢。

这整个处境都蠢爆了，可他倒也没法从中脱身。他已经陷的太深了，这本应让他抓狂恐慌的，也许有那么一点吧，可Mickey倒也没有蠢到看不出比起夺门而出更重要的事情为何。

“Mickey不能跟你一起进去，Ian，但我们需要你努力保持冷静，”站在拍X光片的门口，Lizzie让红毛稍微弯曲了身子，说道，“要是你动的太厉害了，只能说明我们得再做一次。”

看到Ian眼中的恐慌之色，Mickey就心痛不已，但他也能看得出Lizzie因为这事的走向而担忧的神色。她已经做好了最糟糕的打算，当事情牵扯到Ian与新处境时，每个人都会如此。他也承认，他的历史表现倒也不是特别好，可去它的，总得有人对他抱有一点点信任吧。

“耶稣基督啊，擎天柱会没事的，他又不是小孩，”他的话更多是说给Ian听的，而非Lizzie，因为他知道Ian才是更需要多听到这种话的人。要是他一直在想每个人都防着他抓狂崩溃的话，那就会成为他的第二天性了。Mickey虽然不聪明，但起码这他还是知道的。

Ian半微笑半点了点头，他脸上的表情几乎抽空了Mickey肺里的所有空气，让他感觉双腿不受控制地脱离了自己，好似失重了一般。当房门在他们身后关上的时候，他感觉终于熬到头了，这真是蠢爆了，可Mickey决定让自己不受困扰。

他几乎是倒在了门口的椅子上，他仰头靠着墙，盯着头顶的天花板等待着。关于医院，就这点是最让他厌烦的，等待。他从不喜欢等待，但他的确感觉在这过去的一个月左右的时间里，自己很明显感觉好多了。

有时他觉得时间居然能溜的这么快真是件奇怪的事。

“你跟Ian成为朋友多久啦？”他不认识的那个护士坐在了他身旁的椅子上。

婊砸，你就没别的事情好做了吗？这场景中哪一部分让你觉得跟我聊天也无妨？他这么想道，但并没有说出来，只是从咬的咯咯作响的齿缝间挤出了这句话，“我他妈不知道，我们是在同一片街区长大的。”

说句悄悄话，他很高兴她没有从看见他们俩在一起的样子推断出他们俩不仅仅是简单的朋友。他真讨厌自己居然会讨厌这让他有多高兴。

“发生在他身上的事情实在是太糟糕了，”她仍跟他聊着天，好像他真的想有人跟他搭话一样。很明显她是压根没注意到他脸上的表情，他说话的语调，和他压根就没看着她的事实。他还是抬头盯着天花板看。“我在报纸上看到了，他们很快就抓到了罪魁祸首是不是？”

他点了点头，“是啊。”

他在想要是自己回答了她，她会不会就这么起身离开不再说下去，还是会起反作用。恰恰是起了反作用。  
“那你知道他们为什么要这样对他吗？”她语调中的好奇让他只想一拳打烂她的脸，因为他知道那不过是虚假的，她只是个爱管闲事的婊砸而已，“报纸上说那是私人恩怨，可并没有说到底是什么原因。”

他转头看向了她，眯起眼怒视着她，“也许是因为这他妈是件私人的事情，”他的语调尖锐而残酷，在Ian病房外的所有人眼中，这完完全全就是典型的Mickey Milkovich，“这意味着这他妈跟你半毛钱关系都没有。”

她气到他了，他控制不住自己。

“你知道你大可不必这么粗鲁的，”说着，她皱起了脸，“人们有权利询问问题的。”

“没权利问我，”他几乎是怒吼着挤出了这些字，但在他内心升腾起的由于发生在Ian身上的事情而引起的怒火又一次在他体内膨胀爆发。 “而且我他妈爱多粗鲁就多粗鲁，因为我不想你跟我搭话，当然也不想你他妈跟我聊这种话题。”

当她站起身走开时，他满意极了。

Lizzie，倒不是很开心。

“MelIssa他妈的去哪了？”说着，她交叉着胳膊怒视着Mickey，好像她知道她的消失绝无可能跟他无关。不过说句实话，这次的确跟他有关，那这都是那婊砸活该。

“我他妈不知道，”他耸了耸肩回答道，“可她惹到我了。”

Lizzie叹了口气，但Mickey已经不再看着她了，他正看着Ian。他并没有听到半点尖叫声，但他眼中的痛苦之色十分明显，Mickey真希望自己能知道该如何让那痛苦消散。但他只是待在了原地，因为他知道要是自己动了，之后他肯定会后悔自己的举动的。要是走廊里只有Lizzie和他们的话，也许他会离开他的座椅，可走廊里实在是太多人了。他能感觉的到，这估计加重了Ian的惊慌之感。

“她谁都惹，Mickey，”Lizzie说道，可她的语调并没有很恼怒的样子，并没有。他早就发现她是个相当淡定的人了。“你都跟她说什么了？”

“叫她管好她自己的该死的事，”说着，他又看了眼天花板，“我跟她说了什么有关系嘛，反正不管怎样她现在已经不在这了。”

Lizzie并没有回答，只是低头看着，摸了摸Ian的胳膊后说道， “我马上回来，去找个人帮忙把你带回你的房间，让你安顿下来，毕竟现在Mel已经走了。”

Ian点了点头，看上去似乎并不太在乎。尽管他会恐慌，但Mickey能看得出，稍微在病房外待久一点他实际上挺开心的。没人会剥夺他的这点小快感，就连Mickey也不会，哪怕他觉得Ian这种因见到了该死的走廊而产生的兴奋感真是蠢爆了。

“他们好有爱啊，”看着眼前的一对老年情侣，男人推着坐在轮椅上的女人四处走着，他们俩开心大笑着，好像回到了青少年时期什么的一样，Ian不禁评论道。令人厌烦的是，不止Ian一个人在看着他们，觉得这一幕十分有爱。

Mickey只是耸了耸肩，用带有近乎反感的眼神看着他们。Ian对他皱起了眉，“Mick，你他妈对相爱之人有什么不满吗？”很明显对于面前的这对老年夫妻，他和Mickey有着截然不同的态度。

沉默开始在他们之间蔓延，终于Mickey开口了。倒不是说他不想回答Ian的问题，他只是不太清楚要怎么把话说清楚而已。“因为我不相信那是真的，”他终于回答道。他咬着大拇指的指侧，扭过头看着Ian，似乎想推测出他的反应，然后快速地转移开了视线。

“啥？”他又惊讶又困惑，Mickey从他的声音中就能听得出来，“你不觉得他们之间的爱情是真实的吗？”  
Mickey知道那句话听起来会让人有什么感受，也知道自己接下来的话会给人什么感觉，好像他是个彻头彻尾没心没肺的混蛋一样。“不止是他们的，任何人的都是，”他解释道，尽管他知道不管怎样Ian都是不会理解他的，“大家总是宣称他们的爱矢志不渝，可稍后他们便转身做出一些搞砸一切的事情，证明他们说的一切关于爱情的话都是谎言。他们宣称爱上了某人，可却又背叛他们，杀害他们，欺骗他们，如果他们能做出这样的事情的话，又怎么能说他们之间真的存在爱情呢？”

但话又说回来了，Mickey的恋爱经历倒也不是特别广泛。在他的记忆中从来没有人跟他说过他们爱他。他爸当然不会说出这种话；他妈在死前一直嗑药嗑到神智不清，说出来的话几乎没有半句是通顺的；他的哥哥们觉得这会让他们变成基佬；而尽管Mickey知道Mandy是爱他的，她却也从来没有说过，就像他也从来没对她说过一样。而除了他的家人以外，还有谁会想要爱上一个像Mickey这样无所作为的混蛋？好吧，也许这个正坐在他身前的愚蠢的红毛Gallagher爱着他，可他也从来没有说过，Mickey也不确定自己是否想听到那句话。

在人们说出那三个字，’我爱你’时，事情似乎通常都会变得糟糕起来。起码Mickey从自己过去的有限的爱情经历中，和从那些Mandy看的狗血烂电影，他出于某些原因待坐着看完了的电影中，他学到了这点。

“所以，你并不相信爱情吗？”

该死的，Gallagher的声音听起来还能更令人心碎一点吗？

他呻吟着抬起了手，用掌根揉了揉眼睛。“我可没这么说，”他回答道，甚至都不知道为什么自己会想试图解释自己的说法。也许是因为他不喜欢Ian脸上的那幅表情吧，那副心碎了的，可怜巴巴的小狗表情，Mickey用余光就能看的一清二楚。“我不是说爱情不存在，只是说当大家能轻易说出那些词的时候，当他们真正开口告诉某人他们爱他（她）的时候，总会有糟糕的事情发生。”他耸耸肩道，“而且要是你从来不承认的话，也就不那么容易心碎了。”

Ian什么都没说，只是保持着沉默，但Mickey知道他想说些什么。他扭过头对上了Ian的眼神，看见了他眼神中的困惑，伤痛，悲伤，甚至还有那么一丝丝的同情。

“再说了，”他说道，知道自己接下来的话会蠢到不行，但Ian会从他的话中找到某种蠢不拉唧的意义，因为他比任何人都更了解Mickey的想法，甚至有时比Mickey自己更了解，“要是两个人真的相爱的话，他们压根不需要该死的说出那句话，因为他们不管怎样都应该知道对方的心意。”

就像我们俩一样，但他并没有说出口。他才不要搞什么狗血煽情之类的破事。要是他就这么坦率地出柜，坦白自己的真实情感的话，那就违背他的本性了。不仅仅是因为他从来没做过这种事，也因为他不觉得自己的生理结构能让自己说出这些话。对其他人说不出口，更何况是一个没有血缘关系的人。

“要是我一直不说的话，”他的声音是如此之轻，他都不确定Ian能不能听见他的话，但他需要让他理解这件事。也许这样他就不用步步逼迫他了，也许这样不用Mickey说出口他也能明白了，“要是我一直不说的话，那么世界上的其他人就没办法插足进来，搞砸我们的关系了，要是他们什么都不知道的话，也就没办法摧毁任何事了。”只要我们俩清楚就够了。他希望Ian能从他的话里听出他没说出口的那些话，那些在他脑海中叫嚣他却没有勇气大声说出口的话。

在他说话的整个期间内，Ian只是用着那种时而会出现的眼神盯着他看。然后缓慢地，超级缓慢地，咧起了一道笑容。而那笑容便是Mickey所需要见到的一切，因为他知道那便意味着Gallagher理解了他的话，而且他能跟Mickey有着同感。他们不需要大声说出来让它变的真实。从Ian的笑容中他们就能看出那是真的，在他们的肌肤触碰时，在他们用唇齿标记对方时，在他们用力在彼此身上留下淤痕时，一切都不言自明。在他们四目交汇时，周围的一切顷刻消散，只剩下Mickey有力的心跳，直到Mickey不得不移开视线，害怕自己会淹没在铺天盖地般涌来的情感和难言的情绪之中。

当他们一起挤在了那张狭小的病床上时，他们知道彼此的心意。Ian仰面躺着，Mickey的头则依靠在他的胸膛，手臂轻轻地搭在Ian的胃部，用力而充满保护欲地抱着他，顾不得半点谨慎。因为要是他不抱住他，Mickey知道自己会感觉仿若整个世界在他脚下坍塌破碎。而Mickey已经受够了那种感觉了。  
Mickey知道这听起来很蠢，可躺在这张破旧的拥挤的病床上，一只手压在自己的身下，另一只手则环绕在Ian的腰间，他觉得自己从来没有睡的这么好过。而且这绝对是蠢爆了，因为他一只手已经僵掉了，而且他全身都不舒服。这根本就说不通。

也许这跟他的脑袋埋在Ian的胸前有关，他的所闻所感都只有Gallagher。他能感觉到Ian的胸膛随着呼吸而缓慢起伏着，耳边则是Ian铿锵有力的心跳，好似有一队军人正在他的胸口行军。贴着他脸颊的光裸的皮肤十分温暖，他发现自己无意识地就伸手顺着Ian的腹肌纹路摸来摸去。不知怎么地，不用抬头他都知道Ian已经醒了，但他们还是保持了一会的沉默。

“Mickey？”

Ian的声音顺着胸膛的震动传来，Mickey发誓他能感觉到这震动顺着他的身体蔓延至趾间。Mickey微笑了起来，因为Ian看不见他，所以他有时候可以允许自己变的柔软，沉浸于其中。不太经常，但像这种时刻，他能允许自己这么做。

“怎么？”说着，他把手指按在了Ian的大腿上，感觉到他的手指正顺着他的脊柱抚摸着。他想尽量控制住自己，可他的身体背叛了他。他战栗了一下，知道Ian能感觉到他的勃起正顽固地抵在他的大腿上。

他稍微抬起了自己的胯部，因为尽管Ian不介意他靠他靠的这么近，Mickey仍没有忘记Ian所遭遇的事情。他不能轻易忽略忘记这种事，特别是这件事有可能对Ian而言是难以承担的话。

然而Ian的手从背后滑进了Mickey的长裤，伸进了他的四角裤里，修短的指甲捏住了Mickey的屁股，几乎是强迫他的屌压在了Ian的大腿上。他并不觉得红毛对于Mickey有多想要他的这件事有太多的抵触。

“我昨晚没有做梦，”Ian用极其轻柔然而又低沉喑哑的语调说道。

Mickey皱起了眉，“而你这么破坏我的慵懒时刻，就是打算要告诉我原因吗？”从Ian的语调中他听得出来这件事对他而言意义很大，但他并不理解这其中的重要性何在。

“因为我很满足，”他言简意赅地回答道，“你把我头脑中的黑暗赶走了，Mick。”

这让他一下子理解过来。对于Ian为什么有时会在睡梦中尖叫的事，他从来没有多想，但如果是做梦的话就说得通了。如果他梦到了他遭遇的那些事，要是Mickey早就知道是这个原因的话，Mickey肯定会想办法阻止的。虽然他并不知道阻止一个人做梦是不是有可能，但他绝对会找到办法的。

“你变的可真他妈柔软啊，Gallagher”他声音低哑地喃喃道，因为他并不知道要怎么说出自己此刻的感受。他并不想说出来。他更宁愿保持沉默，知道Ian总是能感应到那些他说不出口的话的。

他感觉到Ian耸了耸肩，想到自己几乎是整个人躺在了他身上，这可真是奇怪。“我有特权。”

“噢，是嘛，从什么时候开始有的？”

Ian什么都没说，可即便他要说什么的话，Mickey知道自己也听不进去的。Ian稍微扭了扭身体，姿势变得有点尴尬，因为他没办法移动他的腿，但他用那只捏着Mickey屁股的手把Mickey拉的更加贴近他的身体，另一只手同时滑进了这个前罪犯牛仔裤的前端。

去它的微妙感，这绝对太过头了。Ian皙长的手指在他那几乎疼痛的明显勃起处握紧时，Mickey的大脑基本上就短路了。不过这倒是一种好的疼痛，而且他发现自己下意识地更加贴近了Ian，他的手指压在了年轻男孩的身侧，牙齿则噬咬着每一处他能触碰到的皮肤。他的脸压在了Ian的颈间，他的气味犹如藤蔓一般包围了Mickey的感官，淹没了他的五感，淹没了他。

不知怎么地，他感觉自己仿若凌驾于这一切之上，感觉自己似乎灵魂出窍。他紧闭着双眼，Ian则随意地爱抚着他，那若有似无的轻柔触碰便是Mickey所能感觉到的一切。

他的喉间溢出了某种压抑的呻吟，但Ian的唇覆住了Mickey的唇，将他的呻吟悉数咽下。毫无犹豫，不过是纯粹的欲望。他们唇齿交融，毫不温柔地啃咬着彼此的嘴唇，行动变得全然疯狂。

随着Ian手腕的每一次抽动，周围的一切似乎都消逝而去，褪入了黑暗之中。就在那一刻，Mickey忘记了他们身处何地，忘记了他是谁，忘记了他是什么身份，忘记了自己不该做什么。只是紧紧地贴附着Ian，他的抓握毫无疑问会留下淤痕，可红毛并没有丝毫抱怨。

Mickey知道自己持续不了太久，可这倒也并不是他的错。已经很久了，太久了，以至于他们都还没真正开始，他的高潮似乎就已经在逐渐地积聚起来。他把唇从Ian的唇上分开，牙齿压在了他那肩颈连接处的柔软关节。Ian在Mickey的发间呻吟，嘴唇就贴在他的耳边，Ian的呼吸声成了Mickey唯一能听到的声音。

Ian的手指不再紧捏着他的屁股，而在那一刻要是Mickey真的能说出半句有条理的话的话，他肯定会抱怨的。可当Ian的指尖顶在了他的入口处，仅是稍微的推入就让他的喉间逸出了一声低吼，他一口咬在了Gallagher的肩头，直至他的舌尖尝到了丝丝血腥味。

就在这时他猛地越过了巅峰，他开始了坠落。而他害怕的并非坠落感，而是坠落之后随之而来的感觉。当他在坠落的时候，他会达成某种与万事万物的平静，或者也许这只是因为除了坠落，其他的一切他都能忘却。只有在他坠到地上时，他才会开始感觉到悲伤。

“Mick？”Ian的发问把他拉回了现实，把他从脑海中辉煌灿烂的迷雾中拽了出来。但他并不介意，他压根毫不在意。Ian的手仍停留在他的裤中，仍紧紧地抱着他，而Mickey能感觉到那触感的酥麻传遍了全身。

他实在是太他妈放松了，甚至都懒的去讨厌自己有多爱这种感觉。

“嗯？”他还是不太能说出些通顺的话，但他的确还记得要把牙齿与Ian的肩膀分离，舔舐着渗出的点点血丝，尽管他知道这估计会很奇怪。他的舌尖只能尝到Ian的血腥味，那味道既恶心又美妙。

“我知道你听见了Fiona的话，”Ian轻声说着，好像他知道Mickey不会喜欢这个话题一样。

而这是事实，他紧张了起来，放松下来的手指又一次紧捏着Ian的大腿。

“嗯，别管了，擎天柱，”他的声音急促却又低沉，估计是因为在极力抑制自己不在Ian的肩头尖叫出声，“那他妈不重要。”这是骗人的，他们俩都知道。那的确很重要，但他绝对不会去承认Fiona对他的看法的确让他困扰了。他已经习惯了人们的讨厌，习惯了大家嫌弃他肮脏，所以他并不知道为什么偏偏Fiona的话能深入他心。也许是因为她说出这些话时的对象吧，他也不知道。但他能确定的是，他讨厌自己听到那些话时的感觉。

“才不是不重要呢，”Ian的语气坚决的不行，而这次Mickey觉得这尤其烦人，“你知道她是错的，对不对，Mick，她对于你的那些看法，她说的都不对。”

可她说得对，这才是重点，而且他也跟Ian这么说过。

他摇了摇头，他的呼吸喷洒在Mickey汗湿了的肌肤上。“她错了，Mick，”他的话语轻柔，私密，仅有他们俩能听见，“你的确不完美，可你之于我，便是最完美的契合。”

“为什么？”他不得不发问，因为只要他开口说话的话，他就没有时间多想Ian说出的话了。他并不想思考这些话，并不想考虑Ian的话语，并不想让自己做出任何类似抱有希望之类蠢爆了的事。

Ian把他拉的更近了，好像他们俩还能更近一样，环在Mickey后背，滑进他长裤里的那只手绷紧了起来，Mickey能感觉到自己的皮肤在他的触碰下留下淤青，而他还挺喜欢那样的。“不知道，”Ian承认道，“我就是有这种感觉。”

虽然不应如此，但对Mickey而言这个理由真的就足够了。

他觉得这句话在某种程度上总结了他们俩的关系。他们俩不知怎么地就在一起了，这是他们俩一直没法解释的事情。不管是在任何人的标准下，他们俩都绝非互相兼容的类型，就连他们俩自己的标准都不符，可他们俩还是在一起了。也许是因为他们俩有着超级美妙的性爱，或是因为他们俩都理解做一个同性恋对他们而言并非是挥舞着该死的彩虹色旗帜或者其他破事，而仅仅是关于鸡巴。抑或是因为在某种程度上，他们俩的结合便是最核心的相契，他们无须刻意便能心意相通。

可能性实在太多，可Mickey并不打算把那些可能性确定为事实。他就这么想想就好。他并不需要让任何事情水落石出，那根本就不符合他的天性。

他稍微抽开了身，好让自己能看见Ian的脸，因为他想看看Ian有些什么感受，知道他能从他的眼神中看透他的内心。而他脸上的表情，红毛脸上闪耀着的意义重大的表情，让Mickey只想打碎他的心，然后把自己的心交给他。他的心更坚硬，更安全，可说起来，Gallagher何尝不是早已占据了他的那颗心。

门口传来了一阵动静，Mickey的心跳因为恐慌而漏了一拍，但随后他认出了那张脸。Ian从他的肩头望去，缓慢而故意地将手指从Mickey的长裤前端伸出，一根接一根地将手指伸进口中，吸吮干净。

这画面几乎就足以让Mickey又一次硬起来了，可他太过于忙着放声大笑了。Kash脸上的表情简直是无价之宝，这感觉就像他所有的圣诞节礼物都一次性集中给了他一样。他大笑了起来，笑了很久都没停下来。就连Ian用手肘怼他的肋骨，把他撞下了床时，他都还笑个不停。

他甚至都不太清楚这是为什么。


	10. 第十章

Ian不知道Mickey觉得这有啥好玩的，他也不觉得Mickey真的觉得这很有趣。Kash脸上的表情的确是难得一见，他脸上的惊讶之色之纯粹，几乎像是一种侮辱。但发现门口站着的是Kash时，Ian还是忍不住松了口气，因为他早就知道了。可如果不是Kash而是别人的话，Mickey就不会在此放声大笑了，他肯定会立刻跑的越远越好。

Mickey大笑着摔倒在地上时，Kash就从门口消失了，但Ian隐隐知道他还会再回来的。

半小时后Mickey才勉强站起了身，他的脸上有着泪痕，那是他在疯狂大笑时渗出的眼泪，可Ian从没见过Mickey哭。哪怕这并不算得上是哭泣，他还是觉得这应该勉强算数。起码这证明了Mickey还是有泪腺的。

他毫不羞耻的扯掉了自己的长裤和内裤，穿上了一条塞在抽屉里的Ian的内裤，那是为了Ian的不时之需准备的。Mickey并没有问他能不能借给他，不过Ian也不在乎，他们早就过了需要问彼此那些蠢问题的阶段了。他套上了连裤工装之后得意地走去了工作。

Ian并不知道Mickey要怎么处理那条弄脏了的内裤，但他现在实在是太他妈的放松了，根本懒得去问。这还是第一次他没有感觉到在Mickey走出房间时，空气也随之被抽净，他并没有想要逃离回自己脑中的安全区域的冲动，他的情绪也并没有半分变化。

他把这归结于他的整只手上还残留着Mickey的味道，在他的肩颈连接处还有着隐隐作痛的咬痕。

Mickey刚走Kash就慢步走了进来，而Ian知道他是来讲大道理的，但他根本懒得在乎了。Kash只是盯着他看了好一会，他眼神中的失望之色明显到不能更明显，说实话这让Ian很生气。他并没有说话，他害怕自己要是开口了会想把这个年长的男人的脑袋给咬下来。

他知道这根本毫无意义，知道Mickey会觉得这很蠢，但他还是忍不住对这个前罪犯充满了保护欲。Mickey压根就没想要过他的保护，而Ian估计也没能提供多少，但他的保护欲仍在蠢蠢欲动。

“你还在操他。”

这并不是个问句。他当着Kash的面舔掉了自己手上的证据，而这个事实让他微笑了起来，因为他的舌尖仍能品尝到Mickey的味道。他喜欢Mickey的味道，不管是当Ian的舌尖顺着他的颈侧舔舐而上时尝到的汗味，或是Ian在他肩上狠狠咬下时尝到的血腥味，再或是他从指尖吸吮到的精液的味道。这一切他都喜欢。

“倒没怎么操了，”他语气轻快地说道，第一次舒服地压在了枕头上，“两边膝盖骨都受伤了可不容易干。”不过话说回来，他能在脑海中想象Mickey骑乘在他身上的画面。哪怕他的腿无法移动，那个姿势也是有可能的，不过同时，这倒也不是什么很轻易就会发生的事。

“为什么？”说着，Kash满脸尴尬地走到了床脚站着，“你他妈到底看上了那种人的哪一点？”

Ian真希望大家能别再说这种话了，他希望大家能不再对Mickey评头论足。当然他身上有很多特质，大多数都不是什么好事，但Ian先前说的那些话都是真心的，他仍是Ian最完美的契合。

“你不会懂的，”说着，他盯着他的前爱人，“而且我也不太想跟你解释。”

他有时会感觉Mickey像是他的一个秘密，好像世界上没有任何人知道他的存在。而这在某种程度上来说也是正确的。没有人像Ian那样了解Mickey，而Ian也知道这点，正是因为知道了这个事实，以前在Mickey犯浑的那段时间他才能撑得过来。

“你完全可以找到更好的人，”Kash简洁地说道，好像他有权力来评判Ian和Mickey一样。

Ian哼哼道，“怎么个更好法，比如你吗？”他感觉自己的嘴角勾起了一丝得意的笑，他觉得这估计是跟Mickey学来的。但他知道自己估计是很难摆脱这个举动了。“跟你说，Kash，操他和操你的感觉简直是天壤之别。”

这是事实，而人们总说事实是残酷的。

Ian说不出个所以然来，但他只想伤害点什么，伤害什么人。他很愤怒，几乎是毫无来由的，他需要对某人大发脾气，想要伤害某人的需求太强烈了。而Kash恰好出现在这，一面对这个人，Ian有的是伤害他的武器弹药。

Kash退缩的一抖的时候他很满意。

“你想要什么？”说着，他把胳膊交叠在胸前，“我知道你不是来因为Mickey的事对我叫骂的。”

从Kash的脸上他看得出这个年长的男人一直以为Mickey不过是他一时兴起的炮友，不过是库房里快速的一炮而已，因为Kash不在他身边什么的。Ian很生气没有任何人能看得出Mickey对他而言有多大的意义。

就连Mickey有时都没法看出他有着多大的意义。不过那只是因为Mickey不想而已。

跟他谈论爱情真是够怪异的，从他的角度看问题也是够怪异的，因为Ian从来没预料过会有这种事。他只是觉得Mickey并不想坠入爱河，倒不是因为他很恐惧。Ian倒也算能理解他的角度，他知道Mickey尽管不情愿却仍是有所感觉的，尽管他并不愿意承认。而虽然他并没有说出那些话，他的举动仍证实了Ian一直以来所抱持的希望。

他的确爱着他。在他们操过之后，Ian觉得自己能从Mickey的眼神中看出这一点。或是在Ian胡侃乱扯的时候，他敢发誓Mickey也沉浸在他的一言一语之中。而昨晚的事更是证实了这不是他凭空捏造出来的。

“只是想来看看你怎么样了，”Kash弱弱地说道，而Ian觉得这句话真是任何人能在那时说出的最蠢的一句话了。

他大声地嘲讽道，“是嘛，我他妈可潇洒自如了，Kash，”他几乎是咆哮出声，“真感谢你的关心啊，你现在可以走了。”他想要Kash离开，想防止他继续破坏Ian刚积攒起来的好心情。他知道Fiona很快就会过来探望了，他并不想在她来的时候Kash还在这，因为她肯定会说点什么，然后Kash就会说漏关于Mickey的事，那样的话他会仿若置身地狱，因为Mickey再也无法开怀大笑。

“LInda想让我跟你说，等你出院了可以继续之前的那份工作，”他紧张地说道。他前后改变着重心，时不时向门口瞥一眼，好像他觉得Mickey时刻有可能闯进来一样。

Ian没法想象再次工作在Kash and Grab的柜台后会是什么样子，无法想象自己会有勇气那么做。当然了他并没有告诉Kash这个想法。他只是向Mickey学了一招，狠狠地戳到了Kash的痛处，“她已经原谅了你抛下孩子们的事情了吗？”

这是Ian开始鄙视Kash的其中一个理由。他曾是个懦夫，他就那样起身离开，甚至都不愿意为了他未诞生的孩子们多停留一阵。他抛下了一切，抛弃了他们，而这都是因为他没那个勇气挺起脊椎面对真正的自我。Ian曾是被遗弃的孩子，他的母亲抛弃了他，他曾被抛在身后，所以他知道那是什么样一种感觉。

而他讨厌Kash让他的孩子体会到那种感受。

看着眼前的这个男人，他都不知道自己当初是看中了他的哪一点。

Kash明智地没有回答，只是又一次点点头走出了房间。而Ian很高兴，他很高兴自己能独自一人呆着。因为当他躺回枕头上闭上双眼时，他的鼻中充盈的全是Mickey的味道。Mickey的味道弥漫在房内的空气中，Ian的每次呼吸都会将其吸满肺部。它就像毒品。

它会令人上瘾。

来看他的并不是他期待中的Fiona，因为她一般每天都在午餐时分过来。出现的是Lip，很明显是翘课跑来的，但Ian并不在乎他做出这种事。Lip哪怕不去上半节课都能通过所有的考试，他之所以去上课不过是不想被开除而已。

他们聊着一些蠢事，Lip跟他说了家里发生的一些事，聊起Carl又一次试图用微波炉煮玩具时让微波炉着火了。LIaM则熟练掌握了爬出婴儿床的技能，这让Fiona如处地狱。而Steve－还是该叫JIMMy？－基本上已经住进了他们家，但Fiona拒绝让他给家里买太多东西，尽管严格说来这已不再算是一种慈善。

“Karen还是没有出现，”他说完，Ian才发现自己实际上已经忘了Karen让她妈在她和宝宝之间择其一的事情了。在Ian看来，SheIla做出的是正确的选择，因为Karen就是个该死的婊子。

但他并没有这么说，他说道，“你想她吗？”

Lip基本上有好几年都对Karen爱到魔障，还把那称之为爱情，但他们都知道那其实并不是。就连Lip都知道。当他发现那孩子不是他的的时候，那件事几乎让他崩溃，而因此Ian也更讨厌Karen了。他从最开始就没有看出她的半点魅力，但也许是因为他是同性恋吧。或者只是因为他是个有标准的人。  
Lip耸了耸肩，抓挠着自己的后颈。平时他极度渴望抽根烟的时候就会这么做。“大概只是怀念那些性爱了吧，”他这么说道，可他们俩都知道他的答案不过是在回避问题，这也就意味着他知道Ian估计不会太喜欢他的真实答案。当然了，这样子本身就是答案了。

“我还以为那方面你有Mandy就够了呢？”

惊奇的是，居然是Mickey而非Lip把Mandy在操他哥哥的事情告诉了他。而且根据Mickey的说法，那频率还相当高。Ian并不确定自己对此有何感受，特别是想到Mandy仍是他的“女朋友”。唯一的好处在于，Lip对于他跟－他跟Mickey在一起了吗，他们俩都不会他妈的承认这件事的，永远不会－一个Milkovich在一起的事不会说三道四。可最大的问题在于，要是Mandy受伤了的话，Mickey绝对会做掉Lip的，别无其他可能。

Lip做了个鬼脸，“是啊，你的重点在哪？”

Ian只是耸了耸肩，“别搞砸了就是了，”说着，他咬起了大拇指一侧，他渴望吸烟的时候就会这么做。他已经太他妈的久没有抽过烟了。“我可不怎么想看到Mick因为让你脑袋开了花而被关回监狱。”

Lip不屑道，“噢还真是多谢啊，你就不担心我的脸啥的吗？”

“如果你觉得Mickey只会打烂你的脸的话，那你还真蠢，”Ian坦承地说道。他见过Mickey打架的样子。操，他自己都跟Mickey打过一架。没有人会想站在那股怒火的对立面的。但因为Ian就是个全然的大蠢蛋，他早就过了会害怕Mickey发脾气的阶段了，他只觉得这很性感火辣。

Lip皱起了脸，“是啊，这你倒说得有理，”他伸手揉了揉头发，然后皱眉道，“Ian，这他妈是股什么味道？”他恶心地皱起了鼻子，“这闻起来就像。。。噢我的天啊，Ian你不是吧，这也太恶心了！”

估计Mickey正好在这一刻出现在门口便是帮了个倒忙，他脸上的得意之色说明了一切。他坐在了Ian床边的椅子上，舒服地调整了坐姿。“说实话我觉得这味道闻起来挺他妈棒的，”他的语气好像在谈论新款空气清新剂而非他的精液似的。

Lip看起来好像要吐了一样。他很快站起了身，“我觉得我该去喝点漂白剂了。”Ian相当确定他哥哥在跟他们点头示意时，绝对是屏着呼吸的，而且他几乎是夺门而逃。

Mickey全程得意的笑着看着他离去。“怎么？”意识到Ian在看着他时，他发问道。

Ian摇了摇头，甚至都不打算回答。这根本不值一提。


	11. 第十一章

Mickey养成了夜间躺在Ian病床上的习惯。Ian总是把他抱的好像他是易碎品一样，不过也许Mickey在某种程度上也算是脆弱的。有时他感觉自己好像跌跌撞撞地游走在。。。某种东西的边缘。但他并不知道是什么。

可最奇怪的事却是他发现自己居然很享受醒来时发现Ian正抱着他的感觉。一般都是Ian先醒过来，而Mickey则会在被他用拇指轻柔触碰他的指关节纹身时，或者在Ian靠近他的脸颊轻语时醒来。他好似在尽情欣赏眼前的Mickey，品味他的气息。

不过要说最棒的早晨，当属Mickey先醒来的那些。那样他就可以看着Ian，看着他的眼睫毛闪动着，好似有秘密试图从他眼睛内逃离，还有他的双唇微微分开，在寂静的房内发出微声的吸气声。在这些时候，Mickey会把耳朵紧贴在Ian的胸前，让自己的呼吸与Ian的心跳同频。他会紧紧地环抱着红毛，手指紧紧地贴着他那苍白的皮肤，好像不这么做的话Ian就会突然消失一样。

在这些时候，Ian看起来比任何人都更纯真无邪，天真烂漫，这让Mickey只想好好保护他。他愿意变成一个彻底的穴居之人，把Ian扛在自己的肩头，把他藏在一个世界上其他人都看不见他，伤害不到他，也没法对他们俩指指点点的地方。在这段早起的时间里，Mickey的所见所闻所感都是Ian，他会允许自己的情绪外泄那么一小会，假装自己不管有什么感情都无所谓，假装他能够承认那些情。而这时，要是听到了Ian呼吸声中轻微的一抽，发出睡醒前的嘟哝声，Mickey就会收回一切，让那些情感在他中空的心腔里填满意义，并且紧锁心门，这样世界上的其他一切都无法破坏它。

这些情感都是他的，也仅属于他，这是他的巨大秘密，就连Gallagher都并不太清楚这些。

这也是没有任何人能撞见他，没有任何人会起疑心的原因。他会在护士值班之前就下床，在任何人有可能会走进来之前就坐在了Ian床边的椅子上，准备好假装自己是在椅子上过了一夜。他会在想有多少人真的对他这一套行为买账，相信他装出来的这幅毫不在乎的样子。

他知道要是自己发现了答案，他估计会做出一些该死的蠢事。他很高兴自己并不知道答案。

Tony走进来时Mickey正玩着他的口香糖。他用牙齿衔着一段，用手使劲拉长看它能延长到什么地步才会断掉。他好无聊。Ian正在看一些烂爆了的关于渔船还是什么类似的蠢事的电视节目，他看起来是如此的感兴趣，就连Mickey都不忍心叫他把该死的电视关掉。不过除此之外，他也知道这个节目要不了多久就会结束了。

不过那都不重要了，因为Tony一走进房内，Ian就紧张了起来，连忙把电视机给关了，房间里一片安静。有那么一分钟谁都没有说话，就连跟在警官身后走进来的Fiona都没能开口说话，Mickey则是大声地嚼着口香糖。

Fiona怒视着他，可Ian却勾起了一道小微笑，所以这也算值得了。

Tony对他们俩都点了点头，看到Mickey也在这似乎并不很惊奇。他走到了病床的床尾处，而Fiona则坐在了Ian对面的椅子上，也就是Mickey身边。“他不应该因为这件事而离开吗？”说着，她翘起大拇指指了指他。Ian的肌肉紧张起来，手指紧紧揪着床单。紧张的氛围浓郁到要凝成实体，但Tony似乎丝毫没有注意到这些。

他摇了摇头，“除非Ian想让他离开，”他说道，“毕竟，我之所以现在能过来传递好消息的唯一原因还在于Mickey。”他对Mickey微笑着，好像想得到他的该死的表扬一样，但Mickey还没有蠢到会说些足以让他被赶出这个房间的蠢话。

Fiona的脸上出现了怒容，很明显她早就忘记了Mickey在发现对Ian做出这种事的罪魁祸首的这件事上的小小功劳。他在想她是不是故意隔离掉这部分信息的，好让她能更容易讨厌他。

“到明天的话，这起官司就已经准备了一个星期了，”Tony解释道。Mickey希望Ian能稍微放松一点，因为这让他变的很紧张。看起来Ian好像随时都要跳下那张床一样。倒不是说那真的有可能，可他仍紧张的不行。“恐怕Ian你得出庭作证了，不过我们有着相当充足的证据证明他们是罪魁祸首，所以这次他们是逃不掉牢狱之灾了。”

“那根球棍，”Mickey不假思索地回答道，一想到那根球棒会被摆在那里任人观看他就觉得恶心的不行。他们都惊讶地看着他，他也能看出Ian眼中的疑问。“他们实在是太他妈蠢了，甚至都没想到要把用来行凶的球棒给扔掉，”他解释道。他的声音听起来死气沉沉，就像他那天打电话给Tony的时候那样，“那上面沾满了你的血迹。”

他的指甲深深地陷进了自己的手掌里，试图拉扯出某种程度的掌控权。

Tony点了点头，“这倒是真的，”他说道，“虽然上面沾了点Jason O'Connor的血和其他人的指纹，这让事情稍微变的复杂了点，不过Jason的断腿证明了在对Ian的袭击中并没有第三方的介入，而且那对兄弟拒绝指控那个把他们揍了一顿的人。”

Mickey微笑了起来，而那并不是一个多么和善的微笑。

“他们现在还有着深刻印象，知道要是他们敢说出那是谁他们就死定了。不过我只想提醒你们一声，这部分事故也可能在开庭时被提及。”

“相信我，在他们进入该死的监狱时，他们只会希望他们早就他妈的死了，”Mickey说道。他无法阻止自己说出这些话，出于某些该死的蠢原因他需要说出来，Ian需要知道他愿意为他做到什么程度。

当Ian微微一笑时，他很满足。

“我要假装自己没听见刚刚那句话了，”Tony说道。不过不知为何，他似乎挺满意的，好像他很希望做出这种事的那些混蛋们身上会发生什么恶劣事故一样。“如我刚刚所说，”他很快就继续说道，“他们会问你发生了些什么，你只需要尽可能的坦诚就好，因为你所说的一切证词将会决定他们入狱的刑期。”

Mickey觉得这该是不言自明的事实，要是他们哪天真的出狱了，他会该死的杀掉他们，这点他清楚的很。他并不在乎他们出狱那时他是40岁，50岁还是100岁，他总是会弄死他们的。

Ian对他微笑着，好像他能听见Mickey的心声一样，但他的笑容并不走心，似乎悲伤多于其他。

“你觉得你能做得到吗，Ian？”Tony问道，他大张着的眼睛中充满了同情，这让Mickey想打他。问题是他早就亲身体验过一拳揍在警察脸上的后果了，那一点也不好玩。“你觉得你能当着一群人的面说清事情经过吗，确切的事情经过？”

Mickey知道他的话本应起到安慰作用，但他只觉得那些话越听越糟。

Ian咬了咬下唇，感觉随时都要哭了出来。“我不知道，”他承认道。他深呼吸了一口气，转头看向了Mickey，好像他能该死的做点什么改变这个境况一样，“但我也没多少选择吧，只能去做了，所以我会做到的。”

而他真讨厌这点，但就在这一刻Mickey莫名地极其为Ian感到骄傲。他看得出Fiona跟他想的一样，因为她伸出手把Ian的手握在了手心。Tony点了点头，看起来也挺骄傲的。

Mickey并不知道在他们看来自己该如何应对，所以他只是朝后靠了靠椅背，用口香糖吹了个泡泡。泡泡大声地破裂了，Ian微笑的看向他，似乎稍微放松了那么一点点。

“为什么这个官司准备了这么久才打？”Fiona问道。她有责任询问这些重要的问题，“我是说，我一直觉得早就会打官司了，你们明明挺快就抓到他们了。”

Tony点了点头，拨弄着他的帽子。

“嗯，这件事是他们干的，这点毫无疑问，正如我先前所言，”他解释道，“但在Ian处在这种身体状况下，以及Jason O'Connor在一边膝盖上要动大手术，Carl则因为头部被重击而接受了两周的重症监护的情况下，要把官司打到法庭上并不太可能。他们觉得他摔倒在地上的时候正好撞到了脑袋。” 他耸了耸肩，很明显并不太关心他们。“不管怎样，他们得等到他们俩兄弟神志清醒才行，而且还是到了最近Jason的伤腿才有办法被移动。”

Mickey忍不住对自己的所作所为十分满意。他并没有觉得自己造成了如此大的伤害，但他那时的确有点失控了。他真的只记得自己狠狠的打了Carl一顿，还有用那根他们用来伤害Ian的球棒打了Jason。

“你还真是把他们揍得不轻，”Ian说道。他的声音里有一丝难以置信，但他似乎也很满意。

Mickey不屑到，“你居然敢质疑我？”

要是他是那种会被冒犯的人的话，他肯定会被冒犯到的。

“绝不，”Ian说道。Mickey不得不移开了视线，因为Gallagher又在用那种他时常会用的蠢爆了的方式看着他，这让Mickey很不自在。“开庭那天Mickey也能在场吗？”Ian问道，“我希望他也在。”

Mickey的确注意到了Ian不是在问他愿不愿意在场，但他猜这估计跟借内裤的事情差不多。Mickey要借用并不需要提前询问，因为他早就知道他的答案了，那不过是浪费口舌而已。这件事也是一样，不过Ian能如此了解他的这个事实总是会吓到Mickey。他并不喜欢自己变得可被预测了。

从眼角余光看去，Mickey看到Fiona紧张了起来，这让他得意地笑了起来。

“行啊，这应该不是什么大问题，”Tony说道。很明显没有注意到那个最年长的Gallagher孩子给他的视线，这可真是新奇。一般说来警察们都会极力巴结奉承Fiona，好像再见不到明天的太阳似的。也许他终于意识到那样只不过是过于友好之举，而Gallagher们会不会对他感兴趣都全凭心情而已。“要是O'Connor兄弟看到他也在，局面只会对你有利，”他看向了Mickey，补充道，“你似乎把他们吓的魂都没了，都有谣言说他们供认不讳，要主动认罪了。”

Mickey得意地笑了起来。真好，他想道。“Milkovich的威名能在这镇上起什么效果，你会惊讶死的，”说着，他把脚翘到了床上，让自己的脚靠在了Ian的大腿上。他没办法像Fiona现在那样握着他的手给他安慰，但他知道这微妙的触碰几乎就能起到同样的作用。看到Ian舒服地躺在枕头上他就知道了。


	12. 第十二章

他可真是要被气死了。

医院里的工作人员们都开始认识他了。在他经过身旁时，他们都会对他微笑，远远地看到他时他们会对他挥挥手，甚至还觉得停下脚步进行一段小对话是个挺不错的主意，尽管聊的都是些Mickey不在乎的无厘头破事。他真他妈讨厌这点。

他知道这是因为他现在基本上相当于住在医院了，他知道自己估计并没有半点解决办法，可他还是很讨厌这一切。这让他感觉自己好像要失去锐气了，好像他逐渐变得不再是那个吓人的Mickey Milkovich一样，可他实际上挺享受知道自己是个恶霸的这个事实的。他完全能想象到他的某个哥哥或者他爸会因为他变柔软了而暴揍他一顿。然而最大的问题在于，他并不知道自己该怎么他妈的才能阻止这一切。

而这也是他做出这个决定打算做出这件事的原因。完完全全地坦诚来说，在那一刻他的想法只剩下了，去它的，我需要放松。

他回家拿上了他需要的东西，然后洗了个澡。因为他甚至都不记得自己上次洗澡是什么时候了。他还在包里塞了几件干净的衣服，他记得Ian那天说过，他留几件衣服在医院备用也许是个好主意。那样起码他时不时可以穿上几条干净的内裤。

“嘿，你吃止痛药了吗？”说着，他走进了Ian的病房。天色已经相当晚了，但看到房里只有Ian一个人时他很高兴。他把自己带来的包随意扔在了自己平时坐着的那张椅子上，站在了床尾。他的眉毛高挑，不耐烦地等着答案。

当他走进来时，Ian的脸色马上亮了起来，但他仍皱着眉毛，“呃，没吃，我的膝盖今天没那么痛了所以就没吃。”

很明显他不知道Mickey为什么会想知道这种事，一般来说他是不会问些诸如“你今天怎么样”或者“你今天感觉好点了还是更糟了”之类的蠢问题。他觉得这没有意义。“那就好，”他坦率地说道，然后从角落搬来了一张空椅子，并站了上去，同时从后口袋里掏出了一把螺丝刀。

“你在干嘛？”Ian的眉毛皱的更紧了，问道。

“卸掉烟雾探测器，”Mickey回答道，“不然你他妈以为我在干嘛？”

搞定了之后，他从椅子上跳了下来，把椅子踢回了屋角，走到窗边打开窗子以防万一。寒冷的空气一涌而入，让他们俩都一阵颤栗，但这阵寒气绝对是值得的。

“Mick，你要干嘛？”Ian问道，但看到Mickey从包里掏出来放在旁边的床头桌上的东西之后，他就反应过来了。他拿出了六罐装的廉价罐装啤酒，一根大麻烟，还有一包香烟。“你知道我明早还要出庭的对吧？”他问道，但看到Mickey拿出来的这么些东西，他的脸上满是高兴之色。

“正因如此才更该这么做，”Mickey耸了耸肩，因为尽管Ian不愿承认，他知道他因为明天的出庭有多么紧张，“但要是你真的那么操蛋的介意的话，那我自己一个人喝酒抽烟就是了。”

而且他真的会这么做的。他们俩都知道这点。

“别他妈犯傻了，”说着，Ian接过了Mickey递给他的那罐啤酒。他喝下第一口时脸上纯粹的飘飘然之色几乎就足够让Mickey像个十岁青少年那样射在裤子里了。

Mickey点起了一根香烟递给了红毛，然后给自己也点了一根。他知道做出这种事会给他们俩都惹上很多的麻烦，可他并不在乎。这种时候才不在乎。他知道这是他们俩现在最需要的。

他们俩就这么安安静静而十分满足地坐在那喝酒抽烟，两人都觉得不需要用言语破坏这气氛。当Ian把烟头压在金属床脚上摁灭时，Mickey立刻又给他点了一根，因为他知道Ian已经太久没能抽烟了。他感觉自己有必要说点什么。他并不知道为什么会这样想，因为闲聊一般都是Ian发起的。

“你确定你明天见到他们会没事？”他这么问道。因为尽管他是Mickey，也不习惯问一些听起来好像自己会在乎似的蠢爆了的煽情问题，他还是感觉自己需要问出来。而且毕竟他们俩现在正独处着，Ian也很快就会醉了，说不定压根就不记得Mickey下定决心问出来的这个小问题。

Ian看了他一眼，眼神中满是惊讶，但其中也包含着某种类似爱意的东西，这让他稍微有点被吓到了。作为回应，他喝完了那罐啤酒又开了一罐。“可我对此也无能为力是不是？”说着，他的表情变得有些心碎。他深吸了一口香烟，把烟圈吐向了天花板。

他们俩都看着烟圈渐渐淡灭。

“是啊，我想也是，”Mickey回答道。他也不知道自己提起这种话题到底是想干嘛，他只是感觉自己需要问出来。“但你会没事吗？”Ian还是没有回答他的问题。

Ian耸了耸肩，“也许吧。”

Mickey用大拇指揉了揉下唇，然后吸吮掉了指尖擦掉的水渍。当Ian的眼神顺着他的行动移动时，他得意地笑了起来。他清楚地知道这举动对红毛而言起了什么样的效果，但他倒不是有意这么做的。这只是他的习惯，仅此而已。这恰好是一个比较好的习惯罢了，他倒是可以确定这点。

“Mick？”过了大概有那么一分钟后，Ian问道。这让Mickey递给了他第二罐啤酒，然后把空酒罐扔到了床底下。他抽完了手中的烟，没有再点起另一根。Ian则还在抽着烟，好像再不抽的话，抽烟这件事就过时了一样。但Mickey倒也能理解他，所以他并没有做出评论，当然他也并不在乎这种事。

Ian看起来很紧张，他咬着下唇，烟雾从他指间闷燃的香烟上缓缓升向天花板。他不清楚为什么这件事会让他如此担忧，因为通常来说他是不会在乎这种事的，但Mickey倾身向前，拍掉了落在Ian大腿上的烟灰。

“你不觉得要是你也在场的话，他们就会说出一些事情吗？”说着，他抬起头看向了Mickey，他瞪大了眼睛，眼睫毛扑闪着，用那种时而闪现的愚蠢的幼稚眼神看着他。Mickey真讨厌自己居然会有点喜欢他的这幅表情。但他是绝不会承认的。“我是说，要是他们看到你也在场，你不觉得这会让他们说出你是怎么样暴揍他们的事情吗？”

Mickey在想Ian的脑子到底是怎么长的才会觉得Mickey会知道这种问题的答案。

他耸耸肩道，“我不知道，”他坦率地说道，因为他了解Gallagher，他知道他完全能该死的知道Mickey什么时候是在撒谎，“可能不会吧，那俩混蛋太他妈害怕了，根本不敢告密，他们知道要是说漏嘴了，我会让他们在监狱里就被弄死。”

他还在纠结到底要不要在他们入狱的时候叫人做掉他们。他更倾向于给出这个命令，倒不是说他会告诉Ian这件事。这个年轻的男孩估计会因此对他生气或者做出类似的蠢事。

“是啊，可要是他们敢说呢？”Ian问道。他的眼睛瞪大似铜铃，那扩张的瞳孔说明酒精已经开始起作用了。这其实并不足以让他们俩喝醉，但Mickey觉得Ian之所以开始醉酒是因为他实在是滴酒不沾太久了。

“那他们就已经是死人了，”他简洁地说道，并没有看出Ian对于此事到底在担心些什么。不过他在担心的内容，肯定不是Mickey觉得他会担心的事，当然也不会是Mickey自己在担心的事。

Ian看起来一副快他妈要哭了的样子，这让Mickey觉得很蠢。他伸手摸向了大麻烟，希望让Ian嗨起来能有帮助。

“我不想看到你又一次回到少管所，Mick，”Ian说道。这句话让Mickey僵在了原地，他的手停在了床头桌放着的大麻烟的上方，“如果他们说了那是你干的，你就会进少管所的，甚至更糟的话还会直接进监狱。”

Mickey仍然不知道为什么这件事会他妈的引起Ian这么大的担忧。从Mickey告诉他他把O'Connor兄弟揍了一顿的时候，这就是他一直在担心的事。而到了现在，很明显他仍在担忧这件事。Mickey觉得他会担心这种事实在是太他妈蠢了，特别是不管怎样Mickey进监狱不过是时间早晚的问题罢了。像他这样的人一辈子总会有那么相当一部分时间是在牢里度过的，这几乎就是他们的命运。

“Gallagher，这你就不用担心了，”说着，他奇怪地因为Ian在担心他而感到有点开心，尽管与此同时他也很生气， “特别是现在，要是我也被定罪了送入监狱，有很大的可能性我会跟他们呆在同一个该死的监狱里。”他给了Ian一个弱弱的微笑，知道尽管这不太算得上是个微笑，也希望红毛能听懂他的逻辑。“他们是什么都不会说的，就算是他们也不会蠢到想跟我同时身处该死的监狱的。”

他坐到了床边，把大麻烟夹在耳后，双手捧住了Ian的脸。他把想这么做的冲动归结于酒精带来的微微眩晕，或许这只是因为他很讨厌Gallagher用那种该死的眼神看着他的样子。他的眼睛大张着，满是悲伤，好似他的心正在寸寸碎裂一样。Mickey只想让他的心碎停下来，因为他的心会跟着Ian的心一起碎裂，而这都是因为他的那副表情。

“他们知道要是我跟他们一起坐牢的话，我他妈会因为他们的所作所为弄死他们的，”他说道。他靠的近到甚至能感受到Ian呼气中的烟味和酒味，毫无疑问另外那个男孩也会有同样的感受，“别他妈的担心这件事了，”他紧紧地按住Ian的脑袋两侧，指尖陷进了他的发间，感受到Ian抓住了他的衬衫前端，确保Mickey没法逃走。

但难道他现在还不知道吗，就算Mickey再怎么努力也没办法去向其他的地方。

Ian Gallagher该死的拥有了他。Mickey早就过了会对自己否认这点的阶段了，尽管他仍然很讨厌这件事。他从来都没有想过要属于任何人，他总是希望自己就是自己的主宰，希望能做一切他想做的，在任何他想做的时间做事，而不需要考虑其他任何事，其他任何人。然而在他第一次操了Ian之后，所有的这些计划就都该死的坍塌了，他现在知道了。

“我不想你进去，”Ian轻声地说道，好像他很害怕说出这些话一样，“我不想让你离开我。”

“你到现在还不知道吗？”Mickey问道，单词就在他的舌尖跳动，因为那些词真挚，坦诚而毫无保留，“我也许会离开，很可能在某些时候我会再进去，但我他妈总是会回来的。”

而这是他说过的最诚实的话了。他们俩都知道的。而且他看得出Ian相信了他，单从随之而来的热烈拥吻就知道了。那感觉好像Ian正试图钻进Mickey的内心，试图完全而彻底的进入他的内心。Mickey几乎也希望他能早点成功。

他才勉强把Ian的啤酒放到一边，他们俩就开始热切地摸索着对方，急切地噬咬，标记，争夺控制权。Ian的手指按压在了他的肋骨上，抓挠着他的后背，把他的衬衫撩高好让自己在那光裸的肌肤上印下标记。而Mickey也是一样。他咬住了Ian的下唇直至尝到了血腥味，随后牙齿便在Ian的颈侧磨蹭，噬咬，吸吮，手指则抓扯着红毛的短发。

只有在某人走进了房间时他们才终于分开，Mickey转过身正准备向某人发火时，却发现是Lizzie。她正看着从Mickey的耳后滑落到床上的那根大麻烟，注意到了周围散落的空酒罐以及烟头。她的眼睛移到了上方的烟雾探测器上，然后她笑了起来。

“我要假装自己压根没看见这一切了，”说着，她对他们微笑道，“你们继续。”

说完，她便转身走出了房间，随手关上了身后的门。Mickey莫名地就知道她这是要让后半夜无人再能来打扰。这让他在心里记下了要稍微对她礼貌些，起码一点点也好。她其实并不坏，而且她绝对还是在因为把他的事情透露给Mandy而弥补他。

当Mickey又看向他时，Ian得意地笑了起来，眉毛挑起表示着无声的询问。

“闭嘴，”Mickey嘟哝道，并没有任何试图弄懂Ian到底在问些什么的耐心。

他抓起了床边的打火机，点燃了大麻烟，自己先吸了第一口，尽管他看得出Ian正用饥渴的眼神看着它，他的眼神几乎满是急切。他向前倾身，又一次把唇压向了Ian的唇，把烟雾吹进了他的肺里。Ian的眼睛微微扩大，但当Mickey抽身离开时，他给了他一种傻呼呼的蠢笑。Mickey又吸了口烟，递给他了之后靠向了椅背。

没过多久Ian的眼神就朦胧起来，他的脸颊泛红，嘴唇微肿，Mickey爱死了这幅样子。他那副样子看起来太他妈的性感了。而当他用那种时常露出的吃屎般的傻笑对着Mickey时，这幅情景几乎是太过头了。Mickey把一只手伸进了自己长裤的前端，握住了自己的分身。他硬了，太硬了，硬到几乎他妈的要发痛了。

Ian看了他一会，然后示意他靠近。“站起身来，”说着，他伸手扯住了Mickey的衬衫前部，几乎是把他从椅子上拉了起来，把他扯向了病床。Mickey冥冥之中知道Ian打算做点什么，但他什么都没说，他可不想让自己这张该死的嘴毁掉这一刻。

当Ian拉扯着让他的膝盖压在了床单上时，他的猜测就落实了。之后，红毛抓住了Mickey的手腕，把他的手从长裤里拿出来。Ian把长裤从Mickey的臀上拉了下来，他的内裤也跟着脱了下来，而Mickey只有那么一秒钟的时间去思考自己真心希望没人会闯进来撞见，但一当Ian的舌头在他肿胀的龟头上弹动时，他就不再在乎了。说实话，他相当确定自己已经失去了所有连贯的想法。

Ian一直都很擅长给予口活，可Mickey已经太久没有接受过了，这次感觉很不一样。这次几乎好似有着更多的意义在其中，但Mickey并不打算思考那类的破事。而且在这个时候，他的身体也做不到思考那一类破事了。

Ian的舌头在他的龟头处打转，顶压住了那道细缝，这让Mickey的呼吸断续起来。红毛眨着眼睛抬头看向了Mickey，Mickey看得出他在缓慢地将龟头含进嘴里时，嘴角勾起的一道笑容。

这几乎太过头了，他几乎就要在那时射了出来，可这也太他妈早了。湿热感包围住了他的鸡巴，Ian似乎正把它当作某种棒棒糖来对待。他先轻柔地吸吮着头部，然后退出来用舌头顺着那根粗血管舔舐而下。出于全然的欲望，Mickey颤抖着将手指伸进了Ian的发间，而Ian的手指环绕住了他的根部，极其缓慢地，太过于缓慢地撸动着他。

他咬住了自己的下唇，试图阻止自己发出太大声的呻吟，可当Ian终于将它含进嘴里时，他其实并不需要担心会有任何人听到他们的动静。Mickey的嘴大张着，可却并没有发出半点声音，因为他正急切地集中注意力不让自己射的太快。他希望能尽可能地享受这件事，但他并不知道自己到底还能够坚持多久。

更别说在Ian的喉间肌肉松弛了下来，直接将它含至根部时，他的鼻尖埋进了Mickey的阴毛间。当Ian抽身离开时，Mickey的喉间发出了某种哽咽的呻吟，室内的冰冷空气吹在了他那湿热的屌上，这让他大声地呻吟出声。Ian狡黠地对他一笑，他们刚四目相对，他便再次低下了头，将Mickey的睾丸吸入口中。

他毫不温柔地咬在了他的大腿与胯部的相连处，Mickey呻吟起来，将Ian的头发扯的更紧了。

“噢，操，就是这样，”Ian又一次深喉含住根部时，他勉强呻吟道。Mickey觉得再没有任何事能比看着Ian吸吮他的鸡巴更火辣的了，他看着他的嘴唇被他的屌扩张着，看着他的舌头弹动着品尝着龟头上的那道细缝。而Mickey想告诉他这一点，他张嘴想说出点什么，说出点什么能让Ian知道这感觉有多棒的话，说出自己有多爱这感觉，可他说不出来。因为他高潮了。

Ian的手指紧捏着他的屁股，阻止他抽身离开，而他的屌抽动着将精华尽数射进了Ian的喉内。他知道这次的量肯定不小，这倒也说得通，毕竟自他上一次打飞机也有段时间了，可Ian将其悉数咽下。哪怕在他射完后，他的唇仍包裹着Mickey的鸡巴，他的舌尖在龟头处打转，Mickey知道他这是在替他们俩延长高潮的余韵。

Mickey用那只扯着Ian头发的手将他拉开，立刻弯下身用自己的唇侵略上Ian的唇。他能在Ian的舌尖伸进自己嘴里时尝到自己的味道，而这几乎就足够让他再一次硬起来了。他很快将自己的内裤和长裤都穿了起来，然后向床上压去。在他骑在年轻男孩的胯间时，他注意着避开了Ian的腿，借着自己高度的优势主导着这个吻。

Ian在他的口中呻吟，Ian的手在Mickey的胸前到处摸着，将他的衬衫拉起，扭捏着他的乳头。 “Mickey，”当他们的唇终于分开时，他低语道，念着Mickey的声音轻柔地仿若在祷告。

低头看着他，Gallagher的内心情感全都写在了脸上，Mickey知道自己肯定也是一样。可在这种时候，他实在是感觉太棒了，他也实在是太他妈的嗨到什么都不在乎了。明天早上他再来担心这一切，考虑自己该不该因此而烦扰，那时他才会恐慌，可这个时候，他什么都不想做。他只想在舌尖品味着Ian的唇，再无其他。起码这时不会。

“明天会没事的，”一会儿后Mickey嘟哝道。他的一只胳膊正被Ian的脑袋压在底下，另一只胳膊则缠在了他的腰间，剩下的啤酒全都喝完了，所有的香烟都被抽完了，而后者的所有证据都已被扔出窗外。明天早上在任何人闯进来撞见他们之前，Mickey会清理掉那些酒罐的。

他知道Ian已经爽过头了，知道他已经累到听不出他在说什么，而Mickey会说出这些话的唯一原因，在于他已经嗨了，有点微醺，还有爽翻天的高潮余韵在起作用。

“我会让一切顺利的，”他低语道，“你会见证的。”

他也许还说了点别的，可他不记得了。而哪怕他还记得，实际上他也不能清醒地意识到自己在说些什么。他只记得，在那之后自己收紧了环抱着Ian的那只手，深呼吸着他的气味，那味道现在混合了汗水，酒精和香烟，似乎进一步升级了。也许这就是在他们见面前，Ian身上的气味的由来。

在那之后，他估计自己应该是睡着了。


	13. 第十三章

就算有人注意到了他们第二天早晨时的些微宿醉，他们也并没有做出任何评论。Mickey早就清理掉了所有的证据，而他们整晚大开着的窗户吹走了所有的气味。在他们准备出发去法院的几小时之前，所有的Gallagher家人都出现在了医院，很明显是把此事看成了某种该死的家庭出游活动。但Mickey并没有评论半句，就连意识到Frank缺席时都没有出声挖苦。

他倒是冥冥之中料到了Ian不会注意到这点，抑或是有半点在乎。所以他又在乎个什么劲呢？Frank一直都是个糟糕的父亲，不可能现在因为Ian住院了他就会改变本性。

“你有想过要整理好着装再出庭吗？”Lip问道，他皱眉看着Mickey破旧的牛仔裤和微脏的上衣。Mickey低头看了看自己的衣服，说实话他觉得这对他而言算是相当他妈的干净了。他昨天还洗了个澡，所以他知道自己身上并没有难闻的气味，而且他又没有穿着便裤出庭。

“那你是打算带着裂唇出庭吗？”他冷静地回答道。Lip退缩了一点，Mickey得意地笑了起来，“那不就得了，给老子闭嘴。”

当一个Mickey不认识的护士和一个从她对他笑着的样子看起来算是认识的护士走进来要给Ian换衣服时，他们都被赶出了病房。Mickey正打算吐槽说她们的帮助根本没必要时，才记起来Ian需要卸掉贴附全身的金属机器，还有他膝盖骨上的两块巨大石膏。

当他们终于被允许回到病房时，Ian的上半身已经穿上了西装，下半身则穿着黑色运动裤。Mickey觉得这其实看起来挺蠢的，但他并没有吐槽，因为他知道这已经是在Ian腿上打着石膏的情况下能做到的最好的打扮了。而且如果你只看他的上半身的话，他觉得他看起来还挺俊朗的。

不过，Mickey依旧我行我素。他觉得自己就算想换件衣服，也并没有任何更英俊的服装了。而且从他走回房间时Ian对他微笑着的样子来看，他知道自己不管穿了什么Gallagher都并不在乎。再说了，Ian是Mickey唯一他妈的会真正在乎的Gallagher，也是他唯一会在乎他的想法的人，所以他很开心。

“如果你要吐的话，记得扭开角度别对着我，”当他们快要到出发时间时，Ian的脸色开始逐渐发青，于是Mickey对他说道。他们都能看得出他很紧张，但他笑了起来，似乎因为Mickey的话而放松了些。

Tony过来护送他们去法院，说他们开了一辆特殊的迷你巴士还是什么鬼车，方便Ian坐着轮椅也能移动。Fiona和Lip跟他一起坐迷你巴士，Mickey和其他的Gallagher家人也在，车子由Steve-还是Jimmy？- 驾驶，不过说实话，他们一开始聊天时，Mickey就神游物外了，仅仅是因为他压根就不在乎而已。他觉得自己可能听见他们说起了某人会出现以表支持，但他并不确定。

Lizzie在Tony出现之后就来了，突然间房间里就变得拥挤起来，尽管没有任何人说什么。她推了一个轮椅进来，把它放在了Ian的床边。在此过程中，她将挡路的Gallagher们都赶到了一边。

“Mickey，帮我把他抬起来，好吗？”她问道，但她的眼神没有看向其他任何人，只是直直的看着他，很明显是在表示她不会接受其他任何人的帮助的。“很高兴看到你这么精神，”她低声说道，这样只有他靠近时才能听得见，然后她声音稍大的说道，“这样，我抬起他的脚，咱们努力在你把他抬进轮椅时让他的腿保持直线。”

Mickey点了点头，靠近了Ian。他把一只手放在了他的后背，另一只手则托着他的大腿，同时Lizzie抬着Ian的腿，让他保持了一个不会太伤到膝盖的姿势。当然了，他们俩都知道在他们挪动他时，他还是会痛的。

Ian用一只胳膊勾住了Mickey的脖子，而在他的指甲微微陷进他的皮肤时，Mickey微微蹙起了眉。Ian的另一只手则紧紧攥住了Mickey的衬衫，在其他人看来就好像那是他在紧抓生命线似的。当他们抬起他时，Lizzie倒数了几个数。

抬起Ian之轻松说实话让他十分惊奇，但他也因此而高兴，因为在他们抬起他时，Ian因为疼痛而倒抽凉气的声音让Mickey只想赶紧把他放下来。他尽可能温柔地把Ian放在了轮椅上，用眼角余光看着Lizzie开始支起连接在轮椅上的用来使他的腿几乎保持直线的支撑架。

“卧槽，擎天柱，你需要多吃点汉堡啥的了，”他把Ian放下时喃喃道，当Ian挤出一丝笑容时，他松了口气。Mickey打算站直起身，可他没法做到，因为Ian勾着他后颈的手和攥着他衬衫的手都还紧捏不放。通常来说Mickey是不介意这种亲近感的，操蛋的，他们以前可绝对比这亲近多了，可现在他们这里有着一屋子的人，而这让Mickey焦虑不安。“Ian，你总得放开我呀，”他轻声说道，可他知道他们都能听得见。

“噢，好的，”Ian立刻松开了手，把手缩回夹在了腿间，好像被冒犯了一样，“抱歉。”

Mickey直起身耸了耸肩，“没事。”

他揉了揉自己的后颈，知道那里肯定会留下点痕迹。不过他倒是觉得自己能理解，毕竟他知道Ian的脖子上有个Mickey昨晚留下的咬痕。

“那行了，”说着，Tony大声地拍了拍手，吓到了好几个人，“那咱们走吧，可别迟到了。”

大家都点了点头，开始向外走去，Lip走在了Ian的轮椅后方，打算推着他走。

“祝你好运，”他们离开时，Lizzie说道，可Mickey困惑的是，她这句话究竟是对他说的还是对Ian说的？

越靠近法院，Mickey就愈发紧张，感觉自己好像才是那个要出庭并对全世界公开自己罪行的人。当红毛在他们从迷你巴士到法院的那段路上疯狂抽烟时，他几乎是无比同情Ian。他把烟屁股弹到了一边，Mickey就这么看着它着陆，并不知道为什么自己会去关注它滚到了哪里。

大多数时间，当人们聊天聊了很长一段时间之后，Mickey就不擅长继续集中注意力了，可他发现在自己和Ian一起走进法院时，那个问题直接就烟消云散了。他想要听见每一句被说出的话，将其铭刻在脑海中。

Gallagher们都跟Ian一起坐在了前面，律师则坐在他身旁，但Mickey还没有蠢到觉得自己来到这会受欢迎，所以他坐在了最最后面。他凝神注视着被带进房间的O’Connor两兄弟，他们都戴着手铐，一个人走了进来，另一个则坐着轮椅被推了进来。

当他看见他们时，他感觉自己的嘴角勾起了一道冷笑。他感觉自己想大声对他们吼些什么，威胁点什么，特别是在他们用那种试图恐吓红毛的眼神看着Ian的时候，但Mickey并没有这么做。他并不需要这么做，理想情况下他们即将在牢里蹲上很长一段时间，可在判刑被最终宣告前，Mickey知道他们会注意到他的。仅仅是知道他也处在同一屋子里，就会有着不亚于他出声恐吓那般的威慑力了。

Ian的律师开始了陈述。当他飞快的谈起Ian的伤势时，他感觉自己要吐了。他展示了一些图片来强调观点，从他身上的淤青开始说起，讲到他遭受的强奸才结束。这一切几乎太过头了，他几乎没法稳坐在自己的座位上，勉强忍着才没让自己跨过围栏撕碎那群罪魁祸首的混蛋们那该死的喉咙。

时间并没有像Mickey想象的那样缓慢流淌，而是飞快过的过去了，但从他们陈列起Ian的伤势到Ian被叫到原告席上似乎只用了一眨眼的功夫。

他不得不以圣经起誓以证诚实，但Mickey觉得这真是太蠢了，他知道Gallagher压根就不是个信教的人。Ian被推到了原告席后，脸色苍白地仿若白色床单，很明显在试图避开面向O’Connor兄弟。他正疯狂地察看着周围，Mickey知道他那样做的原因，那是因为Ian才刚注意到Mickey并没有跟Ian的家人一起坐在第一排。

Mickey并不知道他是怎么知道这件事的，但当Ian发现了他，他们四目交汇时，他的猜想就被证实了。他让自己挤出了一个微笑，并不知道自己的表情会不会好看，抑或是展现某种安慰，但Ian肯定从他的笑容中收获了什么，因为他似乎稍微地放松了下来。

Ian被提问着关于那晚发生的事情，律师告诉过他只要被问到就得诚实回答，而Mickey看着红毛把双手攥在了一起，指关节泛白。他是如此的苍白，Mickey甚至都觉得自己哪怕离得这么远都能把他脸上的雀斑数的一清二楚。

他觉得自己又要想吐了。

“那件事发生时，我刚下班，”Ian说道，他的声音低沉喑哑，时而的破音很明显是因为他说出了一些自己不情愿大声说出口的词，“我要关店，所以我离开的时候天色已经很晚了，而我又比平时收拾的更晚了些，所以我打算从某条小巷子里抄近路回家。”他深呼吸了一口气，眼光闪烁着看向了O’Connor兄弟，之后又看向了Mickey。Mickey咽了咽口水，不知怎么地也能感受到Ian的紧张，真实地仿佛是自己的情感。他希望自己能知道自己能做些什么好让他放松下来，希望别人能做点什么，可是并没有。

“那O-O’Connor兄弟从小巷的另一头向我走来，而我以-以为他们只是要打劫我什么的，”Ian说道，他的手在身前攥紧又松开。Mickey感觉自己的手也动了起来。他们俩都深呼吸了一口气。“我知道他们是我们那片街区的，他们就住-住在我朋友M-Mandy家所在的那条路的路尾。”

Mandy，而非Mickey。他觉得句里的那个口吃是Ian在有意避开提到Mickey的名字，所以改变了他本来要说的话。他知道红毛不想让那对兄弟有半点机会提起Mickey所做的事情。他有点讨厌Gallagher会这么想，因为这个时候他明明应该只担心自己的。

“但当他们说起，他们听说过关于我的传闻时，说他们听说我是个同-同性恋时，”Ian说道。Mickey知道他很难在这么多人面前公开承认这一点，“Jason用球棒砸在了我的右膝盖上，打碎了我的膝盖骨，所以我就没法逃跑了，之后他们就。。。”他顿了下来，这让Mickey把指尖压进了掌心，他知道自己的表情不会好看到哪里去，可他就是控制不住自己。一想到他们对Ian做出的事情，他就想走过去杀掉他们。当然他也差一点就这么做了，但他知道在自己有机会动手之前就会被拦下的，所以他并没有这么做。

然而，他的确决定了要让进监狱之时成为O’Connor兄弟的死期。他们将会得到Mickey的叔叔或是某个身处监狱里的亲戚的一次“可爱的”看望。

Ian的呼吸微微一抽，律师便叫他别着急慢慢说。Mickey知道他的家人们正用口型告诉着他一些鼓励的话，但Mickey并不在乎。他只是对上了Ian的眼睛，保持着凝视。Ian开口时，目光也未曾离开过Mickey。

“他们强-强奸了我，他们俩都-都做了，因为他们说我是个同性恋，还说有人愿意操我已经是我的荣幸了，”说着，他的眼泪夺眶而出，滚下了他的脸颊，但他的目光一次都没有离开过Mickey，“我试-试图反-反抗他们，但他们把我按倒在地，之后就开-开始揍我，用他们的球棒，还对我拳打脚踢。”

“这就是那根球棒吗，Ian？”律师问到，他举起了塑料的证物袋，逼着Ian的视线从Mickey身上转移开。

Mickey注意到他看到球拍时的一颤，但他还是点了点头。“是-是的，就是它。”

“而你确定他们做这件事的动机是因为知道你的性向吗？”律师问到。他把球棒放了下来，这让Ian松了一大口气。

“是的，”Ian回答道，他的目光又一次闪烁着看向两兄弟，“他们说了很多次。”

“谢谢你，Ian，”律师说道，之后Ian就从原告席后被推到了他的家人旁边。

之后律师就开始说起了球棒上沾满了Ian的血迹的事实，以及证据确凿的事，但Mickey已经没再听下去了。Ian刚转动着轮椅转过身看向他时，他就过滤掉了那些话。Mickey能看见红毛脸上泛红的泪痕，他只想赶紧过去擦掉痕迹，但他却还是稳坐在了自己的座位上。

就在Carl O’Connor被叫到被告席上时，他知道Ian看见了他脸上的表情变换成了一个危险而满是恨意的冷笑。Mickey并不知道这有什么意义，毕竟那对兄弟早就供认不讳了，而且这件事很明显是他们做的，但他并不是个律师，而且这样做对他来说也是有利的。

Carl看起来好像一坐下就要吐了的样子，但他试图装出一副蔑视的样子，假装自己并不在乎自己身上发生的事，假装他并不害怕，但大家都看得出来那是装的。

“你对Gallagher先生发起的袭击，纯粹是基于他的性向对吗？”

Mickey甚至都不知道正在说话的是谁的律师，他太过专注于Carl了，试图用眼神撕碎那家伙。在他的脑中，他正该死的相当完美地做着这件事。在现实生活中他没有这种能力真是太可惜了。

“是的，”Carl厚颜无耻地回答道，“但这是由我和我哥从小的思维方式决定的，当发现某人是基-同性恋时，这是我们那片街区里的大多数人会作出的反应。”

“由于你的所作所为，你也遭受了一些伤害是吗？”

“是的，我由于头部受伤被送进了重症监护室，”Carl说道，“但这跟那件事不是同时发生的，是在那之后发生的。”谈起这个话题时他看起来有点紧张，他的确该紧张。Mickey能看出Ian也不舒服地动了动身子。

“那你这些伤势又是怎么造成的呢？”律师问道，Mickey仍不知道到底是哪个律师在说话，“你觉得这跟发生在Gallagher先生身上的事情有关系吗？”

用词给我小心着点，否则我会确保你求生不得，求死不能，Mickey想道，他希望自己能大声说出这些威胁之词。但他没有，他只是保持了沉默，死盯着Carl，希望那家伙能注意到他。

“我受的伤是在-”他顿了下来，因为他注意到了Mickey。他的视线集中在了Mickey所坐的最后一排，然后愣住了。Mickey微笑了起来，他故意慢慢地咧起了嘴，残忍的表情中带着威胁。他用食指搓了搓下唇，盯着被告席上的人，眼睛眨都不眨。

Mickey慢慢地把头从一边歪到另一边，脖子发出了脆响，Carl抖了一抖。

“我们之前已经申明过了，我们并不希望就这件事而提起诉讼，”他立刻说道，声音里有着轻微的恐慌，“这件事我们不打算做出任何评论，只希望赶紧遗忘掉。”

说完，他们就再也没法从他口里撬出半点相关信息了。

法官宣布了休庭十分钟，管它叫作休庭或者是什么鬼都好，O’Connor被三个警察-其中之一是Tony-带领着，推着从他身边经过要离开这个房间时，Mickey特意压低了声音，“你们已经是死人了。”

从他们紧张起来的样子来看，他就知道他们听见了。

房间之外，Mickey并没有走上前去跟Ian说话，因为他被他的家人和其他有关人员挡住了。Mickey只是在人群周围待着，别无其他需求，因为当他跟Ian四目相对时，红毛脸上松了口气的表情就足以赶走任何Mickey需要对他说的话了。

他并没有去听最后的结果，因为那都不重要了。O’Connor兄弟看起来也心不在焉，他们只是发抖着坐在或站在房间前部。因为他们十分了解Mickey，不管最后他们被判了怎么样的刑期，都还不如直接送去死刑，因为他们现在也不过是行尸走肉了。

或者说按Jason的情况来形容，应该是不太能走的行尸。

他们都清楚的很，Mickey也清楚的很，没有任何人能做任何事来阻止。就连Ian都不行。

回医院的路上大家都很开心，也健谈了起来。当Fiona坐在了迷你巴士的前排时，Mickey让Ian拉住了他的手，十指交缠着，他们之间有着太多无言的交流。

大家似乎都很替Ian高兴，因为擎天柱看起来并没有特别开心的样子。但他看起来倒也没有不开心。他的表情更像是松了口气与疲倦的融合。不过Mickey倒也能理解他。

不过在回到医院以后，所有的欢笑都真切地在Mickey身上消退了。他知道Ian能理解为什么在Ian再次被安顿在病床上后他就说他要去尿尿。他承诺完自己还会回来之后，几乎就夺门而出。

但他再也没能通过那扇门回去。

Fiona一直在等着他，这点倒是挺明显的。他倒是很惊讶她没有一路跟着他去厕所。不过说实话，就算跟了，她也只会看见他在窗外抽烟而已，因为他实在是懒到不想下楼去外面抽根烟。

“你现在可以离开了，”说着，她把双臂交叉在胸前，怒视着他。

他哼声道，“我可不这么觉得。”

他才没有力气进行这种对话，但他知道要是自己不先听她把话说完的话，她是不会让他通过的。

“你怎么还是不懂？”她问他道，“那些坏人已经被关起来了，他们再也没法碰他半根毫毛。”她对他得意一笑，几乎好像是她在可怜他一样，“既然他们已经被绳之以法了，Ian也就不需要你在他身边晃悠了，不用你时时刻刻炫耀你揍了他们一顿的事，他也能有安全感了。”

“我是哪都不会去的，”他希望自己的语气听起来足够坚定，好像她的那些话根本不会干扰到他一样，“他希望有我在这，不管他该死的需不需要我，他都希望有我在这。”

他在想，也许自己多重复几遍，他就会相信这句话了。

因为他一直都很清楚自己是谁，这个事实削弱着他的决心。他是Mickey Milkovich，他擅长揍人，行窃，恐吓，多数时间都是个混帐。他并不擅长任何一件Ian想要的事情，他并不知道该如何做到面面俱到的体贴或关切，也从不会想要承认他们对彼此意味着什么，还很有可能以伤害到Ian为结局。

而且他一直都会是个废柴。哪怕现在两边膝盖骨都被打碎了，没有机会再参军了，Ian努力的话还是能够离开这片街区的。他还是会有所作为的。但Mickey不会。他从来没有过半点机会，20年后他估计会做着跟现在一模一样的事情。如果他能活那么久而且没落得个坐牢的下场的话。

“你觉得他真的清楚他的感受吗？”她问道，她的语调尖锐粗鲁而残忍，“你觉得这除了依赖以外还有些什么吗。他可不是你的朋友，Mickey，你从来就没有朋友，像你这样的人配不上他们，更别说任何一个像Ian这样的人了。当他好一些了，当他懂了自己不需要依赖一个像你一样的废柴的时候，你就得走了。”她的双唇勾起一道Mickey常用的表情，有一点自满再加上全然的自信。“趁现在放弃你的小计谋，赶紧他妈的走吧，在你还没拖他下水之前。”

Mickey一直都很厚脸皮，但这些话并不像其他人喷他的那样。这感觉就像是Fiona秀着她那独有的完美尖刀，直刺在他的痛处。而这真的会痛，就像胸口里有一道剧痛在向他的全身蔓延开来，让他从体内燃起，炙热灼伤。

正是这股疼痛让他哽咽，但体内的怒火足以拯救他。

“去你的，”他几乎是咆哮出声，将这些话喷了出来，希望在某种程度上自己也能让她像他刚刚一样痛。但他必须得离开这了。感觉好像真相正在从四面八方向他压来，试图让他动摇，让他崩溃。

他并没有跑，但确切来说他也不是闲庭信步地离开的。Mickey了解的事情并不多，也从来没了解过什么。他并没有被教导过这个世界的法则规矩，常识也没懂多少，甚至是非曲直的判别都没学过。但他的确知道自己不能再继续待在那个医院里了。他知道自己需要喝杯酒，他需要一直喝下去，直到也许他的血液会变成酒精。

也许在那时，他的脑袋才会开始理清事情；也许在那时，他胸膛里空荡的那部分不会再觉得空虚。也许，也许，也许。他该死的讨厌这个词语，也许。


	14. 第十四章

他一直等着。

Mickey说过他会回来的，所以他一直等着。

他一直醒着，直到自己的身体再也撑不下去，再也无法睁开双眼为止，但他并没有被床上的一震，没有Mickey爬上床睡到他身旁而醒，也没有被Mickey的轻微鼾声或是他夜间时不时的扭动而吵醒。早晨他醒来之时，他觉得Mickey估计早已离开了，尽管天色还太早这解释说不通，但他还是让自己相信了这个说法。

那天Mickey也并没有来，第二天也没有，甚至再过后一天也没来。

在那时，就连Ian都必须承认他已经离开了，他感觉就像某人一拳贯穿了他的胸膛，留下了一个该死的大洞。Fiona坐在他身旁时他才第一次注意到她，而那只是因为他需要知道原因，他需要开口询问。

“Mickey去哪了？”他问道，他的声音哽咽着，破碎着，就好像被扯烂到没法修复却仍勉强播放的破磁带一样。Fiona的脸上闪过了许多情绪，速度之快他甚至都无法跟上，但他还是理解了。“你都做了些什么？”这甚至都不是个询问，这是个质问。

因为Mickey不在这了，Mickey没有在这陪着他，Mickey已经走了，而这都是她的错。她肯定做了些什么。她肯定对他说了些什么。她肯定赶走了他。她终于成功了。

而她甚至厚颜无耻到不露半分歉意。“这是为了大家好，”说着，她用理应让他感到安慰的方式拍了拍他的手，“我让他意识到了，从长远来看，离开你对大家都好。”

他甚至都不在意她那幅很明显觉得自己做的很对的样子，好像这是为了大家都好，这是最最正确的决定似的。就好像他身上的一部分被关掉了，好像他脑中的亮光都熄灭了，让他又一次处在了阴冷之中。

他尖叫了起来。他确定自己一开始说出了一些词语，但最终那些词语都融合进了他的尖叫之中。某人走了进来，问Mickey在哪里，知道Mickey能让他冷静下来，也知道唯有Mickey不会让他尖叫地更猛。他会一直尖叫直至嗓子沙哑，直到他的嗓音就像脑中的亮光一般罢工，直到末日来临。

最后的结局是，他一直尖叫到某个尖锐的物体刺进了他的胳膊为止。在那之后，他就一直沉寂在了黑暗之中。他感觉自己进入了无意识状态，希望在另一端能有着除了空白之外的某种麻木感。


	15. 第十五章

他试图去遗忘，试图用酒精盖掉自己的想法，直到他吐了出来，直到他的舌尖仅剩廉价酒精的味道，直到他忘记了自己是谁，自己住哪，自己是怎么他妈的到这里来的。但他忘不掉，因为那些记忆将会永远伴着他，就像纹身一样。他能忘却一切，其他的任何事，可那张脸，那簇红发，那吃屎般的傻笑却无论如何都烙印在脑中。Ian的皮肤在他手中的触感，Ian深埋在他体内时的极度欢愉，Ian的亲吻，汗液，血液和精液的味道，睡觉时他眼睑的轻轻抽动，哪个他都忘不掉。

天知道他有多努力想要去遗忘。

Lip在轻轨下发现了他，他就坐在了泥地上，头向后仰靠着冰冷的混凝土柱，手中抓着一瓶半空的伏特加，脸上还带着怒容。“Mickey，你他妈在这干嘛呢？”

Mickey因为这突如其来的打扰而愤怒地抬起了头，眯起眼去看是谁，因为他的视线已模糊昏花。当他看清了那张脸，他快速的转开了视线。“滚你大爷的，Gallagher，”他咆哮道。他本应起身就走的，但他相当确定自己已经忘记了该如何走路。

当Lip揪起他的衬衫前端，把他们俩的脸靠在一起时，他惊住了。“你他妈离开了他，”他的声音比以往Mickey所听过的都更愤怒，“你明明知道他有多么需要你，可你还是他妈的离开了他。”

Mickey粗暴地推开了他，他还没有醉到无法防卫自己，但当他试图站起身时，他意识到，是啊，走路的确成了问题，“他会没事的，”说着，Mickey大致指了指也许是医院的方向，“他估计现在正他妈放声大笑着呢，他才不需要我，没人该死的需要我。”

Fiona的话仍在他的脑海中回荡。那些话他也忘不掉。

“是啊，他玩的可开心了，甚至这整段时间都需要被打镇静剂，”Lip说道，他的语调很刺耳，Mickey知道他是在对他发火。他想要看清他的脸，试图判断他有没有在撒谎，可是他做不到。他没法看的清楚。“噢是啊，Mickey，被注射镇静剂，”他重复道，好像他知道Mickey这时突然就多添了分兴趣一样，“否则他就会一直惊声尖叫，叫个不停，就好像过去这几个月的事情都没发生过一样。”

一双手抓住了他，让他站了起身，而他甚至没有那个意志力去抱怨。

“那可不对劲，”Mickey喃喃道，他重重地倚靠在Lip身上，一只手搭在了他的肩膀上。不知为什么，他突然记起了他们第一次一起喝醉酒的记忆，在他们还是朋友的时候。那时候的处境跟现在很像，只不过Lip并没有生他的气，而Mickey也没有心碎。

“这他妈当然不对劲了，”Lip发火道，把他手中的瓶子扯掉了，Mickey听见了瓶子摔在了较远处的地板上的声音。他本应对此恼火的，但他现在根本懒得这么做，而且脑中也有了其他的担忧-他失去了多少味道恶心的伏特加啊。“我还以为你至少有那么一点在乎他。”

“别他妈告诉我我有什么感受，”Mickey回嘴道，要是他没有把话说的如此含糊不清，也没有完全依靠在对方身上寻求支撑的话，他的话估计会更有说服力些。

Lip反驳道，很明显压根不买帐。“要是你不再让我弟伤心，我也就不说了，”他回答道，似乎没那么愤怒了，但还是没有冷静下来。他们开始走了起来，尽管比起走路，更像是某种尴尬而缓慢的踉跄。

“要怪就怪那婊砸吧，”Mickey嘟哝道。

这让Lip顿住了脚步，他微扭过头去看Mickey的脸。“谁，Fiona吗？”他问道。而说实话Mickey真是被他能这么快懂他的意思而惊到了，“你他妈早就听过Fiona的那套鬼话了，谁他妈还会不懂现在的情况啊？”

要是他仔细想想的话，这的确听起来蛮蠢的，可他并不想去思考这事。

他点了点头，然后突然倒向了一边，吐在了地上。吐完之后他用手背擦了擦嘴，然后又吐了几口水在地上好除掉嘴里的那股味道。

“这还真是挺恶心的，”Lip说道，他等了一会确保他吐完了才又一次把Mickey放在了自己的肩上，继续向前走着，“感觉好像你要变成Frank了一样。”

Mickey皱起了脸，生气道，“呃，滚你大爷的。”

Lip哼声道，“你他妈别再像条该死的鱼一样喝酒，也许我也就不会再做出那样的比较了。”

“我再也不要喝酒了，”Mickey嘟哝道，嘴里仍残留着呕吐物的呛鼻气味。

“是哦随你便，”Lip回答道，“我还要戒烟呢。”

他们俩都知道这两件事是不可能会发生的。像他们一样住在这片街区的人就依赖这三件事活着了：毒品，酒精和香烟。就这么简单。而他们俩又有什么能耐能打破这个天道循环呢？

“好了，告诉我一次我就再也不烦你了，行不行？”当他们坐上轻轨时，Lip问道。Mickey一屁股坐了下来，昏昏欲睡。“你爱他吗？”他毫不温柔地踢了踢Mickey，确保他在听他的问题。

Mickey满脸怒容，眯着眼睛感觉世界在用可怕的角度进行着天昏地转。“滚你的，好像我会告诉你一样，”他回嘴道，用手擦了擦嘴，又喝了口Lip拿给他的水。他还吃完了一包薄荷糖，因为即使是他自己都知道他的口气臭到一种境界了。

“那就是’是’了，”说着，Lip一脸满意的样子。

Mickey甚至都没有能量去因为他草率得出这种结论而发火。

“他该死的来这里干嘛？”Fiona质问道，试图靠过去拦住Mickey。事实上那并不会太难，考虑到他现在基本上完全依靠Lip来支撑的话。他们怎么会被允许进入医院还真他妈是个奇迹。“我不是叫你离开了吗？”她凑的近到能闻到他身上的气味。“你醉了吗？”她看向了她弟，“Lip，他这是醉了吗？”

Mickey并没有转过头去看，不过他觉得Lip应该是点了点头。“是啊，他气昏了他那该死的脑袋，”他说道，“但Fiona，这件事咱们就不要争了，随他们俩去吧，他们需要彼此。”

不过就算她争辩了几句什么，Mickey也并没有听，因为他选择在那一刻倒向了床。他跌跌撞撞的走了过去，他需要靠近Ian，需要看见他的脸。他能听见他的呼吸声，轻柔而浅薄，Mickey知道那意味着他被注射了镇静剂。他低头看着昏迷的红毛蠢蠢地眨了眨眼，试图让自己的视线清晰起来，可最后还是放弃了。

“我回来了，擎天柱，”他喃喃道，弯下腰好让自己的唇靠在了Ian的耳边。或者说，起码这是他打算说出口的话，因为他知道自己现在说出的词含糊不清，几乎无法辨识。“对不起。”

酒精让他的脑袋晕晕沉沉的，他没有多想就爬上了病床，睡在了Ian身旁。他抬起了Ian的一只胳膊放在了身后，他依偎到Ian的身侧，一只胳膊揽住了他的腰间，脸颊则埋进了他的颈间。他模糊地记得Ian曾经说过他在醉到不省人事的时候，他们一起睡在床上时他会变得有点粘人，但Mickey并不知道他到底是他真的说过这种话，抑或是这只是他在脑海中捏造的而已。

估计一分钟左右他就睡着了，脸上还带着一个该死的傻笑。事实是，他绝对已经醉到不会去在乎像这样的破事了。明天等他有着世界上最难受的该死的宿醉之后，他会再操心这种事的。


	16. 第十六章

Ian觉得这都是幻觉，他真的这么觉得。他觉得这是他们给他注射的让他上周一直晕晕沉沉的药物在起作用，他几乎无法行动。他都不记得自己以前有昏迷过这么久。而这甚至都不是出于他的选择。

但当他这次醒过来时，他并没有立刻尖叫出声，因为他能感觉到有什么东西把他压在了床上。

一开始他以为是他们把他绑在了床上，但之后他意识到了，缠在他身上的是四肢，将他压在身下的是属于人类的温暖。是Mickey-因为从触感他就知道那是Mickey-环抱着他，好像某种体型过大的考拉一样。他的脸埋在了Ian的颈间，呼吸轻柔地拂过他的脉搏，他的一只手放在了Ian的心口，膝盖则抬起压在了Ian被抬高的腿上，基本上顶在了他的臀上。

Ian的胳膊正环绕着Mickey，放在了他的身侧，将他揽在怀中，他知道自己肯定是在睡梦中这么做的。他还挺喜欢自己即使在无意识状态下身体也能自发对Mickey的触感做出反应的事实。

他知道Mickey肯定一直在喝酒，从他喷洒的鼻息中他就能闻出来了。他也知道Mickey病了，因为尽管有着薄荷糖的味道掩盖，他也能察觉到。而且Mickey还衣着完整地躺在床上，甚至鞋子都还穿着，Ian不用看都知道他肯定脏兮兮的，能感觉到他身上的污垢正在点点掉落。他正穿着那身他最后见到他时穿着的那身衣服，这就让Ian知道了，从他出庭的那天起，他就没再洗过澡。

这一切估计会让普通人避之而不及，但Ian并不在乎。这只让一切都更真实了起来，证明着Mickey真的就在这里。因为说实话，比起一周之内哪天都见不到Mickey，Ian更宁愿选择一个臭烘烘脏兮兮的Mickey。再说了，一个完全干干净净的Mickey并不符合他脑中的形象，他压根想象不出来。

他暗自微笑起来，把脸颊压进了Mickey的发间。当他看向了房间四周，他看见Fiona正在盯着他看，正看着他们俩，脸上的表情让人读不懂。他在想当Mickey出现时，她是不是就在这了，Lip是不是也在，因为他正躺在屋角的一张椅子上，仍然熟睡着。

不过更重要的是，他在想Mickey醒来时看到他们俩都在时会作何反应。


	17. 第十七章

操，头痛，Mickey想道，尽管与此同时他也在想，靠，这可真舒服。

他甚至都没法想象承受像他现在经历的如此糟糕的宿醉的情形，他脑袋里的疼痛让他只想钻个洞死在里面。但除此之外，说真的他觉得很舒服，周围的一切闻起来很棒也很熟悉，要是Mickey非要死的话，他绝对很乐意死在这。

他记不太清楚了，只记得喝酒，Lip，还有爬上床睡在了擎天柱的身边。

Ian。

他睁开了眼睛，感觉到每一束阳光就像匕首刺在了脑门时真希望自己没睁开-某个混蛋打开了所有的百叶窗-但他还记得自己在哪，这倒是勉强好受了点。

他伸出一只手抚摸着Ian的胸膛，感受着他的肌肉纹路。他知道他已经醒了，因为他能分辨出他现在的呼吸与熟睡时的呼吸的差异。他不敢抬头看他，不敢面对他跑走了，他离开了Ian的事实。但当他没有被推开时，他把这当成了一个好迹象，因为Ian的大拇指正温柔地抚摸着他的肩膀。

他慢慢地放松了下来，抬头看着Ian的脸。

“你离开了，”Ian没有看着他就说道，好像他不敢看他一样。

“我知道，”Mickey不知道还能说些什么，“对不起。”

有一阵短暂的停顿，但Ian仍没有看向他，“你会再离开一次吗？”

“会的话，你会在乎吗？”

“这问题可真蠢。”Ian终于看向了他，Mickey觉得他会眯起眼睛，会看见他的愤怒或失望，可并没有。他只看见了痛苦。而不知怎么地，这严重地多得多。

“我知道。”

又一阵短暂的停顿，Ian将手指用力按在Mickey的后背上，将他们俩贴的更近些。“你会再离开一次吗？”他重复道，眼神中很明显在说着他需要听到答案。

“这问题可真蠢，”他说道。因为Mickey并不擅长于应对纯粹而完全的是否问题。

“我知道，”过一会后，Ian说道。他的手指紧紧扣住了Mickey的手，而这次Mickey并没有抱怨，也没有抽开手。他甚至都没想过要这么做。“下次你要再想离开一段时间的话，记得带上我，”说着，他用那种Mickey讨厌的傻到爆炸的眼神看着Mickey，因为那眼神让他的心同时碎裂与修复。

“有着你身上这么多金属和石膏，那还挺难的，”Mickey说道，甚至都没法只是简单地说句好。

Ian耸了耸肩，“不管怎样还是试试吧，好吗？”

Mickey点了点头，“好。”看，他说出来了，而且世界并未因此而爆炸，但Ian看着他的眼神中充斥着太多的情感，Mickey并不知道该如何应对。感觉好像他能看透Mickey的灵魂一样，而且还很高兴他的所见之景。

Mickey吻了他好让他不再那样看着他，然后重重咬在了Ian的下唇。他尝到了泪水，牙膏和血液，还有一种说不清道不明的Ian的味道。

Ian在他微分的唇瓣间呻吟出声，Mickey则试图咽下那声音，试图让它充满自己的心房。他的手指埋在了他的发间，用令人发痛的力度拉扯着，同时把唇靠向了Ian的唇。他们的唇交缠着，争夺着主导权，掌控权，但Mickey无法领先，Ian也不行。

他把手从Ian的手中抽出，几乎是疯狂地抓挠着他的后背，而作为回应，Ian的手滑向了Mickey的衬衫下部，陷进了他的肉中。他将Ian的舌尖吮入口中，喜欢对方被他引出的轻柔呻吟。甚至在他们上床的时候Ian都没有发出过这种声音。Mickey从来没听到过这种呻吟。他知道自己将会把如何让他再次发出这种声音而不让他知道自己有多喜欢作为一大任务了。

“你俩亲起来好像要谋杀对方一样，”某人评论道，这提醒了他们俩他们并非独处一室，也逼着他们分了开来。“那绝对不会让人享受。”如果说话的不是Lip，Mickey早就像个火箭一样从床上弹起来了。Ian的手指更用力地按着他，好像他觉得Mickey会又一次试图离开一样。

Mickey看向了那个Gallagher，舔掉了唇上的血渍，并不知道那到底是他的还是Ian的。也许两人的都有吧。“所以呢？”他直白地问道，同样用力地捏着Ian好让他知道自己是哪都不会去的。

Lip只是耸了耸肩，“没什么，只是觉得太残暴了。”

Mickey又低头看向了Ian。“你介意这么残暴吗？”他以前从来就没真正问过这个问题。他并不确定如果答案是肯定的话，他会做出些什么。他并不确定要是不与疼痛为伴的话，他该如何去爱。

因为疼痛很诱人，虽然会痛，但很诱人。产生疼痛的过程似乎能满足他体内的某种瘾，但承受疼痛似乎更能满足。他并不知道这对Ian而言是否是一种瘾，或是别的什么，某种不同的东西，但他觉得这应该不太重要。毕竟事实是，Mickey并不知道该如何爱一个人而不带任何疼痛。这两者是相生相伴的。

作为回应，Ian狠狠地咬在了Mickey的下巴上，像毒蛇一样快速，凶狠地咬出了血。Mickey看到Lip皱了皱眉，他的眼睛微张，脸上的表情几乎像是滑稽，但Mickey只是低吟一声，感觉自己的裤裆内越发硬起。“才不，”Ian用那种时而会出现的急促而性感的声音说道。

这就足够让Mickey疯狂了。

Ian的指尖在Mickey的前臂上滑动着，他们俩同时看向了Fiona，等着她做出评论，等着她对Mickey叫骂，等着她说点什么。但她什么都没说。她只是看着他们俩，注意到了他们俩握着的手，当然这让Mickey紧张了起来，但渐渐的她脸上的怒容消散了一些。

她看上去并不像要尽可能他妈早的为她说过的那些话道歉的样子，但Mickey倒也不是很在乎。

“Mick？”Ian的问句让他的注意力转移回了他身上，“不过你能帮我个忙吗？”

Mickey微微皱起了脸，尽管他知道自己会给Ian想要的一切，只是想让他相信自己是不会再打算离开的。“这取决于你要什么了，”他说道。不过一如既往地，他说出口的话并不与他的想法相符。

“去洗个澡吧，”Ian说道，他纯洁地笑了笑，尽管Mickey知道那是装出来的，“你还真是挺臭的。”

Mickey本应该生气的，但他反而觉得，是啊，自己估计是挺臭的。

“走廊那头过去几间有个浴室，”Lip用一种他估计应该能帮上忙的语调说道，只不过这混蛋配上了得意的笑。

“废话，”Mickey嘟哝道，将自己的手指从Ian的抓握中抽了出来，挥腿下了床。他的脑袋仍是天旋地转的，不得不坐在那好一会以确保自己不会吐出来。“你知道我他妈是在这工作的对吧？”

Lip只是耸了耸肩，“是啊，不过看你这么抵触热水和肥皂的样子，我不知道你有没有注意到浴室。”

“滚你的，”Mickey立刻说道，在Ian笑起来时感到很烦。

他接住了Lip扔给他的一包东西，忘记了在自己消失之前其实是留了些衣服在这的。他并没有道谢，因为他觉得这种话是不言自明的。就连Mickey都没那个想长时间穿着闻起来就像疾病的衣服的欲望，而且天知道他从他晕倒的那个鬼地方里沾染了些什么。

上周左右的事情对他而言仍很模糊。

在某种程度上，他猜这应该是件好事。


	18. 第十八章

Mickey走后Fiona才终于开口道。

“你们之间，有多久了？”她问道。她的语调就和表情一样难以读懂。Ian不知道她是生气，失望，烦躁，困惑还是毫无感情。她刚刚盯着他看的样子让他有点不知所措。

他耸了耸肩，他并不知道具体的日期。

“你还记得他中枪了那件事吗？”他问道，“Monica再次出现的时候，我有点抓狂了，所以我为了分心就去找了Mickey。Kash撞见了我们俩在后仓库里打炮就开枪打了Mickey。”

他看得出她正在消化这件事，看得见她眼神中一闪而逝的诧异之色。

“在那之前的几个月左右，是我们第一次打炮，”他解释道。

“那他第二次进少管所呢？”她问道，“那件事也有你份吗？”

他用一只手揉了揉后颈，知道她不会想听到他接下来要说的话的，但他也知道不告诉她的话她是绝无可能罢休的。“呃，Frank算是撞见了我们俩的事吧，然后Mickey就抓狂了，他觉得Frank会把这事闹的众人皆知，Mickey觉得他爸会发现这件事然后杀了我们，”他到现在还不知道Mickey的爸爸如果真发现他儿子是同性恋的话会作何反应。不过他也决定了自己并不想知道。“所以Mickey觉得，唯一的解决办法就是杀掉Frank，他甚至都叫上了他的兄弟们万事俱备了，尽管我觉得他们甚至都不知道为什么要杀了他。”

Fiona皱起了眉。“可Frank还活着啊，”她说出了再明显不过的事实，“所以他是因为谋杀未遂而进少管所的啊。”

Ian摇了摇头，讨厌现在Lip也把全部的注意力转移到了他身上，因为这件事他甚至都没有告诉过Lip。 “不，是我求他不要那么做的，”说着，他叹了口气，尽管他也不知道为什么，“最后他想，要是他爸无论如何都会发现的话，他在少管所里起码还安全一点，所以他一拳打在了警察的脸上。”

Ian去少管所看望他的时候，Mickey才勉勉强强说出了原因。Ian花了好一会时间才鼓起勇气去问。他本以为Mickey绝对会叫他玩蛋去的，但他并没有。好吧，他说了但并非是真心实意的。

“所以，让我把这件事理理清楚，”她一字一句地说道，双臂交叉在胸前怒视着他，“Kash知道，Frank知道，我猜Lip你也知道。”Lip点了点头。“真棒，此外还有多少人知道你和Mickey在打炮？”

“Mandy，”一分钟后他才说道，他不需要怎么努力的想，因为说实话名单也不是很长，特别是考虑到他们才打炮了多久的话，“护士Lizzie觉得我们是一对，我猜Monica也知道吧，不过只局限于知道有个跟我打炮的人进了少管所。”

Fiona的眼神本应在提到Monica时一沉，但Ian开始觉得她脸上的表情是不是已经完全僵住了。

“而你却并没有想过要告诉我吗？”她问道。Ian看得出这件事伤害了她，他并没有信任到要告诉她这件事，这让她很难受。对她一直保密让他感觉很糟糕，可倒不是说他没有自己的理由。再说了，这也不是他一个人就能做出的决定。

“Fiona，我告诉了Lip只是因为他掏出了’我什么时候让你失望过了’的底牌，而其他人之所以知道都是因为撞见了我们俩的事，”他解释道，希望她能理解自己，讨厌她脸上的那幅表情，但他真不知道自己能成功让她理解多少，“而且在你因此骂我之前，Monica知道并不是我告诉她的，是Frank跟她说的。”

她的表情柔化了一点点，但还是很受伤的样子。“你本可以告诉我的，”她说道，“当我问你他为什么会出现在这时，当我跟你说Mickey是直男，你们俩之间永远没有可能时，你就应该告诉我的。”

Ian还蛮高兴Lip选择在这时插嘴的。

“Fi，说实话，你有多恨Mickey，大伙都看的清清楚楚，”他用一种息事宁人的语调说道，很明显他是想表明自己不站任何一方的立场，“所以他不告诉你也不奇怪，再说了这秘密也属于Mickey。”

“我还是觉得我有权知道我弟弟跟街霸恶徒成了一对的事，”她说道。

他们都注意到了Ian的一抖。

“我们不是一对，”他立刻说道，但随之也意识到了这句话听起来很不对劲，“我是说，我们俩从来没定义过这回事，我们并不是那样的，而且上帝啊，请别在Mickey面前说我们是一对，那只会让他进一步抓狂。”

他并不想再给Mickey半个逃离他的理由了。要是这个前罪犯听到大家说他们是一对，他绝对会那么做的。终有那么一天他们会坐下来谈谈他们对对方而言到底是什么身份，但Ian计划着要把这个对话留到自己出院之后。那样要是Mickey逃跑的话他就能追上去了。

“他没有在利用你吧？”Fiona问道，她对他皱眉道，但这次还夹杂着一点担忧。

Ian想开口告诉她不是的，但Lip抢先了一步。

他哼声道，“Fi，我在轻轨下发现他气的不行，就因为你让他相信了Ian再也不想要也不需要他了。我真不觉得你还能说他为了些什么而利用Ian。”

“我还是觉得你可以找个更好的人的，”她坦诚道，但语调并非像平时贬损Mickey那般恶毒，“但我保证，我不会再试图赶走他了，只要他对你好好的。”

Ian微笑道，“他是的。”

他们沉默地坐了几分钟，Lip才弹了个响指。“那个咬痕！”说着，他看起来对自己很满意，尽管另外两个人都在对他皱着眉。“你下巴上的那个痕迹，我说它很像个咬痕的，”他解释道，边说边示意着Ian的脸，“那是他干的，是不是？”

Fiona看起来有点诧异，但Ian只是微笑着点了点头，“是啊，他喜欢做这种事。”

“为什么？”她问道，很明显她完全不能理解为什么Ian会甘愿忍受这种事。

“不过说实话，我也一样标记了他，在我们打炮的时候他的臀上也有着手指印的淤青，”说完，他被Lip脸上厌恶的表情逗笑了，他的表情很明显在说Ian该把这种信息藏在心里。“不过我也不是很清楚我们为什么要这么做，也许这在某种程度上能展示我们属于某个人吧。”即便我们不大声宣告，他在脑中接着说道。

Ian伸手揉了揉下巴，暗自微笑道，因为他还能从自己手上衣服上闻到Mickey的味道。他有时候会觉得仅凭一点点简单的小事，比如能够在自己身上闻到Mickey的味道，就能让自己开心起来，就能放松下来，变得冷静是件很奇怪的事。在他们第一次打炮的时候，Ian从来没预料过会有这种事，不仅仅是同性恋这一点，还有Mickey Milkovich居然真的能蜕变成一个他想要依赖的人这一点。

Mickey有着很多的特点。他百分之九十九的时间里都是个混蛋；他拒绝对别人开放内心；他并不耻于自己的身份，如果他只对自己或者Ian承认这点的话；他估计还是Ian能得到的最棒的炮了。在卧室以外他充满了控制欲，甚至有时在卧室内也是用拳头说话，竭尽讽刺之词好似再无明日；他害怕他的父亲；他对Mandy充满了保护欲；他远比自己想象的聪明；而且他身上有着点什么，让Ian每次在他走进屋内时心里都在叫嚣着，“我的！”

他完完全全是个一反常规、无法预测、十分危险的人，几乎跟Ian完全相反。而这也是他们俩能成的原因吧，因为他们能与对方互补。因为他们俩都从未曾抱有任何期望地，抱有任何目的地，甚至是抱有任何意愿地去形成他们俩之间的这种关系。

有时他觉得待在医院里却有Mickey陪伴是件很奇怪的事，因为他和Mickey的整段关系都基于性。他们从来没去看过电影，也没有像任何一对夫妻一样花时间陪伴着对方，他们要么喝个烂醉，要么磕嗨然后来上一炮，他们一直都是这样的。

但Ian早就知道Mickey是在乎的，从发生的一些小事里就知道了。

但他从来没期望过他会出现在医院而且几乎寸步不离。但他真这么做了，他其实并没有半点失望，他甚至都说不出有Mickey在这能让他多么如释重负。他只是有时会忍不住觉得这有点奇怪。但最重要的是，这证明了他们俩是能在一起的。

当然了，他们之间时不时地会来上一次手活或者口活，还有很多的亲吻，没有哪个是不与性相联的，但这仍然证明了，即使没有性他们俩也是能在一起的。Mickey并不常说话，但Ian知道他总是在倾听，尽管他总会假装自己正神游物外毫不在意。

Ian知道Fiona永不会理解的一点在于，为什么Ian会相信像Mickey这样的人，为什么他会喜欢上他。可话说回来，她并没有看到他的所有方面，她知看见了他的缺点。就像大多数人一样，她只是简单地不想接受大多数事实，只看表面罢了。就连Mickey自己都不愿接受自己的真实一面。


	19. 第十九章

第十九章

Mickey曾以为大家说医院里的淋浴比他家里的要好是夸大其辞来着。他把额头靠在了瓷砖上，感觉洗干净身上的污垢的感觉说实话还不赖。热水缓解了他毫无察觉却确实存在的肩头压力，他抬起头迎向喷头，眼睛闭着享受着这一刻。

之后他意识到了这他妈的有多蠢，于是就停了下来。

他关掉了水龙头，像只小狗一般甩了甩身上的水，刚在腰间围上了一条毛巾，门就开了。

那个人，那个护士被站在那里的他吓了一跳，抬起手捂住了自己的嘴，她看起来就像是从某部蠢爆了的动画片里走出来的角色一样。“噢我的天啊，很抱歉，”她马上说道，眼神上下扫视着他，这让他觉得很烦，“我还以为这里面不会有人呢。”

嗯说的真“对”，他想道。

“门锁坏了，”他回答道，因为他看得出她想让他说点什么。他觉得要是自己说了点什么，说不定她就能早点离开。

“你还要继续洗吗？”她问道，对于他愿意在门锁坏了的浴室里洗澡这件事感到很惊奇。

“我又不是什么假正经的家伙，”他直白的说道，因为这都是事实。他的房间是大家通向厕所的唯一路径，他的所有端庄羞耻都飞到了九霄云外。很早之前他就不再在乎有谁看见他的裸体了。“而且我他妈身上很难闻，所以。。。”他并不知道该怎么说完这句话，于是就懒得说下去了。

他以为她会就此结束对话，并气冲冲的离开，可她却只是对着他微笑道，“你是在这里工作的，对不对？”她问道，“我在其他楼层见过你几次，我是最近才刚搬到这一层来工作的。”

他点了点头，说实话并不在乎。

“对了我叫Lacey，”说着，她伸出了手，这让他觉得很愚蠢，考虑到他现在正半裸着，而且他们又不是什么四十几岁的中年人，他们才不该握手呢。她看起来也并没有比他大多少的样子，所以这就更蠢了。

但他还是抓住了她的手，快速的握了握，然后像碰到了烫手山芋般甩了开来，挠了挠自己的肚子。“我叫Mickey，”回答完，他咬住了下唇。光是站在这他就浑身不自在，可她看起来并不像要急着离开的样子，而要是他再惹一个护士哭起来的话Lizzie会弄死他的。

“很高兴见到你，Mickey，”她对他微笑着说道，他觉得她肯定是小时候摔坏脑袋了，因为从没有人会因见到他而高兴。他注意到她的眼睛看到了他指关节上的纹身，但她还是保持着微笑。“你是来这层看望谁吗？”她问道，“我看到你经常上来这层楼，但并不常穿着工作服。”

他只是点了点头，因为她现在说的话听起来就像个该死的跟踪狂一样。

“是你的女朋友吗？”她问道，“你在看望的那个人？”

“是个男的，”他说道。他真想叫她哪凉快哪呆着去，但他还记得自己上次这么对一个护士说话时的后果，“所以不是。”

“啊好吧，是你的兄弟吗？”

“不是。”

“噢那就是朋友了吧，”她仍然微笑着说道，他任她随意得出结论，“很抱歉，我是不是有点多管闲事了？”

既然她自己这么问了，那他就要说实话了，“是有点。”

她脸红了起来，但不像Ian脸红时那样，她一点也不可爱，连半点都算不上。

“对不起，”她很快说道。他以为她会就这么结束对话，以为她会就这么让他他妈的一个人静静，免得自己打算对她恶语相向，然后又被Lizzie说教一通。她想说教的时候，那可真是唇枪舌剑的。

Mickey用拇指揉了揉唇，等待着。

“你有听说过那个尖叫了一整周的人嘛？”她突然问道，脸上的表情很明显是觉得这话题会引起他的兴趣，“那声音可真是太糟糕了，那可怜的人几乎每时每刻都要打镇静剂，但我还真是不知道他在叫些什么，保佑他吧，Lizzie都不肯告诉我。”

Mickey身子一颤，无法控制住自己。“ ‘真好’，”他说道，他的语气似乎有点过于严肃了，因为她马上就察觉到了，但在那时他也并不在乎了，“因为这他妈的就跟任何人无关，要是他想叫，他就可以叫。”

他怒视着她，吓得她不敢反驳他的话。

“噢上帝啊，你去看望的人就是他，对不对？”说着，她的手又捂上了嘴，“真抱歉，我没意识到。”

“随便了，”说着，他真心厌烦于她的存在了，而且他开始冷了，“那你现在能让我换衣服了吗？”

她抖了一下，“该死的，嗯，抱歉。”

她三步并作两步跑了出去，关上了身后的门。

Mickey无针对性的翻了个白眼，擦干了身体，穿上了起码相对干净的衣服。他在脸上拍了点凉水然后才走了出去，试图赶走那股向他袭来的呕吐感。

他真心在考虑再也不要喝酒了。

“你回来了真是太好了，Mickey，”发现他回来时，Lizzie说道，她声音中纯粹的诚实让他有点不知所措，“你那样子离开有点吓到我们了，除了注射镇静剂，我们真不知道要怎么他妈的让Ian冷静下来。”

Mickey身子一颤，罪恶感不受控制地袭来。“那我他妈这份工作到底还有没有了？”他问道，试图转换话题。

她咧嘴笑了起来，这让他有一点想起了擎天柱。“要是有人问起的话，我就说你叔叔刚死，而且你们俩的关系还特别近，”说着，她拿给了他一盒止痛药，没等他消化掉她刚刚说的话就走了。

他决定自己还是不要多想了，因为他就是没法理解那些时不时做些好事的人。而且要是他去思考的话，也只会让自己的头疼更加恶化而已。但他还是很高兴能拿到止痛药的，毕竟热水对于治愈宿醉的成效也就那样。

Fiona一如既往地挡在了他通向Ian病房的路上，门关上了，所以没人能听见她毫无疑问要与他进行的对话。他没法说自己是否期待。他并不需要听她的品头论足，世界上评判他的人已经够多了。

“我是不会跟你道歉的，”他停在面前时她说道。

他耸了耸肩，“我也没想过你他妈会道歉。”

她稍微有点动怒，但他也注意到了话语里并没有平时的恶毒。“我还是不觉得你好到配得上他，”她直白的说道，丝毫不以自己的观点为耻，而他还有那么点佩服她这点，“我还是不喜欢你。”

Mickey耸了耸肩，将手伸进了口袋深处，攥起了拳头。“我并不很在乎你的想法，”他用跟她同样显而易见的诚实腔调说道，“Ian也不在乎，很明显，起码这件事上是的。”讲真他还挺惊奇自己能如此冷静。

他也很惊奇自己居然能让对话就这么终结在此，然后才从她身边绕开，开门进入了另一个房间。才回到了他的Gallagher身边。

当他走进房间看到Ian脸上松了口气的神情时，Mickey有点讨厌自己，那副样子就好像他曾质疑过Mickey是否还会再回来一样。Mickey感到很内疚Ian似乎对他失去信心了，但他估计这应该在某种程度上是件好事。因为这让他留下来的决心更强了。他并不他妈的在乎自己现在需要忍受些什么，他要留在他身边。

“你现在高兴了吧？”说着，他一屁股坐在了他平时坐着的那张椅子上，“还是你想让我再喷点须后水啥的破东西？”

烦人的事在于，他知道要是Ian要求的话，他是会这么做的。

Ian翻了个白眼，“Mick，你他妈甚至都没有半瓶须后水好吧。”

“你他妈又怎么知道的？”他怒视着他喃喃道，但却不知道自己为何生气，“我可以去买的。”

“是啊，可Mickey，”说着，Ian对上了他的眼睛，“事实上你不会的。”

Mickey对他做了个鬼脸。“滚你大爷的，那我就去偷点好了，”他嘟哝道，“你听起来跟个该死的跟踪狂一样，Gallagher，我有什么没有什么还用你说。”

红毛翻了个白眼，递给了Mickey一杯水好让他能把Lizzie给他的药片吞下去。

“我洗澡的时候有个该死的护士走进来了，”他说道，并不知道自己为什么要说出来，但感觉他起码应该试着挑起聊天话题。好像这就能弥补他离开了Ian的事一样。他知道这并不能。

Ian挑起了眉，“真的吗？”

“是啊，还是一个很他妈啰嗦的，”说着，他在Ian的床头柜抽屉里寻找着那包他知道应该就在那的香烟。的确在那，他抽了两根出来，将一根夹在耳后，然后从口袋里掏出火机点着了另一根。“她以为我会想跟她该死的聊天啥的，在我仅围着一条围巾站在那的时候。”

Ian得意地笑了笑，“你知道要是你再把另一个护士弄哭了的话，Lizzie是不会高兴的对吧？”

“不然你觉得我干嘛这么恼怒？”他反问道，“我不得不站在那听她说话。”尽管这话倒是有点夸张了。

“Mickey，你不能在这抽烟，”Mickey刚点起香烟Fiona就说道。

他回头看向她，将烟递给了Ian。“不我们当然可以，”他回答道，“我把烟雾探测器给卸了，Lizzie毛都不在乎。”或者也有可能她介意，但却并没有试图说些什么阻止他们。

他给自己点起了第二根烟，将烟雾喷向了Ian。

“这就是那天屋子里一股大麻味的原因吗？”Lip问道，“我还以为是我幻想出来的呢。”

“是啊，就在我们去法庭的前一天晚上，”说着，Ian将烟灰弹到了地上，“我们喝了点啤酒，抽了会烟，然后分享了一根大麻烟，之后我把Mickey口到尖叫。”

有那么一会儿谁都没有说话，大家都在努力思考他是不是真的说了那些话，而Ian则一脸无辜的将烟喷向了天花板。“我可没尖叫，”Mickey坚决地说道，尽管他记不太清了，因为他觉得那时候他可能好像晕过去了那么一阵，Lip则同时问道，“你他妈到底吃错什么药了才会觉得我们会想知道这种事啊？”

Fiona只是盯着他们看。

Ian耸了耸肩，将烟屁股弹到了地上。他开始自信了起来，几乎是自信过头了，但他也松了口气因为他居然能够对屋子里的人说出这种事，对这些他之前一直向他们保密的人。

Mickey也知道他说出这些话实际上是因为Ian太他妈的无聊了，而且看到Lip脸上的表情还是很有趣的。“你们俩的确知道任何人都撞见你们的对吧？随时。”

“那也不会是第一次了，”Mickey耸耸肩回答道。

“也不是第二次，”Ian补充道，“第三次可是好运的象征，你懂的。”

Mickey得意地笑了起来。在那之后的对话比平时都更逗趣。不过稍后，当他们俩独处之时，Mickey爬上床躺在了Ian的身边，他感觉自己又变的严肃了起来。说话时他并没有看着Ian，他做不到，而且这也并不必要因为他就坐在Ian的身后，红毛的后背抵着他的胸膛，Mickey的腿则在他的两侧伸展着。说实话这出奇的舒服，而且很适合Mickey明显比Ian矮的体型。

“嘿擎天柱，你他妈都不听我说话的是不是？”说着，他的胳膊从身后环抱着Ian，Ian的手指则抚摸着他指关节上的纹身。尽管他看不见他的脸，他也能感觉到Ian皱了皱眉。

Mickey将脸埋在了Ian的颈侧，轻咬着他的他的肌肤，享受着舌尖上传来的味道。“还是说你只是不相信我说的我他妈总是会回到你身边的话？”说完，他的舌尖顺着颈侧而上直至Gallagher的耳廓，然后又原路返回而下。

Ian什么都没说，不过Mickey倒也没对此抱有期待。

“因为我是认真的，”他用同样低沉的声音说道，同时更紧地将Ian贴近了他，“我已经不再抱有我能离得开你一段时间的想法了。”这是真的，但一般来说他是不会对Ian承认这点的。

他将自己此刻的诚实怪罪于他用来消除宿醉而吃的止痛药上。

他们什么话都没再说，但Mickey知道Ian在他以为这个前罪犯睡着了后扭过身在Mickey下巴上印下一吻的事并非幻想。


	20. 第二十章

这可真怪异。

那天早上Mickey离开了去工作，而在下午晚些时候回到Ian房间里时，Ian腿上的石膏已经没了。他的腿看起来极不自然地瘦削，大腿内侧延伸着几道大疤，膝盖骨附近也盘旋着几道疤。腿上一片狼籍，从眼前的这幅样子里他就知道这肯定痛的要命。Ian的手臂上连接着输液器，给他注射着止痛药，而且尽管他现在可以动腿了，他还是几乎不太活动。

Fiona和其他的女性Gallagher都在那，Debbie还是啥名字的也在，而且她们都在他走进来时抬起了头。他向她们点了点头，真是种表达礼貌的蹩脚方式，当那个年轻点的女孩居然对他微笑时，他皱起了眉头。他觉得这也许是因为她已经听闻了他和Ian的事情，这让他气了好一会，直到他想起来Ian曾说过Debbie是他们之中最友善体贴的一个。

但他并没有对她回以微笑，那个小孩似乎也并未对他抱有期待，所以这倒是挺好的。

“我要再重复一次我之前说过的话，”说着，他坐在了他平日里的位置上，“你真的需要一个汉堡。”

Ian翻了个白眼。“那你就去给我买一个啊，”他回答道。

Mickey哼声道。“你又不是没长脚，你他妈自己可以去买一个，”说着，他不得不将手插进口袋里，因为他阻止不了自己想要伸出手去触摸Ian双腿的冲动。他的腿看起来很奇怪，但并不是因为它布满了伤疤，而是因为他已经太习惯于看见他打上石膏的样子了。

“石膏虽然已经拆了，Mick，可这并不意味着我他妈就能走路了，”Ian跟他说道。Mickey看得出在他承认这点时，眼神中有着痛苦，“我必须要开始做理疗了，学着重新适应我的新膝盖。”

他看起来十分的满足。。。才怪。

“往好的方面看看呀，Ian，”他妹妹Debbie对他微笑着说道，“很快你就能够离开这间屋子啦。”

Mickey不屑道，“是啊，然后我们就可以见证他因为见到走廊就激动到飞起的整段该死的经历了。”

Ian微微脸红了起来，这倒是Mickey所喜欢的。“闭嘴吧你，”他喃喃道，“有本事你来试试看几个月来只能看见一间屋子的感受。”

“不用了，谢谢，”说着，他咬住了拇指内侧，“我真的不打算试试。”

“是啊，那老有趣了。”

Lizzie在这时走了进来，当她看见Ian赤裸的双腿时，脸上满是满意。“祝贺你呀，伙计，” 说着，她将记录板抱在了胸前，“你的石膏终于拆掉了！”Ian有点羞涩地点了点头，看起来好像希望大家能不再觉得这是件好事一样。Mickey知道他很满足于这个进步，但他还要过上好一会才能够有效率地四处走动这回事倒是盖过了他的喜悦，Mickey看得出来。

“等你的理疗师完成治疗之后，你就可以开始起床去厕所啦，”说着，她对他微笑了起来，“你要是现在就开始试着来回走动，那对你恢复腿真的是有好处的。”

Ian对她回以微笑，但他的微笑微有勉强，很明显他并不喜欢这场对话的话题，“是啊。”

Mickey皱起了眉，觉得自己之前居然没想过这回事真是太蠢了。“等等，那你他妈之前都是怎么尿尿的？”说着，他怒视着Ian的那部分区域，好像这就能帮助他搞清事实一样。

Ian脸上升起的红晕既可爱又很他妈的蠢。“我才不要告诉你，”他回答道，他的声音要是Mickey仔细想想的话会觉得有那么点尖锐，“你不需要知道。”这让Mickey大笑了起来，因为他现在居然真的撅起了嘴，试图看向除了Mickey以外的其他地方。

“噢，拜托了，Gallagher！”他说道，“你就告诉我嘛，我什么都不会说出去的。”

他们都知道他会说出去的。

“不，你会的，”Ian戳穿了他。红毛严厉地看向了Lizzie，“你也不许告诉他。”她模拟了将嘴唇拉上拉链的动作，假装扔掉了钥匙。“要是你真那么想知道的话，你他妈可以去谷歌一下，但我是拒绝告诉你的。”

“哪怕我给你买个汉堡也不行嘛？”Mickey问道，因为他们都知道Mickey是懒得去谷歌的。

Ian坚决地摇了摇头，“哪怕你给我买个汉堡也不行。”

第二天Ian就开始做起了理疗，而Mickey也被叫上了以确保他能保持冷静。他坐在了屋角以免挡道，看着某个他们不认识的女人帮助Ian做了些他不得不做的练习，大多数练习都包含着某人轻微地帮他屈腿好让他试着再次锻炼出腿部肌肉。

Mickey真讨厌Ian脸上扭曲起的痛苦的表情，以及当那个女人帮他弯曲膝盖时他脸上全然的坚毅。在某个时候Mickey真想走过去拉住他的手，而其他时候他只想推开那个女的。可他并没这么做，他待在了原地，因为他知道这些都是必经之事。

每当Ian的眼神闪烁着看向他时，他都确保自己要么是一脸百无聊赖要么就是安慰之色，而不是展示出自己内心实际的担忧。说实话他并不确定自己装的好不好。

“每天你都要至少做一组这样的练习，”她对Ian说道，在记录板上写着什么，“但别太拼了，不能做过头了，那样你只会让情况恶化。”她坚决地看向了Ian，然后又看向了Mickey，好像他是红毛的负责人一样。“记得一定要这么做，咱们几天后再见吧。”

Ian点了点头，喃喃道，“谢谢你。”

他只在那个女的离开之后才放松了下来。他的眼睛红肿着，眼眶满是湿润，好像他马上要哭出来了一样。而Mickey甚至还没意识到自己移动了，就先坐在了床边。“你想让我去给你拿点止痛药吗？”说着，他真想尽一切代价阻止那些眼泪滑落，因为Gallagher哭起来的时候只会让他抓狂，“那样的话我可以去找个轮椅，看看我能不能给你换个环境呆着。”

从他的嘴里说出来的冷静体贴的话语听起来并不太对劲，而从Ian的得意之笑中看得出来他也是这么想的。他点了点头，很明显不相信他的语调，Mickey给了他一个弱弱的微笑后才离开去找Lizzie。

她就在Ian病房外的前台那里，正在跟另一个叫Lacey还是什么鬼的那天在浴室撞见他的护士聊着天。“嘿Mick，”说着，Lizzie对他微笑道，“理疗进行的怎么样啦？”

Mickey做了个鬼脸，“暂时还没有可以相比的记录，不过很明显他妈的痛死个人。”

她的脸变成了某种可能是充满同情的神色。“那你还需要更多止痛药吗？”说着，她已经从抽屉里拿出了一些，好像她早就有了先见之明一样。

“是啊，”说着，他用手揉了揉后颈，“你有轮椅吗，我在想我能在有人对我们破口大骂之前以多快的速度推着他冲过一条走廊。”他对着另一个护士脸上不可置信的表情得意地笑了起来，Lacey的表情。

“你确定这是个好主意？”Lizzie问道。

Mickey耸了耸肩。“鬼知道，”他坦承地说道，“可他需要换一个该死的环境，这能阻止他继续自怨自艾还是其他的什么他正在做的鬼东西。”

她大笑了起来，“你还真是很有心啊，你自己也知道的对吧Mick？”

“是啊，我也有这样的时刻，”说着，他将舌头顶在了嘴侧，“所以你到底有没有可以给我用的轮椅啊？”他对她挑起了眉，等着她的回答，一般来说大家都会被他的鲁莽惹到，但Lizzie只是微笑着。这让他知道了在他不在的时候她肯定一直在跟该死的Ian聊着他的事。

她指了指走廊尽头，“里面那间屋子里有一个。”

“谢了，”他咕哝道，接过了她递给他的一盒止痛药，将它塞进了自己的后口袋里后走去拿轮椅。他觉得那也许是他的幻想，可他发誓自己离开时肯定有人在注视着他。

“那你打算推我去哪？”被Mickey搀扶到轮椅上后，Ian问道。他看着Ian的脸，观察着在他坐下时因膝盖弯曲而造成的面部扭曲。但当他坐在了椅子上后，疼痛似乎就消退了，Mickey只希望他的腿不会僵住什么的，要是他被卡在这么个姿势就糟糕了。

Mickey耸了耸肩，“没想好，我们本来可以出去抽根烟的，可外面他妈的下雨了，”他不爽地看着窗外，“所以我们还是去试试看把你从这里推到咖啡厅的路上我们能惹怒多少人吧。”

他观察着Ian的面部表情，看看他有没有反对这个计划的迹象。

红毛只是用他独有的方式咧嘴傻笑着。

“天了，Gallagher，”他喃喃道，“冷静点，我他妈跟你说过多少次不要因为无意义的破事激动个不行？”

“滚你的，”Ian回答道，“我有特权可以开心。”

“是啊，是开心而非激动的不行，就因为能吃到医院咖啡厅里的某个破蛋糕而已。”

如果这有可能的话 - 这本不应该有他妈的可能性的 - Ian的笑容咧的更大了。“噢，Mick，”说着，他把手放在了心口，一副自作多情的样子，“你要给我买蛋糕呀，这可真贴心。”

“给老子闭嘴，不然我他妈会把你从这张天杀的轮椅上踢飞，”Mickey对他说道，这当然在他们从Lizzie身旁经过时逗笑了她，Mickey正推着Ian走，因为他没那个耐心按照Ian自己推动轮椅的速度去走路。

“我真的很同情你呀，Mick！”她对他们喊道。

“滚你大爷的！”他也喊道。

虽然不会承认，但Mickey在尽可能快速地推着Ian穿过空无一人的医院走廊时，感觉这件事还蛮有趣的。有人对着他们叫骂，身后还有人跟Ian一起大笑着，不过说实话大部分人都在破口大骂。这让Mickey很高兴自己没穿工作服，否则他很有可能就被当场开除了。

事实上还有一个被搀扶着的老妇女对他们比划着拳头，而按照Milkovich的一贯行事风格，Mickey叫她哪凉快哪呆着去。Ian用某种带有指责同时又有点满意的样子看着他，好像他早已经预料到Mickey会这幅样子似的。

讲真Mickey并不确定自己对此的感受为何。

“Mickey？”在咖啡厅里排队时有人拍了下他的肩膀，那人很是紧张，因为现在是繁忙时段，而且Mickey几乎能感受到Ian身上散发出的紧张感。

他转过身看到那天的那个护士正盯着他看，是叫Laura还是Lacey还是什么鬼的。她看起来很紧张的样子，这让他皱起了眉头。

“我只是想跟你说，我现在知道你那天为什么那么生我气了，”她慢慢的说道，听起来好像这是她提前练习过的演讲还是啥的。“我知道提起你朋友遭遇的事情你肯定觉得很烦，所以我想来跟你说声抱歉。”

这并没有阻止Mickey皱眉，半点都没有。

“呃，没关系，”他说道，并不确定她想得到他的什么反应。

“你们俩看起来真的很亲密啊，”她微笑着说道，“Lizzie跟我说你几乎每天晚上都在陪着他，我觉得这真的很体贴。”

他微不可察地笑了笑，并不确定自己该说些什么，因为除了讽刺挖苦他别无他话可以回应别人的夸奖，因为当大家表扬他做的事时基本上都不是认真的。可她是认真的，他看得出来。而这稍微让他有点抓狂了。

“是啊，额，谢了，”说完，他依旧皱着眉头，抓到机会转身给Ian那该死的蛋糕以及他们俩的咖啡买单时才松了口气。他知道这个小妞，Lacey在他向Ian走过去时一直跟着他，所以他做了个鬼脸好让红毛知道这并非他有意的。

Ian大笑了起来。“猜猜我刚刚意识到了些什么？”他问道，眼睛贪婪地望着Mickey刚放在桌上的蛋糕。他甚至都没等Mickey给出回答，一如既往的，但Mickey并不在意。“我终于能有除了平躺以外的睡觉姿势了，这真好，你知道我有多讨厌平躺着睡觉的。”

好吧，说实话他并不知道，但他并没有这么说。

“擎天柱，我他妈说过多少次不要没有半点该死的原因就激动个半死？”他问道，他看得出Ian很兴奋是因为他几乎要在座位上摆动起来了。他伸出手拿走了他刚拿来的唯一一把叉子，塞了一大口蛋糕进了自己嘴里。

Ian的表情变成了完完全全的暴怒，Mickey觉得这真是太他妈好笑了。

“怎么？”他无辜地问道，尽管他没办法装出完全的无辜。

“那是我他妈的蛋糕！”Ian回答道，他的嘴仍愤怒地大张着。

Mickey得意地笑了起来。“我可还记得，这蛋糕是我买的吧，”说完，他将叉子舔了干净。说实话蛋糕并不难吃，但他之所以继续吃是因为他喜欢Ian脸上那幅并非出于真正饥饿也非出于吃东西的欲望的恼怒之色形成的红晕。 “再说了，我觉得你他妈也不需要更多的糖分了，你自己就已经够高度兴奋的了。”

Ian从他手上抢过叉子，将蛋糕扯到自己面前弓身相护好像这就能保护蛋糕一样时，他只是大笑了起来。Mickey坐回了椅子上，喝着自己的热咖啡，得意地笑着看Ian舔唇时脸上的开心之色。Mickey注意到自己在椅子上不自在地扭了扭。

“嗨，我是Lacey，我们还没见过面呢，”她突然开口道，将他们俩的注意力转移到她已经坐在了他们桌边的事实。她对Ian伸出了手，Mickey看到他紧张了起来，眼神中也带上了谨慎。

“我是Ian，”一分钟后他才说道。他握了握她的手，微微皱起了眉。

“噢嗯，我知道，”她说道，“我是你那层的护士，但我们还没见过面是因为你的房间一直都是Lizzie在管。”

Ian点了点头，视线闪烁着看向Mickey。Mickey笑了起来，因为他看得出Ian跟他一样根本不了解这个妹子干嘛要跟他们聊天。这压根就毫无道理可言。是友善的表现吗，还是。。。这个。“挺好的，”他回答道，但之后他们就不再需要说半句话了，因为最不可能的出现Mandy居然来了。

她对Ian投怀送抱的，几乎将坐在轮椅里的他给掀翻，要是Mickey没有把他的脚卡在轮子上的话。“噢我的天哪，我真不敢相信你居然离开了病房！”说着，她在他脸上印下一吻，留下了唇印，Ian急忙抹掉了它。“这意味着你已经好多了对吧？”

“废话，”说着，Mickey翻了个白眼。

“谁他妈问你了？”Mandy反击道，在他后脑勺上拍了一下，几乎让他被咖啡呛到。“这就意味着你已经好多了对吧？”她问道。她边看着Ian边对Mickey竖起了手指，很明显是在叫他不要说话。

Ian微笑了起来，Mickey知道这是因为这场景让Ian想起了在他住院之前的事情，想起他们那时候总是趁Fiona在做饭或者干其他事的时候遛到Mickey的房间里来上一炮的事。

Mickey倒也有点想念那些时光，可与此同时他也不太想。

“是啊这意味着我已经好多了，”Ian告诉她道，“我应该很快就能走路了，但目前的话他们要我做那些蠢不拉几的锻炼以增加我的腿部肌肉。”

“我能看看你的疤吗？”她笑着问道。

Mickey真想打她，他的身体微微紧张了起来，在Ian笑起来时才放松了下来，“也许吧。”

“这他妈是谁？”Mandy问道。她对Lacey皱起了眉，坐下来打算偷喝Mickey的咖啡。

“一个护士，”Mickey简洁地回答道，然后在她成功偷喝到他的咖啡之前就捏住了她的手腕，“而且你特么离我的咖啡远点，想喝就自己去买一杯。”

她撅起了嘴，“为什么不行嘛，我就喝一点点而已？”

“因为我不想口红印弄到我他妈的咖啡上。”

“你都跟Ian一起分享了，”她仍撅嘴抱怨道，这让他觉得很蠢。Ian装出那副样子才像一点。

他对她挑起了眉，然后示意了一下Ian。“你有看见他涂口红嘛？”他问道。

她怒视着他道，“你个叼毛，Mickey。”

“你个婊砸还骂我，”他回嘴道，“而我们之所以会进行这段对话是因为你她妈太懒了不愿意抬起你那肥屁股去给自己买杯该死的咖啡。”

“我的屁股才不肥呢！”她几乎是尖叫出声，在他的胳膊上来了一记重击，“Ian，我的屁股肥吗？”

Mickey哼了哼，好像Ian会他妈是她问这个问题的最佳人选一样。

“我才不参与这回事呢，”说着，他抬起了手好像有人正拿枪指着他一样，但却带着得意之笑。

“你可真是个该死的男票，”Mandy喃喃道，偷喝了Ian的咖啡。

“噢，你们俩是一对吗？”Lacey突然兴奋道，好像有人在询问她的观点一样，“这可真有爱，你们俩在一起真萌。”

Mickey并不知道这为毛会惹到他，可他就是被惹到了。“他们俩的关系大概不能用“一对”来形容，”说完，有人在餐桌下踢了他一脚。他估计那应该是Mandy，仅仅是因为如果不是的话，Ian现在应该因疼痛而皱起了脸。

“这他妈到底是谁来着？”说着，Mandy将头靠在了Ian的肩头。不为别的，就因为她知道这会惹毛Mickey。他试图不让自己表现出被惹毛的样子。被这种事惹到真是太特么蠢了。

“你是聋了吗，我早就跟你说了，”他回答道，“她是个护士。”

Mandy翻了个白眼，“这我他妈看得出来，傻叼。”

“她是Lacey，她在我那层工作，”Ian帮忙说道，因为他知道Mickey和Mandy只会继续互相挖苦着对方，估计最后的结局只会是他们俩被扔出咖啡厅或者啥的吧，“Lacey，她是Mickey的妹妹，Mandy。”

“很高兴认识你，”Lacey微笑着说道，但Mickey看得出她正在审视着Mandy放荡的服装，鼻环以及头发上染的好几种颜色。Mickey真希望他妹来看望Ian时能穿条长裤啥的，反正Ian对她的奶子或屁股都不感半点兴趣，所以他觉得她炫耀展示这些也并无用处。

“嗯啊，随便了，”Mandy说道，一闪而逝的微笑就连Lacey都不会觉得那是发自内心的，“Ian，你都猜不到今天学校里发生了什么事。”然后她的话匣子就打了开来，跟Ian补充着那些他错过的八卦，而Mickey只是靠着椅背，啜着咖啡，假装自己在认真听着，好让Lacey不会试图跟他聊天，但实际上他半个该死的字都听不进去。

他们聊了大概有一个多小时，直到Mickey喝完了另一杯咖啡又极不情愿地跟Ian分享了一根士力架之后Mandy才终于离开，说她要去参加什么派对啥的，Mickey觉得这倒是解释了她这幅打扮和妆容的原因。

回到房间后，虽不知道自己为什么这么做，可Mickey在把Ian从轮椅上抬起来之前，他将把手按了下去，将轮椅转了个头好让Ian能看着他。他的眼睛大睁着，表情微微受到了惊吓，Mickey毫无来由的觉得这幅样子很性感。因为他们此刻是独处，所以他毫不犹豫地在Ian唇上快速而用力地印下了一吻，然后就像之前一样突然地将他扶了起身。

余下来的半天里Ian脸上吃屎般的傻笑一直都没消去过，Mickey并不知道他那样做是让自己高兴了还是后悔了。但到头来，他觉得自己还是不要瞎操心那么多了，答案其实很简单。


	21. 第二十一章

他已经下班了，几乎要到了Ian的房间，真的距离他能不做半件有效率的事，将时间只用于放松的时间仅差那么几秒了。他一直都想告诉Ian有关他在一楼见到的那个脑袋浮肿的小男孩的事情。

“你妹妹真的很体贴呢，”Lacey微笑着说道，“你和她似乎挺亲近的。”

Mickey皱起了眉，“额说实话我们并没有多亲近，她也不是什么体贴的人。” 不过他得承认，他和Mandy的关系比他和其他兄弟们的关系亲近多了，不过那都是因为他的兄弟们都是群十足的傻尻，而Mandy身上则有着那么一些特别的过人之处。他估计这跟她是个妹子有一点关系吧，而且他时常有着疯狂的欲望去照顾她，尽管她显然并不需要。Mandy和其他的Milkovich别无二致：彻头彻尾的斗士。

“好吧，看起来可不是那样哦，”她的话都不带半点停顿的，“但我一直对一件事有着疑惑。”

“噢？”他问道，尽管说实话他真的不应该有半点在意的。

“如果Mandy是Ian的女朋友的话，那为什么是你每时每刻地在医院照顾他？”她问道，眼睫毛扑闪着看着他。她几乎跟他一样高，他觉得她这样试图抬起头看着他的样子真是太笨了。“还是说是因为你们俩先做的朋友？”他还没来得及思考自己该回答些什么，她的问题又来了，“还是说你都已经在这里工作了所以比较方便，你在这照顾他是为了帮她吗，抑或是你和Ian真的是很好的朋友，因为看起来挺像这么回事的。”

他真希望她身上有个停止按钮。这样就很有用了，他就有了能够确保止住从她嘴里喷出来的无意义的滔滔话语的方法了。当然了，他也可以直接对他恶语相向，可这样又会惹到Lizzie，而跟Lizzie保持好关系是他能继续在房里抽烟而无需离开医院的必要举措。

还有就是，Lizzie发起火来还挺吓人的。

“呃，”他并不知道自己该回答些什么，特别是考虑到自己的说辞基本上将会是公然的谎言的话。Mandy和Ian根本就算不上在交往，也无法用任何可被人理解的意思来定义，可他到底该怎么把这回事解释给一个完全陌生的家伙？他甚至都不想跟这个完全陌生的家伙解释，事实上他跟谁都不想解释。

他真想把自己的头发从发根处揪掉，思考这么做会不会帮上半点忙。这会让他看起来好像神经错乱发疯了一样，那样她估计会任他独处吧。或者说实话，既然她是个护士，她也许会试着帮助他或者做点什么类似的蠢事吧。把他扔到疯人院跟一群没法被镇静下来的神智不清的家伙呆在一起，说不定他会因为果冻就用叉子捅伤他们。但不会像在少管所那样，他对少管所了解的很，他基本上算是掌握了少管所了。

但他知道自己是没法在疯人院里边存活的。

“Mickey！”

听到Lizzie的声音，他试着不让自己表现出松了口气的样子。

“Mick，现在Ian腿上的石膏拆了，他必须要在腿上的疤上多擦乳液，防止疤痕恶化，”Lizzie解释道，她一边向他们走来一边说着，这他倒是挺感激的，因为他已经厌倦了Lacey跟他的谈话。

“好吧，不过这关我啥事？”他问道，“你想让我来擦么？”

她摇了摇头。“不，出于某些原因，这件事必须让护士来做，”她说道，“但现在我的轮班已经结束了，Lacey才是那个帮忙涂抹乳液的人。”她看着他说道，很明显是在寻求他的理解。他懂了。

“嗯，你在帮他涂的时候我会在场的，”他看向了她们俩说道，“我刚下班了。”他做了个鬼脸，Lizzie微笑了起来。

“我可不需要监视人，”Lacey说道，尽管这事已经一锤定音了，“在男孩子的腿上涂抹乳液，这么点事我还是可以完美胜任的。”她似乎因为他们不信任她能做好这件事而被冒犯了。

Mickey得意地笑了起来。

“我们不是这个意思，”Lizzie用息事宁人的语调说着，好像在劝小孩子一样，“只是Ian现在还不了解你，而他不喜欢医生看着他的膝盖，所以他估计对你要触碰那些疤痕会做出些糟糕的反应。”

Lacey皱起了眉，“我还是不懂，为什么这就意味着Mickey需要在场。要是真有那么严重，在我涂抹的时候他就应该来上一针镇静剂。”

Mickey怒声道，“你他妈绝不可能因为要涂抹什么该死的乳液就给他打镇静剂。”他真讨厌那些医生护士动不动就轻易要给Ian打镇静剂。他真讨厌他们居然下意识地觉得这是最棒的解决方法。

她似乎有点被他的发火吓到了，很明显她并不理解，但Lizzie将手放在了他的胳膊上，试图让他冷静下来。

“要是Mickey在场的话，就没必要那么做了，”她对Lacey解释道，“他能在Ian闹到你不得不给他注射镇静剂之前就让他冷静下来，那是我们在他尖叫起来并且不打算轻易停止之时才会做的下下之举。”

说真的那已经不再发生了，这倒是让Mickey挺高兴的。他超级讨厌红毛尖叫起来的时候，虽然他永远不愿承认，但那幅场景会让他抓狂的不行。Ian现在虽然对于让别人触碰他没那么抵触了，但要是出人意料的触碰，他还是会颤抖着紧缩着逃离的。

除非那个人是Mickey。

Mickey知道思考这种事很蠢，但他觉得Ian哪怕在睡梦中都能区分出Mickey的触碰与其他人的区别。他喜欢去相信他能做到这点，但话说回来，他们倒也不会好好的坐下来聊这种破事。这没有半点意义。

Lacey点了点头。

“噢还有啊，Mickey？”Lizzie正准备转身走开时问道，“请你让Ian别再抽烟了，好吗？”

她用那种蠢不拉叽的指责眼神看着他，好像他是个小孩一样。

“为啥？”说着，他将手插进了裤兜里，浑身不自在，因为他感觉得到Lacey正注视着他，“反正烟雾探测器又不会响。”

Lizzie给了他“那个眼神”，套用Ian的说法的话。Mickey从Mandy那得到过更糟糕的眼神，当然从Fiona那也有过，所以讲真这唬不到他。“这不是重点，”说着，她将手臂交叠在了胸前，“要是你被抓到了呢？”

他耸了耸肩。

“Mickey，要是你被送进了少管所，我们就又要经历那一整个给Ian打镇静剂的阶段了，”说着，她用一种让他难堪的眼神盯着他看。好像她把他放在了显微镜下看了个透彻似的。“虽然不知道你怎么想的，但我可不愿再经历一次。”

他无法控制地颤抖了一下。

“要不我保证再也不给他带大麻了怎么样？”说着，他得意地笑了起来，因为这就是他的风格。要是他不这么做的话，他也不知道自己脸上会是什么表情。光是提起他的尖叫，Mickey就能听到自己耳中有着尖叫在回响。他不得不抑制住自己的颤抖。

Lizzie盯着他看了好一会，“行吧，我觉得这我还能勉强接受，”说着，她耸了耸肩，“但你必须得让他坚持做练习。”

Mickey扮了个鬼脸，“要是我给他大麻的话，事情就简单多了。”

她翻了个白眼，拍了拍他的胳膊，“我确定你会有办法的，”她靠近了一些，嘴唇贴在了他的耳边，好让自己的话只能被他听见，“你只是需要给他正确的动力罢了，我保证那样他就会好好做练习的。”

他决定不做任何回应。

“你进过少管所？”Lizzie走后Lacey才问道，Mickey并不知道她为毛会这么惊奇。他身上并没有叫嚣着“良好公民”的特质啊。

“是啊，”他回答道，眼神越过她看向了Ian的房间内，红毛正怒视着电视机，不停地拨弄着遥控器试图找个频道看，“两次。”

她的眼睛微微瞪大了些，但他还是不知道她为毛会这么惊讶。“噢，”她柔声说道，好像她觉得这样他就会想告诉她一样，“你都做了些什么，我是说，什么事把你送进了少管所呢？”

他可不蠢，他知道她他妈的究竟啥意思，但他并没有说出来。他太过于分心看着Ian换台时的面部表情了。Lacey似乎也并没有注意到他其实没怎么在关注她。“在商店里偷了根该死的士力架，还有一拳揍烂了警察的脸，”他回答道，思考着自己什么时候离开并结束这个话题能显得不那么无礼。

“你是在里面文的身吗？”说着，她示意着他的双手，当然还插在裤兜里。

“不是。”

她皱起了眉，很明显被他唐突的语调惹到了，但她一如既往地就是不理解该死的暗示。“那你是什么时候文的呢？”她问道。他真想问她为毛会该死的在乎这种破烂蠢事。从来没有人敢该死的询问他纹身的事，就连Ian这么个该死的无意义话题之王都不敢。

“我他妈也不知道，那时候磕嗨了，”说完，他从她身边绕了过去，“嘿傻冒，别他妈的跟个碧池一样挑三拣四的，赶紧他妈的随便调个台吧，”他对Ian说道。然后一屁股坐在了他平时的座椅上，将脚翘在了床上。

Ian对他做了个鬼脸，然后把遥控器扔给了他。“那你他妈挑一个吧，”他回答道。Mickey知道他这么紧绷都是因为他的理疗。Mickey真讨厌他会因为学着做一些简单到例如走路的事情就痛的不行。在发生这件事之前，Ian一直都在跑步，积极活动，Mickey看得出来他正因为自己可能永远没法再达到以前的健康程度而烦扰着。

“工作怎么样了？”Ian问道，好像他们俩是什么同居夫妇一样。

他哼了哼，“当人们想让你去该死的清洁些什么的时候，你会惊讶于他们有多快跟你称兄道弟。”

Mickey播放了一集早就出了的《老友记》，Ian得意地笑了起来。红毛知道Mickey有多喜欢这部剧，尽管他永远不会承认。虽然这并不像《邪恶力量》那么好看，但Mickey还是很喜欢。他在家看这部剧的借口一直都是说是Mandy放的，这倒也是事实。但话说回来，Mickey其实并不需要借口，跟Ian在一起的时候不需要。

而这惹到他了。

“她喜欢你呢，你知道吗？”Ian不经意地说道，打破了沉默，他看向了敞开着的门口。Mickey顺着他的视线望去，Lacey转过身对着他们微笑了起来。

他立刻转开了视线，“滚你大爷的。”

“为啥，是真的吗？”Ian回答道。他的表情难以读懂，但Mickey知道他被这件事困扰着。

“Gallagher，她又没长屌，”他说道，语调似乎有点刺耳，但他很讨厌Ian居然真的会被这种蠢不拉叽的破事困扰到，“她他妈的喜不喜欢我又怎么样，我又不感兴趣。”

他顿了一会，“那要是她长屌了呢？”

Mickey低吼着用手揉了揉眼睛，希望这能帮他止住这场对话。他深呼吸了口气，抬头看着Ian，对上了他的眼睛。“擎天柱，我是喜欢屌，但重点在于，是你的屌，”他一字一顿地说道，好像Ian是个智障而不这么说的话他就听不懂一样，“她还有其他人想怎么他妈的喜欢我都行，可那没有半点意义。”

Ian微微蹙起了眉头，咬着下唇道，“所以这意味着我们不会与其他人交往吗？”他的眼睫毛扑闪着看着Mickey，这幅样子既可爱的不行，又蠢爆了还让他很紧张，Mickey不知道自己是该一拳打烂他的脸还是吻上他那张愚蠢的嘴。

事实却是，他哪个都没做，只是咬住了自己的拇指内侧。

“这问题可真蠢，Gallagher，”他回答道，因为说真的要是Ian能坐下来该死的好好想想这件事的话，他也会觉得这问题蠢爆了的。“怎么，你想跟其他人交往么？”他对他的回答相当有自信，可他还是得问一句。

Ian摇了摇头，“不啊，我现在拥有的那根屌就让我很高兴了。”

“那就得了，”说着，Mickey将从自己手指上咬下来的皮吐在了地上，因为他就是这么个高雅的人，“别他妈再像个碧池一样担心这些没意义的蠢事了。”

“好的，”说着，那吃屎般的傻笑又出现在了Ian的脸上。

只有在Ian看向了电视机时，Mickey才允许自己微笑了起来，但只是极其轻微的。


	22. 第二十二章

他们开始看起了电视，但不知怎么地最后变成了他们俩四处乱扔着彩虹糖，并且试图用嘴接住。Ian的准头比Mickey要好，这当然让他很生气，但仔细想想的话，Ian明明才是处境更糟的那个，因为红毛的眼睛被飞翔的彩虹糖砸到了。

“操你啊，Mickey！”Ian气喘吁吁地咒骂着，揉了揉自己的额头，因为Mickey砸的那一下相当的痛，“你居然还好奇为毛我们小时候的垒球队队员们都不喜欢你。”

这一回Mickey故意瞄准了Gallagher的脸上除了嘴以外的地方。“操你的擎天柱，”他厉声说道，将自己的脚翘到了床上，微微蹙起了眉头。他揉了揉自己的大腿，将手指用力按在那块肌肉上，看这股疼痛能否分散掉他腿上的闷痛。

“出什么事了？”Ian看着他问道。

Mickey真讨厌Gallagher脸上那担心的神色。

“没事，为什么你他妈会觉得我出什么事了？”说着，他放开了自己的大腿，头往后仰着盯着天花板看。他真想来上一根烟，但现在Lizzie没在值班，而其他人都只会把他踢出去。但更好的是，他希望自己能磕到嗨起，那样就能赶走他腿上的疼痛了。

“因为你扮出了那幅样子，”Ian说道，但讲真Mickey并不他妈的知道他在说啥，“出什么事了？”

他怒视着他，希望这多少能起点威慑，但从Ian挑眉的样子来看，Mickey半点没威慑到他。“你又没办法解决，Gallagher，”他说道，“我的腿一着凉就会痛，行了没？”

他的医生跟他说过会有这么一回事的，所以感觉到疼痛时他倒也没有多大的震惊。

“因为Kash所做的事吗？”

Mickey因为Ian少见多怪的语调翻了个白眼。“是啊，”他回答道，眼睛仍然盯着天花板看，“现在你他妈能放下这个话题了吗，这压根不值一提。”不用看他都知道Ian在翻白眼，而他也很讨厌自己居然会知道这种事。

他们沉默了好一会，Mickey在想到底值不值得走下两层楼梯去抽根烟。他甚至在考虑要不要就在这来上一根，就靠在窗边，但大白天的Ian的房间里总是人来人往。

“要是你能帮我做锻炼，我们俩就会利益一致了，”Ian提议到，“那样我就能因为我自己的腿而瞎叽歪呻吟，也就没时间去对你的腿指指点点了。”

Mickey缓慢地将头歪了回来，盯着红毛看。“你还能把这句话说得更加基佬一点吗？”

愚蠢红晕在Ian的颧骨上横亘，这让Mickey有点想揍他，但他并没有。“所以你到底帮不帮我嘛？”说着，他挑眉看着Mickey，这次是满眼的期盼，Mickey也就伸出手在他胳膊上揍了一拳。“打我干几把毛啊？”

“别他妈那样看着我，”他喃喃道，将脚翘下了床，站了起身，“这太他妈的蠢了。”

Ian只是得意地笑着，但当Mickey耸肩套上外套时他的脸色便微微一沉。“你这是要干嘛？”

他的声音近乎恐慌，Mickey原本还真以为他们俩已经过了这个阶段了，但话说回来，也许他在庭审后随意离开的这回事还没被彻底忘却。这件事还没被忘却让他很生气，他居然在乎Gallagher的感受也让他很生气。而且更气人的是，Mickey居然真的有了罪恶感。Milkovich只有在法庭上被审的时候才会表现出罪恶感，可基本上他们也都是有罪的。可嘿，这可是家族传统。

有些家族里人人都去耶鲁，但Milkovich家都进监狱。

“你他妈冷静点，行不，”说着，他径直走去打开了房间里的两扇窗。刮进来的寒风让他打了个冷颤，但对Ian而言则是更升一级的糟糕。“我只是要给你一点动力罢了，”说完，他抓起被子的顶角，在Ian没反应过来他要干什么之前就扯掉了被子。他将被子扔到了房间对角的一张椅子上，然后坐回了自己原先的位置。

“你他妈在干嘛？”问着，Ian缠起胳膊环抱着自己，“我要死于体温过低了，这就是你想要的吗？”

Mickey决定不对这句话作出评论，因为不用他承认他们俩都知道答案。“你想关窗吗？”他问道，“想盖回被子吗？”

Ian点了点头，就跟他所预料的一样。

“那你就自己去做吧，”说着，他靠在了椅背上。

Ian生气地盯着他看，“Mickey，你知道我还走不了路的，”他用那种哼唧唧的语调说着，Mickey无比讨厌这种腔调，除非他们是在瞎玩打闹或者上床或者他在求Mickey做些什么事情。“你都听到他们的话了，我需要慢慢来，按时做我的锻炼，不然我只会让自己坠回原样。”

Mickey在想他到底是在试图说服谁，因为这话听起来就像Ian在自言自语一样。

“不，这只是他们对你的说辞罢了，”说着，他咬住了自己的拇指内侧，“我偷听到了Lizzie和那个理疗师的对话，很明显你的膝盖已经够强壮了，你只是心态上还没准备好面对走路而已。”

他本不应该偷听到这话的，他本不应该偷听到她们的谈话的，这意味着Ian绝对不应该知道她们的想法的。可噢对了，Mickey讲真半点都不在乎。

“不过我猜那些什么意志力量的都是瞎扯淡，”说着，他看到Ian的脸上一闪而逝的各种情绪，速度之快让他没来得及分辨清楚。他只注意到了疼痛，但那是因为疼痛早已深深地扎根在了Ian的眼神中，几乎没法被忽略掉。“你的脑袋里才没有任何该死的毛病呢，所以我觉得你需要的不过是一个动力。”

Ian一直盯着他看，“所以你就觉得你应该试图冷死我吗，你真的觉得那样会起作用吗？”

Mickey耸了耸肩，“是啊，要不那样，要不就是我会亲自帮你暖身的这件事能起到作用。”

他用舌头顶住了嘴角，眼神盯着Ian向下。

“你确定这不是因为你饥渴了吗？”Ian问道。

Mickey翻了个白眼，“不，如果是因为我饥渴了的话，就应该是一等到你能走路就得由你来给我口活，而不是反过来。”他决定自己真的开始有点喜欢Ian的眼睛瞪大了的样子了，而且他绝对很怀念以前Ian脸上出现过的呆呆的笑容。提到给予口活的事情时，Mickey不并经常回应，但那不是因为他不喜欢，也不是因为他并不怎么擅长，而仅仅是因为大多数时间他更愿意被操，所以他觉得浪费时间在这上面根本没有意义。

“噢，”他柔声说道，这个字更像是一声呼气。他咳了咳，不自在地扭了扭身体，这让Mickey大笑了起来，因为他的下半身现在没有了遮掩，他坐立不安的原因也就相当明显了。“你会帮我吗？”

Mickey得意地笑了起来，尽管他清楚地知道他在说什么，“我都说了，除非你自己起来走路。”

“你明知道我说的是你会不会帮我站起身的，”说着，Ian翻了个白眼，但还是自鸣得意的样子。

“不，说实话我觉得应该让你把脸栽在地上，”说着，他揉了揉自己的下唇，“别再问蠢不拉叽的问题了，Gallagher，那只是白费口舌而已。”那是一点，另一点则是他并不想去回答，因为这通常意味着他需要试着说句什么贴心的话。

Ian得意地笑了起来，Mickey把这当成了他帮助他开始的信号，但他只是退后了一步，看着Ian缓慢地将腿从床边滑下来。腿在床边弯曲时，他脸上的表情超级可怕，Mickey开始觉得这也许不是什么好主意了，但他还是控制住了自己。

他可是Gallagher，不仅是个爱尔兰裔的红毛，他也是个该死的Gallagher，这让他坚毅顽强的不行，也比任何普通人都更强壮。特别是在感情这种破事上。这么点疼痛他还是受得了的，而且他也是时候开始走路了，因为每次他需要尿尿都得去拿个轮椅，这也太烦人了。

“我做得到的，”Ian喘息着喃喃道，Mickey很确定自己是不应该听到这话的。

说实话他并不想让Gallagher摔倒并撞到脸，于是Mickey伸出手捏紧了Ian的胳膊，力气大到足以留下淤青，但也紧到证明着他是不会放手的。Ian弱弱地对他微笑了一下，Mickey知道他本来只会一整天坐在床上试图思考出一条条拒绝站立起身的原因，所以Mickey替他做了决定并拉了他一把。

在Mickey紧紧捏着他的胳膊的时候Ian的脚就已经着地了，所以他自然而然地站了起身，并稍微地倒向了Mickey。他倒不是要抱怨此时的紧密程度，但这个姿势对他而言实在是太像一个拥抱了，而且远远算不上舒服。他将紧捏着的手移向了Ian的肘部，当年轻的男孩也抓着他的胳膊时他稍微咬了咬牙。Mickey能感觉到他的指尖几乎要穿透外套陷进他的肉中。

Ian的呼吸费力而断续，而正是因为这个原因Mickey才没有在Ian把额头靠在他额头上时推开他。当Mickey低下头时他能看见Ian的腿正微微颤抖着，但他仍直立站着，而且几乎支撑着自己的全身重量，所以这绝对是有所成就了。

“我都忘记你他妈有多高了，”他喃喃道，因为总该有人说点什么。沉默几乎要致聋。

Ian笑了起来，似乎放松了一点。“我都忘记你有多矮了，”他回答道，但那听起来并不像在骂人。Mickey觉得自己似乎挺喜欢自己更高的感觉，除此之外，Mickey对于物质的观念都是，浓缩的都是精华，除非你在讨论的是丁丁的大小。

“滚你大爷的，”他喃喃道，“我才不矮，只是你太巨大了，像个智障大高个似的。”

而这个观点他到死都会坚持。Mickey Milkovich才不矮呢，只是任何人的体型都他妈的长错了。他，不像任何人，才是正常的。起码他跟自己是这么说的。

“你到底还打不打算真正迈出你的脚了？”在Ian骂他扯淡之前他就换了个话题。

极其缓慢地，Ian将一只脚往前伸了出去，但这只是在地上拖着走，而不是一步真正的迈步，这让Mickey得意地笑了起来。“要是你真想要口活，你就得真正的弯曲膝盖，”他说道，“我不在乎这他妈的痛不痛，生活就是个贱婊，你得学着应对。”

也许这并非最好的鼓励之词，也许Fiona在场的话会对他破口大骂，但Mickey知道Ian此时此刻最不需要的就是纵容溺爱。而且Mickey反正也不喜欢纵容啥的鬼东西。

再说了，这让Ian恰当地挪动了脚步。

有时候，做个混蛋还挺管用的。

Ian龇牙咧嘴地向前迈出了真正的一步，Mickey也跟着他一起移动直到他们俩一起用一种微微有点智障但超级缓慢的速度前进着，逐渐移向了窗边。这件事的重点不在于急于求成，而在于切实地迈出这一步，就连这么没耐心的Mickey都清楚这点。有时候他是可以有耐心的，特别是为了Ian。

不过仔细想想的话，其实是只为了Ian。但他并不想去思考这种事情，所以他把注意力都放在了不让他们俩在走向窗边的路上撞到半样东西。他注意到了Ian的表情似乎在步数迈多了之后稍微放松了一点，好像他膝盖上的疼痛在逐渐消退一样。他明天早上估计会痛到想骂娘吧，但这都值得了。

当关上第二扇窗时，Ian脸上胜利的咧嘴笑让Mickey真想吻他，这也让他想揍他一顿，可他并不能这么做，因为那样的话Ian只会直接摔倒，所以最后他还是勉强忍住了，“天哪噜的，Gallagher，冷静点咱们先坐回到床上再说。”

当然了，因为他是个混蛋也清楚地了解Mickey的面部表情，又或许是因为他知道Mickey不会在那时揍他因为他没法放开Ian，Ian毫不犹豫地倾身向前在Mickey的唇上印下一吻。这也许不是最棒的主意，不仅因为随时可能有人走进来撞见他们，还因为他们俩之间的吻从来就不受控制。

Ian的舌头与Mickey的相缠，他的胳膊滑到身后环拥着他的后背。Mickey的手紧紧地捏住了Ian的手肘，仅仅是因为他不知道自己的手该往哪里放。Ian的一只手从他的后背往上滑，拉扯着他的头发，另一只手则同时向下伸进了Mickey的长裤内。

Mickey并不知道Ian他妈的到底想干毛，但当Ian的手指在他的入口处流连时，Mickey便失去了所有的条理逻辑。也许这是因为他真的能够站起身来而高兴，也许这是因为他知道马上会发生些什么，又或许是压根没有半点原因。Mickey并不清楚，但他倒也没有在抱怨。

他将Ian紧贴着自己，讨厌自己居然知道哪怕世界就在此时在他的脚下分崩离析，Mickey甚至都不会注意到。他当然才不会在乎这种事。半点也不。

当Ian的指尖推进去时，这份侵入也带来了一丝刺痛，但这感觉实在是太美妙了，Mickey不得不将自己的唇与Ian的唇分开，重重咬在了红毛的肩头以压抑从喉间溢出的声音。他能感觉到Ian在他的发间微笑着，而Mickey并不喜欢这样，不喜欢这个年轻的男孩掌有控制权，所以他将手抽离了Ian的手肘，隔着裤裆揉搓起自己的屌来。

而Ian已经忍的太久了。Mickey知道，但还是忍不住在红毛发出了好像要被自己的快感窒息的声音时幸灾乐祸了起来。他的手隔着裤子揉捏着Ian的鸡巴，想让他现在就身寸出来这样晚点他就能更持久一些，在Mickey给他口活的时候。而Mickey并不知道自己为什么想延长时间，一般来说他是不想的，但他现在却想这么做。

他的手微微收紧，知道Ian的眼睛都快翻到后脑勺去了。

那只手从他的屁股上抽离了开来，紧紧地抓握着他，急切地紧捏着试图保持直立。因为在Ian身寸出来的时候，他的膝盖真的无力支撑，Mickey抓着他大笑出声，将那个年轻男孩扶起了身，两大步迈向了床上。

在把Ian的睡裤从他身上扒下来时，他感觉自己就像Gallagher该死的妈妈或是别的什么人一样，微笑地看着那块湿掉的布料。他将睡裤塞进了Fiona收拾起来的脏衣服袋里，从Ian身上的石膏被卸掉并且真正开始穿衣服以后她就这么做了。他给Ian扔了条干净的内裤，在房门打开时将被子重新扔回了他身上。

Lacey抖了一抖，揉搓着自己的胳膊走进了门。“天哪，这里面可真冷，”她说道，“你们俩不冷吗？”

“已经没那么冷了，” Mickey喃喃道，Ian在他胳膊上来了一拳 - 说实话真的很他妈的痛 - 满脸的尴尬。他压根就没意识到，自己对Mickey开的玩笑做出这么大的反应，这反而更加暴露了。

“我只是来帮Ian的腿上涂抹乳液的，涂完我就走啦，”她说道。Mickey并没有注意到她给他的微笑，因为他一直在看着Ian。他并不清楚缘由，他只是想这么做。他告诉自己，自己只有这么该死的唯一一次多愁善感的机会，但他冥冥之中知道这不会是唯一一次的。

知道这不会是唯一一次，这让他更气了。


	23. 第二十三章

这完完全全就是侥幸，全然的巧合罢了。这是Mickey唯一能给出的解释。

他之所以会回家仅仅是因为Ian评价他说他的衣服有点恶心了，而且还坚称他自己能独自完成一场理疗，所以Mickey就回了趟家。

这倒有点让他想起了那次Mandy叫他去找Ian的麻烦，不过讲真也的确挺像的。

Mickey从前门走了进去，忽略了在沙发上呼呼大睡的他爸。他压根就懒得敲门，径直就走进了Mandy的房间，因为他知道要是去询问她的话，她只会叫他玩蛋去。再说了，在他们需要上厕所的时候，好像他们会问过他的意见才穿过他的房间一样。

她正蜷缩成婴儿姿势躺在床上，被子拉扯着向上，试图遮住她的脸，也许还能闷住她的啜泣声防止吵醒了他们的爸爸。Mickey蹲在了她跟前，用他尽可能温柔的力道将遮住脸的乱糟糟的头发拨开。

“是谁？”他问道，尽管他早就知道答案了。

她打了个嗝，微微抬起了头，让他看见了她脸上晕花模糊的妆容。“是L-Lip，”她喃喃道，“但 - 但别对他太狠了。”要是她说了这种话的话，就代表她真的很喜欢他，这真的让Mickey更想杀掉这个混蛋了。

“这我可不敢保证，”他低语着回答道，然后站起身晃了晃脑袋，脖子咯吱作响。

Lip是Ian的哥哥又何妨，哪怕他是Ian最喜欢的兄弟，最好的朋友也无关紧要。这家伙居然还敢惹Mandy，还敢让他这个坚强的要命的妹妹哭了。这在Mickey的脑中就足以让他死的不能再死了。

再说了，Mickey也有好长一段时间没有打过任何东西了。在某种扭曲的程度上，他还挺期待这件事的。

他在家门口等着Lip出现，因为他知道这家伙隔一天就会去医院一次，而且他前天已经去看望过Ian了，这意味着他得回家一趟。所以Mickey一直静等着，看到Lip时他把指关节捏得咔嚓作响。

尽管隔着那么远几乎是不可能听见这声音的，Lip还是转过了身，对视上了Mickey的眼睛。Mickey从坐着的墙边离开，悠闲地向Lip走了过去，因为他已经愣在了原地。要是他敢跑，结果只会变得更糟。

“你是要来揍我了，是不是？”Lip面部扭曲地问道。

Mickey耸了耸肩，“伙计，你还想我说什么，我可不喜欢别人弄哭我妹。”

Lip抖了个激灵，好像他并不知道这件事会闹这么大一样。Mickey思考了一会到底发生了什么事，但话说回来，这种破事他才不关心呢。他妹才不会因为一点小事就哭起来，而且说到底不管到底是出于何种原因，那个让她妹落泪的家伙必须被揍上一顿。

“那帮我个忙好吧，因为你在跟我弟交往，”说着，Lip后退了半步，但似乎知道不管怎么样Mickey都会找到他的，而且他要是逃过了这劫，之后只会变的更惨，“别打在我的屌上。”

Mickey得意地笑了起来，“嗯这我可以做到。”

然后他一拳打在了Lip的脸上。

不得不表扬一点，这家伙并没有就这么倒在地上默默承受，他的确挥拳反击了，但Mickey比他更厉害。打架可是Mickey的专长。他才没有半点机会。Lip幸运地打中了一击，打裂了Mickey的下唇瓣，但Mickey忽略了这一点刺痛，将他拉近自己然后一记头槌用力地撞在了他的脑袋上。

他将他扔到一旁，看着他在地上打了个滚，然后一脚踢在了他的腹部，重重地。

这并没有持续很久，因为斗士们通常打不了持久战。没有哪场真正的战斗在战斗开始后的几分钟内不把肾上腺素燃烧殆尽的，如果你真的用正确的方式打架的话。Mickey将Lip的手踩在了脚下，在Mickey微微向下用力时那个男孩哭喊出声。

“现在，通常来说我是懒得费这般口舌的，因为我他妈不在乎，”说着，他吐掉了嘴里的血渍，“但你是Ian的哥哥，而且Mandy叫我别杀了你，所以这意味着她的确是在乎你的，所以你现在要做的，就是去找到Mandy把事情都弥补好。”他又向下用了点力，“但我对天发誓，要是我再发现她哭一次，我会让你的脑袋在路边开瓢。”他脚上的力度又加大了几分，但还没用力到手掌骨折的程度，“懂了没？”

“懂了，你的话说的很清楚明白了，”Lip紧咬着牙关说道。

这便是Mickey想听到的话了，所以他没有再继续威胁恐吓他而是把脚从Lip的手上抬起，走了开来。

他可不想回家再看到一次那幅样子的Mandy，所以没完成Ian要他换衣服的要求，他就径直走回了医院。

到Ian那层楼时Mickey的心情就已经挺糟糕的了，他也觉得自己这心情很他妈的可以理解，但Ian的惊声尖叫，“别他妈的碰我！”就连他站在走廊尽头都听得见，这也让他的情绪达到了爆发点。

他挤过了那道门，将赶向同一方向的护士们都挤了开来，完全没想到会有面前这一幕。他并不知道自己原本想象中会是什么样子，但当他看见站在Ian病床边的人时，他的怒火压根就没有半点消退。真要说起来的话，这反而让他的怒火更盛了，因为在他看来，她压根就没有半点权利出现在这。绝对没有。

“为什么你他妈会在这？”他问道，尽管这听起来更像是要求。

Ian抬起头看着他，脸上明显松了一大口气，看见Mickey站在那时，他很明显就冷静了一点，但这只让他的心情更糟糕了。这只让Mickey的眼前模糊发红，同时他也觉得自己要吐了。

“我 - 我是他的妈妈啊，”Monica吞吐道，看见Mickey站在这对她大声叫唤时脸上满是惊讶。他知道她完全没有半点该死的头绪知道他是谁，这也许只让她更加疑惑他为什么要对她大叫。

他才不在乎。他对她的感想什么鬼的半点兴趣都没有。

他哼声道，“是啊，只有在满足你自身利益的时候，”他发火道，“你他妈才不知道什么叫母子关系，除非当它出现在你面前给你他妈的造成麻烦的话，因为作为一个母亲你不能随时闯入又抽离你孩子们的生活。你不能一次又一次地伤害他们，还希望他们总是能原谅你。”

他脑中有个声音一直在提醒他，像他这样一个人，像他通常伪装扮演的那个人，是绝不会这么做的。他绝不会作出这样的反应。但他控制不住自己。看到Monica时他内心里所有的保护性本能都被激发了出来，而如果再加上Lip做出了那档子事残留给他的怒火的话，Mickey绝对算不上处在正常状态。

也许这还跟Mickey有着一个像Monica一样的母亲有关。一个在满足自身利益时才会随时闯入又抽离他和他兄弟姐妹们的生活的人。他知道那是种什么样的感觉。他知道被那个理应无条件无理由，无论发生何事都爱着你的人抛弃时，那感觉有多他妈的痛。

“你不懂，”她可怜巴巴地说道，“我必须这么做。”

“不，你他妈才不是，”他对她吼叫道，怒火似乎要又一次沸腾着冒出他的身体，“你根本不需要逃离，那是你他妈自己该死的选择。因为要是你是个好母亲，哪怕只是个好人，你都应该留下来，按时吃药，寻求帮助。哪怕有一个成天嗑药的老妈也比被抛弃要好。”

“我没有—”她试图跟他争执的样子看起来真可悲。

Mickey并不清楚原因，但就是在那个时候他才意识到她有多像Ian。他常常听到这个说法，但他从没有如此近距离地看过她，也从来没想过这回事。他并不知道为什么这时他意识到了。他只知道那就是母亲与儿子之间不再相似的地方。

“你没有抛弃他们？”他哼声问道，“瞎鸡巴扯淡，那你把那称之为什么？”

没有其他的说法去称呼它了。

“我—”她看向了Ian，好像他会帮她一样。

Ian只是静静地看着他们俩，脸上有着一丝惊讶，也同时松了口气，好像Mickey说出了他一直没有勇气说出口的话一样。Mickey必须承认，哪怕他知道这蠢死了也基爆了，但替Ian发火的感觉还是很好的。

“出去吧，”他站到一旁，指了指门，“出去。”

他已经受够了看着她那副样子，而且要是他都有这种感觉，他知道Ian也绝对受够了。

“你不能踢我出去！”她抗议道，神色从沮丧变为了发狂。好像有人在她的脑中转换了开关一样。“我可是他的妈妈！”

“我们刚刚难道还没说清楚你不配这么称呼自己的这件事吗？”他对她发火道，“我们刚刚的对话难道没发生吗？”他将手臂交叉在了胸前，“现在，出。。。去。”

“我才不会离开我儿子呢！”她向Ian的方向上前了半步，Mickey看到他的手藏在了被子底下，防止她抓向他的哪只手。思维敏捷才是他的Gallagher。Mickey真讨厌自己居然为此而骄傲。

“你儿子没有你也他妈的活的好好的，”他反驳道，“而且，难道你不觉得要是他想要你呆在这的话，他应该是笑脸相迎而非尖叫着’别他妈的碰我’吗？难道你不觉得他看到你时应该感到高兴吗？”

但她并没有在思考，她也许从来不思考吧。她只是先做出行动，凭空冒了出来，觉得一切都会又一次没事的。Mickey真希望Mandy也在这，这样他就能让她一巴掌掴在Monica的脑袋上了。他从不打女人，这可真是不幸。尽管，他已经愤怒到考虑着要破例了。

对于Mickey而言，最诡异的部分在于他知道自己的怒火其实压根就没那么有逻辑。怒火就好像凭空出现在了他身上一样，而且让他感觉太爽了，所以他并不怎么想甩掉这些怒火。暂时还不想。

“你特么觉得你是谁，天王老子吗？”说着，她转换了策略，他看得出她的怒火正在熊熊燃烧。

“Mickey Milkovich，”他毫不迟疑地说道，因为一旦你挺过了他老爸生气并且喝醉的样子，你就能挺过任何事了。Mickey知道就连她都能认得出他的名声。Milkovich是住在这附近的人都清楚的名号。“而你有三十秒的时间做出选择，是离开还是逼我做出些我不会后悔的事，但那很有可能违反我的假释条例。”

她似乎不需要怎么思考就做出了正确的选择，这点他还是蛮欣赏的。或许有可能是她的逃生本能占了上风，毕竟，那是她最擅长的事情了。

“晚点见，宝贝，”她对Ian说道，试图亲他一下但他退缩着躲开了。

经过身旁时她怒视着他的眼神倒是跟Fiona蛮像的。

“谢了，”当她离开后，Ian用口型示意道。Mickey看得出Ian身上的紧绷感逐渐消退了。他微笑了起来，但并不是那种蠢死的吃屎般的咧嘴笑，也不是Mickey以前见过的任何一个表情。那有所不同。那有点吓到他了，因为他还蛮喜欢的。

Mickey只是点了点头，并不知道有什么好说的。


	24. 第二十四章

而只需要一个来自Ian的感激的眼神，一个微笑就能让Mickey的满腔怒火消去。他真讨厌Ian有着这样一种对他的控制权，讨厌有人能毫不经意地对他做出这种事。

Ian并没有询问他那裂开的下唇的事，也没有问起为什么Mickey并没有换件衣服。这让Mickey不禁好奇他是不是已经听说了发生的事，是不是Lip已经给他打了电话告诉了他弟Mickey的所作所为。

而Mickey并不为自己所做之事而抱歉，也不以自己为了妹妹而把Lip揍了一顿的事为耻。他从来就不会。如有必要的话他还会再做一次。但他并不喜欢Ian赶他走的这个想法。更甚的是，他不并喜欢知道自己不喜欢这个想法。

在他们缓慢地走向浴室时，红毛死握着他的胳膊。Ian很讨厌用他们做理疗时给他用的助行器，因为那样让他看上去像个该死的老人家一样。这倒是真的，但他还是有必要锻炼他的新膝盖的，所以Mickey就成为了他的人肉拐杖。

尽管拖着脚步缓慢行进，最终他们还是成功走到了。

Lizzie已经给他准备好了满浴缸的水，Mickey则陪着他坐在了浴室里，尽管他知道这样就已经很基了，而且坐在裸体的Ian身旁让他很不自在，因为这挑起了他的性致，他也知道自己讲真并没有任何解决办法。门上的锁还是不起作用，这让Mickey很生气，因为不然的话他们俩就可以在这里面做点什么而不被抓到了。

Ian腿上的伤疤十分触目惊心，但Mickey控制不住自己，伸出手将手浸入了水中，用食指轻抚着其中一道。Ian抖了抖，身体紧绷了起来，Mickey看了看他的表情好判断这会不会弄疼他。

“你整天都在碰我的疤诶，Gallagher，”说着，他的手指又一次顺着疤痕摸了下去， “所以你还是趁早习惯吧。”在他们打炮的时候，Ian总有抓着Mickey大腿上的疤痕的习惯，甚至有时候做完过后他会在以为Mickey睡着后抚摸它。

“那不一样，”Ian微微撅起了嘴说道，Mickey觉得这真蠢，“你的疤痕都很小。”

Mickey翻了个白眼，“这他妈哪里不一样了，疤痕就是疤痕。”

Ian怒视着他，所以Mickey撩起水泼在了他身上，因为他不喜欢那个表情。

他看着Ian缓缓地向后仰身，他忍不住触摸起这个男孩。他真想挪开自己的手，想坐在屋子的另一个角落，那样就没人会误会他任何事情了，但是他做不到。他的手指摩挲着摸向了Ian的大腿内侧，掠过了他的髋骨。

他根本无法理解世界上怎么会有人有着如此性感的髋骨。

“Mickey？”

在他开口之前，在他的手伸向了他的脸颊，轻柔地触摸他那微裂的唇瓣前，他并没有意识到Ian已经抬起头看着他了。一般来说Mickey会立刻弹开，但他并没有这么做。他把这怪罪于后背升腾而起的热气与他的脑袋在怒火消散后剩下的模糊眩晕状态。他把这怪罪于Ian看着他的眼神。

“出什么事了？”说着，他的手指压在了裂开的口子上，Mickey真喜欢这种刺痛感，因为这让它显得更真实了。

他真想怒声说这并不重要，说这跟Ian没有半毛钱关系。但他做不到，因为这的确很重要，也的确跟他有关。但他并不知道该怎么说出来，也并不想说出来，这真是蠢死了。他一直张着嘴，希望那些话能就这么脱口，但并没有。每一次开口，他又闭上了嘴。

“她哭了吗？”Ian柔声问道，Mickey真讨厌他的理解。他讨厌他这么了解Mickey。他毫无来由地讨厌他，也因为任何理由讨厌他。但与此同时，他也一点都不讨厌他。

Mickey闭上眼睛点了点头，因为他并不想看见Ian的脸。

“他还能走路吗？”Ian问道。Mickey能感觉到红毛的呼吸正喷在他的脸颊上。

他还是没有睁开眼，又点了点头。

“嗯，那就没事了。”

Mickey感觉自己能品尝到Ian的话语，也许这并非他的想象，因为不到一秒后Ian的唇就贴在了他的唇上。Ian的肌肤很潮湿，他的头发也一样，因为Mickey把手指插进了他的发间。Ian的手指搂着他的脑袋把他拉的更近时，他微微站了起身。有着Ian的手指插入他的发间，抚着他的脸颊，他的双手搂着Ian的后脑，他在浴缸上方弓身的姿势有些尴尬。

他迷失在了这个吻中，这点他还是可以承认的，起码对他自己内心而言。他正努力着加深这个吻，将舌头伸进了Ian的嘴中，试图在那里宣称他的所有权。这也是为什么他没有感觉到Ian的一只手滑着搂上了他的后背的原因，也是为什么当Ian用他不应拥有的力气将他向前拉扯时，他完全没有预料到。

Mickey摔进了浴缸里，他的头撞到了Ian的锁骨上，温水呛进了他的嘴里，从浴缸的边缘满溢了出来。他能听到水滴落地的声音，感觉到自己的衣服难受地贴在了皮肤上。

“搞毛线啊，Gallagher？”他几乎是怒吼出声，吐出了满口的水，低头怒视着红毛。这也让他很感激自己那天正好把钱包放进了外套里。

Ian对他咧嘴一笑，看起来似乎在努力忍着笑意。而且抬头看向Mickey时，他还在试图装出一副无辜的表情。“现在你就没有不跟我一起洗澡的借口啦，”说着，他用一种气死Mickey的方式眨了眨眼，这让他报复性地狠狠扭了下Ian的乳头。

但这个年轻的男孩柔声低吟，弓身迎向了他的触碰，这倒是有点破坏氛围了。

Mickey翻了个白眼，尴尬地爬起身离开浴缸，将热水淋浴喷头打开了一会，好补充那些从浴缸两侧溢出的水。“你个蠢货，”他喃喃着脱掉了自己湿透的衣服，扔在地上堆成了一堆。洗完澡后他再穿件Ian的衣服吧，因为Ian说的对，他现在再也没有了半个借口，而且他的屌也几乎是他在那个时候唯一能想到的东西了。

他的屌想跟Ian一起洗澡。

门上的破锁仍然是个问题，所以Mickey把屋角的椅子挪了过来，堵在了门把手上。

进浴缸时，Mickey十分乐意地趴在了Ian的腿间，感受着Ian的屌挤压着他的腹部，他的手在他后背游移。他咬了咬Ian的乳头，又用舌头舔过了Ian的喉结。他在Ian的喉侧吸出了一个吻痕，然后在另一侧狠狠地咬了下去，抽开嘴时很满意那里留下的齿痕。

他将两个前臂放在了Ian脑袋的两侧，靠在了浴缸边缘，抬起身将他们俩的屌摩蹭在一起，这摩擦感让他舒服地闭上了眼。在他将他们俩的鸡巴贴在一起时，Ian的手指陷进了他的屁股里。当红毛的眼睛半睁半闭看起来性感的要命时，Mickey抵抗不住吻他的冲动。

而他想做的，他似乎为此而生的，就是去噬咬，夺取，标记，占有Ian Gallagher。所以他便这么做了，也永远都不想停下来。只不过那根伸进他屁股里的手指，和Ian开口前轻吮他的耳垂的方式让他的脑袋飘忽到了别的事情上。

“他们给我做了测试，”Ian在他的耳边说道，他的声音不过是一句低吟，但他语调中的急促喘息几乎让Mickey当场缴械投降。“我什么都没染。”他压根不需要去问Mickey如何，因为他们俩都知道在这种破事上他是很有原则的。他可不愿成为任何方面的典型。

Mickey唯一的回应是向后顶上了Ian的手，并同时将手滑进了他们俩的身体之间，手指缠上了Ian的屌，用大拇指揉搓着头部。他并不觉得自己能说出任何话，但他知道要是他打算说点什么的话，就必须在此刻出声。

插进他屁股里的那根手指已经要让他忘掉了自己的名字。

“Ian，”他哽咽出声，伸直了胳膊好让自己能看着这个年轻男孩的眼睛，“我们并不需要。。。你并不需要。。。我知道的。。。我能接受。。。噢操。”Ian又将另一根手指插进了他的屁股里。他的手指先呈剪刀状分开，再扭曲着，Mickey让自己的脑袋又一次靠在了Ian的肩头，嘴唇贴着他的皮肤试图压抑他的呻吟。

“噢，相信我，”Ian在Mickey耳边用那种略带喘息的该死的声音说道， “我们必须做，我想做。”为了强调他的观点，他将第三根手指伸进了Mickey体内，Mickey感觉自己随时都要自燃了啥的，因为这感觉实在是太他妈的好了。Ian亲吻着他，吸吮着他的舌头，手指则找到了Mickey的前列腺，几乎让他就此爆发。几乎。他知道Ian这是有意而为，知道红毛清楚他要将Mickey推至何种程度才会爆发。

他将手指抽离了Mickey的屁股，空虚感几乎让Mickey想哭，但Ian在他腿上用力到会留下淤青的触摸，将他膝盖拉起直至Mickey骑乘在了Ian的大腿上的触感弥补了这点。Ian的膝盖在Mickey身后微微弯曲抬起，当他龇牙咧嘴时，Mickey弯下腰用舌头舔过了Ian的下巴，顺着水珠滴落的痕迹舔向了脖子，试图让他分心。按Ian的呼吸哽在了胸膛的样子来看，Mickey觉得这应该起作用了。

Ian放在大腿上的手将Mickey抬了起来，将他放在了一个刚好的位置，Mickey能感觉到Ian的鸡巴的最顶端正顶压着他，但却没有压入体内。他们俩看着彼此，Mickey知道红毛现在跟他想的一模一样。他们之前从来没有这样做过，他们几乎没有面对面坐，当然控制权也从不在Mickey手上。但话说回来，他们也从来没有进展这么缓慢过。那一直都是件快到荒谬的事情。衣服脱了，把玩着鸡巴，戴上安全套，然后Ian就回家了。这一切有可能就发生在一分钟内左右，而这回事总共能持续多久都取决于这件事他们俩已经忍耐多久了。有时并不太久，有时隔了好一段时间，但那一直都是持续的冲撞，而那也是Mickey感觉自己所需要的一切。

但这次，这次不一样。这次完完全全的不一样。

不仅仅是这次没有安全套，而且他们说的话让它变的更真实了，变的更加富有意义，因为他们俩都再也没法否认任何事了。但有些事情依然没变。他们俩的触摸仍然会留下淤青，Ian的肩膀上仍然有着许多咬痕，房间外的一切都被他们忽略掉了。他们俩仍然—几乎—是一个秘密，而且一切都仍是不可预测的、难以稳定的、未经练习的，这在某种程度上要求他们的每一步都需要被计划。

这仍然是Mickey感受过的最棒的体验，哪怕他并不会承认这点。

Ian将他扶在了那个位置，等待着，然后完全不带半点预警地将Mickey猛地压下，用自己的屌贯穿了他。Mickey不得不将拳头塞在嘴里不让任何人听到他的尖叫。

Ian的表情则是彻彻底底的高潮，他的眼睛闭着，脑袋后仰，水则从浴缸两侧溢了出来，滴在了地上。Mickey觉得他这幅样子帅的不可方物，也因为这个理由他怒视着红毛。

放在Mickey大腿上的手指不过是贴放在了上面，这也是Mickey把手压在了Ian的胸前掌有控制权的原因。他缓慢地在Ian的屌上上下滑动，慢慢适应着。这是他感受过的最美妙的事情。他知道自己是不会太持久的，但他希望在自己射出来时Ian也跟他一起。

他的指甲陷进了Ian的胸口好让他张开眼睛。

Ian放在他大腿上的手再次用力捏紧时，Mickey几乎哭喊出声。他的力度足以产生淤青，他知道Ian在他身下不知怎么地扭动起大腿时，他的眼睛几乎要翻到脑后去。

Ian捏着他的下巴，用力地亲吻着Mickey，他们俩吮咬着彼此的唇，试图将对方拉扯地更近一些。Ian坐起了身，直到他们俩胸膛相贴，直到他们的心脏似乎相贴着跳动一样。

Ian先射了出来，他的指甲陷进了Mickey的大腿上，抓挠着他的肌肤，而正是这细微的疼痛让Mickey越过了高潮的边缘。他发出了以前从未发出过的声音，但Ian咽下了这声音，他们俩的唇仍紧紧相贴，他们的亲吻仍疯狂，毫无章法，他们俩之间过分的渴望让这一切都毫无道理可言。

Mickey能看见有星星在他的眼中跳动，他将跨放在Ian身体两侧的腿用力夹紧，试图用任何可能的方式贴附在他身上，因为在那一刻他只想自己脆弱到去寻求Ian的触碰莫名带给他的安抚。

他们就这样睡着了，Ian仍停留在Mickey的体内，他的脸靠在Ian的锁骨上，Ian的手掌则贴抚在他的后背上，浴缸里的水则渐渐冷了下来。

他并不知道自己除了穿着Ian一直在睡裤底下穿着的内裤以外啥都没穿走出浴室时，距他们离开病房已经过去了多久。周围的人并不太多，这让他觉得他们在里面应该是待了好一会了。

但他倒是对这点蛮开心的，因为尽管他完全没有半点在乎隐私，他也不希望有太多人看见他穿着一条稍微有点太紧了的内裤晃来晃去的样子。

Mickey知道自己的头发完全湿透了，他的皮肤也是，很明显这意味着他并非仅仅是坐在了浴室一角。当他经过身旁时，Lizzie对他挑起了眉毛，而另一个护士Lacey只是盯着他看。

“别他妈提问，”说着，Mickey怒视着Lizzie。

她大笑起来，看起来就一副想提问的样子，“我还以为洗澡的是Ian呢？”

他对她做了个鬼脸，“闭嘴，我摔进去了。”

这倒是蛮对的。。。算是吧。

“那我能问问你现在要去哪里吗？”她问道，满脸开心的样子，但要是完全说实话的话，Mickey已经太他妈的放松了根本懒得去在意。

他继续向前走着，推着轮椅从Ian的房间走了出来，“Ian不想走回来。”

“我猜也是，”Lizzie嘟哝道，Mickey对她竖了个中指。她的烦人程度真是跟他该死的妹妹有的一拼了。

当Mickey走回浴室接他的红毛Gallagher时，Mickey试着忽略另一个护士，Lacey盯着他的样子。这有点让他希望她能明白他压根就对她不感兴趣，但他也只是有点。只是因为他希望她能自己猜到，而不意味着他想亲口告诉她。


	25. 第二十五章

“Mickey?”

Mickey甚至都懒得睁开眼睛，也并没有翻过身，只是仍然保持着趴在床上的姿势。那个护士，新来的那个，Lacey，以为自己免去Mickey睡在椅子上的痛苦是帮了个大忙，所以她在白天时额外安排了一张床放在Ian病房里，好让他能把脚抬到床上垫在Ian双腿之下。为了不泄露Mickey晚上其实并没有真的睡在椅子上的事实，他们并没有说啥，所以那张床就留在了那里。

“怎么？”Ian什么话都没说时，他出声道。

“你妈妈是个什么样的人啊？”他问道。他的声音很轻，但在屋里的安静之下仍显得很大声。有那么一两分钟，房内只有他们俩的呼吸之声，Mickey则在思考着自己是不是真的想回答这个问题。

他知道他为什么会提出这个问题，知道这是因为Monica的再次出现，以及随之而生的压力，但就算他明白这其中缘由也并不代表着他喜欢被问到这种问题。

“她是个婊子，”过了一会后，他粗声说道。他砸了砸压在脑袋下的枕头，想弄成一个更好的形状，尽管不弄之前他反倒躺的更舒服，“她每几个月会出现那么一次，因为她觉得自己欠我们时不时的一次洗衣服什么的鬼事。”他耸了耸肩，尽管Ian根本看不见他，趴着的姿势让这变的有那么些尴尬。他试图假装这一切他都毫不在乎。

“在离开前她是个什么样的人呢？”Ian问道，好像他觉得Mickey会想聊起这种事情一样，又或许是觉得他需要说出来啥的吧，但说实话他们俩都知道这是Ian在试图找到点什么好让Monica相较之下是个不那么糟糕的母亲。

他翻过身仰躺着，盯着天花板看。“我唯一记得的，就是她一直都很干净，”他喃喃道，每个词语都像是被挤出来的，因为那的确是，“我们的关系一直都不咋地，她跟我爸对我的想法一模一样，觉得我在某种程度上能帮到他们亲近Mandy。”

Mickey是个从来不被任何人在乎的人。他是那个总是被忽略和遗忘的人，因为他于他们而言毫不重要。Mandy则是一切，其他人有那么些意义，但Mickey毫不重要。

在这点上他们总是毫不迟疑地告诉他。

“我不管做了什么都能轻易逃掉，因为对他们而言我就好像压根不存在一样，”Ian一言不发时他又补充道，“我的哥哥们只在无聊或者需要点什么东西的时候才会注意到我，我爸只有在醉了的时候注意到我，可Mandy却是个例外。”

这也是他会照顾她的原因，也是他会为她杀人的原因。

她从不会忽略他。当然，她觉得他是个蠢货，而且他们之间的对话通常是脏话连篇，但当他们身处牢狱之时，是Mandy去拜访的他，甚至最早发现他不见了的也是她。这几乎就是他能容忍她借他的衣服作睡衣，不加询问就借走他的东西，还常常因为他不经常洗澡而对他发脾气的唯一原因。

“我记得你妈妈离开时的情形，”Ian无厘头地说道，Mickey本该说他撒谎，本该在这点上质疑他，可他做不到，他不可能做到，因为他知道Ian并没有在骗人。

“你特么在说啥，Gallagher？”他问道，声音不必要地恶声恶气起来，可他控制不住自己，这是个敏感话题，他的嘴唇像个婊子一样阵阵抽动。

他听见了床单窸窣的声音，Ian的脸出现在了他的眼前，因为Mickey躺着的那张床比他的床要低一些。他用手撑着脑袋垫高了些，另一只手揉去了眼中的部分睡意。

“我记得她离开时的情形，”他重复到。他咬着下唇咬了好一会，好像他并不知道Mickey到底想不想他继续说下去。Mickey也并不知道自己到底想不想他说下去。“我不知道那是不是第一次，但她开着辆破车走了后没多久，你就从后门冲了出来，往邻居家扔了个瓶子。我记得那时候我在想你真是个脾气火爆的家伙，可也许你这么做是有原因的吧。”

Mickey皱起了脸，尽管他完全不知道自己为什么要这么做。

“行吧，无所谓了，”他说道，因为他并不知道还有其他什么好说的，也知道红毛正在等他说点什么，说什么都好。“我妈就是个婊子，你妈只是脑袋少了根筋而已，生活有时候就是他妈的不公平。”

可你还能做点什么呢？

Ian的手从床边垂了下来，掠过了他的脸，Mickey下意识地躲了开来。看着他的手抽回去，他注意到了Ian的微笑，觉得大概他的Gallagher也是脑袋少了根筋吧。

“不过还是谢谢你跟Monica把话说开了，”他嘟哝道，眼睛直视着Mickey直至这个前罪犯再也没法继续看着他。他受不了Ian盯着他看的那个样子，他不喜欢他的感谢，这一切他一点都不喜欢。

只不过，也许他的确有点喜欢。

“行吧，无所谓，”他喃喃道，又一次翻身趴着，把脸转开了避着Ian，“在需要有人做个该死的混蛋时，你总是能指望我的。”这点大家都知道。

感觉到Ian的手指轻触他的后背时，Mickey抖了一抖。


	26. 第二十六章

这天早晨Ian赶他回家要他去拿几件干净的衣服。他本来应该抱怨的，只不过他不得不向Ian求助穿了他留在这的衣服，因为他自己的衣服还湿的不行—这到底是谁的错啊！

不过今天他反正也提前搞定了工作，所以跑回家一趟到也不怎么麻烦。但回到家后他只希望自己选择了留在医院。

他本应更加注意的，他希望自己集中了更多的注意力。他并不知道自己为何没注意，他甚至不知道自己到底在想些其他什么，但他就是没有注意到停在门口的那辆平常都不在的车。他并没有多想为什么家门口有着一大堆垃圾，也没多想为什么他爸像平时一样在沙发上昏睡。

他希望自己能多想想这一切，他真心希望。

“你已经不怎么呆在这里了是不是？”

听到她的声音，Mickey僵住了，思考着该如何屏蔽这道声音。他也在想她的出现于此到底有多他妈的讽刺，一年365天她偏偏选在了今天出现。“侦探工作做得很棒嘛，妈，你还真他妈是个天才噢，”他不屑道，知道自己压根没可能忽略掉她，因为要是这碧池在跟他说话，就意味着她会一直跟在他屁股后面直到他回答。

“那你都在哪待着呢？”她问道，忽略掉他说的话，假装自己该死的关心他啥的。他们俩都知道她压根不关心。

他走进自己的房间，把背包打开倒置，将里面的衣服抖了出来。之后他把闻起来不太糟糕的衣服又塞了回去。“医院，”他含糊地说道，因为她压根没有半点该死的权利了解他的事，“看望一个朋友。”

她不屑道，“更像是你找到了一个方便磕嗨的地方便懒得经常回家了吧。”

他耸了耸肩，“你他妈爱咋想咋想吧，我可不在乎。”

他真心不在乎。

他自己在乎的事情一只手都数得过来，而且其中之一还是毒品，这就在某种程度上能说明Mickey的个性了。

“所以你不介意我跟着你呗？”她问道，这句话几乎就是在嘲讽。就像一个激将法似的，毫无遮掩之意，因为他们俩都知道她压根不相信他，也知道她这个人简直无聊透顶。

这也是她对他说话的唯一原因了，并非母亲的本能也绝非因为她在乎，而仅仅是因为她觉得无聊了。

“反正我说啥你都还是他妈的想干啥干啥，”他顶嘴道，走进Mandy的房间抓起了床上他的套头卫衣。他知道她一直都穿着它睡觉。他还发现了自己的围巾被压在了她的一坨女生鬼用品之下，还有他那被偷走的IPod正好好地躺在她的化妆包里。

她可真是个该死的噩梦。他觉得她应该蛮享受他不在此的时光。

她忽略了他的评论，“Mandy说你又回到少管所了。”

他翻了个白眼，她他妈的在乎来干嘛？

“是啊，还要多谢你来接我噢，妈。”说着，他从厨房里拿出了几罐啤酒，塞进了自己包里的衣服之上。在这次跟她的见面之后，他绝对很需要喝上一瓶。他顿了顿，回头看向了她，“噢不，等等，来接我的是Mandy才对。”

只有Iggy能幸运到被他妈接送，不过说起来，毕竟他可是她的珍贵小男孩。说起这点来，Mickey觉得这真是太他妈的荒谬了，因为他不仅是个混账还是这个家中最蠢的傻叉。

“别用那种语气跟我说话，”她回盯着他，看起来好像她想在他后脑勺上来上一巴掌一样，“我很忙的好嘛，而且是你蠢到去揍一个该死的警察在先。”

他有着自己的理由，而她不配知道。

“你现在要去医院了吗？”她问道，话语中深深的讽刺感让他一颤，“你知道自己压根没有半个朋友的对吧，Mickey？”

他冷笑道，“你他妈又对我的生活有多少了解？”

他将围巾绕在脖子上，从后门走了出去，讨厌听到她跟在身后的声音。

“你要真那么有自信的话就上车啊，”她说道。看到他转头看向她时，她得意一笑，“我载你去医院。” 他本应该掉头就走的，他本应该告诉她哪凉快哪呆着去的，如果她的表情不是那么的自信过头的话。她是那么的确定自己是对的，而Mickey是错的。而这点让他很生气，尤其是这次，她才不是对的。

半点都不对。

他耸了耸肩，确保自己在坐进车内时用毫无必要的大力的甩上了这辆车的破门。他咬着自己大拇指的内侧，盯着窗外看。在她开车时，他们俩谁都没说一句话。可每次他用眼角看向她时，都发现她在得意的笑着。

说他妈是个碧池都还算轻的了。

走进医院时，他觉得自己居然感觉好多了的这件事真是太他妈的蠢了。他不需要思考就自动沿着熟悉的路径走向了Ian的房间，这件事居然就能让他冷静下来，这让他很恼火。像这种破事根本不应该能让他好受些，靠近那个脸上挂着吃屎般傻笑的红毛更是绝不应该让他好受些。

然而事实却是如此。这让他拳头痒痒的只想揍点什么。

“嘿Mickey，”当他们走到Ian所在的楼层时，Lacey对他说道。她对他微笑着，胸前怀抱着一个记录板。

他只是向她所在的方向点了点头。说实话他的行动根本微不可察，但她似乎也没注意到。

“好了。听着，Mickey就在那里，你尽可能的像他走去，然后咱们今天就到此为止了。”

听到自己的名字，Mickey猛地抬起了头，眼神对视上了理疗医生，她的名字是啥他到现在都还懒得去记。在她身旁，Ian正自行走着，甚至都没有扶着她的胳膊，尽管她看起来一副随时准备出手相助的样子，注意着任何一点他在蹒跚行走着时可能需要帮助的细微迹象。

“你这不是终于能够努力弯曲膝盖了嘛？”Mickey得意地笑着说道，大拇指揉搓着下唇停下了脚步，看着Ian拖着脚步向他走来。

“滚你的，”Ian回击道，“我倒想看看你他娘的膝盖骨被换了之后的样子。”当他痛得不行的时候，他总是会比平时更厉声厉气一些，但这件事比什么都更能让Mickey发笑。不知道为何，但他倒是蛮喜欢Ian那副样子的。

这让他看起来更像那个病发之前的Ian。

“我太他妈的霸气了，根本就不敢有人试着打碎我的膝盖骨好吗，”他回答道。他微微降低了一点声音，毕竟Ian向他走近了一些，也就没必要喊出声了。“你想要我朝你挥舞着一根士力架什么的吗，给你找点动力？”

“去你和尼玛的动力，”在他说话时，Ian抖了一抖，这让Mickey得意一笑。

Lizzie走过来站在了他的身旁，她虽怒视着他，眼神里却丝毫没有半点恶意。“你能不能友善一点，哪怕五分钟也好啊？”说着，她将胳膊交叉抱在了胸前。

“不，不太行。”他诚实地说道。

当Ian走到他们面前时，她已经准备好椅子了。Mickey有点想说他们压根并不需要椅子，他会直接搀扶Gallagher回到床上去啥的，但说出那样的话他就显得太基了，所以他便什么都没说。

“话说回来，你又对你自己的脸干了些啥？”说着，她对他皱起了眉。

“他揍了我哥Lip一顿，”Mickey还没来得及开口Ian就先回答道。

Lizzie在他胳膊上拍了一下，用力地，“你搞什么鬼要揍他噢？”她问道，“Lip是个好人诶！”

Mickey耸了耸肩，“是啊，一个把我妹弄哭的好人。”

当Mandy哭起来的时候，一切的规则都飞到九霄云外去了。

“而他做出这件事你居然还原谅他？”她不敢相信地问道，眼神死盯着Ian。

红毛的脸因为疼痛而扭曲着，因为他迈出下一步时膝盖真正弯曲了，但他仍能保持直立，所以这也算是有进步了。“呃，我的确警告过Lip别去招惹Mandy来着，”他说道，“惹她生气了你就与死人无异了，这可是常识，”他对Mickey得意一笑，“有段时间Mickey甚至还对我做了一样的事。”

那当然是世界上最jb大的误会了，不过嘛。Mickey倒也没真的打到他一下，所以这也没啥关系。

“这怎么可能啊？”Lizzie问道。

“Mandy叫我去对付他的时候撒谎了，”Mickey耸耸肩回答道，“但我也没真的揍他一顿，所以这倒也不是什么大事。”起码对Mickey而言如此，但说起来他和Ian倒也没有仔细想过这件事。

Lizzie只是翻了个白眼，但当Ian走到他们面前一屁股坐在了早已准备好的轮椅上时，她想给Mickey好好“上一堂课”的想法无疑被打断了。

“你知道我的重点就是要你去换身衣服对吧？”说着，Ian扭过头看着Mickey，傻笑起来。很明显他到现在才意识到Mickey并没有换衣服，因为他不需要把注意力放在保持身体直立上，也不会被疼痛分心了。

“讲真我已经很jb友善了，没把你的衣服留在我房间让它们再不见天日，”他回嘴道，“但要是你非要他妈的不知感激的话，我也可以现在把它们抛出窗外，反正效果基本上都是一样的。”

Ian咧嘴一笑，很明显喜欢Mickey试图学会体谅人的这个事实。

但他脸上的表情却真是让Mickey希望自己并没这么做。“别逼我把你从那该死的轮椅上踢下来，” 他警告道，“我敢对天发誓我会这么做的。”他真的会这么做的。他会把Ian从轮椅上踢下来，自己坐在上面，然后逼迫红毛自己走回床上。他现在的心情就是这么的残忍。

“你还真是个“可爱”的家伙啊，”Lizzie嘟哝道。她将Ian推回房间时，胳膊肘用力顶在了他的肋骨处。

Ian回头看着他，伸出了舌头扮鬼脸，所以Mickey给他竖了个中指。

红毛才刚刚躺回床上，Lacey就端着他的午餐走了进来。“喔有果冻诶，”在她经过身旁时Mickey抢走了托盘上的果冻，一屁股坐在了自己往常的座椅上。

Lizzie看起来似乎打算从他手上拿回果冻，但Ian按住了她的胳膊。“我可不会想这么做，上一个试图这么做的人，被他拿叉子捅了，”他警告道，对Mickey傻笑着，“我到现在还是不敢相信你居然真的那么做了。”

Mickey耸了耸肩，将手指伸进果冻里，挑了一点放进嘴里。“为啥，我都警告过你我会那么做了？”说着，他吸了一嘴的果冻，真想因为这舒爽感而闭上眼睛。但他并没有这么做，他只是考虑了一下。讲真他能吃果冻吃上整整一天都不腻。

“Mickey，看在该死的老天爷的份上，你也用个勺子啥的吧！”

听到门口传来他妈的声音，他紧张了起来。他都差点忘了她还在这。他真希望她不在。他抓起果冻杯大声地嘬了一口，吸吮着更多的果冻，眼睛则直视着她。

她对他怒目而视，所以他得意地用手背擦了擦嘴。

“所以他真的有朋友啊，”说着，她站到了Ian的床尾边看着他，好似他是某种展示品。Mickey讨厌她那么做，甚至更甚于她对他所做过的一切，这真是蠢爆了。“你知道你完全可以找个比他好上一百倍的人的，对吧？”

Mickey本来还相当确定他妈不会说出这种话的，他本来相当确定他们甚至不会往那方面去想的。但当然了，他妈就喜欢毁掉所有他所在乎的底线原则。

Ian皱起了五官，盯着站在他身前的这个女人。

“重点在于有朋友，而非希望他们是个更好的朋友，”Ian对她说道，惊奇于自己居然能保持正常音量。也许他压根一点都没被她惹到吧。对于他不生气这点Mickey倒是有点生气，又或许只是因为他替他向他妈顶嘴的这件事惹到了他吧。

Mickey又不需要别人替他顶嘴。他才不想要别人护卫他呢。

“再说了，”Ian耸耸肩道，“Mickey又不是我的朋友，他是我最好的朋友，还是个相当jb棒的朋友。”

Mickey盯着他看，这句话完全出乎他的意料。他甚至从来没想过他们俩是朋友关系，但他估计大概他们的确是吧。以某种奇怪的方式。当然他们不是朋友了，他们是。。。男朋友。卧槽！Mickey之前从来没有意识到过这一点，但他们俩之间的谈话，关于他们不再与任何交往的内容，倒是在某种程度上说明了这点。尽管只有他们俩清楚这一点，Mickey还是抓狂了个半死。

而这不仅仅是因为那个人是Ian，还因为这就相当于是对任何该死的了解Mickey的人证实了他1）弯成了蚊香 2）事实上真的有他妈的感情，但Mickey倒也从来没有成为过任何人的男朋友。从来没有。就是说，从未有过，从未。他操过一些人，男女都有，但他从来没有跟人约会过，从来没有跟别人处过关系，更是压根并不想那么做。因为他是Mickey Milkovich，他才不会做这种事。

只不过很明显的是，他现在还真的算是这么做了。

Mickey把吃了一半的果冻放回了Ian的托盘里，突然站了起身。“我要去抽根烟，”说着，他对Ian眨了眨眼，试图表达出自己这么做并非出于私人原因，而只是因为他需要离开那里。

远离他妈。

“行，但你要给我带些吃的回来，”回答着，他将盘子里的糊糊用叉子搅来搅去，“我可不觉得我能吃下这东西。”

就连Mickey都不觉得自己能吃下那东西，而Mickey几乎是什么都能吃的。

“行吧，随你的便，”他喃喃道，看都没看他妈几乎是跑着离开了房间。他对自己任Ian留在那跟那个女恶魔在一起的事感到有那么一点点的内疚。


	27. 第二十七章

“你为啥恨他？”Ian问道。他正盯着Mickey他妈看，觉得她跟她儿子着实长得挺像的。当然了，是一种更为女性化的面孔。

他已经决定了自己不喜欢她。坦率点说，她就是个碧池。

她盯着他看了好一会，“你是个Gallagher，是不是？”

他点了点头，“是啊，”他很惊讶她居然知道他有没有说实话。他压根就不记得她，一点也不，但说起来跟Mickey曾是朋友的是Lip，而不是他。

“我认识你妈，”说着，她坐在了Mickey刚起开的椅子上，甚至都询问自己能否坐在那。Ian被她的靠近程度吓得微微一抖，但就算她注意到了，她也没说什么话，“跟她在一起了一小段时间，说实话。”

她得意一笑，她提供的这个信息很明显是想把Ian吓个半死。

“什-啥？”

这成功了。

她大笑起来，“是啊，不然你觉得我为什么要离开，我受不了继续假装了，当然也没有半点理由继续跟像Terry那样的男人待在一起，所以我觉得最好还是切断关系跑路比较好。”她咬着拇指内侧，这让他想起了Mickey的一大堆记忆。

“他们之中有人知道吗？”他问道，不确定为什么她要告诉他这件事。

她不屑道，“你特么是在搞笑吗，Terry要发现我是个同性恋绝对会杀了我的。”

Ian并不知道自己为何被她这直白的严肃之语吓的一缩。也许这只是因为他曾知道的这个信息真的是个事实吧。Terry Milkovich对同性恋者的憎恨是Mickey以前每天都他妈的会提醒他的事，自从Frank发现了他俩的事开始，直到他第二次从少管所出来。

“所以你为啥要告诉我？”他问道。

她耸了耸肩，“不知道，”她承认道，“尤其是在你只会告诉Mickey而他会告诉他那该死的父亲的情况下。”

“他不会说的，”Ian的语气中带着全然的自信。

“噢他会说的，”说着，她挠了挠头。

“相信我，我知道他不会说的。”

Mickey绝对不会在靠近Terry Milkovich的地方说出’同性恋’这个字眼的，因为他害怕这会让那个男人突然顿悟过来什么的。

“你以为你了解他，”她厉声说道，“可并非如此。”

“我比你更了解他。”

“深表怀疑，”她说道。

“我不怀疑。”他一点都不怀疑。没人像他一样了解Mickey，因为Mickey从来不对任何人开放内心，事实上他也从没刻意对Ian开放。事情就是如此水到渠成而已。“为什么你恨Mickey？”他再次问道，因为他是如此地好奇，想要知道答案。

不管答案是否是因为他是他们塑造Mandy的必要存在。

Ian不懂的是，为毛线站在他面前的这个女人能和一个压根不吸引她的男人生下6个孩子？Ian知道自己是永远无法跟一个女人上床的。这种事就是不可能会发生的，自己不会被她们吸引，也永远不会。也许对女生而言这点不一样吧。

又或许只是因为Mickey他妈就是这么该死的奇怪。

“我不恨他，”说着，她耸了耸肩，“他只是思维太单一了，太无聊了，他身上没什么特别的。”

Ian皱起了眉。他觉得自己从没听过任何人评价Mickey无聊。

“你会惊讶死的，”他说道，“我觉得任何一个会为了果冻就杀人的家伙蛮他妈的有趣的。”

这当然是独一无二的特质的，这是肯定的。

Ian没法想象其他人会做出这种事。

她并没有做出评论。“话说你为什么会进医院？”她问道，很明显她压根没觉得他身上有任何毛病。

Ian并不觉得自己身上还有什么毛病了，但待在医院里很安全，起码他自己感觉安全。所以他也不急着催他们让自己出院。

“被某些家伙狠揍了一顿，”他含糊其辞道，不想跟一个他压根不喜欢的女人说起任何细节。因为他已经决定了自己一定不要喜欢她，一点都不。这就几乎让他理解为何Mickey有时候对于情感方面的事情很疑惑了，以及他为何总是那么混蛋。

他妈就不是什么好榜样，他爸则更是什么榜样都没设立了。

“他们抓到罪魁祸首了吗？”她问道。

“是啊，Mickey把其中一人打到进了重症监护室，还用棒球棒打折了另一个家伙的腿，”他微笑着说道，因为他仍暗地里为Mickey做出那样的事而自豪。

她看起来满脸惊讶，“所以你们是朋友咯？”

“是啊，”说着，他放弃继续挑着盘里的食物了，“事实上我们的确是。”

她一言不发，没过多久就离开了。他说不出自己看到她离开了是感到遗憾还是什么别的。

Mickey在一个小时后才又出现，Ian猜他是把身上所有的烟都抽完了。他坐在自己平时所坐的的椅子上时，没有说半句话。他打开背包，起开了一罐啤酒，灌下了一大口，然后又一口，才把另一罐递给了Ian。

他什么话都没说，Ian也什么都没说，因为他并不觉得自己还有什么话好说的。他有着一个糟糕透顶的母亲，但跟Mickey的妈妈比起来简直是小巫见大巫。Ian甚至都不知道在这种情况下是否还能有任何安慰之词，尤其是在对方是Mickey这种处在任何情绪下都抗拒一切安慰的人的情况下。

所以Ian伸手摸向了床边Debbie留给他的平板电脑，然后举起张光碟对Mickey挥了挥。他微微地朝旁边挪了挪，但并没期望Mickey会亲切到就这么直接坐在他身边。

Mickey把被子盖在了他们俩身上，尽管房间里并不是很冷。但他们还是什么话都没说。这并非有意而为，因为他们正在看电影，尽管在Ian被吓了一跳的地方Mickey大笑了起来。在被子之下，他们俩的手指紧紧攥着对方，Ian觉得也许有些像这样的时候，言语不过是多余的。

电影结束之后，Mickey从咖啡厅买回了一些还算像样的食物。在Lizzie探进脑袋说她要走了之后，他们房间的灯就关掉了，窗帘也拉的严严实实的，在他觉得他们该睡觉了之后，虽然仍一言不发，他感觉到Mickey爬上了他的床。

屋内很黑几乎看不清什么，但Ian也不需要看见什么，起码当Mickey滑到了被子地下，手则拉扯着Ian的内裤前端时。

Mickey从来就不是那种会犹豫迟疑浪费时间的那种人，起码在他知道自己能做些什么事的时候不会。所以当Mickey停下了动作之时，Ian并不知道自己该有何想法，他的呼吸热热地喷在Ian的巨根上，甚至不需要这个大一些的男孩触摸就已经硬了起来。

正当Ian以为他会翻身下床之时，Mickey的舌尖沿着他的人鱼线从大腿根舔到了腹股沟处。他轻柔地吮咬着，比平时更轻柔些，他轻咬着向下，一路在Ian皮肤上做着标记，在他的髋骨上印下烙印。Mickey的舌尖又继续向下，当Mickey将他的一边睾丸吸入他温暖的口中时，Ian能感觉到自己的脑细胞都在这全然的愉悦下殆尽了。

他忍不住伸手将手指插入Mickey浓密的发间，将他拉的更靠近些，当这个大一点的男孩柔声呻吟时，他微微颤抖了起来。简单至此的一个举动就能让Mickey呻吟出声，Ian真喜欢这种不可测性，也喜欢Mickey似乎没法处于掌控地位太久的样子。

当Mickey微微后撤时，Ian几乎呜咽出声，他的手指按在了Mickey的头上，但并没有强迫他。倒不是说你能强迫Mickey做任何事。关键就在于要极其轻微地哄骗他，要让Mickey都不知道你在哄骗他做事。

Mickey伸舌顺着Ian鸡巴底部的一根血管舔了上去，Ian的髋部便不自觉的向上一顶。而当Mickey轻声一笑之时，他的呼吸就轻扑在了他那敏感的龟头处，Ian不得不咬住自己的小臂才能压抑住自己的呻吟声。

当Mickey极其轻柔地吸吮着龟头之时，Ian知道自己的眼睛都爽到斗鸡了，知道自己此刻的表情估计很蠢，但他就是控制不住自己。Mickey的舌头掠过头部，画着圈擦过，Mickey的手指则若有似无地轻按压着根部。

又是几分钟漫长到近乎煎熬的舔舐，Mickey才终于适当地将他含入口中。那包围着Ian鸡巴的温暖湿润让他紧紧闭上了眼睛，眼前甚至看见了星星。

Mickey的手滑到了他的屁股底下，将他微微抬高，进一步把它纳入口中。Ian甚至都没注意到自己膝盖弯曲时产生的疼痛，他的脚已平踩在了床垫上，双腿圈住了Mickey的双肩。

他的手指陷入了他的臀肉之中，Ian的掌控权分崩离析，他开始操起Mickey的嘴，他将胯部顶起，他的抽送疯狂而猛烈。但奇妙的是，这个前罪犯并没有丝毫的抱怨，Ian觉得换作平常他肯定就叽歪起来了。但他只是放松了喉咙，尽可能地将Ian的分身送入口中，手则握住了Ian大屌的根部确保他不会呛到他。

但他射了的时候，世界似乎都崩塌了，他以为Mickey会抽离的，或者起码像平时一样吐出来，但他能感觉到Mickey吞咽时，这个稍微年长的男孩的喉咙肌肉在他的鸡巴附近收缩了起来。这只让这一切变得更为刺激，让Ian感觉自己仿若在做自由落体。

在那之后，Mickey爬到了Ian身上，Ian以为他会翻过身去，躺在自己的床上，不说半句话就睡过去的。但他并没有这么做，他将脸埋在了Ian的颈窝，Ian以为他会咬上一口，以为他要印下痕迹宣誓主权，就像他想要的那样，他爱死了他那样做的时候。

然而Mickey却做了件他从未做过的事情。他的嘴唇贴在了Ian的皮肤上，就在他的颈动脉附近轻贴了一下，这只能被称为亲吻。他还是什么话都没说，但他也并没有在他伸手环抱住Mickey的后背时移开，Ian觉得哪怕是最坚强的人有时候也需要一丝慰藉。

而Mickey是从他身上寻找慰藉，这件事让他愚不可及地感到了开心。

当然了，当早晨来临之时，他知道他们俩都不会提起这件事的。但这样也好。


	28. 第二十八章

第二天早晨Mickey根本没法看着Ian。

他希望Ian并非最先醒来的，希望他能就这么从这个年轻的男孩身上溜开而不弄醒他，他希望Gallagher不能如此该死的通情达理。他什么都没说，也没给出任何评论，只是在Mickey翻身下床时伸展了身体，挠了挠肚皮。

Mickey并没有理解到。

他的行为只让他想起了昨晚美好的部分。

比如Mickey的舌尖上仍能在吞咽时品尝到Ian精液的味道，而Ian的裤子则松垮地挂在他的胯部。

Mickey想要谢谢他，想要亲吻他，想让他知道自己很感谢Ian没有对他的一时脆弱做出半点评价。可他做不到。除了时不时用眼角余光偷瞥红毛一眼以外，他什么都做不到。

Ian并没有打算要起床或者做点什么事，因为他压根不需要。他只是躺在床上伸展着。他的眼睛因为刚睡醒而朦胧着，头发乱蓬蓬的，这倒让Mickey注意到他的头发比Mickey喜欢的长度要长了一些。这长度更像他们最开始上床的时候，那时他的头发让他看起来无比纯真，尽管他跟这个词远远沾不上边。Mickey想叫他去把头发给剪了，但这就暴露出他居然会在乎这种破事了，暴露出他其实真的在乎的事实，而Mickey并不希望有这种事发生。

再说了这他妈的也不是Mickey的该死的权利。Ian的头发是Ian自己的事，不是Mickey的。

他几乎是跳进自己的连体工装里，朝着Ian的方向蹩脚地示意了一下才冲出门去工作。

他并不知道他妈身上到底哪点能让他坐立不安，也不知道为何她的出现会让他抓狂到这种程度。她渗入了他的皮肤之下，好像某种恼人的搔痒，甚至不是那种Gallagher钻进他心里的那种好事。她光是靠近他，Mickey就感觉自己仿若置身火场，这种感觉完全停不下来。他并不知道该怎么让它停下来。

有时候他会想也许她的出现让他的脑袋混乱地一塌糊涂的原因，在于他总是能够骗自己去相信他从来就没有母亲，在那些她不在的时候。这么做一直很有效。他甚至都不会想起她，除非有人问了他什么事或者顺嘴提起了她，他从不想她，也从不想见她。就好像她压根就不存在一样。

他讨厌自己记起来了这其实是个谎言，而且她确实存在。

此刻的脆弱Mickey都怪在他妈的头上。

他从不是那种会爬向某人寻求某种安慰的人。他从不是那种需要安慰的人，他并不喜欢那样，特别是从其他人身上得到。要是他想发泄自己的情感，他去揍点什么打烂点什么就好了。要是他想忘却什么，他就嗑嗨或者喝个烂醉。Mickey的安慰从来只存在于酒瓶之下，而非存在于某个死蠢红毛的胳膊之下。

所以他到底是怎么该死的沦落到这个地步的？

他到底是怎么该死的沦落到要在医院里拖地板好让自己永远没法真正的脱离Ian的？他是什么时候开始依赖起别人的？啥时候起有了这么个人对他而言重要到仿若空气？

他都不记得自己有做过决定让自己有所感觉，更别说死这种感觉了。

他的内心里有一小部分希望他能关掉这一切。希望他能把这一切锁在一个盒子里然后等自己知道该怎么处理这些的时候再拿出来。但他知道自己是永远都做不到的。而要是他跑走了他也就肯定做不到了。他希望能通情达理，他也比什么都想能被理解，但他并没有。他做不到。

有时他感觉自己仿若远远地置身事外，看着一切事情交替演化，但不像其他人那样，他的视线并没有聚焦，他看事情的角度跟别人都不一样，所以他没法像其他人一样去理解。像Ian那样的人觉得一切事情非黑即白，非错即对，简单如此，但并不是如此。这一切没有半件事是简单的，而且这背后的选择千千万万。这对Mickey而言实在是太复杂了。这不是什么他能掌握的事情，他并不知道该如何处理为好。

而他总是觉得这样挺好的。

他一直都觉得自己这种看待事情的眼光挺好的，因为他可是Mickey Milkovich，他完完全全活出了自我，也就是毫无成就。他这辈子都会很操蛋，但他并不介意，这就是他的宿命。该死的，在他看来，被他那种父母养出来还能有如此世界观，他已经算是很幸运了。

Mickey很是满意自己的运气。

他曾觉得情感上疏远一切挺好的，可能甚至情感发育不良也蛮好的。就他看来他自己有着一颗几乎不会流血的心，这样挺好的，因为这意味着他会面对更少的痛苦，对吧？

Mickey并不知道自己什么时候发现自己想错了的。他并不知道那是在他第一次操Gallagher的时候，第二次或是第三次的时候，在他中弹的时候，在他揍了警察一拳的时候，还是在他发现Ian被伤害了的时候。他并不知道，但他也不想知道。他只希望没人能发现他的生活已经分崩离析，而唯一让那些组成他的操蛋的无意义的小碎片集中在一起的，是某个红毛Gallagher。

Mickey真讨厌自己在思考这些，讨厌自己知道这些。

他一直都觉得这么走下去，Ian的心才是那颗会受到伤害的。他一直都觉得，如果他们俩其中一人能走开的话，Mickey才会是那个转身离开的人，因为他完全不可能会碎裂，然而像Gallagher一样的人却会。

他从来没想过其实一直以来事情都与他所想的相反。

他几乎要希望自己从来没遇到Ian了，几乎。

他知道总有那么一天Ian会厌倦的，他会开始讨厌Mickey无法给他一切。而Mickey只希望当那真的发生的时候，他能有勇气叫他留下来。

Mickey并不喜欢复杂的东西。他并不喜欢他不理解的东西。他并不喜欢他在乎的东西。他并不喜欢在乎他的东西。他并不喜欢会让他思考或让他产生感觉的东西。他并不喜欢他讨厌的东西，他也并不喜欢他喜欢的东西。

这也是为什么他不知道当前的一切为毛会发生。

在他甚至没意识到自己在做什么之前，他就已经制定好了原则。他设立原则是有原因的，但Ian就这么大摇大摆的晃进来，丝毫不他妈在乎地打破了他所有的原则。Mickey本应该因此揍他的，他估计的确打了他，但他估计也在那之后立刻草了他。

“嘿，Mickey。”

Mickey差点被这个从他身旁传来的说着他的名字的怪里怪气的腔调吓到飞起撞上该死的天花板。如果那要不是一个女生的声音，他就会转过身直接给发出这吓到他的声音的家伙来上一拳了。他会说这是条件反射所致。

“呃。。。嗨。”

他并不知道还能说些别的什么，因为他并不知道她为毛要跟他说话。

“你好吗？”她微笑着问他道。

很生气你找我说话，也很疑惑你为啥要跟我说话，有点饿，还有点需要尿尿，一点点疲劳，而且无聊到爆炸。“我很好，”他说道。

“挺好的呀，”她莞尔一笑，“我也是，我是说我有点累了啦，但还有几个小时我的轮班就结束了，所以我很快就能去睡觉了。”她是真心觉得我会在乎吗？我身上到底哪一点叫嚣着’来跟我说话吧，我蛮喜欢聊天的’？？“你下班之后是直接上楼吗？”她问道。

他耸了耸肩道，“多数情况下是吧。”

“那可真方便，”说着，她笑了起来。她笑个毛线玩意儿哟？“你们在楼上都做些什么呢？”

他说话，我们抽烟，我们喝酒，我们看电视，我们睡觉，我们争吵，他的家人惹恼我，我们互相扔东西，我们磕到嗨翻天，我们让彼此射出来。“什么都他妈的做，”他告诉她道。

“发生在他身上的事情真是太糟糕了，”她说道，“他真幸运能有像你这样的人在这里陪着他，你真的很体贴。”

我还真她妈的高兴你能这么想喔，谢谢您勒，那你现在能滚了吗？

“这件事总得有人来做，”说着，他将舌头顶在了唇边。

请你现在就走吧。拜托。拜托。拜托。

“嘛还是挺贴心的。”

额。。。

“你知道我正在工作对吧？”他问道，“我可没空站在这里跟你他妈的聊上一整天，特别是我还蛮需要这份工作什么的。”

她眨了眨眼，“喔是哦，对不起。”但她又走的更近了些，而非如他所愿地离开。“我马上就走了，”她说道。他想了好一会她是否在发出她所认为的性感的声音啥的。然而听起来一点也不。

然后她吻了他。


	29. 第二十九章

Mickey快步走进了房间，一屁股坐在了他经常坐着的椅子上。他点起了一根香烟，将烟雾喷进了空气中。

“你他妈这是怎么了？”Ian问道，因为Mickey可是个粗神经集合体。

“我绝对是个基佬，”Mickey毫无来由地说道，但因为这话是Mickey说出来的，所以他说些什么话背后都一定有原因的—除非他是醉了或者嗨了，那种情况下所有的逻辑都被Mickey扔到九霄云外了—所以Ian只是静等着。他狂躁地抽着烟，Ian知道等他抽完了之后一定得打开窗户了，不然不管是谁走进这房间里都会知道这里面发生了啥。“她该死的亲了我，”他终于脱口道，身子微颤，“她尝起来像草莓什么鬼的，太恶心了。”

Ian大笑了起来，尽管与此同时一股难忍的醋意涌了上来。“你干嘛了？”他问道，“当她亲了你之后，我是说，你都干嘛了？”

Mickey怒视着他。“你他妈的什么意思，什么叫我干嘛了？”他问道，声音中满是不可置信，还带着微微的恐慌，Ian几乎要觉得他因为一个吻就做出这番反应很好笑了，“该死的跑走了，不然呢？”

Ian盯着他道，“你跑走了？”

他也盯回他道，“我他妈的是口吃了还是咋了，我就是跑走了又怎么？”

“Mickey，当有人亲了你之后你不能就那么跑走啊，”他说道，这回轮到他声音中充满了不可置信，“她现在一定感觉糟糕透了！”

这个前罪犯不屑地哼了哼，丝毫不在意的样子。“等等，让我捋捋清楚，你之所以生气不是因为她亲了我，而是因为我对此感到不快并且跑走了？”他挑起了眉毛，Ian看得出Mickey觉得他脑子坏了。

他耸了耸肩，“你完全可以做出更好的反应的，仅此而已。”

Mickey不屑道，“我有时候真他妈的搞不懂你。”

“喂别那么抓马好不好！”

“别那么抓马！”他几乎是咆哮出声，站起身对峙着Ian的脸，“我没法去除我嘴里这股该死的味道！”为了强调他的观点，他用手揉了揉唇，依旧满脸怒容。

好像这都是Ian的错一样。

Ian翻了个白眼，出于一股子全然的冲动就托住了Mickey的后颈，用力地吻了上去。他毫不犹豫地就将舌头伸进了Mickey的嘴里，动作毫不温柔。这个吻很快就升温为狂热，唇齿交融。Ian喜欢他们如此亲吻的时候，当他们的吻中带着一丝急切的时候，当一丝丝疼痛蔓延而开的时候，痛与愉悦全然交织。

很快Mickey就推开了他，又坐回了自己的位置上，Ian挑眉问道，“好点了吗？”

Mickey哼了哼，将舌头顶在了嘴角，“嘛，起码你他妈的味道还是很正常的。”他的嘴唇上有着血渍，Ian的嘴里也有，他并不知道这血是谁的。不过他倒也不太在意。

“你亲过的第一个人，”Ian突然开口道，“男孩还是女孩？”

Mickey皱眉问道，“这他妈的重要吗？”

Ian忽略了他，好像他压根没说话一样。“我的初吻是个女孩，”他说道，“11岁的时候，渐渐意识到我跟同年级的男孩子们都不太一样，因为基本上他们每个人都吻过女生了，而且他们貌似都乐在其中的样子，可我只觉得那该死的恶心。”

他扮了个鬼脸，他还记得这些。

Mickey并没有评论，只是盯着天花板看。

五分钟后他还是什么都没说，Ian都要放弃他会回答的希望了。“你，”Mickey咬牙切齿地挤出了这个词，Ian相信自己肯定是听错了。

“啥？”

Mickey怒视着他，这似乎要成为他的今日表情了。“你是我他妈的初吻，”他说道，嘴角抽抽着好像那些词语在嘴里一股怪味一样，“你要敢让我再说一次，我就把你的舌头从你嘴里扯掉。”

他们俩都知道他其实不会这么做的。

“为什么？”Ian问道，尽管这很有可能是个蠢问题，而且他能感觉到Mickey就快要揍点什么了，很可能是他，“我是说，为什么在我之前你从来没亲过任何人，你肯定也有机会的啊？”

Mickey翻了个白眼，“我当然有机会了，连我都知道我其实没那么该死的丑好伐，”他回嘴道，Ian想说不是的，他当然不丑，特别是他出浴之后不穿上衣时的样子， “我只是不想而已，那件事总让我觉得很他妈的没意义。”

“你现在也觉得那没意义吗？”Ian问道。

“我才不回答这个问题，”Mickey说道，他的舌头探出，终于将唇上的血迹全部舔掉。

Ian微笑了起来，因为这样子本身就是一种回答了。

他蛮喜欢自己是Mickey亲过的第一个人的事实的，他也有点讨厌Lacey让他不再是Mickey吻过的唯一一个人，就酱。不过嘛，她是个妹子，所以他觉得这应该也不怎么算数。起码他是这么告诉自己的。

“所以你他妈亲过的第一个女孩是谁？”说着，Mickey将胳膊交叠在胸前，怒视着他，好像在说Ian必须要回答似的，因为这回轮到他被盘问个半死了。

Mickey可绝对要盘问死他。

这也是为什么他皱着脸说道，“你还记得Sarah Richards吗？”

Mickey皱起了眉，“龅牙Sarah？”说着，他示意着他自己的门牙，“开瓶器Sarah？”Ian皱着脸回想起那个妹子的龅牙。讲真你的确可以用那来开酒瓶了，绰号就是这么来的。

他的皱眉证实了这点。正是他的皱眉让Mickey破了功，笑到眼泪都滑落了脸庞。Ian感觉到这不仅仅是因为Sarah Richards，他也不是真的在大笑。他觉得这跟Mickey需要个借口来放声大笑有关，他需要发泄出来。因为Mickey已经很久没再大笑过了，只有冷笑。而就连冷笑的数量都在减少。

“去你的Gallagher，你难道没看到她的那张脸嘛？”Mickey终于开口问道，用掌根擦掉了眼角的泪，“为毛线会有人想亲那张脸噢，我说真的？”

他们俩都听到了门口传来的啜泣声，看见了Lacey跑走时马尾的甩影。Ian知道这是为什么，知道刚刚那番话在她听来会是如何。他知道她会觉得Mickey在说她。就连Mickey都想明白过来了，但因为他是个混蛋，他只是继续大笑着。

解释缘由的活自然就落到了Ian的头上。

两天后他才终于能跟她聊聊。

他觉得她应该是放了一天假。又或许是她请了病假。他并不知道。

她过来帮他往腿上抹药膏，搀扶着他四处走动以放松膝关节，正如他的理疗师指示的那样。她在他的膝盖上涂着药膏，但并没有看向他。

“Lacey，”他柔声说道，身子前倾以摸到她的手背。她抬起头看着他，一副马上要哭出来的样子。他真讨厌这样。“Mickey是个混蛋，”他直率地说道，“他总是也一直都会是这样，但你得相信我，他那天大笑的时候说的并不是你。”

她用手背揉了揉眼睛，“你不用帮他撒谎的，”她用那种Ian讨厌的心碎的声音说道，“我知道他就是在说我。”她的声音听起来是那么肯定，十分确定她自己是对的。

“他没在说你，我对天发誓，”说着，他轻轻捏了捏她的手，“我们聊起了初吻的事情，然后他在盘问我，因为我亲的第一个女孩有着龅牙。”他弱弱地对她微微一笑，希望她能相信他。

当从她的面部表情来看他看不出来，他还没有了解她到这种地步。

“可就算他不是在笑话我，”她说道，“他还是告诉你了是不是，说我亲了他？”

这点Ian无法否认。“是的他说了，”他皱眉承认道。

“那他有没有告诉你，他从我身边跑走了？”她问道，“他甚至都没有解释半句，就这么跑走了。”

“是啊，希望我这么说你能感觉好些，我已经叫他别再做这种事了，”他说道，“但这就是Mickey的做事风格，他一慌就会跑走，他并不会去思考这样做在别人眼里看起来如何，也不考虑是否逗留下来解释一番会是更明智的选择，他只是立刻跑走。”

就像那次Kash撞见了他们俩一样。Mickey跑的巨快，留Ian一个人面对着火冒三丈的他。当然等他冷静下来的时候他会回来的，但那反而让他中弹了，所以这估计也不是什么好主意。

“我知道我不该试图去亲他的，”说着，她站到了他的身侧，他的脚滑向床边，将长裤拉下来时微微皱了皱眉，“但我只是，我也不知道，我想那么做，尽管他似乎一点都不对我感兴趣，我以为那可能意味着他是害羞还是什么的。”

Ian控制不住自己，做了个鬼脸，但比起鬼脸更像是苦相。他缓缓地站起身来。“嘛，Mickey并不是那种会害羞的类型，”他诚实地说道，“但他倒是很让人疑惑就是了，这点是真的。”

“哦，”她喃喃道，缓缓地跟在他身旁，他则用着被Mickey称为 ‘特殊速度’的步伐走出了房间。

当他们几乎要走回房间时，她才终于鼓起勇气再次开口。“你是他最好的朋友，”说着，她拉着他停了下来，眼睛大张地瞪着他看，“你肯定知道的，他喜欢我吗？”

他微微一抖，他并不知道要怎么说出答案才不会让她哭出来，也不会让Mickey在睡梦中弄死他，或者更糟糕的是，再也不跟他说半句话。

“他并不喜欢我是不是？”说着，她的脸拉了下来。这并不是个疑问句。她肯定已经在他的脸上看到了答案。

他慢慢地摇了摇头。“不，很抱歉，”他说道，“但这并不是因为你身上有什么问题，而是他貌似已经有喜欢的人了。”这妹子很明显压根就没有意识到Mickey是个同性恋的事实，Ian觉得这对Mickey而言应该算是件好事了。这证明他隐藏的还是很好的。

“那他干嘛不直接告诉我？”她问道，泪水积聚在她的眼眶之中，但谢天谢地并没有流出来。

“相信我，要让Mickey坦诚他的感情就像试着让石头流血一样难，”说着，他将手放在了她的肩头，希望这么做能安抚她，“这种事是不可能发生的，就算发生了也不过是个侥幸。”他弱弱地笑道，“或者是他喝了个烂醉。”

她打了个嗝，“可他告诉了你。”

Ian哼了哼，“才不是，他并没有告诉我，我都是要自己拼凑线索的。”

尽管Mickey倒是在某种程度上，算是，勉强是，最终承认了。

她突然用手拍了拍嘴，这声音让他吓了一跳，因为他压根没意料到。“噢我的天呐，是Lizzie！” 说着，她的眼睛几乎瞪出了眼眶，那样子一点也不雅观，“操，我怎么会没意识到，是Lizzie对不对？”

“额。。。”他并不知道自己该说些啥好。他用手揉了揉后颈，皱起了眉头。

一声巨响让他并不用回答这个问题，他们同时抬起了头却看见Mickey把Kash摔在了墙上。


	30. 第三十章

Mickey甚至都没有思考。

他只是在看见Kash从Ian的病房前经过时，甚至没能阻止自己抑或衡量当前处境就下意识做出了反应。可以说他失控了有那么一分钟。他揪住了Kash的衣领，将这个比他高的男人撞在了墙上。

“知道吗，你这样做相当于想要我他妈的伤害你一样，”他讥讽道，抬起头靠近了Kash的脸，喜欢愤怒在自己的血管内跳动的感觉，“因为你知道的，要是你敢想再碰他一次，我会伤害你的。”

他知道这份嫉妒毫无逻辑，蠢到不行，可他就是控制不住自己。

Kash轻笑道，“喂，冷静点，我是来看我妈的，”Kash回嘴道，很明显知道自己不该试图逃脱Mickey的抓握，“为毛我还会想再要任何进入过你的东西？”

Mickey对着Kash龇牙咧嘴，又一次把他往墙上摔去。“也许是因为你知道他是你能得到的最棒的炮，”他说道，“而且你再也没法，再次拥有他了。”他换了个姿势，好让自己的前臂抵在Kash的喉咙处，“我的东西可不会与人分享。”

这点是Mickey这天早些时候意识到的。他想不想要Ian不重要。他自己有何感受并不重要。Ian有何感受也并不重要。唯一重要的是他决定了Ian是他的。

Mickey曾因为果冻就用了叉子捅人，因为那曾是他的。他曾拥有过一条金鱼，是某年Mandy送给他的生日礼物，而当他哥把金鱼冲进了马桶里时，Mickey打断了他左手的每根手指，因为那金鱼曾是他的。

Ian Gallagher是他的，他会杀掉任何碰过他的人。

“Mickey，放开他。”

他感觉到后背传来了指尖的触碰，就触在他的脊柱处，于是他又一次哼声对着Kash那张迅速发红的脸，然后才甩开了胳膊，退后一步站在了Ian跟前。他仍能感觉到擎天柱的手指压在自己的肩胛骨处，好像只需要这样做就能控制住Mickey似的。

Mickey能感觉到那触摸传遍了身体各处。

“快滚，现在，”说着，他怒视着另外那个男人，渴望着来上一场斗争，尽管他并不想让自己远离Ian的触碰。

明智的是，Kash并没有争辩。

放在他肩上的Ian的手让他转过了身来，他大笑出声尽管Ian正怒视着他。红毛皱眉了好一会。“Mickey，你是吃错什么药了？”他一字一顿地说道，捏着Mickey的下巴让他抬起了头。

Mickey将手插进了口袋里，掏出一小包白粉朝Ian挥了挥。“我在从Mandy那里拿回我的IPod壳时发现了这个，”说着，他傻傻地咧嘴笑着，“给你留了一些，因为我就是这么的好人。”

“是啊，Mick，你真棒，”说着，Ian满脸担忧。

因为他们俩都知道可卡因对Mickey会有什么作用。这让他充满了占有欲，交谈欲，以及对打架的极度渴望。他上一次这样时，他最终不得不在打炮之前跟Ian打上一架才算完。

陪着红毛走回房间时，Mickey都忘了Ian的膝盖还有伤了。他忘记了一切事情，除了在他身上传递着的细微电流的震颤，那来自于Ian在他胸口的轻微触碰。可卡因总是让他对触碰极度敏感，这也是为什么在嗑嗨了这东西以后再来上一场性爱对Mickey总是该死的疯狂。

Ian大笑着坐在了床尾的栏杆上。Mickey靠的更近了些，舌头舔舐着Ian的脖颈侧面，咬在了他的下巴底下。他们俩都因这样的触碰而颤抖着。

“Mick，Mickey停，”Ian很快说道，推搡着Mickey的胸口，尽管他的声音听起来一点也不像他想让Mickey停下来。

“为什么？”他问道，声音低沉了下来，又一次前倾轻咬着Ian的耳廓说道。

Ian在他的手下颤抖着。“因为我们在医院里，”他提醒他道，“因为现在是大白天的，也因为等嗨劲过去了你只会对我生气。”的确，Mickey知道他在说什么，他知道他说的估计是实话，但他还是不能忍受离开他的想法。

他觉得这可能会弄死他。

“但你知道我会回来的，”他喃喃道，又一次咬在了Ian的脖子上，用力之大他的舌尖甚至能尝到血腥味，“还是说你宁愿跟该死的Kash在一起。”他几乎是在Ian的颈间怒咆出声，手指压在了红毛的大腿上。

他知道自己此刻所感受到的没有半点逻辑可言，知道自己大白天的就吸可卡因入鼻蠢爆了，自动这估计只会导致不好的结果，可他并不在意。他需要这股嗨劲去忘却他的妈妈，现在他需要Ian的触碰以忘却一切。

在他的脑海深处-也许那是清醒的Mickey-告诉他他现在就是个占有欲爆棚的混账，但那声音也告诉他，Ian知道如何控制住身处当前状况的他，这真是蠢爆了。而这都是真的，Ian的确知道。他几乎是唯一一个能在Mickey吸可卡因嗨爆之时控制住他的人了。

“我还以为会问愚蠢问题的只有我呢？”说着，他用力扯住了Mickey的头发将他扯开到他们俩能唇齿相依。那感觉就像Mickey身体里的每一处神经末端都着火了。但是以一种好的方式。

Ian的舌头滑进了他的嘴里，与他的舌头交缠，这让他不禁低吟出声。当他感觉到另一个男孩在试图抽身时，他便吸吮起了Ian的下唇。在他们清醒的时候，接吻总是唇齿相碰，但如果是Mickey甚至不太清醒时，吻就会开始变的暴力。他抓着Ian的大腿，粗暴地将他的臀部向前拉扯，爱着Ian将腿缠绕在Mickey腰间的感觉，尽管他的脑海深处有个声音在告诉他他肯定弄伤红毛了。

Mickey放在他屁股下方的手阻止了Ian从床尾栏杆处滑下去，Mickey将手伸进了薄棉材质的睡裤中，感觉着那底下的坚硬。

作为回应，Ian抓挠着他的后背，伸手撩起了Mickey的衬衫，知道他的手抓挠在他光裸的肌肤上的感觉会让Mickey癫狂。事实的确如此。绝对就是如此。

Ian很快就抽身退后，大喘着粗气，前额抵在了Mickey的肩头。

“你只能得到这么多，”他那该死的带喘的声音能让Mickey爽到眼睛翻到脑后去。但那红毛的声音听起来十分坚决，他是认真的。至少他们俩之间还有一人保持着该死的控制权。

他捏着Ian的下巴狠狠地亲了上去，又快速抽离，不让自己过于迷恋。当然他已经太过于迷恋那张嘴了。更甚的是，他也已迷恋上它的主人了。

他不得不让自己抽离Ian的触碰，因为如果不这样的话他便永远无法离开了。他得意一笑，看着Ian颤抖着将放在栏杆上的腿移开，让腿再一次落在了地上。Mickey一屁股坐在了Ian的病床上，叹了口气。  
“想要点果冻吗？”Ian问道。Mickey哼了哼声，因为Gallagher居然如此了解他的喜好，这真是太他妈的愚蠢了。

“废话我当然想要点该死的果冻，”他回嘴道，开始想念起Ian的触碰了。他揍了几拳枕头，可并不管用。

Ian笑着慢步走向了门口，“我尽量找找看吧。”

尽管他现在仍未痊愈，Mickey的确注意到了Ian有时会忘记走路时的疼痛。他走起路来已经近乎平常了。他用枕头蒙住了脸不让任何人能发现，微笑了起来。


	31. 第三十一章

这听起来真他妈的蠢，可Mickey吸了可卡因后真的不太记得都发生了些什么。他记得自己亲了Ian，记得做了什么跟Kash有关的事，跟果冻有关的什么，但前后发生的事情都是一团糟。他猜自己应该是在可卡因的影响仍未消退之时就睡着了，因为他在Ian的而非自己的床上醒来了，他仰躺在床上，一只手环绕着Gallagher的腰将他压在床上。

Mickey动了动放在髋部的那只手的手指，指尖微微的陷进了肉里。他并不知道Ian先前是否醒着，但红毛现在绝对醒了。他的手指顺着Mickey的胳膊向上滑动，让他不自禁地微微颤抖起来。这种轻微的触碰就能让他感觉到自己快要失控了，这种事真是荒谬地可笑。

他并不喜欢失控，他喜欢有所掌控。

但他最近拥有的掌控权貌似越来越少了。

“我还需要知道我他妈都做了些什么吗？”他将脸埋在枕头里问道，因为天色还太早他不想看见Ian脸上那吃屎般的傻笑。他的舌头在嘴里仿若砂纸，脱口的声音也喑哑地毫无吸引力。

哦对了，Gallagher曾见过他嘴角带着呕吐物，指关节印着血迹还气到冒烟的样子，区区一个起床气的Mickey他肯定也应付得来。

Ian大笑起来，将Mickey前额上的些许发丝撩了开来，这让他放在髋部的手指用力了些，脑袋也微微远离了些。这一切似乎都不至于阻止红毛，他只是继续抚摸着Mickey的前臂。

“嘛，你在某种程度上算是对Lacey出柜了，”沉默了一分钟后，Ian说道，很明显他是在决定自己是否真的想要把这则消息告诉Mickey，“但我试图给你找果冻的时候，撞见了她，”他补充道，“她保证她是绝对不会多嘴的，而且她压根就啥都不知道，所以也无所谓了。”

“她最好别她妈的多嘴，否则我会让Mandy把她变成死人，”Mickey怒声道，在Ian捏他胳膊时微微眯起了眼，“捏我干jb毛？”

看都不用看，他都知道Ian翻了个白眼。

“别忘了你已经伤了她的心，所以你他妈还是表现好点，”他警告道，“她是不会告诉任何人的，而且我真心不觉得她会认识半个认识我们的人。”

当然这才不是该死的重点，他们俩都清楚的很。

“要是她敢多嘴，我还是会叫Mandy去杀掉她的，”他喃喃道，这为他又赢来了一捏，“你能不能别再该死的这样做了？”他报复般地用力收紧了自己放在胯骨上的手指。“我他妈是怎么出柜了的来着？”

但他吸可卡因嗨了之后，什么事情都做得出。那会让他保护欲爆棚，也让他饥渴的要命。这可不是什么最棒的组合，考虑到你要保护的那家伙是红毛，而你们俩正双双身处医院的话。

Mickey有点想要怪罪Ian，但他知道红毛其实不该因为Mickey在嗑嗨时做出的事情而被责怪。在那种情况下还能好好的控制他也不是什么太可能的事情。所以即便Mickey想要另找他人去责备，而非自责的话，他只是怪罪于他嗑嗨了的这个事实。

“嘛一开始你威胁说要是Kash敢靠近你的东西你就要杀了他，然后你还试图跳到我身上，”Ian说道，他便毫无缘由地转过头在Ian的肩头轻轻咬了一口。也许是因为这在某种程度上变成了他们俩亲吻的一种形式。

“成功了吗？”说着，他稍微从枕头上抬起了头。

他会气到炸裂的，要是他不知怎么地忘记了自己在嗑嗨时和Ian做了爱的话。那总是最棒的性爱，这也引出了进一步的问题，为什么他不更经常地嗑嗨呢？答案：因为他讨厌一切他在性爱前后做出的蠢不拉几的破事。除此之外，还有他嗑嗨可卡因之后该死的爱聊天，他从不想冒着可能对Ian说出一些自己不想让红毛知道的事情的风险。

Ian哼了哼，将下巴压在了Mickey的肩头。这样在Mickey转过头来之时，他们俩就能鼻尖相碰了。“没，”说着，Mickey的舌尖几乎能感觉到他的一呼一吸。他估计不会想知道Gallagher能尝到他的什么味道的。“我们的确亲热了一会，你吸那鬼东西的时候欲求不满的要死。”

“滚你丫的，”Mickey嘟哝道，“那叫饥渴，不叫欲求不满。”

“我还知道了你小时候养过一条鱼，但你哥把它冲进了厕所，所以你打断了他的手，但事实上你对吞拿鱼过敏，”Ian说道，脸上挂着微微一丝得意之笑，这让Mickey直想揍他，“而且这都是你说的，一口气全说出来了。”

Mickey怒声道，“现在你就知道你他妈平时是个什么鬼样了。”

红毛翻了个白眼，“嘛也许我喜欢啰哩啰嗦的Mickey。”

“也许我喜欢带着黑眼圈的你，”Mickey回嘴道，当他们俩都知道事实并非如此。又或许的确如此。抑或许这其实并不重要。他现在已经说不清任何事情了。

“喔，我就知道你喜欢我，”Ian说道，在Mickey没来得及反应过来时咧嘴一笑，“而且你还真喜欢宣称我是你的啊，是吧？”

Mickey怒视着他，将胳膊从Ian的腰间抽开，翻过了身好让自己能侧躺着背对那吃屎般的傻笑。他觉得自己最好还是避免回答那个问题，这也没事，因为他们俩都知道答案为否，Mickey从不喜欢告诉别人，他只是貌似想把事实展示地相当该死的清楚而已。

他不仅因为Gallagher破坏了Mickey设立下的原则而生气，还因为Mickey也开始打破自身的原则了。倒不是说这次他真的得怪自己，毕竟他这次脑袋不清醒，可这点还是太他妈的讨厌了。

他感觉到Ian翻过身侧躺着，一只胳膊环绕上Mickey，但他却无力甩掉那只胳膊。

Gallagher的手平贴在他的胸膛，身体蜷缩在了Mickey背后，Mickey真讨厌自己居然因为这依偎而放松了下来。但他并不讨厌的是Gallagher的勃起顶在他股间的感觉。

Ian在他的耳后噬咬着，动作毫不温柔，舌头则在同一处扫过，好像在缓和那轻微的疼痛似的。“往好的方面去想，”他在Mickey的耳边喃喃道，“这说明你真的很擅长隐瞒自己同性恋的身份。”

他看不见Mickey做了个鬼脸。

“你知道我估计是永远不会出柜的对吧？”他问道，因为他不得不问，“大家都知道，可要是我爸哪天发现了这个事实，他还是会做掉我的。”这是他给Ian提供出路的方式，给他一个机会让他叫Mickey现在就滚，因为Mickey是永远没法给Ian提供他所想要的一切的。

他们俩到现在应该都很清楚。

“你又凭什么觉得我会想要出柜？”Ian问道，“你觉得我会想在每次试图走出屋子的时候都被别人暴打一顿吗？我并不希望你出柜，Mickey，我只是不想不得不对我亲近的人撒谎。”

说着，他环着Mickey的胳膊收紧了些，好像他以为Mickey会受惊跑走一样。他难道不明白，要是Mickey真的想逃离的话他肯定早就跑走了吗？

“我只是希望你能在我身旁，而人们不需要好奇你他妈的为什么会在场，”他说道，Mickey并不知道是他的话语还是他的舌头反复舔舐着他耳边的同一位置让他不住地颤抖，“我只是不希望你逃走。”

Mickey紧闭上眼睛，将自己推向Ian的怀中。“我不擅长这种情感破事，”他喃喃道，因为他想不到还有什么好说的。

Ian哼了哼，“你以为我不知道吗？Mickey，每个人都清楚的很。”

是啊，也许他们知道，可这并不意味着Mickey就会觉得时不时地提醒Gallagher这一点不必要。有时红毛看起来一副忘记的样子。好像他忘记了Mickey身上满是尖利的，永远无法抚平的刺，因为抚平它意味着他将接受一套全然不同的性格移植，意味着他需要忘却自己曾经的一切身份。这根本不可能。这件事永远都不会成为可能。

“那你要不试试对我好点？”Ian提议道，“当我们像这样的时候，你可以试着不要表现的你毫不在乎。”他的呼吸喷在Mickey的颈间，让这个前罪犯扭了扭身子，这让他性致大发，而他们俩都很该死的清楚这点。“我不是说要你开始吐露情感屁话，”Ian说道，好像他以为Mickey也许并不理解或者并没听见他说话一样，“只是别再撒谎了。”

而问题在于，Mickey能理解这其中的逻辑所在。

他也许能够这么做。

倒不是说他哪天就能够完完全全对任何人友善以对了，就连Gallagher都不行。他永远都不会送给他鲜花，他永远都不会写点什么蠢爆了的该死的爱情歌词或者给他任何东西，除非那是间接的或者无意的赞扬。但Mickey能够说出事实。他并不需要假装自己并不在乎，起码在Gallagher早就该死的清楚他其实在乎的时候他并不需要再假装。

既然Ian早就知道真相了，再撒谎也就没有半点意义了。

毕竟Mickey也不喜欢去做那些他并非不得不去做的事情。

“我觉得我能做到的，”他喃喃道，在Ian将胯部向前耸动时他闭上了眼睛。

“真好。”

操，那该死的喘息声。Ian清楚的知道但自己的声音像这样低沉下来，带着些微喘息喑哑火辣到爆炸的声音对Mickey有着何种效果。

“现在。。。”Ian的手从Mickey的胸膛上滑下去，直到他能隔着四角裤抚摸上他的硬挺。Mickey因这若有似无的抚摸而柔声呻吟起来，用力的咬着自己的下唇直至血丝渗出。“我真的得去尿尿了。”

Mickey睁开眼睛，用力的在Ian的大腿上打了一下。“我真他妈的讨厌你，擎天柱，”他嘟哝道，用胳膊肘将Ian从他身上顶下去，双腿滑落床边。他怒视着大字型躺在床上的红毛，他那副样子好像是丛林里的万兽之王什么的。

他套上了自己的那条掉在地板上的长裤，他都不记得自己有脱掉过，但他估计应该是自己嗨劲仍上头之时脱掉的。又或许是Ian帮他脱掉的。他讨厌自己该死的啥都不记得，真心讨厌。

“你他妈到底来是不来？”他问道，仍然怒视着Ian。他站在那里等他，脑子里则想象着某些五花八门的方法杀掉他。他将胳膊交叠在胸前，眯起了眼睛。

Ian得意一笑，站起身来。“别因为你不来（射），就脾气这么爆嘛，”他说道。

Mickey的怒容转变成了皱眉，“啥？”他并没有搞懂，但他能听出这对话某处肯定隐藏着某种笑话。

“别因为你不射，就脾气这么爆嘛，”Ian说道，咧嘴一笑，因为这混蛋觉得自己老风趣了。Mickey并没有笑，但Ian却大笑起来，因为他很明显看见了Mickey表情中的变化。

【coming在这里双关，既有“来”的意思，也在俚语里有“射”的意思】

Mickey觉得这十分讽刺，因为要是他知道Mickey这时候在脑补什么的话，他也绝对不会发笑的。

当他们回来时，Mandy正坐在床边，双脚晃来晃去，很明显在试图装出一整幅纯真无邪的样子。要是她没穿那条短到近乎不存在的裙子，也没涂过多的化妆品的话，肯定会显得更真实。他皱起脸问道，“你他妈想要个啥？”

“我也爱你哦，二货，”她顶嘴道，跳起身去拥抱他，他也下意识地抱住了她，尽管他还没明白过来她为什么会出现于此。当她抽开身子之时，她将放在Ian床头柜上的棕色的纸皮袋拿了过来，递给了他，因为Milkovich对于包装礼物这事讲究的很。

“Iggy不得不扔掉你的那把，因为他拿去捅了别人，”说着，她从纸袋里掏出了一把弹簧小刀，“所以我让他给你买了一把，他说这把更好一点什么的。”她耸了耸肩，Mandy并不喜欢这种破东西，她也并不喜欢听Iggy说话。

他们都不喜欢。

“谢了，”他生硬地喃喃道，将包扔到了房间另一头，弹出小刀更仔细的端详着刀片。说实话这真的比他之前那把要好多了，所以他也不再因为Iggy捅人的时候没用自己的该死的刀而生气了。

Mandy盯着他看了好一会，“你可真是个该死的蠢货，你又忘了是不是？”

他耸了耸肩，“你有看到这里面有个该死的日历吗？”他示意着房间内部，挑眉看着她道，“再说了，每年你都记得，我就不用记了对吧？”

他将小刀合上，塞进了自己的后口袋里。

“你个二货，”她说道，“但我还给你搞到了这个。”她递给了他一盒果冻，盒盖上面还插着一根蜡烛。她用自己的打火机点着了蜡烛，期待地看向了他。

Mickey哼了哼，“这还真他妈的基。”

“是啊，跟你一个样，”她反击道，“现在给我把那该死的蜡烛给吹了，再来个微笑，免得我把它扔你脸上。”

“你不是应该唱歌什么的嘛？”说着，他对她得意一笑。

她狠狠的打了他的胳膊一下，这是她说出‘不，滚你的，把蜡烛给我吹了’的可爱的方式。

Mickey吹灭了蜡烛，确保自己脸上看起来并不太感兴趣。

当他抬起头时，他看见Ian正瞪着大眼睛盯着他，一副快要该死的哭出来的样子。

“怎么？”他粗声道，“你脑袋被门夹了嘛？”

“你怎么不告诉我今天是你的生日？”他问道，“你应该提前告诉我的。”

Mickey翻了个白眼，心里真不敢相信自己会喜欢这么一个因为生日这种无意义的破事就变得婊里婊气的家伙。“Gallagher，连我都才在该死的五分钟前才记起来，”他皱着脸说道，“而且我之所以不记得，是因为记得的话就代表我真的在乎我的生日了。”这当然不是事实，一点也不。

“可是为什么啊，明明是你的生日？”Ian问道，脸上还是一副马上要哭出来的样子，这简直是蠢爆了，Mickey的词汇量里甚至找不出一个词足以形容这到底有多蠢。

他耸了耸肩，“是啊，所以呢？”

Mandy伸出手拍了拍Ian的胳膊，试图起到安慰的作用，怒视着Mickey。“别往心里去，他从来就不在乎，”她告诉红毛道，在Ian脸颊上印下一吻，这让Mickey皱起了脸。

“这就是你的’不抱希望便无失望’的屁话对吧？”Ian突然问道，怒视着Mickey，因为他觉得自己是个牛逼哄哄的恶棍啥的。他才不是。

他的怒容只让他看起来更加可爱。这让Mickey直想挖掉自己的眼睛。

他耸了耸肩，“我特么的怎么会知道？”他回击道，“我只是压根不在乎我的生日而已。”

“是啊，可现在我满心的罪恶感，因为我什么都没给你。”

“你要是敢给我搞张贺卡，我会逼你吃下去，”Mickey警告他道，“而且你可以晚点给我吸jb啥的，这样也算你给了我点什么了。”当看到Mandy一副要吐了的表情时，他咧嘴一笑。

她怒视着他道，“这种话你应该在心里说的好伐。”

他对她竖了个中指，然后她又打了他一下。

Mandy离开的几个小时后，Ian做完了锻炼在走廊里来回走动，Mickey则坐在了自己平常坐的椅子上玩弄着弹簧小刀，Ian递给了他一小张折叠起来的纸条。

“这他妈的是个什么鬼？”

Ian翻了个白眼，“打开它不就知道了。”

Mickey将弹簧小刀放了下来，打开了那张小纸条。生日快乐屌毛，爱你的Ian。

“这不是张贺卡，只是张纸而已，”Ian很快说道，“所以别抓狂跳脚啥的。”

Mickey眯着眼睛看向他，“这可真是够基的了，Gallagher，”他喃喃道，但他希望Ian没有注意到他把那张小纸条塞进了自己的口袋里。在他把弹簧小刀拿回手上的时候，他希望Ian能以为他把它给丢了。

他知道他永远不会丢的。这他妈的到底是有多蠢？


	32. 第三十二章

在Ian得以出院之时，Mickey完全没有料到这事的发生。这件事似乎诡异地突然，当他们告诉他他已经可以回家之时，他能看到Ian眼中的恐慌。Ian也并没有料到这事的发生，他已经在医院里筑起了自己的小世界，在那里很安全。在那里他很安全。

Mickey看得出红毛并不喜欢能够看到外部世界的这个想法。

他觉得Ian能够在Mickey放假的这天出院得归功于Lizzie。虽然他并没有因此而感谢她，当心底里他是感激的，因为Mickey的感谢一出口总是会被扭曲成为出口，他觉得最好还是什么都不要说。

他们花了无敌久的时间才把出院所需的文件给搞定，确保一切事情都准备好了，但这整段时间里Mickey则在浴室里陪着Ian。其余的Gallagher们都微笑着做着。。。某些事。。。但Mickey只是把自己关在房里陪着Ian，试图在这偷来的几分钟里忽略外部世界带来的压迫。

不得不再次藏起来的感觉很奇怪，不得不偷来一些相处的时光很奇怪，不得不计划好一切并躲开那些喜欢刺探的眼神很奇怪，但不像以前其他的时光那样，这次他们什么都没有做。Mickey只是背靠着墙坐着，肩胛骨贴着寒冷的瓷砖，Ian则蜷起身体，脑袋低在胸前。他的手指紧揪着Mickey脏脏的上衣，手指则深深陷入了他的皮肤，近乎危险却又只是出于本能。

对Mickey而言，他感觉Ian似乎是在试图紧靠住某样东西，试图阻止世界在他身下旋转。也许事实正是如此。他想要抽身离开，他想要逃离那些在那一刻完完全全占据脑海的情感。他想要从Ian的身边逃离，可他做不到。

他把这怪罪于那个男孩对自己衬衫的紧揪，但事实更像是Ian紧紧揪住了他的灵魂。Mickey没法抽身离开，他也并不想如此。Mickey并没法理解这些，他也仍不理解为什么Ian坚持想要，坚持紧靠住Mickey体内的那一抹红毛让他相信只是及其细微的黑暗。

也许是因为在某种程度上，某种扭曲而愚蠢的程度上只有Ian能够识别。也许Mickey的胸口里有着善意存在。他并不知道，他并不在乎。

他知道他们俩能变得何种疯狂，他知道哪怕只是想想他和Ian能够在一起，他们俩能够在一起，就很疯狂了。但Mickey知道他们俩都有着自己特色的疯狂，而他们俩在一切就是该死的癫狂。他们所居住的这个世界，他们土生土长的那片街区就是运转在疯狂之上的。这其中并没有半点好事，也没有半点逻辑，它就是如此。

就像他和Ian一样。

Ian让他渴求着那份疯狂，让他渴求着被推往边缘，去向那片他所未知的，他所不熟悉的一切。而他并不知道原因。Mickey并不喜欢未知的东西，他喜欢并相信他能看见的能触碰到的东西，那些之于他而言才是真实的。这也是为什么他所感受到的最真实的东西却是他对某个带着吃屎般傻笑的愚蠢红毛的感情这件事对他而言根本说不通。

这在Mickey毫无逻辑的世界里毫无逻辑可言。

这一切都毫无逻辑。

但事实就是这么发生了，而Mickey也只能放弃想要强迫扭转事情的想法。他已经过了对Ian否认自己的情感的阶段了，他已经过了对自己否认自己的情感的阶段了。他喜欢鸡巴，特别是Ian的鸡巴，而这点是永远不会改变的。这件事没法被揍出他的身体，也没法被威胁出他的身体，这是他身体里的一部分，比任何事情都更坚固。当然了，Mickey的老爸永远无法理解这点，他的哥哥们也如此，这也是为什么他决定永远不能让他们知道这点。

Ian是他的，他的秘密，他的Gallagher，重要的就像他所呼吸的空气一般。而他已经过了觉得这一切有多么基，这一切听起来有多么愚蠢的阶段了，因为Mickey就是同性恋，他一直都是同性恋，他虽然不傻，但也绝对算不上聪明。所以如果你非要跟着他那毫无逻辑的逻辑，Mickey只是做着遵循他的本性的事情而已。

但也许他能触碰到他的真实，因为当他触碰到Ian时，他能感觉到指尖有着电火花传来，这就是证据。当他看向房间那头的Ian时，红毛脸上最微小的笑容都能让他变硬，这就是证据。当他抬起头看向Mickey时，眼睛大张着带着悲伤，如此心碎之景让Mickey只想将整个世界一撕为二好让Ian不必害怕要进入这世界，这就是证据。

他们俩之间的情感过于强大，过于有力，过于疯狂，毫无理智，富有冲动，也许这注定要消亡。但这场旅途绝对值得最终的破碎。要是Mickey能够接受这点，那Ian也绝对可以。

“别离开我，”Ian的声音结结巴巴地吐了出来，破碎地如同他的眼神，但显得更为绝望。

他的手指甚至更深地掐进了Mickey的皮肤，作为回应，Mickey则收紧了环抱住Ian的胳膊。他看起来很脆弱，好像某种瓷器娃娃什么的。“你已经知道了我不会的，”他喃喃道，但从Ian的眼神中他看得出他并不知道。

Mickey并不擅长言辞，他并不知道该怎么组织自己的语言好让Ian能够相信他，当他知道该怎么做出肢体动作。他将Ian拉了起来，借着红毛腿瘸会靠在他身上的事实将他抬了起来，摆成了他所想要的姿势。他让Ian骑跨在了他的大腿上，知道弯曲膝盖会给他带来一小会的细微疼痛，但红毛是能挺住这些疼痛的。

他将手指尖压在了Ian的脊柱底端，年轻的男孩则前倾着身子将前臂压在了Mickey头部两侧的瓷砖上。他的手下垂着，直到他的手指陷进了Mickey的发间，那感觉让这个前罪犯闭上了眼睛。

当Ian的嘴唇贴上了他的，这亲吻并不像他们之前有过的任何一次。这次他们并没有急切地需要释放，而是急切的需求一切，希望就这么待在这里。Mickey的手放在他的髋部将他拉的更近了些，将他们的上半身贴在了一起。Ian的舌头则缓缓地伸进了他的嘴里。他的手指滑下来触摸着Mickey的脸侧，然后又向上抚摸着他的头发，玩耍着一缕缕发丝，与此同时嘴唇则及其温柔地移动着。

一般来说这之后会紧接着一段急切地磨蹭，之后Mickey会将Ian翻过身去，直到他的后背紧压着地板，直到他处于完全的掌控。但这唯一的一次，他并不想要这样。

他只希望自己的指尖能触碰到Ian，他的心跳隔着胸腔与他的共鸣，这用力的搏动让一切都变得真实起来。

Ian向下亲吻着他的下巴，嘴唇略过Mickey的颧骨然后在他的下唇上舔出了一道线。作为回应，Mickey的手指则顺着Ian的皮肤触摸着，感受着他脊柱上的一个个小结，感受着指尖下的热量，将Ian的衬衫后背微微撩了起来。

Mickey想把他从全世界的眼中永远地藏起来，他想要保护他，护卫他，永远不让任何东西触碰他。但Mickey在某些方面还是聪明的，当事情牵扯到Ian的时候。他知道这会摧毁掉红毛的。他知道Ian必须要走进外部世界，他必须要让他做到他所能做到的一切，即便那意味着他要在大白天的拥挤街道上将他拽走，逼他放松下来。

他能做到的。即便Ian之后会恨他。

“你不会离开我的，”Ian在他的嘴边喃喃道，好让Mickey能尝到他的话语。他觉得他能尝到话语中的绝望。他急切地想要相信自己的话。

“不会的，”Mickey轻语到，手指若有似无地顺着Ian的脊柱下滑，当他的后背弓起时，他微笑着。

Ian蜷起身体靠着他，他的嘴唇压在了Mickey颈部的脉搏上。“Mickey？”他问道，声音中满是害怕被拒绝的样子。说话时他的呼吸喷洒在Mickey的动脉上，吓到了他。

“嗯？”

“告诉我些别人不知道的事情，”Ian说道。Mickey并不知道他为什么要这样说，并不知道他为什么会想知道。他猜这估计只是Gallagher的愚蠢理论之一吧。就好像如果他知道了些其他人都不知道的关于Mickey的事情，就能让他一直待在他身边了。

为什么他那榆木脑瓜就不能弄清楚其实Mickey哪都不会去呢，他并不知道。他并不知道他要怎么做才能让他理解这一点。

“我的左眼里有个盲点，”Mickey喃喃道，因为这真的是唯一一件他能想到的除了他以外没有任何人知道的事情了。连医生都不知道，Mandy也不知道，只有Mickey知道，而现在Ian也知道了。

Ian将头从他的颈间抬了起来，皱眉道，“什么意思？”

Mickey抬起了一根手指，放在了他的盲点处，那位置就在他的视角边缘。“在那个位置我没法看见我的指尖，在那个盲点处我没法看见任何东西，”他说道，感觉这样解释十分奇怪，因为他以前从来没这么做过。

“怎么会？”Ian问道，触摸着Mickey的脸好像这样就能带走那个盲点似的，“还是说你一直都有盲点？”

“我爸，”他含糊地说道，尽管他知道这么说根本不够，“他在对着Mandy叫骂，他在伤害她，我估计那时候我才十二岁左右吧，但我把他撞向了电视。”他用手指揉了揉下唇。“他用尽了最大的该死的努力试图杀掉我，直到我停止了呼吸他才停手，”他耸了耸肩好像这不是什么大事一样，但其实是的，“我爸跑走了，然后Mandy用电击枪电了我，因为她看了太他妈多的该死的关于医院的电视节目了，以为这样就能让我复活什么的。”

他哼了哼深，不看向Ian的脸，因为他就是做不到。“我猜这大概真起作用了吧，说实话，”他说道，试图让装出一副觉得很好笑的样子，但摆出来的更像是一副鬼脸，“几个小时后我爸回来了，他发现我正在安慰她。”

他从来没看过Mandy像那时一样哭过。

他再也不想让她再像那样哭泣。

“不过嘛，自从她电击了我之后，我就有了这该死的盲点，”他解释道，看见了Ian眼中的泪水积聚，尽管他并不是特意要看向他的。

“总比死了好，”Ian喃喃道。

Mickey用力的捏着他的髋部，几乎要造成疼痛。“是啊，有一大把事情都比死了要好，”说着，他意味深长地看着Ian，“记住这点。”

Ian点了点头，因为他知道Mickey说的是他和他的恐惧。

最终，当他们终于离开了医院，Ian并没有像大家所以为的那样抓狂。最初的很长一段时间他都紧张的无法呼吸新鲜空气，但Mickey递给了他一根烟，这貌似让他的脑海分心了好一会。

Mickey有点想成为同性恋，他想变得多愁善感，在走路的时候牵住Ian的手，紧紧捏住他的手指，可他并没有。

Steve将他们载回了Gallagher家，每个人都挤进了车内，连Mickey也是。他估计对Ian而言身处如此之拥挤反而更好，他觉得这大概能让他感觉更安全些。尽管他的手的确紧紧地捏着Mickey的膝盖，力度之大Mickey知道今晚再看的时候肯定会留下淤青。

逗留在Gallagher家门口时，Mickey几乎能感受到空气里满满的对他的敌意。主要是Fiona散发的。她仍然不喜欢他，也不希望他一直待在她弟弟身边。他倒也能理解这一点。Mickey的目光越过了他们，几乎没怎么看见他们。他们在他的心里并不重要。他的眼神对上了Ian的，静默地问着。。。某事。他并不太清楚是什么。

“我会没事的，”过了一会后，Ian说道。

这就是他在问的事情吗？他并不确定，但他还是点了点头，慢慢地远离了他家。他没看到的是Fiona脸上满意的微笑，以及Lip对他姐的摇头，眼神中的失望。这些事情都是他所猜不到的，但就算哪个人告诉他了他也并不在乎。因为甚至在那大门在Mickey眼前甩上之前，他都能感觉到Ian的注视，那渐渐远去的注视。

当看见Ian的脸出现在窗口时，他就知道自己是对的了。他将手按在了冰冷的玻璃窗上。

“把你的手从该死的玻璃上拿下来，Gallagher！”他对他喊道，手指深深插进兜里好阻止自己抬手挥别的冲动。这还真是一副罗密欧与朱丽叶惜别之景啊，他感觉自己要恶心吐了。

转身离开走回自己家时，他瞥到了Ian的咧嘴一笑，这温暖了他才刚刚开始意识到其存在的内心的一角。


	33. 第三十三章

在他出院的第二天晚上，他们给他办了场派对。Mickey觉得这是世界上最他妈蠢的注意了，但主办人毕竟是Monica，这婊砸可算不上如何聪明。他之所以会知道这回事，还是因为Lip貌似跟他有着完全一致的想法，觉得这就是构成灾难的菜谱，如果世上真有这东西的话。他打电话叫他过去，试图阻止Ian抓狂跳脚。

他们都知道他会抓狂的可能性极高。

Mickey为这个场合洗了个澡，穿上了一件闻起来不算太糟糕的衬衫，以及一条不太破烂也没有沾染什么难以名状的物质的牛仔裤。Mandy已经消失了前往派对，盛装打扮，还涂抹了超级他妈多的化妆品，但这次Mickey并没有给出评论。一般来说他会说她是个婊砸什么的，或者不知怎么地取笑她，但这次他并不想这么做，今晚可不要。

他洗了个澡，在自己半干净的牛仔裤口袋里塞了一长条避孕套，一些润滑油，一包香烟，和一根从他哥那里搞来的大麻烟。他还抓了一瓶便宜的伏特加，这基本上就是他爸的生活动力了。没人会意识到它不见了的，他爸估计只会觉得是已经被自己喝掉了啥的。

在他走出房门之前，他已经装备好了所有他所能想到的能帮助Ian冷静下来的武器。或者让自己冷静下来，如果有需要的话。要是Fiona能让他进屋他都算幸运了。

他只希望她不要那么快注意到他。他知道这要求算是很高了，但今晚他绝对不能见不到Ian。光是这份期待就足以让他感觉到自己的鸡巴硬了。Mickey并非是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，他不会做任何Ian无法接受的事情，也不会逼迫他。他宁愿切掉自己的胳膊也不愿让Ian那样失望，但从他在Ian还在医院里时所经历的一切来看，他知道Ian有很特么大的可能性跟他现在一样渴求着这件事。

Mickey从来不觉得自己是个幸运的人。所以也许这意味着幸运的人是Ian吧。不管怎么样，他们俩之中肯定有一个是幸运的，因为当Mickey走进屋内的时候，他能看见Ian正在走上楼梯，而这样很好，这比很好更好，只不过有某个人正跟着他上楼。

而Ian并没有意识到。

Mickey真不觉得这辈子还能比这次移动的更快了。

“因为你，我最好的朋友入狱了，”Dan Walker对着Ian的脸哼声道，将他按压在了墙上，这时红毛的皮肤真的半点血色都没有了。

就好像一朵红云掉下来蒙在了Mickey的眼前。他不加思索就冲向了Dan，完全不需要需靠。他压在了他身上，将他的额头用力顶在了另一个男孩的脸上，力度之大让Mickey都看见了星星，而Dan的鼻子则在可怕的脆响声中折断了。

“事实上，”他纠正道，“我才是他们入狱的原因，也是他们进了该死的医院的原因。”

而且昨晚他的叔叔发话来说他已经派了某人去把那俩混蛋从这世界上永远抹除了。Mickey还是这件事的原因。

他一拳打在了那家伙已经毁容的脸上，微笑着感觉到指关节上有着血迹。“而且你他妈可以得到保证，要是你再敢靠近Ian一次，我也会伤害你的，”他把那人揪起来，又一次撞向墙壁以申明观点，喜欢那家伙的头向前垂下的样子，“懂了没？”

他甚至都没等那家伙的回复就把他推俑下了楼。

“你还好吗？”他问道，试图伸出手触碰Ian，却又太害怕这举动会遭到拒绝。他并不希望吓到他，不想在全世界都在给他难过的时候再给他雪上加霜。

Mickey讲真在思考着下楼去把Monica开膛破肚了，因为她办了这么个该死的蠢派对。

Gallagher后退着走进了他跟Lip和天知道多少其他人一起共享的房间，眼睛大张着，但其中的情感却不是他能解读的。Mickey跟上了他，他的脚自发地动了起来。在他关上了身后的门的时候，他以为Ian会对他尖叫，以为他会指责他，拒绝他，以为会发生与实际发生的事情大相径庭的一切。

“这是件新的衬衫，”说着，Ian的嘴角勾起一抹得意的笑，“你是为了今晚而特意搞了件新衬衫吗？”

Mickey哼了哼，“别臭美了，Gallagher。”

尽管他们俩都知道事实如此。

红毛上前了一步。“Mickey，”Ian的声音不过是他耳边的一声喑哑低语，他的身体贴的更近了些，让Mickey已经少的不能再少的脑细胞都点起了火。就好像他们之间有着电光在流动，那股热流本应让Mickey感到不舒服的，可实际上并没有。

“嗯？”Mickey甚至都没有认出自己的声音来，那声音中塞满了欲望，需求，和任何他在看到那个带着吃屎般的傻笑的蠢红毛时所泛起的所有感情。

现在Ian正把他推向衣柜，Mickey甚至能够感觉到自己藏在两层单宁布料下的勃起。他的手环游着移到他的身后，将手指用力的陷入Ian的屁股中。他有点喜欢这个年轻男孩比他要高的事实，喜欢这具精瘦的骨架贴压在他身上的感觉，喜欢他们俩似乎能契合的感觉，尽管在任何人的眼中他们都并非天造地设的一对。

当Ian伸出舌头之时，他微微一颤。他的舌头舔舐着Mickey的嘴角，然后他的唇慢慢地移向了他的耳边。他轻轻地在耳廓上咬了一下，然后将其吮入口中，Mickey能该死的对天发誓那一刻他看见了星星。“我希望你操我，”Ian说道。而尽管他勃起着，他们俩都勃起着，Mickey仍能听到那颤抖着的恐惧，Ian声音中的惊悸不安。

“为什么？”说着，他把Ian拉的更近了些，害怕红毛会突然溜走，“你知道我无比乐意被操的。”说实话，他更宁愿做受，他知道Ian更倾向于做攻。也许这是他们俩如此相契的原因之一，他们俩都  
不符合人们心中的刻板印象。但话又说回来了，他们俩身上的特质都并非在叫嚣着同性恋，对他们俩而言这只是跟阴茎有关而已，而非打扮的浓妆艳抹或是娘娘腔。只是跟鸡巴有关而已。

“我需要你让我成为你的，”他用那种略带喘息却又让人心碎的声音低语道，“我想让你把我再一次变成你的。”这时Mickey明白过来了，知道为何这次由Ian做受很重要了。他们操过了他，他们强奸了他，而对Ian而言，那就像他们不知怎么地把他变成了他们的所有之物了。他们试图摧毁他的那一部分，用最可怕的方式伤害他，尽管怒火在他的胸膛中升起让他看见了红色，Mickey知道这一次他必须要温柔地对待Ian。

这估计也是他唯一一次需要温柔对待Ian的场合了。

“说实话，Gallagher，”他回答道，喜欢Ian因为自己微带急促的声音而震颤的样子，他脱去了Ian的衬衫，将手抚过红毛的胸膛，“你未曾有一刻不是我的。”

而这估计是他说过的最诚实的话了。他解释不清，但Ian一直都是他的。尽管在他不再与Lip做朋友之时，他并没有半分理由去在乎任何一个Gallagher身上出了些什么事时，Mickey还是护卫了Ian。他从来没有细想过这件事，他曾揍过一些人，也曾在恐慌起来时揍过Ian，好让任何人都无法给他贴上基佬的标签。但他的确曾是个同性恋，他也一直都将会是，就像Ian Gallagher曾经一直都是，以后也将会一直都是Mickey的一样。

他将牙齿沿着Ian的锁骨贴蹭，轻咬着他的皮肤，手指则抚摸着仍像石头般坚硬的腹肌。他吸吮着一边的乳头，轻轻地咬了咬，用牙齿挑逗着。Mickey并不擅长前戏，也从来不相信这东西，但就这一次他愿意放手一试，就这么一次。为了Ian。

他把Ian推向了床上，有点粗暴但并不太用力，他可不想冒险伤害到他。Ian向后倒在了羽绒被上，呈大字型躺着，看起来太特么的秀色可餐了，Mickey甚至都失神了好一会。当他终于记起来自己在干嘛时，Mickey将自己的衬衫从头顶脱去，扔在了地上，知道等他需要再次穿上衣服时有可能他会拿错衣服。

Ian已经解开了自己的皮带，Mickey则把口袋里所有重要的东西都掏空了之后才脱去了自己的长裤，只穿着四角裤站在了床边。他伸出手将Ian身上仅存的衣物脱去后，才爬上床压在了Ian身上，用细小，泛红的痕迹标记着自己的行踪。

Ian呜咽着，声音很好听，还蕴藏着某种在他听到之后才他终于意识到自己在思念的东西。当他们的唇贴上之时，吻就变得极有侵略性，这是Ian发起的，但Mickey试图控制着其程度。这种适度从来就不是为他准备的，所以他也没什么好抱怨的。

他吸吮着Ian的唇瓣，手在他们的身体间摸索，直至他的手在Ian的鸡巴附近收紧。他用大拇指滑过了龟头，在这个年轻男孩颤抖时微笑了起来。“转过身去，”他喃喃道，他的声音略带急促却又有些生涩，他的唇就在Ian的耳边。

他能感觉到红毛在他身下紧张了起来，但他先前也预料到了，所以并没有让这事困扰到自己。

极其小心地，好像Ian是某种瓷器娃娃什么的，他让Ian摆出了在他身前手和膝盖着地的姿势。他得承认，从背后这么看Gallagher的样子其实并不糟糕。

“我都忘记我曾喜欢你的屁股了，”他喃喃道，这几乎是Mickey能说出的最大的赞扬了。

他自身的勃起正在他的四角裤内支着帐篷，但他忽略掉了，转而轻咬着Ian的臀瓣，他轻微地分开了他的臀瓣，将舌头掠过了红毛略带褶皱的入口处。他将舌头伸了进去，打着旋儿舔舐着，帮助Ian扩张放松，直到他的身体在Mickey的手下任由摆布。Mickey能感觉到随着每一声在他胳膊下压抑的呻吟，他一点点放松了下来。

Mickey真讨厌自己有多希望他们俩正独自身处于房内，这样他就能听到Ian的呻吟了。Mickey真讨厌自己有多爱Ian发出的声音，真讨厌自己会因从未真正完整地听见那些声音而烦恼。那些声音总是被压抑着，他们俩的都是。

这些讨厌的事情让Mickey脑补起了Ian躺在床上的画面，那是在一间没有任何其他人居住的公寓内。他的耳边充盈着他诱骗红毛发出的呻吟尖叫，但他没有微笑而是皱起了脸，因为他知道这种事是永远都不会发生的。Mickey不会那么幸运的。Mickey从来就不是幸运的人，而要实现那种破事需要的就是运气。

Ian很幸运。

他讨厌自己的脑袋让他想起了一些他宁愿不去想的事情。

他伸出手触摸着Ian的鸡巴，缓慢地将一根湿润的手指伸进了他的屁股里。他从指尖开始试探，但Ian已经太特么的放松了甚至貌似都没感觉到。所以他将手指全根没入，手指扭转起来，寻找着那个能让Ian尖叫起来的特别位置。

Ian尖叫起来的时候Mickey的确微笑了起来，因为没人能够看见他的脸。他知道尽管Ian不得不咬住枕头以压抑住自己的声音。也许他是为此才微笑的，他也不知道了。

他又加了几根手指，直到Ian肯定会感觉自己要爆裂了。他的手指呈剪刀状分开，替他扩张着。他在Ian的菊花处印下一个湿吻，然后才让他转过了身，留下他空虚地撅起了嘴。Mickey被他的撅嘴逗笑了。

他将Ian的腿悬在了自己的大腿上，在他的腿间弯曲着，他的手则懒散的抚摸着Ian的阴茎。

Mickey不得不暂停，因为Ian正用那种眼神看着他。那种眼神中包含着太多Mickey永远不愿言表的感情。太多Mickey不值得拥有，却又享受自己能够拥有的感情

Ian抽泣着，Mickey将他拉的更近了些。

“看着我，”Mickey轻声说道，抬起了Ian的双腿，将手滑到了他的臀部下方，将他的屁股微微抬起。

Ian的眼睛慢慢地睁开了，并对上了Mickey的眼睛，Mickey一直等待着直到他眼神中的害怕消散而去。他向前倾身，尽管他的身体本不应弯曲到这种会让他疼痛的程度。他还是倾身向前，在Ian的唇上印下一吻，简单的一个湿吻，并非是任何他之前没做过的事。而这起到了极佳的作用。

他并没有问他是否准备好了，那不过是对Ian的一种羞辱。他们已经没有任何其他的事情能做好让红毛能更加准备好了。他缓慢地推进，将Ian疼痛而抽气的声音咽入口中，手向下伸，抚摸着Ian的肋骨试图缓解他的紧张颤抖。 “放松，”他在他的嘴边喃喃道，“放松并微微翘起就好。”

他能感觉到Ian在他身下按着他的话照做了，Mickey便又一次向前推送着，直到自己将鸡巴完全地埋入了其中。他暂停了下来，将Ian因疼痛而倒抽的冷气咽入了自己的口中，这当然对他保持住自己的勃起长度一点用都没有，但他仍没有移动半块肌肉，直到他感觉到Ian的牙齿在他的颈间轻咬着。

Mickey把这当作了继续动的标志。

他动的极其缓慢，甚至都快伤到了自己，他感觉到Ian的脚后跟压在了他的脊柱底端，感受着Ian的手指甲划在他的肩胛骨的刺痛感，以及他在他下巴上印下的吻。Mickey紧紧闭上了眼睛，让自己迷失在了Ian身体的紧致与温暖中。他没法解释为何这感觉就像他又一次交出了自己的内心一样。

“看着我，”Ian喃喃道，将他的手从Ian的发侧推开，指尖若有似无地轻抚着Mickey的眼皮。

Mickey讨厌他让他看着，但他还是睁开了眼，因为他无法抗拒那声音的诱惑力，那粗哑，厚重，因为欲望而喘息着的声音。他睁开了眼睛，低下头看着Ian的脸，髋部则扭动着撞击着红毛的臀部。Ian的手勾起揽在了他的脖子上，松散地，好像这次他害怕会卡住Mickey一样，而Mickey知道他想要什么。他如此愿意地遵从了，这让他有点害怕，他低下头亲吻着Ian，舌头灵巧地伸进了Ian的嘴里，同时胯部仍在不停地进出抽刺。

他不知道他们像这样做了多久，如此紧密相连，四肢交缠，Ian的手指插在他的发间，而Mickey的手则在年轻男孩的脑后，在他们亲吻时让他保持着同一姿势。Ian说着Mickey的名字射了出来，而当这个前罪犯自行释放时，他的泪水如豆般滑落，滴在了Ian微弯的颈部。

Ian并不知道为什么他在哭，而说实话Mickey也不知道。这让他的世界更加的坍塌了，考虑到有个男孩正躺在他身下，但Ian并没有做出评论，他什么都没做，只是亲吻着Mickey的双唇，瘫在了床上。

Mickey翻开了身，但把Ian往自己的身边拉扯着，希望在某些蠢死的基佬时刻，也许附在他们胸膛上，大腿上的黏糊糊物质会把他们俩粘在一起。永远地。Mickey会爱死那样的，就算他不知道该用哪些词来说出这个意思。

“现在处在你的盲点位置的是什么呢？”Ian无厘头地问道，而Mickey忍不住大笑了起来。

“要是我知道的话，那就不会是个该死的盲点了，不是嘛？”他指出道，指尖顺着Ian的脊柱向下，按压着脊柱底端的鼓起。

他能感觉到Ian在他胸口皱起了眉，这可真诡异。

“这我可没想到，”轻声说着，他咯咯笑着，在Mickey的乳头上亲了一下。他并不知道这是有意而为还是只是幸运的对准了。这只是进一步证明了Ian很幸运，也许他能幸运到足够两个人的份。

毕竟到头来他是个爱尔兰人，他们的身上都有着运气相连。

“你因此而感到羞愧吗？”Ian问道，这让他在Mickey的心中保持着最擅长问蠢问题之王的名声。

Mickey叹了口气，因为要是不这样的话，他就要呻吟出声了。“为什么我会因为某些我看不见的东西而羞愧啊？”他试图幽默地说道，但知道Ian完全能看透他。就好像他似乎对Mickey所有的言论都能看透一样。

“每个人的战役都会留下疤痕，”Ian说道，好像他清楚的了解所有战役似的。

但也许的确是的。

Mickey翻了个白眼，又一次给他们俩翻了身，好让自己能处在上位，他压踞在Ian身上，好让自己能在说话时低下头看着他的脸，“你因为自己的而羞愧吗？”Ian甚至都不需要回答，Mickey能够从他的眼中就看出答案。

他能感觉到Ian的手指飘忽着摸在了他大腿上的子弹疤上，他靠的更近了些，将舌头舔在了Ian眼睛下方几乎不存在的疤痕处。“真可惜，”他喃喃道，“因为我还蛮喜欢它们的。”

“别傻了，”Ian嘟哝道，微微扭开了身，脸上的表情难以读懂。

“你敢质疑我，”他回答道，“我可没撒谎。”

他才不会在这种事情上撒谎。

Mickey抽身离开了Ian的臂弯，他能看见红毛眼中的恐慌因为他以为Mickey生他的气了，他以为他这是要离开。他抑制住了试图揍到他脑袋清醒的冲动，因为他真是这屋里最蠢的人了。

他跪在了Ian的腿间，慢慢地抬起了其中一边架在了自己的肩头。Ian眼中的恐慌之色转变为了皱眉，他在试图搞清楚Mickey到底在搞什么飞机玩意儿。他微微地扭了扭身子，在Ian膝盖上的伤疤周围舔了一圈。“你现在看起来没那么像个该死的小屁孩了，”说着，他在Ian的大腿内侧轻轻咬了一口，“我喜欢它们。”

他真的喜欢。他并不知道原因。

他顺着Ian的大腿内侧一路向上舔舐着，向下时将呼吸喷洒在了上面。“操蛋的，Mick，快停下，好痒，”说着，Ian扭动起来，按住了Mickey的脑袋。Mickey甩开了他的禁锢大笑起来，因为他早就知道那会很痒。

他并不喜欢看到Ian皱眉，他更宁愿看见微笑，而Mickey又擅长’自己动手’，所以如果他没看见半个微笑，他就自己制造一个。在他又一次把头埋在Ian腿间，将他的腿微微弯曲以触碰他的大腿内侧时，他看见Fiona站在了门口，她的眼睛大张着，试图搞清楚自己眼前看到的是个啥。他重重的咬在了Ian的大腿上，在Ian几乎从床上弹起来时大笑了起来。“操你的，Mick，”他抬起头看着Mickey，“你这是想干嘛，再弄一个吗？”

他得意一笑道，“也许吧。”

他当然不会反对这个主意咯。

“你就站在那看着，你知不知道这蛮变态的，”说着，他爬起身仰面躺在了Ian身旁，他有点喜欢红毛发现他姐在时把自己的腿盖在他屁股上的样子，好像它是他的所有之物什么的。他把舌头伸在了嘴角以阻止自己微笑起来。

她的嘴巴张着又闭上了好一会，然后她就摇摇头离开了房间。Mickey可愿意花上大价钱去知道她那时到底在想些什么鬼东西。

“现在这个场面让我有点硬起来了，这是不是很变态啊？”说着，Mickey侧眼看着Ian，伸手揉搓着他的头发，知道他的头发早就以荒谬的角度翘起来了。就像平时性爱过后一样。

“给我一分钟缓缓，”Ian喃喃道，他的脸上挂着傻笑，尽管他的眼睛紧闭着。

Mickey大笑起来，在Ian的下巴上舔出了一道轨迹，不做白不做嘛。“那就试试这个吧，”说着，他倾身从床头柜上拿起了大麻烟和打火机。他点起了大麻，压在了Ian的身上，原因所在他也解释不清。也许是因为这个时刻他奇怪地有着该死的占有欲吧，好像他磕了可卡因什么的一样。他深深地吸了一口，然后将烟雾喷在了Ian张开的嘴里。

他的眼睛突然睁开，咳嗽了起来，但他的脸上是挂着微笑的。

不到五分钟后Ian就压在了Mickey身上，Mickey的腿架在他的肩头，而Ian的鸡巴已经深深的埋在了他的屁股里，他发誓自己的喉间都甚至能尝到他的味道。他们俩都没有太持久，但这是当Ian终于尽力放开，给Mickey一场劲爆而生猛的撞击的自然后果。

Mickey的牙齿陷在了他的胳膊处，这让他们俩同时越过了顶端，Mickey真讨厌自己是有多基才会爱上这件事情的发生。他真讨厌自己希望这件事每次都能发生。

“我说不出口，”过后他喃喃道，他的呼吸细微地喷洒在Ian的肌肤上，他抬起头好让他们能够四目相对，“你都已经知道了，这难道还不够嘛？别逼我说出来。”他几乎是在哀求了，他讨厌这样，讨厌Ian能够让他成为一个他自己都认不出的人。

Ian的嘴角勾起了一道微笑，这几乎是Mickey见过的最可爱的事情了。他发现自己现在能够认真想着这件事而不会对自己气炸了。

“那就试试这个吧，”说着，他倾身靠近了一些，好让他们的嘴不过一微米之远。Mickey的舌尖能感受到Ian的呼吸，那味道中有着大麻，香烟，烧烤味薯片，和某种就仅仅是Ian的味道。Mickey觉得这是他尝过的最美好的味道了，仅仅是这么一想就让他只想一枪崩了自己的脑袋，因为那样他就再也尝不到这个味道了。

“我讨厌你，Mickey，”在他们嘴唇相贴前，Ian轻语道，这个吻并不像他们之前亲过的任何一次那样。就好像之前在医院浴室的那次一样。但是更甜蜜，更温柔，没有噬咬，没有疼痛，甚至都没有多少舌头融入。Mickey能感觉到自己的眼睛慢慢地闭上了，手则轻轻地将Ian往自己身上贴。他的呼吸喷入了Ian的口中，他能感觉到这个年轻的男孩微微一笑以作回应。

他们分开的实在太快，Ian仰头将头靠在了这个前罪犯的下巴处，Mickey知道他是在倾听他的心跳。他收紧了胳膊以作回应，他尽可能地将他紧拉在怀里而不至于勒死他。

“我也他妈的讨厌你，擎天柱，”当他终于再次找回了自己的声音时，他喃喃道。他脑袋里的想法乱七八糟的，在Ian触碰他时，在他们打炮时，更加是乱成了一团，Mickey并不能理解这点。

他能感觉到Ian在微笑，知道红毛能够感受到Mickey胸腔里作为回应的砰砰心跳。他们就这么躺了很久，直到他们俩都不知道对方是否还醒着。Mickey真讨厌自己在思考这点，讨厌自己这么愚蠢，但他的确觉得自己更喜欢操人。也许，只是有那么一点点，仅仅在Ian不用他的髋部做出让Mickey疯狂的行动的时候。

“Mick？”

“你又毁了这段好时光了，擎天柱，” 他甚至眼睛都没睁开就回答道。

“是啊，抱歉喔，我只是觉得你应该知道一件事。”

Mickey叹了口气。他估计是想去尿尿或者之类的什么该死的蠢事吧。“怎么，你觉得有什么事这么非要我知道，居然值得你破坏我们此时此刻的安宁？”

Ian轻轻地咯咯发笑，就跟往常一样，对Mickey的话语不做出任何恰当的回应，“嘛我只是在想你有没有意识到我的屌还在你的屁股里。”他说的如此之轻，如此之理所当然，好像这是世界上最容易说出的，最自然会说出的话语似的，Mickey忍不住微笑了起来。

“说实话并不知道，”他承认道。他实在是太特么的放松了，都是大麻的错。

Ian的手指掠上他的胸口，掠过的轨迹让Mickey微微的颤抖着，“我要留在里面，好吗？”

Mickey的手指顺着Ian的脊柱滑下，不用看都知道他的雀斑都长在了何处。他的脑海里清晰的有着对Ian身体的记忆，说实话他还挺为这个事实骄傲的。

“你知道它终归要该死的出来的对吧？”

Ian耸了耸肩，这感觉略奇怪，考虑到他整个人正趴在Mickey的胸口。“是啊，”他承认道，几乎是不情愿的，好像他希望这不是事实一样，“不过要是可以的话，它会永远住在里面的。”

Ian时而能引发出来的他那部分愚蠢而基的内心-倒不是说他很清楚这点-想要告诉Ian他希望能一直这样躺着，永远都如此近距离的接触彼此。他希望告诉他他没法想象让任何人靠他那么近，也从来没让任何人的鸡巴塞进过他的屁股。他想说他永远都不会去向别处的，因为光是这么想想就让他的心里的一部分成了死灰。他想告诉Ian他爱他多于爱世界上的任何一切。他想把这些话通通告诉Ian，还想说更多，但当然了他并没有说，他只是紧紧地闭着眼睛，好像他的那些秘密正威胁着要从他的眼皮地下钻出来，他装出了最最轻松的语气回答道， “是啊，我猜也是。”

他知道其实Ian真正听见的是，我爱你。


	34. 第三十四章

当他爸问起他为毛线要搬进隔壁街区的公寓里时，他的回答完全自然地就像他会说的话一样，“因为那该死的便宜很多，而且我已经受够了住在一间通往该死的浴室的房间里了。”他爸甚至眼都没眨，没想过Mickey会是在撒谎，他的兄弟们也没多想。

那间公寓便宜又辣鸡，Mickey知道暑夏来临之时热气会让人难以忍受，而严冬到来之时则会是寒风刺骨，可他并不在乎。在Ian的双唇撤开之后，他的牙齿就停留在他的脖颈上好一段时间，那感觉以及他微笑起来的样子估计会在Mickey的脑中永久停留。

距离Mickey走进医院去看望他已经5年了，可时不时Ian的眼神中仍会有些微疼痛之色闪过，但除此之外他几乎又是完整之躯了。那些伤疤一如既往地暗淡了，但每当Ian的眼中蔓上了悲伤，Mickey就会用舌头舔过他的眼睛，然后又一次用牙齿标记Ian好提醒他。

尽管提醒他些什么，Mickey并不知道。

Mickey仍旧在医院工作，他甚至还对老板献媚讨好，给Ian也搞来了份工作。他承认Lizzie的努力估计也帮上了不少忙。Mickey和Ian成天在医院里跟在人们屁股后面打扫卫生，然后在休息时间里在库房打上一炮或者磕到嗨起。夜里他们则待在紧缩的屋里，Ian会惊叫但没有任何人会对此多想。

Mickey大腿上的指印淤青几乎要变成永久性的了，好像纹身一样，就像Ian的名字纹在了他的胸口一样，但Mickey也在Ian的肩头留下了一些咬痕，给他的伤痕库再添一道印记。

他们几乎很少再打炮时不面对面了。那个姿势是留给愤怒性爱，和好性爱和感谢性爱的。就像在Ian打开Lip留下的报纸时，看到了一篇文章上说O’Connor兄弟被发现死在了牢房，割喉致死。Ian什么话都没有说，因为他知道这事跟Mickey有关。那天晚上他操Mickey操的如此生猛，以至于他第二天都没法好好走路了。

这就几乎足以诱惑Mickey多杀杀那些Ian不喜欢的人了。

Mickey仍然不会承认，永远也不会承认，但他想不出比跟Gallagher并肩躺在破烂公寓里的辣鸡小床上更好的事情了。他就像某种智障了的猴子，又或许是大蟒蛇似的，考虑到他全身缠在Mickey身上的姿势的话。他喜欢在睡觉时把脸埋在Mickey的颈间，这很棒，考虑到这个前罪犯喜欢在睡觉时把脸埋在Ian的发间。

“Mickey，嫁给我，”Ian说道，他的脑袋靠在年长男人的胸膛上-因为他们现在是男人了，不是男孩-他的眼睛睁的如此之大，Mickey感觉自己都要淹没在里面了。

他得意一笑，将胳膊缠上了红毛，手指十指相扣，将Ian压在了原地。“不，”听到他的回答，Ian半点都没有退缩。因为Ian每天晚上都这么问，毫无例外，而Mickey总是拒绝。

Ian从他18岁起时就开始问了，他一直这么做是因为他知道Mickey喜欢他一直这么问，尽管他总是会得到相同的答案。也许Ian一直这么询问，是因为像Mickey一样，他知道总有一天他会同意的。

在那天到来之时，他一定要被Ian脸上的表情笑掉脑袋。

在Mickey终于答应了的那天，事情并未像他所期待的那样进行。Mickey有想过会是惊讶，然后是高兴，但事实并非如此。惊讶持续了那么整整半秒，然后Ian便开口说道，“说实话，我改变主意了。”

所以Mickey把他摁在了身下，直到他开始哀求，直到他再次开口，直到他们俩都歇斯底里的疯着好似他们俩又成了青少年一样。但他们已经不是了，不再是了，Mickey觉得自己已经老到不能再继续拒绝了。他才38岁，但Mickey强烈怀疑自己会死于肝衰竭-就像Frank和他自己亲爱的老爹一样-在他活到50岁之前。

“事先警告你一声，你要是敢想把这件事搞得基兮兮的，”Mickey威胁道，他低头怒视着被自己压在身下的红毛，“我会把你该死的舌头给割了。”

Mickey仍然不知道该怎么用文明点的词来表达自己。

Ian只是哼了哼声，把Mickey从自己的胸口上推下去，在他的下巴上印下一吻。“要是把它割了，你就得错过很多东西了，”说着，他的舌头顺着Mickey的身体向下滑去，在他的肚脐眼附近绕着圈儿。

“给老子闭嘴，Gallagher，”Mickey说道，他的脏话仍然是他表达’我爱你’的方式。那些脏话估计一直都会是这样。就像Ian也一直都会是他的一样，Ian的心里是这么说的，又或许他的心口是这么说的。因为Ian才是他们俩之中基到去搞一个这种纹身的人。

就纹身而言，Mickey有着‘Fuck U-UP’就够了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
>  嘛谁能预料得到？我居然一次性就全部上传了！  
>  感谢你们的阅读！  
>  我开始觉得被大学录取实在是个奇迹了，16岁的我有着太多的空闲时间啦！
> 
> 译者的话：  
>  果然大长篇，当初巨喜欢这篇文就是因为那些细腻的内心独白，一冲动就去要来了授权，尽管知道要表达出原文的意境是个很大的挑战。13万字的大长篇，历时半年多，终于还是完结了。感谢大家的阅读。


End file.
